Transposed
by 9science
Summary: Lost... displaced. I wake in an unfamiliar bed, staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. This is certainly not my proper when and where. (Self-Insert, starts slowly.)
1. Chapter 1

**Transposed**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own much, being a student—and I certainly don't own Naruto.

Warnings: Crude language. Ninja-world violence and gore. In the later chapters, an implied sexual situation that may be trigger-worthy.

* * *

My world turns sideways, and proceeds to laugh at the falling sky...

And me?

I'm crying.

* * *

The first thing I remember is a bleary view of a stark white ceiling, and suffering from an unparalleled monster of a headache.

 _I hate fluorescent light._

My head pounds like a drum, and my eyes feel crusty, like I'd fallen asleep while crying. _I don't remember crying..._ _And I don't remember doing anything stupid enough to land myself in the hospital, either._

It's definitely a hospital ceiling; the tacky white tiles give it away. And the air has that forced sterile smell, like bleach and medicine, with a sharp undertone of sick.

I moan, and realize my throat is sore. _Scratchy and achy, and..._ And even though I've just woken up, I'm exhausted. Bone-tired. Should roll over on my side and fall back asleep.

Unfortunately, I really, really, need to pee.

Fuzzy-headed and weak as a newborn, I practically ooze out of bed and stumble awkwardly over to what I hope is the door to the bathroom.

 _Thank god._

It is. I function on autopilot— finishing my business, washing my hands, and then proceed crawl back into the hospital bed.

And then I realize that yesterday, or however many days it has been since I fell asleep or unconscious, I was definitely not, by any definition, male.

I try very, very hard not to scream... It's easy, my throat still hurts.

I also try very, very hard not to hyperventilate. I'm pretty sure I don't succeed at that— I pass out, embracing blissful unconsciousness wholeheartedly.

* * *

I wake a second time, just as bleary-eyed and sore, if less tired. Just as blissfully alone. A careful check and— yep. Unfortunately just as male _. At least the headache is gone._

 _Okay. Okay. Don't panic._

 _You can deal with this. Just look on the bright side: no mood swings, no periods, no pregnancy._

 _No sexist comments?_

… _Fuckfuckfuckfuckittyfuck. FUCK._

 _Why the hell am I a prepubescent boy? Did I just_ _dream_ _of being a twenty-something woman?_ That doesn't make sense. Most prepubescent boys don't think of themselves being prepubescent. Well, as far as I know.

 _They're not particularly self-aware either,_ I idly note. This is turning out to be a stupidly horrible day— I know I'd been in too much pain earlier for this to be a dream. _And I never remember my dreams, anyway. I've always slept like the dead, even though I wake up at the slightest disturbance. That had made having a roommate decidedly un-fun._

And then, I remember.

Being a medical student— a third year. Sleep deprived, over caffeinated, constantly stressed, neurotic... A sharp pain in my chest, gasping for breath, and everything fading to black. I remember a lot of information: the names and functions of the twelve cranial nerves— how to speak to patients when delivering bad news— how to bake an apple pie— the plotlines of literally hundreds of novels.

A short lifetime of memories.

But... I cannot remember my name. I cannot remember my parents' names or faces, or my friends. I cannot remember what I once looked like, beyond the fact that I was a girl with blue—or was it grey—or green eyes?

 _This has got to be hell._

 _Except... Well, I'm alive, sort of._ _Not myself, sure. I think. But alive._ Not paralyzed, or crippled, or a innumerable other horrible situations I can imagine. I've always been blessed with a very vivid imagination. And apparently a boy with no memories of how I became one.

I stare at the ceiling.

 _This is going to take some getting used to. Did I replace someone, or is this body my own, just changed? Do I have a family? Will they notice me acting strangely?_ No one else has been in my room either of the times I've been awake. Or, rather, that I remember being awake. There are no flowers or cards on the small end table near my bed.

The soft knock on the door startled me. It is very much a 'coming in right now, but I'm warning you out of politeness' sort of knock.

A small, very reasonable voice at the back of my mind points out that I am probably in shock. I grip the edge of the sheet covering most of my body with both hands.

 _Why?_

 _How?_

 _Where am I?_

 _Who_ _am I?_

 _Whywhywhy—_

 _My hands shouldn't be that small._

The door opens to admit an average-looking man in a white labcoat. He murmurs a polite, "Good morning, Uchiha-san," followed by some idle prattle about what he's there for.

 _Uchiha? Wait.. As in that anime? What was it called— Naruto? Homicidal baby-killers and unhinged megalomaniacs trying to take over the world..._ _That_ _Uchiha?_

 _...I don't even speak Japanese!_

But, somehow, I don't have any problems understanding the doctor. _Medic-nin_ , my mind retorts. I suffer in silence through a thorough, if brief, physical exam.

"I see you've recovered from your ordeal, Uchiha-san."

I stare at him mutely. During the course of the exam, he'd had me sit up, and move to a position where my legs were dangling from the bed... at least I'm wearing soft pajamas and not a shapeless gown.

My toes are cold.

 _What_ _ordeal?_ I certainly haven't recovered from waking up the wrong gender and not knowing my name. And also, apparently a member of a clan destined to be massacred for their disloyalty in a fantastical world populated by magic-wielding ninjas.

 _Magic._

 _Wielding._

 _Ninjas._

My eyes follow the doctor as he retreats from the room, pausing at some point beyond the doorway to speak with someone. "He's awake, and physically recovered. The Yamanaka have verified he's... well, he's relatively sane, given the circumstances. He follows commands, both simple and complex, but hasn't spoken yet."

I'm too annoyed to bother listening to the rest of his report.

 _I can hear you, you ass! I'm quiet, not deaf or stupid! What kind of idiot delivers a report like_ _that_ _outside a patient's door?!_

 _Well... the kind that doesn't expect his patient to understand his words._ I scowl, hands fisted on my knees, glaring at the floor. In fact, I am so intent in my glaring, that I miss the moment that someone else enters my hospital room.

It's an old man, dressed in elaborate red and white robes and a strange wide hat, moving slowly but intently towards me. I notice him from the corner of my eye, but I can't even hear those robes rustle— _dangerous!_ –some half-remembered instinct insists.

...Is that the Third Hokage? "Hello, Sasuke-kun. How are you feeling?"

I stare at him, wide-eyed. _Oh.. Oh! Oh,_ _shit_ _._

Suddenly, everything makes a horrible kind of sense.

I spend the rest of the short conversation in a haze, nodding and shaking my head at what I hope are the appropriate times.

 _My name is Uchiha Sasuke, last loyal Uchiha present in Konohagakure, and I am_ _not_ _okay._

* * *

I've wanted to write something like this for over a year, but hesitated. First, my knowledge of _Naruto_ canon is mostly second-hand. Frankly, that's because Naruto's voice grates on my nerves something awful; I couldn't stomach even the subbed version of the anime. I've never written a "Self-Insert" fic; I thought it might be something fun to try.

So. This is an experiment. (With a new profile, for my "experimental" ficlets.)

Mostly, I created this because I've read some OC self-inserts, and a handful of Naruto/Sakura/Hinata is replaced by a self-insert stories.. but I've never stumbled on a Sasuke one.

So, I figured I'd give it a shot. Anyway, tell me what you think, and if you'd like for me to continue.

Edited – May 2, 2016. Obviously, I decided to continue. Anyway. I revised the wording somewhat to make this a little easier to read. Enjoy!

...Oh, yes. Before I forget again: the thoughts of the character whose POV the text is are in italics.


	2. Chapter 2

**Transposed**

 _I don't want you to hate,_

 _For all the hurt that you feel—_

 _The world is just illusion, trying to change you._

* * *

So, when we last left our protagonist, she.. he was in the middle of a conversation with Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage. He was more than a little shell-shocked from the revelation that she was now a boy, in what was apparently an alternate magical ninja reality— and also, Uchiha Sasuke. What seemed to be a post-massacre, 'my brother is a murderous asshole' Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun..?"

"Sasuke-kun?" I glance up. In retrospect, zoning out and staring at the floor while talking to the benevolent dictator of your home village is probably a bad idea. Hokage-sama, sitting on an uncomfortable-looking visitor's chair, watches me with a serious expression. His brown eyes are kind. Sympathetic. He knows I'm not paying attention, but the situation—or what he perceives the situation to be, means he'll give me some leeway. "I understand how difficult this is." He pauses. At least I don't have to explain anything. They know what happened, if I've been mind-walked by the Yamanaka like the doctor mentioned.

A shaky breath.

Two breaths.

Three.

The silence is becoming awkward. _He's probably waiting for an answer._ I lower my eyes, staring at my hands, still clenched in my lap. I think they would be shaking if they weren't. "...I'm sorry, Hokage-sama," my voice is childishly high. _Polite is good. People tend to like polite kids. Shit!—I hope I spoke the right language._

"There's no reason to apologize, Sasuke-kun."

 _Okay, apparently I speak Japanese now. And think in it, too. Or whatever the local dialect is. That's... good, I guess._ "I don't—" _I don't know what to say._ I frown, worrying my bottom lip with my teeth. "I just don't know what to do." It's the truth. I have no clue what the hell I'm doing. Why I'm here. What I'll do in the next week, the next month, the next few years. I have some general knowledge of Naruto canon, but it wasn't one of my favorite series. I hope Sasuke's memories— _and not Sasuke himself_ , _please not the poor crazy boy himself!—_ are floating around in my head somewhere, otherwise the next few months are going to be a ridiculously awkward, unmitigated disaster as opposed to just an absolute nightmare.

"You don't have to decide right away."

 _Oops... I don't know what I'm supposed to be deciding._ "Hn." I make a noncommittal sound, shrugging my shoulders. It's a practiced gesture from my 'rebellious teenager' years, I think. It's also what I expect Sasuke would do in the situation; go figure. "Hokage-sama, I... did he really..?" I pause, taking a deep breath. _Focus. You have to figure out what's going on._ "It's not a nightmare, is it? Is everyone else really gone?"

The Hokage looks more than a little uncomfortable. His expression is grim. From what I remember of the series, he damn well should be uncomfortable, since this mess is at least partially his fault. His and Shimura Danzou's. Honestly, that's probably the only reason he's here, trying to talk to me. That, and I'm the last potential Sharingan-wielder in this village that's likely to have children. Most missing-nin don't have a very long lifespan, I'll bet.

"Yes."

I cringe; _I should have thought that question through a bit more_. Now I definitely have to cry. I feel a surge of emotion: fear—more like unbridled terror, and a deep well of grief. I'm not sure how to describe it, but they don't feel entirely my own. I get that slightly itchy, watery feeling in my eyes; the one that means I'm about to cry.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. The funerals were two weeks ago. You were asleep for a very long time, almost a month. The doctors were worried you would never wake up."

And just like that, I'm crying, wailing— my nose stuffs up almost immediately, making me gasp for breath. My shoulders shake with every pitiful, heaving sob. I feel the bed dip downwards—the Hokage sits down beside me, on the hospital bed. A warm, comforting presence; thin arms wrap around my body and pull me close. He's saying something, but I'm honestly too distraught to make out his words.

"Why?"

I've never felt any emotion this strongly. The sheer intensity only adds to my terror.

 _Oh God. This is real. They were real. Those were real people. Probably_ _hundreds_ _of people! They were Sasuke's family..._ _my_ _family, and I will never, ever see them again, except in my nightmares._ I'm not sure why that's so frightening, considering I never knew them—Sasuke did.

Then again, I'm probably dead in my own world. I'll never see my family again, either.

"I-I'm sorry." I stutter. I'm snotting up the Hokage's robes. The crying, even if it's appropriate to the situation, feels horribly undignified to my adult self. _This is so surreal._

I sob helplessly for what feels like over an hour, before my tears finally dry up.

I'm still sniffling when I try to scoot away and the arms release me. "S-sorry." I take a few deep breaths and try to regain my composure. "What's going to happen? To me, I mean."

"Well, Sasuke-kun, that's partially your decision. We can have you fostered by a family." _Not even if you paid me! Too much scrutiny. I'll be watched enough to make sure I'm relatively 'stable'. Besides, I don't want to give any (possibly/most likely unscrupulous) adults control of me._ "Since you attend the Shinobi Academy, you could also live by yourself, with a minder dropping by once a week or so until you graduate. You would receive the standard stipend, and have limited access to your clan accounts. Whether you live in the Uchiha compound or move to an apartment is up to you." _God, what a messed-up world, letting orphaned children live with minimal supervision._ _Then again, they let six year old geniuses become ninjas—spies, saboteurs, assassins._

I get the feeling this topic is exactly what we'd been 'discussing' while my mind was wandering. "I think.. I want to go home." It won't be a home without family there, just a house. Still, it would give me better resources to work with, and fewer people looking over my shoulder. No doubt there will be ANBU watchers for a while, regardless of what I choose—monitoring me, protecting the village's investment. And I could survive the nightmares. Probably.

"Very well. You can always change your mind later, understand?" Hokage-sama gives me a small, encouraging smile; it makes him look a decade younger. I try for a serious expression and give a resolute nod, tugging my bangs out of the way when they cover my eyes.

Our conversation spirals in different directions from there. I learn that I've been in a coma for the past three weeks; the academy year ends in another month, but I am expected in class next Monday, if I think I can handle it. _That gives me five days to orient myself and start deciding what to do._

Eventually, the Hokage has to leave, and I find myself being briefed by some nondescript Chuunin in scrubs about my general living situation—basic things like the fact that my weekly stipend would arrive in the mail on Mondays, my caretaker (a retired Chuunin named Saya) would be by every Friday, and that I would be cooking and keeping my house clean by myself, but that the compound had been layered with preservation seals that would keep both dust and pests out. _I can definitely handle that._ Oh, and I'm expected to attend sessions with a psychiatrist every Friday; I'll be escorted by Saya. _That'll be fun._ _Not._

I receive a set of what are probably my own clothes— a black long-sleeved shirt with a mandarin collar, khaki shorts, and a pair of what my mind classifies as 'ninja' sandals— and am ushered from the hospital by a silent ANBU that seems to melt out of the shadows. I have fun trying to figure out what the mask is supposed to represent, and whether the ANBU is male or female, while at the same time trying to take in the sights, and trying to look like I'm not, in fact, looking at the village for the first time.

The Hokage monument is awe-inspiring; I struggle not to stare like a moron. The village itself? Well, I would call it a small city: throngs of busy people (gossiping as they go on with their day), colorful buildings in a relatively 'modern' style, though with obvious Asian influences, and, really, it doesn't feel all that different from a small city in any major country in the 'real' world. You know, besides the occasional roof-hopping ninja.

The ANBU leaves me at the gates to the Uchiha compound, after a comforting squeeze of my hand, melting back into shadows. _Probably a girl, then. But so cool_ , my inner fangirl/fanboy adds. Sure, this situation sucks. It's practically made of pure, concentrated clusterfuck, both from mine and Sasuke's perspective. _I have to keep in mind that I_ _am_ _Sasuke; there's only my perspective to consider. Not knowing my own name will make that easier._ I try to focus on the 'silver lining' so as to avoid having another breakdown in public.

* * *

At first glance, the compound is pristine.. and faintly lemon-scented—someone scrubbed very enthusiastically to get the bloodstains out. Then again, it's been a few weeks. They probably went over this place with a fine-toothed comb already; the dead don't have many rights around here, I'll bet. _Sucker bet._

The place has an eerie atmosphere, like a ghost town. This is emphasized by the fact that the colorful, bustling streets of Konoha are only a few blocks away. The compound is somewhat isolated, surrounded by a wall. I have to strain to hear the sounds of the village, sounds of living people going about their day. Stylistically, it matches the rest of my new hometown, though the colors of the buildings are mostly off-white, with navy blue accents. The Uchiha—our—my red and white family crest is prominent on the walls.

The streets are empty here.

The light spring breeze ruffles my hair, and I half-expect to see tumbleweed. _I wonder if tumbleweed exists in this world?_ The village is so alive; this place is— not. The walls are clean, sterile like the hospital room I'd so recently been in. There are trees—how could there not be, this being the village hidden in the leaves, but the streets are too quiet. And somehow, strangely familiar.

I decide to wander around for a bit, but my feet lead seem to have sprouted a mind of their own, leading me past rows of individual two-story homes, many with small vegetable gardens, now slightly overgrown. I find myself in front of one of the family homes, tugging off my sandals, and opening the door. "Tadaima.." I pause at the doorway, sandals and the folder stuffed full of papers I'd been holding slipping from my hands. That flash of terror and grief comes again, a few tears slipping down my cheeks. The paperwork spills everywhere, slithering over the clean floor with a muted 'shhhh' sound.

 _Well, I guess that answers whether I remember anything subconsciously._

I spend the rest of the day in a daze, flitting from room to room, like a ghost. I refuse to enter any bedroom besides my own—how I know it's my own is beside the point. I linger for an hour or two in my father's office, searching for guidance. For ideas on what to do. Waiting for inspiration to strike. (It doesn't.)

The family photos seem to follow me with their eyes. It's creepy, and I start to wonder if this whole compound being haunted is a possibility.

 _Stop it; you know there's no such thing as ghosts!_

 _...Yeah, and no such thing as waking up a character in a manga or TV show, either._

Someone had definitely been here shortly before I arrived. The kitchen is well-stocked with fruit and vegetables, as well as some instant foodstuffs—yes, there is cup ramen, in case anyone is curious— and someone was kind enough to put what looks like the Elemental Nations' equivalent of 'Cooking for Dummies' on the kitchen table, right under the envelope containing the first installation of my 'allowance'. I have ramen with a side of chopped tomatoes for dinner. The former, because it takes the least amount of effort to make; the latter, because I happen to like fresh tomatoes. They're delicious.

Soon enough, the sun has set and I'm yawning— it must be past my body's bedtime. Besides, it's been an incredibly tiring (traumatic) day. I slip into my bed, ready for blissful unconsciousness, still half-hoping this is a dream I'll wake up from soon.

I live out Sasuke's rather idyllic childhood in my dreams. It's not at all like watching a movie—more like reliving a memory. Except I remember Sasuke's thoughts and feelings; I can feel them too.

I wake up around 5 AM, screaming from a nightmare about the night of the massacre, expecting to see my hands covered in my parents' blood, my face wet with tears. _Damn. Itachi—Itachi-nii—_ _that bastard_ _and his effing_ _ **Tsukuyomi**_ _really did a number on me._

Might as well get up and face the world.

One day at a time.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews!

Yes, obviously, I don't have a beta. I re-read the prologue/one-shot after posting and found quite a few typos.. how embarrassing. I'll go back and fix that.. eventually. Probably soon. Maybe before posting this.

I've decided to continue this story, at least until I hit Shippuden in the timeline. I have a (very) rough plan.. I'll try to release about a chapter a week. ("Try" being the key word; real-life will absolutely get in the way at some point. I also might be extra motivated by reviews. Hint, hint.)

As always, comment and critique! (And please point out my typos.)

I look forward to hearing from you.

Edited – May 2, 2016. Um. Oops? I didn't realize this whole chapter somehow came out completely italicized. Many thanks to 4everfictional for telling me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Transposed**

 _I'm trying every night; I lie awake, I face my darkest fear and—  
All these lies, that whisper and won't go away._

* * *

When we last left our rather confused protagonist, he— or is it she?—had recovered a portion, or perhaps all of the 'real' Sasuke's memories, through some rather vivid nightmares.

 _Welcome to the rest of your life, Sasuke._

* * *

I'm not really sure what to say about those dreams, besides the fact they are really, really fucking terrifying. Not just the nightmare that woke me— although the less said about my new technicolor memory of that night the better. The dreams are disturbing because they make me question my sanity, my identity, and the very nature of reality... What can I say; I seem to become philosophical when scared shitless.

 _Does a madman question his sanity? Probably not._

 _Am I heavily medicated and now residing full-time in a room with padded walls, after having a psychotic break?_ _Well, there's no way of knowing._

 _I suppose I could be a comatose Uchiha Sasuke with very strange delusions, as well._

 _...Whatever._

 _Reality, to me, will always be as I perceive it._

 _...On second thought— genjutsu._ The list of expletives that ran through my mind at that thought were colorful, to say the least.

 _Note to self: study genjutsu._ _That bastard_ _is good at genjutsu, I think, and the sharingan is supposed to make illusions easier to cast, redirect, and so on. It's also presented as a less-popular field of study... like fuuinjutsu, or studying to be a med-nin._

In retrospect, it makes absolutely no sense for Sasuke to think he's a girl from another dimension. That would be a very bizarre side-effect after surviving roughly three days of psychological torture from the older brother you idolize. It makes just about as much sense for a girl from another dimension to think she's living the life of Uchiha Sasuke, but I'll try not to dwell on that any more than I have so far.

The dream/nightmare/memory of that horrible night has me out of bed, showered and dressed by six in the morning. As a medical student, I'm used to being asleep and awake at odd hours. Sasuke, on the other hand, rarely rises before seven.

I linger in front of the mirror for over fifteen minutes, trying to adjust to my new body. The face that gazes back at me is sweetly innocent and rather androgynous; my black hair is a little long from my stay in the hospital—a few more months and it will be shoulder length.

 _I could cross-dress if it became necessary._

Or even just if I felt like it; I would be successful without much effort for quite a few years, before my voice finally starts changing.

I spend some time imagining the villagers' horrified expressions and end up laughing helplessly as a result.

 _I bet the ANBU that are watching me are starting to question those reports of my sanity._

 _...I wonder if you can train to be a sensor?_

Frankly, being watched is going to be a part of my new life for a very long time, if not forever. It's unsettling, but there is nothing I can do about it, besides trying to run away. That would be— forget courting danger—that would be eloping with danger after having known it for only a day and having sextuplets with it.

 _No_.

Far better to know when I'm being watched.

Breathless with laughter, I take a few minutes to regain my composure before turning back to the mirror. Lips curled into a sardonic smile, dark eyes, cheeks still chubby from youth, flushed from exertion; I can see exactly why Uchiha Sasuke had so many rabid fangirls.

 _Oh._

 _I'm_ _going to have fangirls._

 _...What deity did I royally screw over in my previous life?_

I sigh, running a hand through my hair, and turn away from the mirror.

 _Never mind. You work with what you've got._

 _Time to stop moping._

* * *

The house— my house— is eerie in the pre-dawn light. Memories of a foreign and familiar childhood flit through my mind as I make my way to the kitchen. I struggle to think of nothing while I brew tea, and slice a few apples for a light snack. Ten minutes later finds me with a few lined sheets of paper— ripped from a notebook I had for classwork, a pen, and a cup of green tea that smells simply heavenly.

 _A cup of tea, and a plan for world domination._

I take a deep breath, and sip my tea...

 _Delicious._

I find I have to consciously focus to think—or write in a language other than Japanese. That said, I was bilingual before displacing my original body— _or should that be my original mind?_ — and adjusting is not too difficult.

You tend to think in the language that surrounds you, so unless I start singing in English, I'll be fine.

Deciding what to do, not only over the next few weeks, but over the next decade, is a hassle. I don't have any interest in being a brooding cloud of gloom focused on killing that man.

As for reviving the clan? Well. I'd always wanted to have children. A legacy.

 _And now I'm not the one in the partnership that has to carry a parasite for nine months_ , I think, with more than a little bit of glee. Switching genders is disorienting, yes, but I'd been secure in my rather flexible sexuality for nearly a decade. Finding someone that actually interested me as a life partner could wait another decade, considering I am apparently eight years old right now. At least, outwardly.

 _Eww! Icky thoughts._

So, overarching long-term plans? Survive. Thrive.

 _Live long enough to retire to be Clan Head. Become strong enough to defend myself and well-informed enough to make the bastards out to use me think twice before making a move._

Basically— determine how accurate my knowledge of this reality is, grow strong by exploiting my (hopefully accurate) knowledge, and by following my own interests to craft a more unique skillset, then seek out that man/Itachi and... negotiate. This is, of course, presuming the 'plot' of this world mirrors cannon, and also that Itachi—a surge of irrational anger— hasn't succumbed to illness of the body or the mind by the time I feel secure enough to pursue 'revenge' actively.

 _It's very disorienting to think of_ _that_ _man_ — an amalgamation of rage/pain/grief swells in my chest _—_ _as my brother, know the sheer magnitude of what he sacrificed to protect me, something I can_ _never_ _pay back, and_ _still_ _be enraged at the thought of his name._

I nibble on the apple slices, their semi-sweet, flavorful juice filling my mouth, and hum with contentment. "Mmmm," they really are delicious.

 _I wonder if chakra changes the flavor or fruits and vegetables. Or does it change my perception of flavor? Or does having a different body do that?_

* * *

My first task is regaining some sort of balance— mentally, that is, and then gathering information. I wander out to the front garden of my home, and settle into a sitting position on the lawn. My plan is to meditate and access my chakra. I know how to, technically. The memories I dreamed last night taught/reminded me how.

Mother taught me how to access my chakra and set up a training plan for me when I turned five, long before I started in the academy. That training schedule is part of the traditions we've maintained from the warring clans era.

 _Or so Mother said. I suspect they've been watered down over the years._

Breathe in... and release.

Think of nothing but the all-consuming flame.

Exist as one part of the whole.

By now, you're probably curious as to what chakra feels like. It's difficult to describe. Chakra is warm— I'm starting to suspect shinobi bodies run at a higher temperature than civilians', but it's not just warm physically. Circulating chakra consciously through your body is like a warm, comforting hug from your mother. And simultaneously, a little like dosing yourself with a mixture of adrenalin and caffeine.

Like I said; difficult to describe.

I add a mental note to practice my chakra control soon. I know the leaf-sticking exercise from class, and the theory for tree- and water-walking from those 'other' memories.

Idly, I wonder if different chakra natures feel different to their users— from what I recall Sasuke's original chakra natures are lightning and fire.

 _Would that change now, since chakra is a mixture of 'mental' and 'physical' energies?_

I decide not to worry about it yet; that sort of training is far in my future.

* * *

Naturally, the best place to look for knowledge— the truth distilled for public consumption, anyway, is a library. Still, I decide it's probably more worthwhile to see if the scavengers have left any useful knowledge in the compound, first.

To summarize several days' worth of searching?

At the same time I can say I found 'not much' and 'too much'. It's good I remember some of Sasuke's training— **Kawarimi** has been invaluable, as has the knowledge of basic traps from the academy. My relatives were paranoid, but not so silly as to place lethal traps over everything, knowing that nosy little cousins might start rooting through their things at any time.

 _Besides, who would want to rob the Uchiha? We were the backbone of the police force for decades._

So far, I've made it through perhaps a quarter of the compound. I've found a handful of technique scrolls not in our clan library... Some are sealed against non-Uchiha blood. The rest are illegible, I suspect, to anyone without an active sharingan.

 _I have some ideas on how to fix that later._

I've found an unsurprising amount of ' _Icha Icha'_ novels and other 'questionable' literature. And, embarrassingly enough, I've found a pile of suspicious documents, squirreled away in various nooks and crannies, that make the state of clan politics before the massacre really, really obvious. No absolute proof, but enough questionable paperwork that it would make a normal person curious.

 _The 'original' Sasuke was so fixated on revenge that he neglected to do any proper research. Then again, that Sasuke was a traumatized child that had loved his family._

 _I have to stop thinking myself as a replacement or invader._

 _I_ _am Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Nothing_ _is going to change that._

 _I have lost everything important to me... But my situation could always be worse._

* * *

The rest of the week rushes past.

I spend the majority of my time re-familiarizing myself with my memories, and with the Uchiha compound. Three days pass before I venture out into the streets of my hometown, with the Konoha Public Library as my goal.

I'm very hesitant to leave the house, at first. And later, I linger beside the arch that separates the Uchiha compound, which is really a separate district, from the rest of the village, resisting the urge to fiddle with the hem of my black shirt, or with the bag slung over my shoulder.

 _It's safe. You are safe. These people will practically worship you..._

It takes me a few minutes to stop panicking at that last thought. I cannot allow myself to become a shut-in, but it's just so tempting to return home, crawl back into bed, and pretend that the world doesn't exist.

Thankfully, I'm stubborn and so is/was/is Sasuke.

 _I am Sasuke._

 _I am stubborn._

 _I won't let this, whatever this is, destroy me._

I make my way out of the residential area where my clan resided and into a more central part of the village. Head up, shoulders back, freely making eye contact. As relaxed as I can manage, really, given the circumstances. It takes a few minutes for people to start recognizing me, even though I wear the Uchiha crest proudly on my shirt.

And then the staring starts.

Eyes follow me, filled with pity. A few people are bold enough to offer condolences. I try for a smile— a somewhat forced, polite smile, and murmur my thanks quietly.

 _Be polite, Sasuke, be polite. They mean well,_ quickly becomes my internal mantra.

By the time I make it to the library, a brisk ten to twenty minute walk, I'm sick of them all, and my jaw is starting to hurt from grinding my teeth.

I can easily imagine how that other Sasuke turned out the way he did.

I retrieve my target reading material of the day— some large history books on the Elemental Nations and Konoha's founding. I also pick out a mythology book, 'The Six Paths to the Beginning'. I get some odd looks from the two library aides stocking shelves for my reading choices.

I offer an honest "Thank you" to the pink-haired librarian who doesn't go out of her way to stare or apologize, merely giving me a sad smile. She helps me fill out the forms for a library card.

 _She's probably related to Sakura. How many people have pink hair?_

I retreat from the library back to my empty, possibly-haunted haven, walking briskly, and trying my best to look busy and focus on the open mythology book in my hands, as opposed to the whispering strangers in the streets.

* * *

As always, thank you for those of you that have Reviewed, Faved, and Followed. (And to the rest of you- I know you're out there, readers!) This story should speed up a bit in the next chapter or two...

Also, a note: I will probably switch between Japanese and English for Jutsu/Technique names. Mostly because my knowledge of Japanese is, shall we say, negligible?

Oh! And thank you for the Sasuke/self-insert fic recommendations. I can't read them right now (for obvious reasons) but I'll keep them in mind for when I finish this story.

Edited— June 9, 2016.


	4. Chapter 4

**Transposed**

 _Open up wide, swallow down deep—  
No spoon full of sugar could make it sweet.  
The cancer inside, stealing my sleep—  
Night after night it keeps haunting me._

* * *

So, it's time. Time to return to the academy...

 _I don't know if I'm excited or terrified. Both? Neither? Well, at least 'severe mental trauma' is a good excuse for the change in attitude._

* * *

The Konoha Ninja Academy is three stories tall; an unassuming grey structure, built in a conservative style. There is a large, open field in front of the building. Off to the left, near the edge of the field, there's a single, gnarled tree outfitted with a swing. Out back, there are training grounds, and an elaborate obstacle course.

This early, both the field and training grounds are empty.

 _I suppose Rock Lee hasn't become a 'Disciple of Youth' yet._

Class doesn't start for over an hour; I woke early again— dreams. Nightmares every night over the past five days. I'm not excessively tired, but I'm starting to fear falling asleep. I know it's an irrational fear; the dreams can't hurt me, but still... Also, my growing addiction to strongly-brewed tea could become problematic in the future.

Nanao-san, the psychiatrist I met last week, assured me that nightmares were normal, and if they persisted, she'd prescribe a light sedative. There is nothing normal about this situation, but I resisted telling Nanao-san that. _I suspect my expression said it all, anyway._

It's early summer and the weather is fantastic— the golden rays of the morning sun caressing my face, a light breeze ruffling my hair. I sigh, but it sounds more depressed than content. I have no interest in hanging around, waiting to be swarmed by curious and sympathetic classmates.

The only one among them who could understand the pain of being surrounded by people and at the same time utterly alone is Uzumaki Naruto. And I suspect he will grate on my nerves something awful. He always has in the past—both pasts.

 _I may as well head inside,_ I muse idly. _Iruka-sensei will be there, at least._ _A constant to look forward to._

A rueful smile, and I tug at the left strap of my backpack— filled with a bento and school supplies.

The hallways are as uninteresting as the outside of the building. They're designed to make infiltration for foreign ninja difficult, did you know? Every floor is identical, and classrooms are only labeled at the beginning of the year.

 _Our children are the future._ Mother said that civilian parents are constantly complaining during parent-teacher nights; they never remember where the right classroom is. I pause, frowning, and shake my head, before heading over to my classroom on the first floor.

 _I'm a little curious as to how my instructors and classmates will treat me._

The classroom is empty of people.

I take a seat two rows up, next to the window, and slide my bag into the aisle under the window, next to my seat. My workbook and a pair of pencils are placed into my desk, and I rest my arms on the desk's cool, flat surface, gazing out the window.

 _The view of the village isn't bad from here. I bet it's even better from the roof._

* * *

Iruka-sensei arrives about an hour before class begins, a stack of papers in hand. I glance back as he walks into the room; my expression is neutral. Neutral is becoming easier, as the days go on. I think I'm too tired to be anything but impassive.

"Good morning, Sensei."

He starts a little, and then smiles. "Good morning, Sasuke. It will be good to have you back in class."

 _I'm not really sure what so say to that._

"Hn." I go with the Uchiha standard response, but then reconsider. "..Thank you. Did I miss a lot of work?" _I'm already dreading the make-up homework._

Iruka-sensei smiles kindly in response. "Well, you'll have some catching up to do on history, math, and trap-making. To be honest, looking at the level of your previous classwork, you're ahead on most of the material. I've collected the work you need to complete." He places the pile of papers on his desk, and pulls a file out of one the drawers, walking over and handing it to me.

"Please tell me if you need any help with it."

"I will. Thank you, Sensei." I flip open the folder; it's a pack of worksheets, mostly basic math, with a few history assignments. "What about the trap-making?" Iruka is already back at the front of the classroom, organizing his notes for the day, I assume.

"We'll be repeating that material next week."

I nod slightly. "Okay. Thank you, Iruka-sensei." So, my classmates had trouble with the next level of traps. _Joy._ Flipping through the worksheets, I decide to get a head start on the work.

"Sasuke."

I'm already halfway through a sheet for multiplication and division— _I hate math, but that doesn't mean I'm bad at it._

"Yes, Sensei?" I glance up, pausing in my writing.

"If you ever need to talk, know that you can come to me."

 _Heh... Iruka-sensei is the_ _best_ _sort of person._ My lips curl into a slight smile, "I will. Thank you, sensei."

* * *

I'm nearly done with the math worksheets when the first of my classmates start trickling into the room.

 _Boring.. I didn't really_ _need_ _to check over the answers. I did so anyway. Always better to be thorough._

I'll leave the history work for lunchtime, when I can double-check my answers using the textbook. _I eat quickly, anyway, and they always give us too much time._

The classroom is nearly full by the time I'm done double-checking the last math assignment. I slip the finished worksheets back into the folder, shut it, and slide the work into my bag.

Nobody sat down next to me.

It's unsurprising; even before that night, I was a bit of a loner. A cheerful person, yes, but quite shy. 'Other me' was also painfully shy when she was young. The seat next to me remains empty until the bell rings.

I'm fascinated by history, and Iruka is a good teacher... but having looked over the syllabus, our curriculum has altogether too much theory. _And we cover material at a snail's pace._ Yes, I realize we're children. Young children. However, the reality is that the academy is supposed to produce ninja. Not scholars. My attention drifts, and I'm listening to the lecture only peripherally, until Iruka is interrupted.

The door slams open, and Iruka stops in mid-sentence. "Sorry, Iruka-sensei! My alarm broke... again." The boy laughs awkwardly, and reaches up to rub at the back of his neck.

Even without the orange jumpsuit, _I dread that addition already_ , Naruto is colorful. Bright blonde hair, sky-blue eyes, painfully overenthusiastic grin, a smear of orange paint on his left cheek. He's still chattering excuses and apologies at Iruka-sensei, who is beginning to look quite exasperated at the interruption. I glance around the room, frowning slightly—most seats are taken. Naruto, pouting in response to the afternoon in detention he's earned for his tardiness, starts to head in my direction.

 _Oh, nononono.._ Naruto is the last person I want sitting next to me. _He'll drive me mad within the hour._

Of course, this being my life, Naruto decides to sit next to me. I resist the urge to bash my head against the desk. It would be unseemly for an Uchiha. The blonde spends a few minutes studying me— by staring obviously, with, frankly, a stupid looking expression. I study him more surreptitiously out of the corner of my eye.

It takes Naruto ten minutes to start fidgeting. Iruka-sensei is describing the different elemental chakra natures; looking at my classmates' bored expressions, it's probably review. Naruto grins widely at me. "G'morning! I don't remember seeing you before-ttebayo!"

My eyebrow begins to twitch with irritation. "Hn." _Doesn't he know the concept of discretion?_

"Heee~y! Why won't you talk to me?"

 _Never mind. That was a stupid question._

Sensei is already giving him the stink-eye. Of course, it comes to an end shortly, with Sensei calling out, "Uzumaki Naruto! If you're so familiar with the material, tell me which elemental nature is weak to fire?"

There is a moment of awkward silence, before some of the others in the class begin to snicker behind their hands. Naruto just grins wider. "Umm.."

 _Honestly, this is painful to watch._

"If you want to pass the end-of year exams... You. Have. To. Pay Attention!"

 _Harsh._ I suppress a sigh. Yes, Naruto grates on my nerves. Still, there's no reason to embarrass him... I doubt anyone taught that boy to study. Besides that, he has an overabundance of energy— likely a side-effect of having (supposedly) massive chakra reserves.

"Hn. Uzumaki." He turns back to me, scowling childishly, eyes narrowed. "The answer is wind."

He blinks, confused, "Huh?"

I pull my workbook out from inside the desk, flipping to a fresh sheet of paper, and begin to doodle. "Iruka-sensei's question. Wind chakra nature is weak to fire. Fire is weak to water, which is weak to earth, which is weak to lightning... which is weak to wind." I end up with a circle of ninja, little more than stick figures, throwing 'elements' at each other. "Also, we've been in the same class for the past year." I carefully crease the sheet, and tear it out of my workbook. "Here." I push the sheet in his direction, and turn back to the front of the room.

The smile I receive in return is, for lack of a better term, endearing. "Whoa, you're really smart! Thanks-ttebayo! How do you know all that?"

With a deadpan expression, I reply. "I read."

I refuse to call us friends... Naruto is a headache and a half— and let me tell you, he inspires headaches of epic proportions over the next few years in the academy. Still, that's how I met Naruto for the first time.

* * *

The years I spent in the academy seem to speed by. Many of my memories of those years are of long hours spent training, both my mind and my body. And of trying to get Naruto to take his education more seriously. _Which often felt like a futile battle..._

Of course, I also enjoyed my childhood as much as possible. There were days spent fishing and camping. There were cool summer evenings when I listened to the songs of the insect life native to this world. I invented new constellations, and imagined their stories into existence. And yes, there were some, shall we say, interesting moments over the years. For example, the day I made what I would call my first friend. _Because, damn it, Naruto is not my friend! I refuse!_

It was a typical autumn Friday. I'd left class half an hour early—we'd had a geography test during our last afternoon session, and I finished it quickly.

Friday afternoons are a bit of a guilty pleasure for me... I spend most of my free time on those days on researching less popular ninja techniques. Esoteric weapons— especially those that could be used to enhance fire or lightning techniques, such as a gunbai.

 _I freely admit I'm biased._

Fuuinjutsu. Medical Jutsu. On this particular day, I was focusing on genjutsu, the least popular of the three major classes of techniques. _Manipulating the mind to control the body. To warp the perceptions of your enemy..._ _I may have developed a bit of an obsession._

I try not to think of why. It makes me brood. Puts me in a foul mood, which makes me more volatile than normal. Whatever I do... everything leads me back to that night.

I am relaxing in the grass, shaded by a large oak, at the edge of the academy training grounds behind the main building. Beside me, there is a pair of books. A basic manual on developing personalized genjutsu and a lovely little book on phobias, both common and rare.

 _Unsurprisingly, many common phobias center on arachnids and insects._ Which is exactly why I am watching a small black spider weave a gossamer web between two tree branches... You have to know how arachnids move in order to include them in an illusion. An eye for detail means less brute force is necessary when forming a genjutsu. Less chakra wasted. A decreased likelihood of your illusion being discovered by the subject.

 _I am learning how a spider works in order to be able to weave a better web of my own._

I smirk slightly. It's a clever idea. Fear, like anger, makes people careless. Even irredeemably crazy people are scared of something. And, well, most people are unsettled by 'bugs.'

 _Oh, the cleverness of me._ I snort in amusement. Giant spiders? _Hn... doable._ They could also be mistaken for summons, if I make them speak.

 _How about— spiders crawling out from under your skin? Creepy._

A soft cough rouses me from my thoughts. _Ugh. I really need to look into learning, or even developing, a sensor-type technique. Perhaps something to do with body temperature or bioelectricity, considering my chakra natures?_

I glance casually to the spot the cough came from, seeing one of my classmates— one Aburame Shino. "Yes, Aburame-san?"

"Uchiha-san. I was planning to ask if I may move past you to observe the insect life in the tree above you. Why? Because I find insects interesting." Shino paused.

Shino is quiet, like my memories claim the show portrayed him. And, as stereotypical as it sounds, seems as obsessed with insects as the rest of his clan are purported to be.

I nod slightly, "I do not mind." I don't miss his use of past tense. "...Anything else?"

Shino nods, "Yes. I noticed you were watching the arachnid in the tree. I would like to ask for what reason. Why? I am curious." Shino's way of speaking is eccentric, to say the least.

"Hn. I am interested in genjutsu." I pause, gesturing to the books beside me, before elaborating, "Many people are unsettled by arachnids. Also, insects. Studying them is useful." Lips curling into a slight smile, I add, "Besides, they are interesting... I would, of course, appreciate any advice from an expert, such as yourself."

Shino is quiet for a moment, adjusting his sunglasses. His cheeks... are they slightly pinker? _Is he embarrassed?_

Eventually, he answers. "I am surprised. Why? Not many outside my clan are interested in insects." Nodding slightly, Shino joins me on the grass, directing his gaze towards the tree trunk— watching a line of ants scurry upwards. "I will admit your plan to create arachnid and insect-based genjutsu is interesting. I would not mind assisting, on occasion. Why? I am curious to hear the perspective of a non-Aburame on my favorite subject. Please call me Shino, Uchiha-san."

That sounded like... essentially a long lecture paired with a declaration of loyalty, in Shino-speak. I blink a few times, a little taken aback.

 _Hn. Surprising._

"All right, Shino. Call me Sasuke. Today, I am focusing on arachnids." I direct my gaze back to the industrious little spider, still weaving his web.

...And that was how I first became friends with Shino. I admit that he seems like a rather strange person for me to befriend, at first glance. We are rather similar, though: quiet, intelligent, and rather introverted. I've found I rather like his sarcastic sense of humor. It took us a while to warm up to each other, but over the past few years, he's gradually become my best friend. I've learned to trust him. Before you ask, we do discuss things besides insects and genjutsu. And although much of the time we spend together is spent in silence, I don't mind.

* * *

Naturally, life isn't always good. I have a difficult time on every anniversary of that day. The first time was... I'd rather not think about it. Let me just say that I am a very moody, volatile person on the anniversary of that day, and that Naruto is capable of learning when pranks are appropriate, and when they're not. With strong encouragement.

Still, no one and nothing can keep Naruto down for long. He's continued pranking everyone, me included. The brat enjoys being a general pain in the ass. There has been orange, there has been glitter, and even orange glitter. He's a resilient nuisance. _No surprise there._

If I had to pick the absolutely worst day over the past few years, well... It started as an average day. I wake up early, trying to shake off a lingering nightmare. Morning exercises include some light yoga—I plan to retain as much flexibility as I can, for as long as possible, and then some kata—this particular day I practiced the Interceptor Fist. Before you ask— yes, I've unlocked the sharingan. It was awakened during that night. While the 'other' Sasuke wasn't aware of this fact, and repressed the ability to use those eyes— I did not.

 _Lucky!_

Regardless, I've avoided revealing my sharingan to anyone. I went so far as only training to use those eyes when alone in the Naka Shrine. _That decision limits what I can practice, but it is... safer. And it limits the possibility of abusing the abilities these eyes grant me. After all, I have to remember they're only a tool._

After my shower, I found that Naruto— _the pest_ — decided that stealing all of my shirts was a simply brilliant idea.

"Dammit Naruto! What the hell?!"

It was almost time to head to class. That left me with the following choices: wear one of Itachi's shirts— the least oversized shirts in the house, or wear only a fishnet/chainmail shirt.

The fishnet it is.

 _I will definitely get that little nuisance back for this... indignity. Maybe Shino would like to help._

I'm in a particularly sulky mood by the time I'm halfway to the academy. There's no reason for me to hide my appearance, per se. In fact, I have a damn fantastic body for a ten year old boy. I do feel the occasional eyes following me, but... well, it's relatively benign. Civilian girls, around my age and a few older besides, headed to their own school, or to apprenticeships. It's a little flattering, and it's easy enough to ignore them.

 _Nobody better take photos._

 _Damn it, Naruto. Don't take your frustrations over chakra control training out on me!_

Class is, well. Boring, as usual, although I do get the occasional snicker from some of my male classmates. Shino is a blessed pillar of silent support, even if he does seem amused. We've been friends for a while; I've learned to read his moods. I get the feeling if he was a bit less stoic he would definitely be laughing— that means he'll tease me later, in private. Naruto, of course, laughed like a loon, like the results of his little joke were the funniest thing he'd ever seen.

What do I care if the rest of my classmates agree my situation is embarrassing? They know better than to laugh where I can see them; I'll get my revenge in the sparring ring.

Although... I do feel like I'm being watched. Constantly. It's starting to make me edgy. Nevertheless, I spend my time doing the assigned classwork, occasionally answering a question posed by Iruka-sensei, and glaring balefully at a snickering Naruto.

 _If looks could kill... Well, actually, they probably could, if I try hard enough. Anyway! The little brat had better return my shirts by tomorrow, if he knows what's good for him._

By lunchtime, I start to realize there is definitely something off. The watching is getting very, very unnerving. A glance around tells me it's mostly the girls, who have started to congregate in giggling clusters, chattering to each other over lunch. "Sooo cute—" "I know!" "Stay—" "Not a chance!" Some of them are staring, a little dreamily in my direction...

And then it hits me. _Oh._ _Shit_ _._ I forgot girls leave the 'boys are icky' stage much, much sooner than boys do the 'girls are icky' stage.

 _I'm completely screwed, aren't I?_

The rest of the day is... well. I can feel their eyes on me. Assessing. Hungry. They stare like ravenous beasts at a particularly plump gazelle. I have to constantly fight down the urge to run. Every muscle is tense, like I'm waiting to flee from a trap that is yet to be sprung...

 _Kami!_ _What did I do to deserve this?!_

It's too late to slip out of the room and just skive off class. It's far too late to run away. That won't stop them. I have— _the horror! the horror!—_ fangirls.

 _This. Is. All. Naruto's. Fault._

I get my well-deserved revenge the following week. First, all of Naruto's white shirts are 'mysteriously' dyed pink. The next day, his shorts acquire a wide variety of girly patterns— flowers, butterflies, pink and purple hearts. His ninja sandals are replaced by fuzzy slippers in various garish colors—not one is orange. Finally, his shampoo is replaced by a very fruity-smelling strawberry mixture that attracts insects... and turns his hair a lovely shade of pink.

 _Revenge is sweet._

I have to stop eventually, of course. Can't have my favorite kohai mad at me forever.

* * *

A few more days, and I'll be free of the Ninja Academy. Free from the endless lectures on mathematics, shinobi theory, and history. I'm more than ready for our first test—I've worked the basic triad— the **kawarimi** , **henge** , and **bunshin** , until I can perform each without handsigns, at the drop of a hat. Granted, that level of proficiency took me over a month of spending two to three hours a day drilling just those three jutsu.

Afterwards, I focused on to chakra control, first using my knowledge of the series, then ideas envisioned in fanfiction 'other me' had read, and then finally ideas of my own.

I attached leaves and then thick cloth to everything from my forehead to the soles of my feet. Next, I disfigured quite a few trees and broke my arm (twice) while learning to tree-walk. Eventually, I'm adept enough to jump lightly from branch to branch.

The upside is I can completely thrash Naruto in a taijutsu-only spar in the trees.

 _Admittedly, his chakra control isn't as good as mine, which helps. Besides that, he dislikes practicing taijutsu forms, and prefers to improvise. Whereas I seem to have a knack for remembering forms, especially those of the Uchiha Interceptor Fist. It was a little strange at first, since 'other me' had little exposure to martial arts, even if Sasuke knew some basics._

Water walking on still and then turbulent waters was... unpleasant, to say the least. By that time, I have a small pack of un-cute little stalkers. Trying to find a private place to train was difficult; there aren't many sizeable bodies of water or swift-flowing rivers in Konoha. And my stalkers aren't that unobservant.

Needless to say, my skills with the **henge** improved even further during that time.

At the same time, I studied jutsu useful for camping and the ninja version of first aid. By then, I was ten and had exceptional chakra control, having exhausted the standard and less standard ideas for training.

On a whim, I spoke to a few medic-nin, one of which had tended to my broken arm, and weaseled a few tips on advanced chakra control out of them. I told them I was interested in medical jutsu, and found myself practically swimming in scrolls containing basic techniques and medical literature— the shinobi equivalents of 'Harrison's Principles of Internal Medicine'... a terribly dry and boring, but incredibly useful, reference text that I'd owned in another life.

 _I admit that my popularity has its uses. If only I had fewer stalkers..._

Well, I did tell the truth. I find medical jutsu completely fascinating. I just have no intention of becoming a 'true' medical-nin, stuck on the sidelines. The idea of being able to manipulate the body's functions with medical jutsu... I can think of many, many discreet ways to kill a person using medical techniques. Medical school provided the knowledge. Ninja school, as well as my foreknowledge of what may be coming in a few years, provided the incentive.

Don't misunderstand me. I have a strict moral code; I would never use a lethal (or even excessively traumatic) jutsu on an ally unless I knew they were capable of dodging, or countering the technique. I just don't have many I would consider allies. Sometimes, I scare myself, just a little. I think... I've become far too jaded. Too willing to fall into an 'us or them' mentality, where the 'them' is always expendable. I think, perhaps this is how Orochimaru started out.

 _Scientific curiosity gone unchecked and the ability to see your enemies as unimportant and barely human— isn't that what they call a mad scientist?_

Regardless, that's how my study of medical jutsu began. I can't do anything truly fantastic yet. Most of my 'adaptations' are theoretical. I have learned the **Chakra Scalpel** ( **Chakra No Mesu** ); a vastly adaptable technique for my purposes. I practiced on rabbits I trapped for dinner.

Don't give me that look; they were going to die anyway, and it's not as if I can practice on humans, not even cadavers. Besides, medical professionals have been practicing on animal cadavers, and even live animals, for decades. For example, 'other me' first learned to suture using pigs' legs.

I can patch up most basic injuries, increasing the rate of healing using **Mystical Palm** ( **Shosen Jutsu** ), and know a way to speed the mending of bones. Regardless I'm more likely to stitch up a gash or set a bone manually than use a jutsu.

 _Hn. Well, in battlefield conditions, perhaps..._ _To be honest, I'd rather conserve my energy for fighting my enemies, rather than healing my allies. I suppose that's just the sort of selfish person I've grown up to be._

If you recall from the incident that led me to making friends with Shino, I am also interested in designing my own genjutsu. I still find the concept of manipulating my adversaries' minds—their perception of reality, of truth, completely enthralling. Unfortunately, my knowledge of genjutsu remains mostly theoretical. I don't really trust myself enough to test genjutsu on my friends. It could turn out... badly. Anyway, Shino is mostly immune to low-level genjutsu, because of his kikaichu.

And Naruto? _Who is_ _not_ _my friend._ He's supposed to be very susceptible. To be honest, I would feel guilty, taking advantage of him like that. My imagination is rather vivid, I may have mentioned that previously, and my memories of that night... changed something in me.

So I don't trust myself enough to test genjutsu on my friends. And, well, I don't really have enemies right now, besides Shimura Danzou.

 _Tempting, but no... I_ _did_ _convince Naruto to prank him, as well as Mitokado_ _Homura_ _and_ _Utatane_ _Koharu, the Hokage's councilors, for a week straight. It was glorious._

Imagine. In less than a week, I'll officially join the ranks of the Konoha shinobi. I'll be considered an adult, with all of the privileges and responsibilities. _Whoever thought the average twelve year old has_ _any_ _understanding of responsibility should be strung up by his guts and fed to the beasts in the Forest of Death._

I don't know, but have strong suspicions of who will be my genin teammates... and who will be our sensei. I am top of the class, but it was an unfair competition. Survival is a very strong motivator. _What could be coming... I am absolutely terrified._

Naruto, despite my best efforts, remains the dead-last. By now, you might suspect that I ended up taking him under my wing, despite my initial misgivings.

 _Okay, I'll admit it... The brat is difficult to dislike once you get to know him. And it's difficult to not to get to know Naruto once he sets his mind to it. He's very persistent. You'd have to be a complete asshole._

At this point, he definitely has a better grasp on the basics taught in the academy than he did originally. I made sure of it. Honestly, I was curious as to what sort of person he would become... He even called me 'sempai', for a few months. That is until, to my horror, Naruto decided that I should be his best friend and rival instead— I suppose it was fate.

I had to improvise quite a bit to help him learn. For example, I had to turn kunai and shuriken practice into a competition. My eyes are remarkably sharp, even without using the sharingan, so I've never actually lost to him _._

As for chakra control? Well, I did manage to get him as far as tree walking, although he still can't make a basic **bunshin** , as far as I know. And I had to bribe him, using a sheet of chakra paper and the promise of helping him learn a ninjutsu technique of his choice once we were both genin.

Naruto's chakra nature is wind, though he actually has a minor affinity for water, as well. He hasn't tried to call in his favor early— yet. Although honestly, I only know a few ninjutsu; most of my focus was on mastering the basics, improving the jutsu I already know, and studying medical jutsu. I do know the same Katon jutsu I saw 'other Sasuke' use in the show— **Great Fireball** ( **Gokakyu no Jutsu** ), **Phoenix Immortal Fire** ( **Hosenka no Jutsu** ), and **Dragon Flame** ( **Ryuuka no Jutsu** ), although I need more practice to master the last one—I still melt the guiding wires half the time.

As for Sakura? I have no idea of her capabilities. She is smart— the smartest girl in our class. If she has any sense, she's figured out that I only respect people that work towards their goals and not just coast on their natural abilities. She's still a fangirl, and I avoid my un-cute stalkers as much as possible.

A few more days, and I'll know for sure.

A few more days, and... The real world awaits us, with all its' wicked smiles and sharp kunai. Real dangers. Yes, I have memories of the 'could be' of this world.

 _How much have I changed? How much is unchangeable?_

 _I'll just have to live and find out._

* * *

Mwahaha! The longest chapter so far, hot off the presses, delivered a few days ahead of schedule. Actually, this chapter turned out much longer than I planned initially... I probably should have split it in two. Next time: Graduation Day! And then the fun begins. I am, like our protagonist, absolutely terrified. Ah well, as they say: once more unto the breach!

What do you think of my Sasuke? S/he responded to the psychological stress/trauma of the massacre differently than the original, and is therefore less unstable, or seems that way. And s/he decided to pursue completely different interests compared to the original.

Since some of you were curious, I don't have any specific pairings planned for this fic. I don't plan on romance being more than a peripheral part of this story. This could change; I tend to let the characters guide me to some extent. Regardless, I have decided that Sasuke will most likely be pursuing a girl. (Not one that is/was one of his fangirls. Because stalkers are disturbing.)

My dearest readers, as always, thank you for your support! (Especially Windy, DarkDust27, and my other wonderful reviewers— thanks for keeping me motivated!) Please, do continue to offer constructive criticism and suggestions.

Edited— June 09, 2016. I wonder; did anyone ever notice the quote from Peter Pan?


	5. Chapter 5

**Transposed**

 _A jump to the left,_

 _A step to the right._

* * *

Exam day was just as I expected.

I arrive in class early, as usual, despite the fact that I pause to occasionally chat with friendly civilians on my way—Maya-baa-sama, who sold the most delicious tomatoes; Jin-san, who always snuck me an extra stick or two of my favorite dango when I stopped by Dango Diner. Since I don't want to be seen as rude, I've become very, very good at making polite, meaningless conversation. As a result, I've developed a reputation as a polite, if aloof, young man— with the civilian population, at least. My classmates know me as a rather arrogant 'genius' that happens to be friends with the 'creepiest' boy in school. _I suppose it could be worse._

The exam itself feels rather easy. A brief test on theory, without any unexpected questions: a few on the traditional techniques associated with different villages, a short essay question on current inter-village politics... Nothing strenuous. This is followed by target practice— _a perfect score for me, these eyes have preternatural sight even without an active sharingan_ — and a short taijutsu match with a chuunin who was instructed to keep almost entirely to defensive maneuvers. The match was designed showcase our grasp of the basic academy style or a clan style, if we had any.

The wait for the last test was bothersome. _Curse the administration for choosing to do this alphabetically... Every. Time._ Naturally, that was the jutsu portion: demonstrating our mastery of the **henge** , **kawarimi** , and Naruto's personal nemesis—the **bunshin**. I don't see any need to go into the details; the test was pretty standard compared to the others we've had over the years. Needless to say, I completely demolish the curve by demonstrating that I had no need for handsigns, having mastered those three jutsu. Iruka-sensei gave me a wide smile and approving nod, "Great job, Sasuke-kun!" Mizuki, on the other hand, had a rather contemplative expression. _Wasn't he a spy at this point? ...Shit. Hope he's not in contact with Orochimaru's other minions regularly. The less that madman knows about my capabilities, the better._

I don't think I need to say this, but... I passed, officially achieving genin rank— provisionally, though few of my classmates knew that delicious little tidbit of news. Iruka-sensei passed me a folder containing some paperwork all graduates are required to fill out, among them a registration form that listed my ninja identification number (NID), some questions to fill out for my ninja license, and the forms necessary to designate next of kin...

And then, there it is, in my hands. Proof of my graduation. A rite of adulthood. Smooth metal, marred only by the insignia of my home— a leaf with a central spiral, affixed to a black cloth, long enough to be used as a headband or even a belt. I run my thumb over the engraving, expression neutral, and shoot a smirk in Naruto's direction as he heads towards the testing room. Shino has already passed, of course, and is likely already outside with his parents.

After pausing by my desk to snag my backpack, I wander out of the classroom, idly musing where I should tie the forehead protector. _My_ _forehead protector_. _I've been working towards this for years... this feels so surreal._ Eventually, I settle on the traditional place— on my forehead, like a headband. If nothing else, it will help keep my hair out of my eyes. I've let my hair grow to shoulder length, and the spikes are relatively messy, falling haphazardly and framing my face. I refuse to tie it back— I look similar enough to Itachi that it would be quite unsettling. Cutting my hair is out of the question; that would leave me with the usual rat's nest that 'original' Sasuke sported.

Pushing the main door open, I pause on the stairs that lead to the field in front of the academy. The area is filled with families. Joyous shrieks of laughter from young children. Parents, looking at new graduates with pride. Parents comforting wailing children that failed their final exams. I feel a sudden pang of loneliness, like a strike to the gut. I can see Shino in a small cluster of similarly dressed individuals— his father, mother, and a handful of favorite older cousins. I smile bitterly, and hop down to the grass, heading around the academy building to the training grounds at the back. _I can congratulate him later._

I make my way to my favorite oak and settle at its base, my back against the trunk, tossing my pack to the ground beside me... My expression is blank.

 _Don't cry. Don't you dare. Crying solves_ _nothing_ _._ A bitter refrain in my head as I swallow back not entirely unexpected tears.

A breath— obsidian eyes wide, unseeing. A stern man, unsmiling, but with an approving expression.

 _Father..._

Another breath— a woman with long black hair, a kind smile, arms held wide for a hug.

 _Mother... I wish you could be here. Can you see me? I hope you're proud._

A third breath— a slender young man, barely out of childhood, long black hair pulled into a ponytail. His right hand is reaching towards me, ready to poke my forehead. _Itachi... A brother who sacrificed everything for this village. For_ _my_ _future. Even though you did horrible things..._

 _Stay safe._

Taking deep breaths, I refuse to cry or rage against the injustice— tears won't change anything. Somehow, as the years passed, the memories of my childhood became clearer, instead of dulling with age. I suppose, I really am more Sasuke than whoever I was before. Certainly a different person from the Sasuke that could have been, with dissimilar experiences, and different interests and goals, but... losing my family damaged me. I'm only now starting to understand how much.

It takes me some time to regain my composure and head home.

I forget about Naruto and his little fiasco with Mizuki-the-traitor entirely.

* * *

Half past ten at night, there's a hesitant knock on my door. "Just a moment!" I call back, placing the lukewarm cup of herbal tea— one I'd been nursing for over half an hour, on the coffee table. I'm in my pajamas— just a black tee and loose sweatpants, trying to relax before heading to bed. Stalling, really. I'd vented my tumultuous feelings via a rather strenuous workout in the afternoon, including a long run around the perimeter of the clan compound. I'm exhausted, but I can't sleep— a mixture of fear and excitement holds me back.

A few quick steps bring me to the door. Opening it, I find a bedraggled looking Naruto. His usual eyesore of a jumpsuit is tattered and covered with dirt, and a few stains of what I have the sinking suspicion is dried blood. His eyes look bloodshot. Considering the tear-streaked cheeks— he's cried recently. He has a forehead protector tied to his head, though it doesn't look as pristine as mine. A hand-me-down? I sigh, and wave him inside. "Come in. Tea?"

Naruto looks about ready to drop from exhaustion. "Have a seat on the couch," I call back to him, headed to the kitchen for some snacks— the dango I'd picked up earlier, planning to celebrate passing my exam, which I'd barely nibbled at because of my lousy mood.

"Want tea? Water?"

He mutely shakes his head. _Honestly, I'm surprised he came here in such a state..._ _I suppose he really does trust me._ At that thought, a warm feeling blossoms in my chest. It's nice to have connections. Friends... Almost like having family again.

I return quickly, setting the dango on the coffee table, and settle on the couch beside him.

"Eat," I order imperiously, "Then talk." I retrieve my cup of tea, and wait until he's finished devouring the dango. In the meantime, I try to recall what could have put him in such a state... I've never seen Naruto so beaten down. Not physically— I've beaten him into the ground plenty of times over the years, but he looks absolutely wretched. Hollowed out. _Much like I feel on the anniversary of_ _that_ _day._

Naruto finishes the food, and then fidgets in the resulting silence, looking from his plate, to the floor, and then a wall decorated with a set of three identical uchiwa fans, painted to match the uchiwa fan that's my clan emblem. He's not meeting my eyes. I let him sit for five minutes before interrupting his thoughts, whatever they might be.

"Naruto. You don't have to talk if you don't want to." Rising, I clear the coffee table, taking his plate and my mug back to the kitchen. "Go and take a shower. I'll find some spare pajamas that might fit you... you can sleep on the couch. Or I can air out a spare futon. Whichever you prefer, really?" He looks startled at the offer. He's never stayed over at my place— nobody has. Though, really, that's mostly because I rarely let anyone into the house. I probably need to redecorate; this place is practically a shrine to my childhood. _Probably unhealthy._

He's still sitting quietly when I return to the room, having washed my favorite mug and left the plate to soak in the sink. "...Naruto?" He glances up, a vulnerable expression on his face, "Sasuke. You're... my friend, right?"

 _Where did that come from?_

I pause, head tilting slightly to the side as I consider my words, expression neutral. "Naruto. We've known each other for years, trained together every week... I trust you." He's starting to look distraught; I suppose I'll have to be more straightforward.

"Naruto... you're not just a friend. More like the annoying little brother I never had," I admit, hesitantly. There's only a few months difference in our ages, but sometimes he just seems so young. Innocent.

"Look, you really don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to; I'm here to support you. Just like I would Shino." He's staring at the floor, hands clenched into fists, shoulders trembling slightly... _Is he going to cry?_

I smirk slightly, trying to lighten the mood. "Besides. You're going to need people you trust to have your back when you're Hokage. I plan on being one of them."

The dam breaks.

Naruto lunges at me suddenly, arms wrapping tightly around my torso. He sobs uncontrollably into my side. The movement is so sudden, that I end up kneeling on the living room floor, with Naruto acting like a limpet stuck to my middle, half in my lap. _Oh. Oh,_ _shit_ _! That's right. Naruto just flunked the academy exam, was manipulated into committing treason by an instructor he trusted... defeated said traitor, found out about the Kyuubi, and was promoted to genin, all in one night... In other words, an emotional roller coaster._

I'd completely forgotten that incident was going to occur today; I was too wrapped up in my own problems.

My shirt is getting soaked, but... I really don't mind. It's terrifying and exhilarating in equal measure, to be trusted this much. To be depended on this much... To know Naruto might see me as family, as I do him. Embarrassing as that admission might have been, I really do consider him my annoying kid brother.

I hug his shuddering form, patting his hair in what I hope is a comforting manner. After a few minutes, his sobs slow, and then stop. He's still hugging me, however. Quietly, he mumbles into my shirt, "Wh't y'said. D'you really mean it?"

I nod, though he can't see it, "Hn. Of course I do. I wouldn't have started training with you if I didn't consider you my friend." A small, shy smile— I don't know it, but it makes me look just as painfully young as Naruto does at this moment. Two broken children, playing at being adults. "And... I have to look out for my little brother, right?"

Naruto glances up at that, pulling away from the hug, sniffling, "R-really?"

I can feel my cheeks burn in embarrassment; I must be blushing something awful. "Yeah."

The smile I receive in reply makes the whole mortifying experience completely worth it. It's more honest than most of Naruto's smiles. Crooked, and a little waterlogged from the crying, but so bright. Like the sun emerging after a thunderstorm. "Okay."

"N-now, come on, Naruto. You definitely need that shower." _And this is starting to become_ _too_ _embarrassing. I'm such a pushover... I can't believe I let the little nuisance worm his way into my heart._

"It's out the hallway and two doors down. I'll go find that spare set of my PJ's."

"Okay, Sasuke-nii!" He bounces up and out of the room, and order is restored to the world. I manage to achieve a full face blush. Definitely. "Y-you little brat, don't say it like that! It's embarrassing!" _It's really sweet, too._

"Don't worry Sasuke-nii, you're still my rival! It's only fair!" He calls back from the bathroom, and the door closes with a thump.

"Ugh, nuisance." I grumble half-heartedly, looking down at my tear-soaked and snotted- on shirt. I'm actually quite happy. It's nice to have family again, even if Naruto is good at embarrassing me and pushing my buttons. _Well, aren't little brothers supposed to be like that anyway?_ I retreat from the living room to change, and to find a set of clothes for Naruto as well as sheets for the fold-out couch. _I wonder who he would have gone to, in that other world. Iruka would have been in the hospital, and Hokage-sama would be too busy, no doubt. Ichiraku's is closed this late._

 _Or... did he cry alone?_

* * *

The next day dawns far too early. _Fucking dreams._ I stare morosely at the ceiling of my room, blinking back tears and trying to get my panicked breathing back under control. I taste blood. A sting of pain confirms my thought— I'd bitten my lip during the nightmare.

A deep sigh. I dreamed of that night again. It happens on occasion— about once or twice a month these days. In some ways, I dread encountering Itachi in the field. As much as I care for him and worry for his well-being, I hate what he did. To me. To our family. To the clan... I don't know what I would do if I was faced with him suddenly.

 _I really don't want to risk reliving that memory again._

"Fucking dreams." I rasp, throwing an arm up over my head to shield my eyes.

Nanao-san had indeed prescribed a light sedative, so many years ago. I took it for a month before deciding to wean myself off the drug. It certainly improved my sleep... but I still dreamed. And the medicine made me feel off, like my thoughts were more sluggish than usual. Just... off.

Nanao-san is still my psychiatrist, but I'm not required to see her for another three months— we meet biannually now. I suppose, I'll be required to see her more regularly, once I advance far enough in the ranks. _Once I commit enough murder in the name of the village._ I snort, and slide out from under the covers and off my bed.

I've already decided to take it easy and skip out on most of my morning regime today— I was up too late last night, and sleep had been... slow in coming. _Maybe I'll try to meet Shino for dinner, if he's not with his assigned team. ...Ugh. I'm not looking forward to Hatake's infamous tardiness._ I amble out of the room, and into the bathroom next door, turning on the shower, trying to decide whether changing my usual outfit to look a touch more serious would be worthwhile.

In the end, I decide that graduation isn't quite enough impetus to change. Perhaps, after my team passes the real genin exam...

* * *

A morning spent with Naruto is a lively event, on a normal day. _At least that's what I think..._ Still, the boy sleeps like he lives life: fully committed. In the morning, I find him sprawled in the center of the fold-out couch, imitating a starfish, snoring lightly. He looks much better than last night.

 _Let him sleep a little longer. I need to make breakfast, anyway._

After I finish setting the table, I finally drag a sleepy Naruto out of bed and force him into the bathroom to clean himself up. We eat our cereal and fruit salads in relative silence; he wrinkles his nose at the milk, but doesn't complain out loud.

"Feeling a little better?" I finally ask. Naruto looks startled, "Yeah.. Thanks."

A small smile. "Do you mind if I call you Nii-san?" My cheeks pink slightly. I know, I know— I've spent far too much time feeling embarrassed over this. "It's fine. You should head home and change, we have to get to the academy in a little while." With a teasing smirk, I add, "Unless, otouto, you want to borrow some of my clothes?" The pajamas I lent him are a touch too long, but shorts probably wouldn't hang off of him too badly...

Naruto wrinkles his nose and shakes his head emphatically. "Nah, I better head home."

I make it to the academy in good time, even though I walk with Naruto to his apartment before heading in that direction. _He lives close to the school,_ I try to justify being overprotective in my head, _and I wanted to know where he lives anyway._ _It's kind of a dump._ _Maybe... I should put that plan into motion._

Soon enough, I'm in my usual seat, chatting quietly with Shino about his newest project.

"Are you sure it's wise? Unless you've been more secretive than usual, you haven't been developing a resistance to their venom... or developing more venom-resistant species in your current hive, for that matter." Shino nods slightly, "True, but the plan isn't to introduce them into the colony for over six months, perhaps a year... Why? Because breeding a genetically stable population will take at least that much time. I will also need to advance far enough in my training to qualify for a new queen. And that is only if the breeding experiment is successful."

The pair of civilian-born fangirls sitting behind us are starting to look pale, and their horrified expressions.. Priceless. _Thank you, Shino._

"Do you really plan on building a resistance during your first year as a genin?" My expression is skeptical, and though Shino looks as stoic as ever, he's actually slightly annoyed— I can tell by the pitch of the soft hum coming from him, courtesy of his tenants. "Even if you don't become seriously ill, it would decrease your stamina, and thus limit your ability to train." The fangirls noisily flee to seats farther away, where they can stare at me luridly but avoid hearing our conversation. I smirk slightly at their retreat.

"Finally, I would say our training will become more strenuous, and more critical to our continued survival in the next few months. We'll have a chance to be sent outside the village, even if it's on a low-rank mission. I, for one, don't want to die before achieving my goals."

Shino's expression is stubborn, but before we can continue our debate, Iruka-sensei clears his throat.

"Good morning, class." A pause. Half the class is still talking. Ino and Sakura are glaring angrily at each other, loudly proclaiming who will be on 'Sasuke-kun's' team. _Hopefully, neither, but I doubt I'm_ _that_ _lucky. Besides, odds are it'll be me, Naruto, and Sakura._ Naruto is arguing with Kiba, about something or other. _Good. He made it to class on time, for once._ I'd been a little worried, to be honest.

"GOOD MORNING, CLASS!" Iruka-sensei uses his personal 'demon head' genjutsu, and we all snap to attention. "Congratulations to you all for passing the academy genin exam! I am glad to see you all taking the first step into your careers as shinobi, becoming my comrades, and no longer my students.. However, do keep in mind that all of the basics that you learned here have a place in your repertoire. Remember..." His speech is rather predictable, and thus, tedious— it's hard to stay attentive. I have to fight to keep my eyelids from drooping. _Perhaps I should have had that second cup of tea after all. Or maybe some coffee._

Soon enough, it's time for the team announcements. Iruka's cheerful expression is rather forced at this point, likely because of our inattentiveness. "Team One will be Hirasawa Yuzu—" The first few teams are filled with civilian-born students, and students from minor shinobi clans. "...Team Seven will be Uchiha Sasuke," _Oh, joy._ "Yamanaka Ino" _Wait—_ _WHAT_ _?_ A loud cheer form the 'fangirl' section of the room, and a crow of "Love conquers all!" to the sound of a half a dozen other girls groaning in despair. "And Aburame Shino, under the command of Hatake Kakashi."

I can practically hear Naruto pout. He was also banking on the usual 'top two students and dead last' configuration, I suppose.

"Team Eight will be Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Akimichi Chouji, under the command of Sarutobi Asuma. Team Nine is currently in circulation from last year. Team Ten will be Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, and Nara Shikamaru under the command of Yuuhi Kurenai." Iruka takes a deep breath before continuing, "These are your teams. Consider them as good as your family. You will eat, sleep, sweat, and bleed together... There is nothing that can be done about the configurations at this time. However, in four months you will begin rotating between teams for missions, much like ninjas of higher rank do, so it will not matter as much. At six months, if there are still irrevocable differences between you and your teammates, you can petition the Hokage to change your team. Your team leaders will be by to collect you after lunch."

 _Well. That was_ _very_ _unexpected._

Naturally, despite his words, Iruka is swarmed by newly-minted genin, whining about their team placements.

I glance over at Shino, sitting beside me. His eyebrows are arched in surprise, visible over his sunglasses. He intones in his usual deadpan, "I am very surprised." Smirking, I banter back, "Pleasantly surprised, I hope. I'm glad to have my best friend on my genin team." I glance over to where Ino is staring at me with a vapid expression, twirling a strand of her blond hair around a finger. "Less... glad to have a fangirl, but the odds were against me."

I sigh, and stand up. "Let's collect Yamanaka-san and talk over lunch? Like Iruka-sensei said, there's no replacing our team members." Shino rises as well, adding, "The new sushi place? Nori-Nori?"

"Sounds good." I head towards Ino, nodding politely in greeting. "Yamanaka-san. Shino and I are planning to grab sushi for lunch. Would you like to join us?" She looks quite happy at the offer, but seems to restrain herself from latching on to my arm. I am... immensely relieved.

"Sure, Sasuke-kun!"

Ten minutes later, the three of us are sitting in a corner booth in Nori-Nori, waiting for our food to arrive. Ino is, once again, staring at me with a dreamy expression... I suppress a shudder. "So... Yamanaka-san. I'll be blunt. This is as much a surprise to me and Shino, as it is to you. I full expected for them to remake the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho triad, and to stick to the more traditional team configurations." _I fully expected to be on a team with Naruto and Sakura._

"That said, I think we could be an excellent team." I pause, glancing to Shino. He remains impassive. _Seems like I will continue to be the spokesperson._ "However. I would like to say, right now, that I have no interest  whatsoever in pursuing a relationship with you." She's starting to look upset, but before she can interject—shrilly, no doubt, I continue. "Or anyone else, of either gender, for that matter. I have no plans to date seriously before I'm sixteen."

Running fingers through my spiky hair, I tug it out of my face, "Listen, you're... a nice enough girl, I'm sure. But I wouldn't date someone with nothing in common with me. And I would never marry someone that couldn't hold their own in a spar with me. Though anything like that is far, far in the future."

Ino's expression is mutinous, "So you think I'm too weak for you?" She crosses her arms, looking stubborn. I arch a brow, frowning, "No. That's not what I said. I don't know you at all, actually. Nothing beyond your reputation and what I've observed for myself."

I shrug, elaborating, "You care about your appearance. You enjoy information gathering, which you've disguised as a habit of gossiping. You're probably interested in pursuing a career similar to your father's, given your clan's specialty in psychology, infiltration, and interrogation. Were it not for your obsession with dieting to 'maintain your figure', much like the civilian-born girls in our class... I would say you're wearing a mask."

Ino opens her mouth, then closes it. She rolls her eyes, and relaxes into her seat, "Okay, you got me. I'll consider eating more. Dad's been nagging me nonstop about it anyway. And training is supposed to be more strenuous now that we're genin."

I smirk roguishly, "Of course I figured it out. I'm perfect— didn't you know?" Shino snorts in amusement— I elbow him in response. "Besides that, I suspect you mostly pursued me to egg the rest of them on."

The blonde kunoichi in question shrugs casually, "I admit to nothing."

I smirk, "As expected. So we are agreed, Yamanaka-san? A cessation of hostilities, so to speak?"

Ino nods, "Sure. Since we're on a team together, we should be friends. So, call me Ino, the both of you."

My lips curl into a mischievous grin, "Great. I would say call me Sasuke, but since you already do so..."

Our sushi arrives shortly afterwards, and talk turns to sharing our interests, the techniques we know, and what areas we want to specialize in. Ino, I learned, did indeed plan to specialize in subterfuge and information-gathering. She was also interested in learning to use a blade, perhaps a ninjato, and did not know her elemental affinity. Shino had an earth affinity, and specialized in the use of his kikaichu— I knew both facts already, and wanted to learn to wield a weapon. His ability to use ninjutsu was limited, like all of his clansmen, due to his status as a living hive for the kikaichu.

Our chatter turns more casual towards the end of lunch. We briefly discuss what I know about our sensei— nothing I hadn't read in a spare bingo book, and the extensive police and clan records left in Father's office. We decide if he's going to be late... we're going to be annoying.

Ino fit well into our group dynamic, once she stopped pretending to be a quintessential 'dumb blonde'. To be honest, all three of us don masks: Sasuke, the arrogant genius... Shino, the creepy loner... Ino, the airheaded fangirl. She was a little hesitant around Shino— but, pardon the stereotype, girls typically have more hang-ups about insects, and Shino is more difficult to get to know than most.

 _Sweet kami,_ _we might actually make this work._

* * *

After lunch, we returned to the classroom, and watched as our classmates departed after their assigned sensei, until we were alone in the room. Even Iruka-sensei had gone.

The wait for our jounin sensei felt endless.

Luckily, I'd anticipated this, and brought a deck of cards, as well as some apples to share. Our conversation remained light.

It was a three hour wait.

We are all quite annoyed when our sensei-to-be arrives. Ino, arms crossed, is lounging in her seat, a rather vicious looking scowl on her face. The buzzing coming from Shino is rather... disconcerting in its intensity, though his expression, as always, remains blank. I am sitting calmly, perched on top of a desk.

 _Maybe I can convince Shino and Ino to trap the training field to hell tonight... Naruto would be glad to help, as well. And Hatake will_ _definitely_ _be my test subject for the 'eeek! worms crawling out from under my skin' genjutsu. Also, I need to think of a proper name for it... Maybe something like 'emerging nightmare'._

Kakashi arrives in style, his tall, lanky form filling the doorway. His expression, what little of it we can see, is rather apathetic. All three of us glare. I am strongly tempted to enhance my glare by revealing my sharingan, but it would be wiser to save that wild card for our real genin test.

"Hm... My first impression of you three? You seem rather boring..." The glares intensify. "Meet me on the roof in five minutes." He disappears in a swirl of leaves.

The three of us scramble after the jounin. _Damn. Shunshin._ "Anyone else want to learn shunshin this weekend?" Shino nods his agreement. Ino scowls, "Is that what that travel technique is called? Then  yes. Absolutely yes. You got a source?"

We're on the roof well within the time limit. Kakashi is lounging casually, waiting for us, looking as nonchalant as before. I sit down, leaning back against the railing, Shino on my left, Ino on my right.

A united front.

Well, we'd do our best to keep him off balance.

"Good afternoon, Hatake-san. Having a busy day?"

Kakashi narrows his visible eye, giving the illusion of a smile, "Oh no, not particularly busy. Why do you ask? Hmm... why don't you introduce yourselves?"

A slow, lazy smirk in response, "Oh? But we did that over lunch." _Which you didn't attend, you slacker,_ is strongly implied by my tone. _Although... you might have observed us._

Ino adds, in a falsely cheery voice, "Besides, we've been attending the academy together for years. So... Why don't you introduce yourself first, Hatake-san? Maybe say some things you like and dislike. Dreams for the future. Hobbies. The usual."

 _Grade-A sass. If nothing else, we're going to confuse the hell out of him._

Our maybe-sensei's grey eye narrows further into a happy-looking slit. "Oh? Alright. I'm Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and things I hate? I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future? Never really thought about it. As for my hobbies... I have lots of hobbies." _Well, cyclops, two can play that game._

"How about you introduce yourself first, Blackie?"

 _And there's the expected infuriating nickname, right on schedule._

My smirk widens; I'm sure I look positively wicked at this point. "I am Uchiha Sasuke. I like... many different things." _Training, mythology... research._ "I also like my friends." _Shino, Naruto... perhaps even Ino, in the future._ "I dislike... certain people." _Danzou and his ilk._ _People that want to manipulate me._ "My dream? Mm... I suppose, I have a few goals in life. There is a truth I want to discover, and someone I want to speak with. I don't really have any reason to share the rest. Hobbies? Well, training, I guess."

"Okay, now you, bug boy."

Shino is definitely annoyed by the nickname. "Aburame Shino. I enjoy studying insects and spending time with my comrades. I do not like people that hurt insects. I aim to become the head of the Aburame Clan, after my father chooses to retire." A small kikaichu skitters across his cheek. "My hobbies? I enjoy discovering new insect species."

"Alright, then. And blondie?"

Ino flips her long hair in response, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder. "I'm Yamanaka Ino. Don't forget it! I like lots of different things, one of them is working in the Yamanaka flower shop. I also like Sasuke-kun." She bats her eyelashes dramatically in my direction. "But alas, he remains resistant to my charms. I dislike... Haruno Sakura, I suppose. She's my rival. And slackers like Shika-kun. My dream?" She smiled beatifically. "Why, that's private, Hatake-san. I have a lot of hobbies, but I suppose I can tell you one—gardening."

We are going to drive our jounin sensei spare, one day at a time. Until he takes us a little more seriously, anyway. Kakashi just keeps smiling... This man has made being infuriating into an art form. "Oh? You seem like an interesting bunch." He giggles.

 _What a weird guy._

"Anyway, tomorrow, we'll have our first activity as a team. A survival exercise." He giggles again. _Creepy pervert-sensei._ "It's a test, actually! But there's something interesting about this test... You'll freak out, but I suppose I have to tell you anyway. About 66% of new graduates fail, and have to return to the academy!" He waves a hand casually, and pulls out a trio of notecards, "Well, the important details are on these cards. Oh, and before I forget— don't eat breakfast, or you'll definitely throw up!" With that, Kakashi disappears in a puff of smoke, the three cards left sitting in front of us.

I wait a few seconds, and then glance from Shino to Ino. "He's screwing with us. Agreed?" Shino nods in agreement, and Ino adds, "Definitely."

I sigh, "Mind games. Figures... Shall we plot our terrible revenge on sensei over dinner?" Ino grins, and rubs her hands together eagerly. "Sounds like a plan!"

We end up recruiting Naruto to help us trap training ground number 7 to high heaven. Even if Hatake doesn't give us the infamous 'bell test', which is unlikely, we'll get some measure of revenge. If we can lead him into the woods, anyway. Naruto's team had been tested that afternoon— an obstacle course that required them to work together to pass. Even if I hadn't known about the bell test beforehand, I would have begun to suspect the 'true meaning' of the real genin test.

After gathering our supplies, the three of us camp out in the training ground, to ensure no one would stumble in before our test and disrupt our plans for always-late-evil-sensei.

* * *

The next morning dawns bright and early. Hatake had instructed us to be at the training grounds at six... We crawled out of our tents and started packing them up at that time.

After a light warmup, Ino hands out breakfast— an assortment of fruits, some protein-rich granola bars, and a bottle of water. _No way are we going hungry all morning. Better to puke, than fight on an empty stomach... and since this is a ninja exam, fighting is a distinct possibility._ We settle on the bridge that arches over a small creek in order to eat our breakfast and continue strategizing. In the end, since we can't be a hundred percent certain what sort of test we'll face, besides the fact that it will require teamwork, we decide to just go with the flow.

Once again, Hatake Kakashi arrives three hours late. "Good morning, my cute little almost-genin. I hope you didn't have to wait too long? A black cat crossed my path, and I had to backtrack to avoid bad luck..."

"Good morning, Hatake-san," we answered in chorus, Ino and I with forced cheer, Shino in his usual neutral monotone. Ino continues, with a smile, "Oh, Hatake-san, you're superstitious? I hope you haven't broken any mirrors recently. Seven years bad luck, you know! Superstitions are always so complicated..."

Hatake smiles— or the curve of his eye seems to indicate he's smiling. "Not really; I just thought better safe than sorry... So! Shall we begin?" He raises a large, bright red alarm clock, placing it on top of a training post. "This alarm clock is set for noon, when your test will end." In his left hand, there is a pair of bells. "The goal of this exercise to acquire these two bells. I shall be your opponent— my goal is, of course, to keep both bells in my possession. Whoever does not have a bell at noon has to return to the academy a failure. Oh, and they don't get to eat a delicious bento lunch!" He places three bento boxes on the ground, beneath the alarm clock.

 _He's a career shinobi... I wouldn't trust his cooking anyway._

"Oh, one last thing: feel free to come at me with the urge to kill. Any questions?"

I resist the urge to smirk in satisfaction. Barely. _Eeeexcellent_ _._ We'd planned for an 'us versus him' gambit. We'll test our initial strike, and then rendezvous further in the woods if at all possible, either to hide the bells or to develop a new strategy. The chosen meeting point is in the middle of something I decided to name 'color confusion'— a series of flash-bang, paint, and glitter traps. Annoying, but not lethal if one of us missteps and sets them off.

"Alright. Begin."

The three of us scatter into the woods, while Hatake remains standing in the middle of the training ground.

I perch on a tree on the edge of the clearing, having decided to give Hatake a few minutes to get bored. _Well, okay, I'm worrying. Hatake-san is a superior opponent, no matter what we do. Teamwork can only take us so far... and I don't want an ass-poke of doom, dammit!_ Hiding is technically useless— I have strong suspicions all ANBU have to undergo sensor training. If nothing else, none of us know how to suppress our chakra. Hatake Kakashi knows exactly where we are.

 _Ah well. Let's give him what he expects._ I'm supposed to strike first, after all. A deep breath, and my hands flash through the signs for **Goukakyuu no Jutsu** , sending a fireball the size of a cow blazing towards Hatake. As I move into the clearing to engage him directly, I surreptitiously lace my hands with medical chakra. The glow is very faint; unless he's looking for it specifically, it should go unnoticed. _Not sure how much research he did on us..._ It's a technique designed to leech the calcium from my opponents bones directly, and also hyper-activate the cells in his bones designed to do the same. Any strike he blocks from me will weaken his hands and arms, until the likelihood of a fracture is high. It's designed for more lengthy fights, and since he's not likely to take us seriously... _Worth a shot._

A direct punch— he catches my fist in his hand, and redirects it, twisting to the side. "Taijutsu? Well, okay. I suppose I could give you a lesson." Hatake banters amiably.

My next two strikes miss him outright; he's good at twisting out of the way last minute.

A low kick—another miss, though Hatake catches the next punch. I'm tempted to try and use the sharingan already, but that's supposed to be a last resort.

If I weren't stalling for Shino and Ino to get into position, I'd have switched to using **Chakra Scalpels** as soon as he caught the first strike... See how he likes being a show off with the muscles in his hands cut. Still, constantly channeling chakra into your hands, even a minute amount, makes you tire more quickly— it can easily exhaust your chakra pool. Luckily, I know my limits.

As it is, my next goal is to get out of the way— I disengage, and a flurry of kunai fly from the woods, toward Hatake's back. The kunai are meant to go wide; they're covered in kikaichu. A **kawarimi** from our lazy sensei, who subsequently disappears from the field.

I try to head for the trees but— _Damn_! _Too slow_ , sensei's already caught my ankles and dragged me neck-deep into the earth with a **Headhunter Jutsu**. _This is humiliating._ "Well, you're certainly a genius, Sasuke-kun, but... too hasty." He's smirking, the smug bastard.

I glare back, obviously irritated, though Hatake doesn't know it's more with myself for not dodging quickly enough than his words. _I know you outclass us by several orders of magnitude... no need to rub it in. I'm definitely going to convince Shino to help lace your underwear with fire ants. Still, I hope I stalled long enough._ Shino's allies should have made it to Hatake by now and started their work. _In hindsight, those poisonous kikaichu would really come in handy for moments like this._ Ino, on the other hand, should be trying to position herself to cast a **Mind-Body Switch** , though we're not sure for how long she could hold it with such an opponent. If she succeeds, Shino is to guard her body while I retrieve the bells... and then hit him with a genjutsu and hamstring our smug bastard of a jounin-sensei immediately after Ino is kicked out.

Considering I'm neck-deep in the ground... I start wriggling my arms and legs, trying to loosen the packed earth restraining me, brows furrowing in concentration. "Nothing to say?" Sounds like Hatake's starting to get a little suspicious— _not good_. "No. You talk too much."

The jounin shrugs, pulling an orange book from... somewhere and begins to read, giggling occasionally. I hear Ino's voice calling out her jutsu— Hatake dodges, easily, and turns in the direction of her fallen form. _Damn it!_ Shino will probably make an **Insect Clone** to guard her and move in for a more direct assault.

And so he does. While the jounin's attention is diverted by Shino, I redouble my efforts to escape. By the time I'm free, we know that Shino's 'Insect Fist' style is just as easy for Hatake-san to dodge and divert as my clan style is; no surprise there. Also, the kikaichu that had attached to him have been disabled— a mild lightning jutsu. Hopefully, the insects are alive. Shino is very touchy about his allies. The Aburame in question stands a few feet from Hatake-san, glaring rather vehemently... it's certainly the most angry I've ever seen him. _I wonder how much of his hive has been disabled._

A pause, the span of one breath, two— and Shino moves to strike again, a rather vicious looking punch. He moves high, I move to strike low with a kick— and find myself thrown into Shino's path. _Shit! We're definitely going to have to practice fighting as a team._

We land in a heap of limbs, and scramble to right ourselves as Hatake casually approaches, his book once again mysteriously missing. "Oh? I didn't actually expect you to work together... That is surprising. Don't you care that only two if you can pass? Or did you not include poor Ino-chan in you plan?"

I grin viciously in response, more a baring of teeth than a smile, "I'll take the fall, then. As much as I hate the title of 'genius'... Do you think they'll actually let you send their so-called 'last Uchiha' back to the academy?" He looks surprised at my response, and as I glance up to meet his eye, I direct chakra to my eyes— the sharingan spins into view. Hatake-san looks... well, rather dumbfounded, as far as I can tell. I'm not certain if that's a response to me revealing these eyes or from the itching feeling he should be experiencing from the illusory worms just about to breach the skin on his arms.

The jounin bites his lip sharply, shattering the genjutsu, and— the piercing ring of the alarm clock fills the clearing. I curse— loudly and vehemently. I'm pretty certain the words 'goat-fucking sloth-man' are somewhere in the mix. Even though I know we passed, I'm pissed we didn't manage to get our hands on at least one bell.

Shino is definitely amused by my antics, though he chastises me quietly. "Language, Sasuke." Ino, who only sat up with a groan a few seconds before the bell rang, helped to her feet by a clone of Shino, is laughing. Loudly. Even Hatake looks amused. "Well..." he drawls, "You three are definitely not what I expected. Who can tell me the purpose of the test?"

I glance at Shino, who nods, and clears his throat. "Hatake-san. The purpose of the test was teamwork... However, if you would like more accurate results in the future, I suggest you hold the test on the same day as the other jounin sensei." The light flashes off of his sunglasses as he adjusts them. "Why? Because we were able to determine the purpose of the test by speaking with our classmates."

Ino nods in confirmation, having joined us in front of the training posts that held the alarm clock. "Yeah! Although trying to pit us against one another by having only two bells was a great ploy. If we weren't already suspicious about your motives, we'd probably have fallen for it. At least, at first." Dusting myself off— being buried alive is a drag, I choose to add, "Regardless, anyone with half a brain knows that genin are placed in groups of three with a single jounin sensei, making a team of four. Apprenticeships are rare, but that would be a team of two, not three. However, if we were hungry, with emotions flying high, worrying about being forced back into the academy for a remedial year... Well. It's a sneaky test."

Hatake— no— Kakashi-sensei nods, his orange book closing with a clap. "Congratulations, my cute little genin! You looked underneath the underneath, so to speak. You pass... Konoha shinobi are infamous for their teamwork. Thus, every jounin sensei is supposed to test his or her team for that quality." He tucks the book away, continuing the impromptu lecture. "Also... Remember this: in the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that much is true... But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

I smile, glancing at Shino, and then Ino, "A good motto to live by..." Ino is grinning outright, exhilarated, and even Shino has a small smile. "So, you mentioned lunch, Sensei?" Kakashi's eye curves into a smile. "I suppose you should eat those three bento, team seven. I have a meeting to be at. Meet here tomorrow at seven in the morning. Congrats again."

My eyes widen, and I interject, "W-wait!" Kakashi pauses, looking at me with a quizzical expression. "You might want to get your hands looked at by a med-nin, sensei." He blinks, and then his sole visible eyes widens in surprise, "Oho? You really are something, Sasuke. Anyway, Ta!" And with a cheery wave, Kakashi-sensei disappears in a swirl of leaves.

"What a weird guy." I deadpan, turning to Shino for confirmation. He quirks a brow, "Sasuke, do you really think you're one to judge..?" Ino smothers a laugh. I grin, stooping to pick up the three bento boxes, and passing one each to my teammates, before sitting down, my back to the leftmost training pole. "Who, me? Oh Shino, how cruel you are... Shall we do an after-action report on our survival exercise?"

Our after-action report is, frankly put, depressing. Kakashi-sensei outclasses us to such a degree it's terrifying. It only makes me more determined to train harder. On the other hand, lunch is surprisingly delicious. We decide, as a group, that each of us should bring the entire team of us a homemade lunch, once a week. We could eat at the various stands and restaurants around the village during the rest of the time. We spend the afternoon dismantling the traps we didn't get a chance to use, conversation flowing easily among the three of us.

 _In a few weeks, I have no doubt it will feel like we've all been friends for years._

* * *

So... What do you think?

About the teams... I want to say 'Aha! I bet you didn't see that coming!' but some of you probably did. I wanted to do something different, because as much as I love the original Team 7 and (of course) Naruto, I think he was placed on Sasuke's team mostly because of his ability to form connections. Because Sasuke was a massive flight risk. Here, Sasuke already has ties to the village— Shino and Naruto. He also doesn't seem as unbalanced and obsessed with revenge as the original. The team member rotations are so that I can have our dear protagonist interact with more of his peers. (Like his cute little otouto! More on that later...) And so I can play with more creative ideas for D- and C-rank missions. (Feel free to suggest something you'd like to see— I'll consider it.)

Credit for the flexible/rotation genin teams goes to... not me. I honestly don't remember where I first read something similar. And considering they eventually start slotting people into different teams for missions later in the series... meh.

Thank you all again for the reviews, follows, and faves! (Honestly, getting reviews is such a high... It definitely motivates me to write more quickly.) As always, please feel free to offer constructive criticism! Oh, and do point out any typos. I don't have a beta, and although I revise extensively, sometimes I miss things. (Often.)

Edited— December 21, 2016. Revised the wording, fixed typos. No major content changes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Transposed**

 _Fly on your own—_

 _It's time I let you go._

* * *

When we last left our protagonist, he had finally graduated the academy and passed the 'true' genin test. It's about time! Team Seven— Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino, and Yamanaka Ino, is set to go out into the world and save countries, rescue princesses... Nah! Just train endlessly, and do chores that are thinly disguised as missions.

* * *

It's a cool evening— though not so chilly as to require a jacket, or even long sleeves. The evening after our true genin exam, actually. The sun lingers on the horizon, and I find myself sitting in the front yard, contemplating the empty houses that surround me as the light dwindles and evening fades into night. My quiet is disturbed by the sudden appearance of Kakashi-sensei, via **shunshin**.

 _That man does love his_ _ **shunshin**_ _._

I peer up at my new jounin sensei, mildly curious, "Something I can help you with, sensei?" _Please,_ c _an I shatter your preconceived notions about me some more, sensei?_

The man gazes at me, expression serious— as far as I can tell. After all, barely a quarter of his face is actually visible. It feels like Kakashi-sensei is looming over me, even though he's is actually a few feet away. "I just spent half an hour in the hospital, having my hands repaired by some exceptionally confused med-nin... If I ask where you learned that medical jutsu, will you answer?"

I smirk. _So_ _that's_ _what this is about._ "Well, applying the term 'medical jutsu' to that technique is a little inaccurate. It would have very limited use in such a context. There are a few diseases that..." I pause, my smirk widening, "Hn... Apologies. Too much detail. You can ask; I don't mind." _What can I say, I enjoy playing with fire. It must be an Uchiha thing._

I wait for half a minute before continuing; sensei's glare is rather disconcerting. "I developed it, using rather in-depth knowledge of anatomy and physiology... and by analyzing the jutsu med-nin use to mend bones." His grey eye is narrowed in annoyance, scrutinizing me. "I have an interest in medical jutsu and adapting said jutsu for combat." _Some would say perverting them, but... Ehh. What do they know?_

He relaxes slightly, apparently deciding I'm speaking the truth. "An interesting choice. The genjutsu, as well?" My smirk morphs into a happy grin— _I love that jutsu already_. "A collaboration with Shino. He knows how to cast it as well... Although, admittedly, you were the first proper test subject. Was it as unsettling as we planned?" I might sound a touch too eager, considering the topic.

"If you were trying to make me see, and feel, worms crawling beneath and then out of my skin—consider it a success. On that note... do you mind if I ask how long your sharingan has been active?"

The happy expression practically falls off my face, a neutral mask sliding into place. "Sensei. Do you know how the sharingan is activated?"

Kakashi shrugs, "I have some theories, but that knowledge remains with the Uchiha clan."

 _Probably a lie._ I analyze. A sigh. I run a hand through my hair, "Very well. Considering that's a sharingan eye you have hidden beneath your forehead protector, I may as well tell you. After all, what does it matter?" _The clan is dead, or as good as, after all._ "The sharingan is activated by mental stress, and then advanced through training. Although, a large amount of stress— physical, mental, or even emotional, can make our eyes advance to a three-tomoe form faster." I pause, glaring at him with intent, "Mental stress such as combat where an individual honestly fears for his or her life... or emotional stress like when your older brother slaughters your parents. And aunts, uncles, cousins..." Drifting into silence, I intensify the glare— it was a rather presumptuous question. "So. When do  you suppose my sharingan was first activated?"

Kakashi-sensei holds his hands up, as if placating me, looking a little abashed. "Maa, maa... No need to get so worked up, Sasuke." Expression becoming more serious, he adds, "My apologies; I wasn't aware."

Left hand drifting up to massage the bridge of my nose, I sigh deeply. _There's no point in being angry. I suppose it could have been an honest question._ "It's fine. It was a valid question— all of them were. I've worked very hard to keep most of my abilities secret." A self-depreciating smirk, "One part paranoia... and one part not wanting more attention as the 'genius last Uchiha'." I snort at the notion, and mutter, "As if." If my memories are to be trusted, Itachi was  far more impressive than I am at this age.

Kakashi is starting to look a little uncomfortable. _Heh. Guess I really am very different than he expected._ "Anyway. Is there anything else you want to know, sensei?"

He shrugs casually, turning to leave. "Not particularly. I'll grill you about the techniques you know and want to learn tomorrow morning, along with the rest of the team." He disappears, as usual, in a swirl of leaves. **Shunshin**.

 _I think I'll have to check if my cousin Shishui left any notes..._

I tilt my head, gazing past where Kakashi had been standing at the empty streets of the compound, and then watching the last light fade from the sky, before walking back into the house. I pause at the doorway, feeling... a little lost, perhaps? The rooms are the same as in my memories. The same old family pictures hang from the walls. I reach up, caressing my forehead protector, frowning thoughtfully. "I think I'm growing up."

Stepping inside, the door shuts behind me with a quiet 'thunk' as I flip on the lights. The same empty room that I've faced every evening for over four years. _I don't want these ghosts to haunt me forever._

It's time for a change.

"I suppose... it's time to let them all rest." _I'll always miss what was... but I deserve a future, even if my family was denied one. It's time to stop dwelling._

"Goodnight."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Team Seven quickly settles into a regular routine. In the morning, after calisthenics, we train separately, focusing on individual interests.

Ino spends her time practicing chakra control and studying the theories behind Yamanaka techniques. On Tuesdays and Thursdays she trains to increase the speed at which she can use the **Mind-Body Switch** and other similar jutsu. Either Shino or I act as test subjects. She always hesitates a little before using me as the subject of her jutsu— I suspect she glimpsed something of  that night, the first time she tried to slip inside my mind. Well, at least she will stay far away from my memories in the future.

Shino researches weapon styles that have been and are being used by his clansmen. On other days, he practices directing his allies, or tries to learn a bit of earth manipulation— techniques that he could use in conjunction with his kikaichu.

I'm working on mastering the **Chakra Scalpel** and **Mystical Palm** , trying to activate both more rapidly and without hand signs. I also dabble in many other things, such as trying to design new techniques based on my knowledge of the human body. Shino and I have been slowly developing new insect-based genjutsu— Ino has bullied us into using her as a test subject. Her excuse is a need to remove her aversion to insects, considering our teammate is an Aburame. So far...? Well, she says I have a terrifying imagination, and that Shino knows far too much about insect biology. Still, she seems determined to continue.

 _Stubborn girl._

I will admit she's growing on me as a teammate. A friend.

After Kakashi-sensei arrives, usually between 9 and 10 in the morning, we complete a D-rank, sometimes two, depending on the missions still available. They are often boring, disgusting, embarrassing, or combinations of all three. Babysitting, for example, can easily be classified as both 'boring' and 'disgusting'.

Afterwards, we resume training— typically, we train in team maneuvers, with Sensei acting as both adversary and observer. Although, I swear, his shadow clone spends half the time reading 'Icha Icha.' I often find myself wishing I had the capacity to use that jutsu... _Double my productivity?_ _So_ _tempting._

We did cajole him into teaching us the **Shunshin no Jutsu**. Eventually.

Today, our mission is to capture the infamous menace— Tora, a chocolate colored feline owned by Madam Shijimi, the Fire Daimyo's wife. Sensei, his usual literature already in hand, has stated he'll shadow us, but we're in charge of handling the 'operation' itself. He did provide a set of short-range radios. We are... not enthused. _From what I've heard from Naruto— that cat is a nightmare._

I glance to Shino, "I don't suppose your clan has bugged the cat in question?" He shakes his head, "Unfortunately, no. Why? It would be frowned upon to tag an animal that is often in close proximity with the Damiyo's wife, and thus, the Damiyo of the Land of Fire."

Both Ino and I scowl, though I acknowledge his logic with a nod. "Still. Would your kikaichu be able to locate the cat?" Shino nods resolutely, "Yes. I am capable of communicating with them remotely. So long as they investigate in units of at least three, it will not be an issue."

I nod, and glance to Ino, "Any ideas?" She taps a finger over her lips, expression thoughtful, "Well, how about we stop by the Yamanaka Nursery and pick up some catnip? Better we keep Tora in a good mood. Or maybe use it as bait?"

I shrug— _it's as good idea as any_ — and we start a brisk walk in the direction of the Yamanaka's store. "Sounds like a plan. Do either of you have any knowledge of where the cat typically escapes to?" Ino shakes her head, long blond hair flipping from side-to-side, "No. It's smart enough to vary its route, where it pauses, for how long it pauses..." I smirk slightly, adding, "Troublesome."

Ino scowls, trying to elbow me in the side, but I twist out of the way, laughing. "Oh, don't you start too! One Shikamaru is bad enough." Shino is amused by our banter, but not enough to contribute— his allies are surreptitiously creeping from his sleeves, and out from under his coat, flying in different directions in search of the fluffy menace.

Roughly seven minutes later, we arrive at our destination: a lovingly decorated, two-story building with a cheery looking sign declaring it 'Yamanaka Nursery' hanging over the door. Ino surges forward, a bell ringing as she crosses the threshold. "Hello Sora-chan! How has business been today? Do we have some of that dried catnip still in stock?" She chats up the distant cousin that's currently minding the store, while waiting for her to retrieve some catnip. "Ehh? Really? I'm glad the jasmine is selling well— it's such a fantastic smell, in my opinion... Oh, thanks!" She glances back— Shino and I are lingering near the doorway. _Best stay back when the girls are gossiping. It might be infectious._ "You're paying me back, a third each, got it?!"

Shino nods, and my lips curl into a grin. "Hai, hai, most magnificent leader Ino-sama." She rolls her eyes, "Hilarious, Sasuke-kun," and snags the packet of catnip off of the counter, tucking it into a pocket, and hurrying out of the store, dragging us behind her.

Quite a few minutes later— honestly, it is probably closer to an hour— we've searched the local parks using a standard grid pattern for the cat in question, and are still waiting for news from Shino's allies. Our banter focuses on trying to determine a better way to locate and pursue the feline in the future... or later today, if our first attempt fails and the target escapes.

Shino pauses mid-sentence, "I think we've found her. She's about a mile away, in the Maple Park, near the dango place." All three of us hop into the trees, heading to the nearest rooftop, and onwards towards the aforementioned location.

Arriving first, Shino lingers at the edge of the park, while Ino and I move to join him on the building roof— a small local grocery store. Ino grins wickedly and pulls the cloth pouch of catnip out of her pocket. "Suggestions? I would say hook the catnip to ninja wire and have one of us attract the cat's attention... then the other two pounce, so to speak. Shino, can you use your allies to tire the cat out? Drain its chakra a little?"

Shino nods obligingly, "Of course. Tora is in the upper left quadrant of the park, beside the birdbaths. Why? Likely hunting the local avian population."

I pipe in with a "Hn," and pull out a spool of ninja wire, cutting a four foot length with a kunai, before slipping both back into their rightful places. The cut wire, I offer to Ino, "Do us the honor of playing bait?" She pouts, but takes the wire, curving one end into a tight loop— a hook, and affixing the small cloth pouch of catnip to it. "Fine. But you owe me."

Cautiously, I ask, "Exactly what will I owe you?" Ino smirks victoriously, opening her mouth to retort, and— I shake my head vigorously, "No. Never mind. Forget I said anything. Hand me that catnip, you shameless woman."

She pouts, fluttering her eyelashes in what she probably believes is an attractive manner. "Why, it would only be a teeny-tiny date, Sasuke-kun! Lunch." _A dozen scratches from a rabid cat would be better than a date with a fangirl—real or pretend._ _This is probably her plan anyway, but..._ "The catnip, please."

She looks surprised at my decision. "What? Seriously?" Shino snorts in amusement, "I am not surprised. Why? Sasuke despises fangirls. It is unlikely he would ever date one. Even one wearing the persona as a mask." Disappointed, Ino grumbles half-heartedly, "Tsk! Figures. Well, it was worth a shot. You'll give in eventually, Sasuke-kun... Have fun with Tora-chaaan," she accompanies the latter statement with a malevolent grin, and finally tosses the wire and catnip in my direction.

Shrugging casually, I catch the wire in one hand, and glance to Shino, "Near the bird baths, you said?" He nods.

"I'll head in that direction via the trees. You two can shadow me. Use formation delta. Radio when you're in position, and I'll start trying to attract Tora."

We swiftly move into place around the clearing in question— I find myself perched on a low branch, a few feet from the infamous Tora, a brown tabby with a pristine red ribbon on its right ear.

"Princess, in position."

"Beetle, ready to engage. Arranging my allies in the immediate area."

"Prince, in position." I am huddled on a relatively low, stable branch of an oak tree. Low enough that the catnip can touch the ground if I dangle my arm below the branch. "Deploying the catnip... That reminds me, Ino, you are never choosing code names again."

Tora's ears twitch as I lightly toss the catnip down towards the ground, after ensuring the wire is firmly attached. The pouch swings in the light afternoon breeze. Her head swivels in my direction, nose twitching delicately. I hold my breath, pressing back against the trunk of the tree. _Please be distracted,_ _please_ _be distracted..._

Of course, no plan survives first contact with the enemy.

The catnip certainly attracted Tora. And the five other cats in the vicinity. I find myself entertaining the whole group, lightly jerking the catnip pouch to and fro, trying to keep their attention, but not letting any single cat monopolize the makeshift toy. I can see Ino and Shino approaching from opposite sides. Tora and her comrades are still enthralled by our bait. Ino dives for our target at the same time that Shino encourages his swarm forward, and— Tora sinks her claws into the catnip pouch just as I yank the wire back. I end up with an armful of mildly intoxicated but very irritated cat.

The only saving grace is that Shino manages to land some kikaichu on her, draining enough chakra to make her lethargic... Unfortunately, that doesn't save my arms from a mauling. Nor does it save Ino from the five other cats, who turned on her on their way out of the clearing. She's definitely worse off than me— both her arms and legs are crisscrossed with scratches and bites, and lightly caked with dirt.

"Not. One. Word." She levels a glare at me.

I check the quality of the ribbon on the cat, and then pet its back soothingly. "Mission success... Regretting your decision yet, Ino?" She scowls at me. "Shut up, Sasuke-kun." I allow myself a victorious smirk, as we head to a rendezvous with our sensei back at the mission desk.

* * *

Weeks pass, and before long a typically warm spring becomes a stiflingly hot and muggy summer. Despite being on different teams, Naruto and I meet regularly. Occasionally, we drag our teammates to a dinner out. Even rarer, all three 'rookie' teams have dinner together. I try to limit my time around Team Ten, because I find it hard to stomach any time spent with Haruno _. She's_ _still_ _an unapologetic stalker... I wish Kurenai-sensei luck fixing that little quirk. Maybe after the chuunin exams, I can surreptitiously suggest the girl train with Mitarashi Anko... Or is that too cruel?_

He likes Asuma-sensei so far, and enjoys being on a team with the painfully shy Hinata— she still faints if he so much as tries to pat her shoulder— and the likeable, even-tempered Chouji. They balance out Naruto's boisterousness, and, surprisingly enough, Asuma has managed to keep them all on track and learning.

I have quietly encouraged Naruto to consider learning fuuinjutsu. When asked why— I pointed him to the library and set him to researching the Uzumaki Clan. He got very quiet for a few days after that.

He still hasn't talked to me about that night after graduation.

 _Honestly, I don't know what I would say if he did..._

I'm in a somewhat maudlin mood, sitting on a training post behind my house, sipping lemonade form a cold glass. It's been a very long afternoon— another day spent hunting Tora, who is quickly wising up to our tricks, followed by relentless team drills. _Kakashi-sensei is definitely a taskmaster when suitably motivated._

My teammates and I parted ways about two hours ago. I find myself relaxing, enjoying the quiet afternoon while waiting for the temperature to fall as day turns into evening. I'm trying to decide if I want to cook or have takeout for dinner.

Of course, this being Konoha, things can never be quiet for long. "Heyyy~! Sasuke-nii! There you are-ttebayo." I glance up, lips curling into an involuntary smile. _Naruto's cheerfulness is contagious. Still, it's been a few days since I've last seen him._ "Hn. Where else would I be? Have a good day training?"

He leans against the neighboring training post, grinning widely, "Yeah! Chouji is really nice, he shared his chips with me today, and Hinata-chan is getting really good with her finger-pokes of doom—"

I quirk a brow at his choice of words, "You mean the Gentle Fist? I know you know perfectly well what her clan taijutsu called... it was on an academy test. You passed that test." Naruto rubs at the back of his neck, looking sheepish, "Oops?"

Snorting softly, I hop down from my perch, having finished my deliciously sour lemonade, a small could of dust puffing up from the parched ground when I land. "Whatever. Want to stay for dinner? I've just decided— I'm making beef stir-fry."

Naruto beams at me, practically bouncing with excitement while following me into the house. "Sure! Nii-san's cooking is the best... except maybe Ichiraku ramen. Why don't you make ramen sometime and then I'll be certain?"

"Hn. No." I retort, heading to the kitchen after having kicked off my footwear. Placing my glass into the sink, I scrub it and then my hands clean. "First, I am neither your cook, not your housewife. Also... I don't know how to make ramen. Besides, I would hate to steal away Teuchi-san's best customer."

Naruto gives a childish pout in response. "But Niiiiii-saaaan.. Ramen! Food of the kami!"

I cajole Naruto into helping me prepare dinner; he helps clean and slice some of the vegetables. He eyes them with animosity, but is soon chattering endlessly while we cook. Usually, I find his motor-mouth annoying; it's somewhat... soothing, in this case. "—And then, the farmer almost fainted, seeing so many copies of me! Hinata was nice enough to show me what was a weed and what wasn't beforehand, so I think we did a good job... And we finished really fast! I hope we get a cooler mission soon."

I decide to interrupt— the rice is almost done, as is the stir-fry. I add one last dash of sauce into the pan. "Naruto, can you go set the table? The food's almost done. The kitchen table, since it's just us two." He whines, "Aww… But I was just getting to the best part."

I mix the stir-fry one more time, and then head over to fill the plates. "Hn. It smells good. We make an effective team, otouto." Naruto, no longer pouting, eyes the food like a ravenous beast. His stomach gurgles piteously. _That brat... did he?_ "Did you forget to pack a lunch again?"

He nods, cheeks flushing, "Yeah. And we were too busy for me to go grab ramen at Ichiraku's. And I woulda' felt guilty, begging food off Hinata-chan and Chouji... again."

I sigh, "Naruto.. you're such a kid. Let's eat." He ignores my comment and digs in, stuffing his mouth at a comical speed. "Thish ish sho good!"

I roll my eyes, devouring my portion at a more sedate pace. "Hn. Remember your manners."

We eat in silence after that; the food really did turn out delicious. Well, I had to improve sometime, and I've certainly had plenty of practice.

"So, Naruto... Am I wrong in assuming you're not just here to eat my food?" He continues eating. With his metabolism, I'm not surprised he's so good at stuffing himself silly but... the silence is awkward now.

I arch a brow, shrugging, "I see. Forget I asked." Naruto has a tendency to clam up whenever he wants to discuss something serious. It sounds counterproductive, but... It's always better to let him talk in his own time. I pick up my plate and utensils, heading over to the sink to wash them, calling over my shoulder, "Do you want anything in particular for dessert? I think I still have some ice cream from last week."

"Nah. I ate too much of your cooking to have dessert yet! It was really yummy-ttebayo.. Thanks!" He rises, collects his dirty dishes and utensils, and heads to the sink. I return to the kitchen table after getting myself another glass of tangy lemonade.

Soon enough, Naruto's back in his seat at the kitchen table and fidgeting. "Otouto. Lemonade?" He glances up, though his head is angled in such a way that the blond mess he calls his hair covers his eyes. "Hey, Sasuke-nii. Do you... have any secrets?" _Thinking about stuff like this earlier... I definitely jinxed myself, didn't I?_ "Hn. Doesn't everyone?"

I pause, considering my response as I sip the lemonade— _is it worth the risk? How much do I trust this boy I call my brother?_ "Yes. I do. If you really want to talk about those kinds of things..." I take a deep breath, "Then we'll have to relocate. Somewhere more private."

Naruto is looking at me like I've grown a second head. "R-really? You don't have to. I... I just—" I smirk slightly. "Naruto. You very obviously want to talk about something. Probably something sensitive, considering your reluctance. Such conversations are better held someplace where privacy is guaranteed. Besides... I've seen you eyeing the photographs every time you visit." _I'm surprised he's managed to not ask me_ _any_ _horribly awkward questions yet; we've been friends for years._ I rise from my seat, beckoning him to follow me outside, locking the kitchen door behind us.

While the air has cooled a few degrees since the sun set, it is still unbearably humid. Muggy. Sticky—all around, unpleasant. We're probably due a rainstorm. The chirping song of the cicadas echoes in the night. I glance back at Naruto; he's hesitating in the doorway. "Don't worry, it's not far."

I lead him into the night. A few blocks away from my home is my twisted little sanctuary— the Naka Shrine. Or rather, the hidden room beneath it. I gesture for him to stay outside, giving a sheepish grin, "Don't peek, okay? It's technically a clan secret." _The seventh tatami mat from the right..._ In a practiced move, I slide the requisite tatami out of the way and after a quick glance around, make a rapid sequence of seals, and flash my sharingan— the heavy stone slides out of the way, revealing a dark tunnel. "Hn. You can come in." Naruto stares at the shrine's interior with fascination— it's doubtful he's stepped in any shrine before, given the civilians' prejudice.

"In here," I gesture at the stairwell. The stone slides shut after we enter, leaving us in darkness.

A small katon jutsu remedies that— I light the torch hanging nearby and lift it from its place on the wall. "Creepy, hn? I can't deny that my clan had a flair for the dramatic."

Naruto looks a little uncomfortable. "S'it really okay for me to be down here?" I smirk, "Naruto. Who, exactly, is going to disagree?" This is the most private place I could think of. _And both of us are most likely being monitored by Danzo's little drones... Or my paranoia is starting to get out of hand._

I shake my head, "Don't worry about it. This is just the safest place I could think of." We make it down the stairs relatively quickly— it's cooler here, several feet below the ground. Less humid too. The stairs lead to a large, empty room with well-maintained floors in a dark wood.

A peculiar tablet— the writing on it indecipherable, is visible at the head of the room, the Uchiha clan crest prevalent on both sides. I light a second torch, affixed to the wall, and slide the one I'd carried downstairs into a similar, but empty, holder.

The flickering light gives the room a rather sinister aura. Fitting, I think, given what it's been used for in the past. I settle down on the floor, near the center of the room. "Sit wherever you like— the floor's the same all around." Naruto scampers over to sit a foot or so away from me. It feels a little like having a forbidden, secret meeting. I have to suppress a smile.

"Okay, you had some questions?"

"Yeah. Hmm... Do you— do you mind if I ask what happened to your family?" _Of course. Starting with the hardest question._

"You mean, what happened to the Uchiha Clan? That's... not really a secret. Sort of." I murmur quietly. A deep breath, and I force my hands to unclench— they'd curled into fists at the thought of that night. "You already know I'm an orphan, like you. And that the villagers call me 'the last Uchiha'... They're right, in the sense that I'm the only survivor of the Uchiha Clan massacre present in Konoha."

I glance over at Naruto, sitting cross-legged a few feet from me, listening intently, "Do you remember the day I taught you about elemental chakra?" He nods enthusiastically, "Yeah! That was the day we became friends-ttebayo!"

I give him a brittle smile in response, "I suppose. That was about a week after I woke up from a coma. In fact, the doctors didn't expect me to wake up at all; I was dead to the world for nearly a month... I'd been subjected to a powerful genjutsu— it led to severe mental trauma, they tell me. The man that killed the rest of my family trapped me in it, made me watch as each person in the clan was killed... for what felt like a very long time." A deep breath. "It felt like days, instead of the seconds it was." Naruto's expression is appropriately horrified, "The truth is... that man. That man was... He's my older brother."

 _Shit, talking about this out loud is worse than I remember._

Another deep breath, and I have to forcibly unclench my fists again. There's blood on the tips on my nails— my own blood, and small crescent-shaped wounds on my palms. I absently heal them using the **Mystical Palm** technique, then rub my hands together. "The worst of it isn't the fact that he killed everyone, nor even the fact that he held me under a genjutsu making me relive his crimes for what felt like days... but the fact the killings were justified. He acted under orders."

"WHAT? How could you say that?! How could anyone do that?! How... how could old man Hokage order something like that?" Naruto is incensed, but also torn. I know that Hokage-sama is one of his greatest supporters. I also know that the Hokage likely had little to do with those orders. "I don't know all of the details... This isn't something that was made public. In the world's eyes, Uchiha Itachi is a genius shinobi who ascended the ranks too quickly. They say his mind snapped under the strain. A traitor that slaughtered his entire family for Kami only knows what reason. A psychopath. In fact, if the truth was made public, there could be a civil war. But... the Uchiha Clan was planning treason."

A bitter smile, "Something so secret, but... it didn't take me that much effort to find documents that implied their plans." Shrugging my shoulders, I add, "There you go. My greatest secret— I know that my brother slaughtered our clan while under orders. He probably didn't act alone. I might not know all of the details now, but I will someday. Eventually. After all, Itachi did tell me to seek him out." _Granted, he told me to seek him out with the hope I would have revenge on my mind..._

Naruto is irate, to say the least. "But, how? Why? What were they planning?" He jumps up and starts pacing the perimeter of the room, gesturing wildly as he thinks out loud. "What did they think they would get from a rebellion? What benefit was worth it?!"

I watch him, a little concerned—secrets such as this one were meant to remain buried forever. _Nothing stays buried forever._ "Does it really matter? In this world, there is really only one sentence given to traitors: death. Naruto... I know I can trust you to keep this secret." _Because if you don't, the only thing protecting us from a short drop into a shallow grave is my bloodline and your status as a living prison._

He stops, slumping against the wall, "I will. Sasuke-nii... Thanks— for trusting me, I mean."

I sigh, "It's probably better to talk about it. Or so the psychiatrist has assured me. Repeatedly. And you are my annoying little brother. Family."

Now it's Naruto's turn to give a wan smile. "I have a secret, too... A really awful one. I didn't know it until recently." I choose to remain quiet, listening intently. "You know when my birthday is?" A hypothetical question, considering I've given him a birthday present— usually something useful for his studies or career— every year since I woke from that coma. I nod anyway. "Hn."

"Then you know... on my birthday twelve years ago, the Kyuubi appeared suddenly, attacking the village. They say the Fourth Hokage defeated and killed it." He looks despondent, head tilted forward slightly, spiky hair overshadowing his eyes. "Hey, Sasuke-nii. Promise me you— we'll be brothers no matter what, right?"

"Hn. Of course. Even if you abandon the village or decide to take over the world. That's what the word 'family' means to me."

"I... There's no way to destroy a Bijuu— a tailed beast. So, someone came up with a solution: fuuinjutsu. They created living prisons, called Jinchuuriki, the power of human sacrifice. The reason everyone hates me is... I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko, the nine-tailed fox demon."

"Naruto... I don't hate you. Neither do Teuchi or Ayame of Ichiraku Ramen. Or, from what you've told me, the Hokage... Or Iruka-sensei. Or our classmates." _Except for maybe the petty little pink-haired bookworm— but that dislike's not related to the Kyuubi._ I give him a small, encouraging smile. "You're my annoying little brother. Besides, if I don't even hate  that man—Itachi... How could I hate you for something outside of your control?" _Even though the Kyuubi attack contributed to the shunning and isolation of my clan... and, in part, led to their treachery_. _You don't need to know that, Naruto; that guilt should lay on other shoulders._

I receive a watery smile in response. "Thanks, Sasuke-nii." Naruto isn't crying, but he's definitely emotionally fragile. "Onii-san. You're the best."

"You're an incredible person, you know? Naruto, I'm pretty jealous, you can hide behind a smile even when..." _Hn. Entering embarrassing territory. I admire you, Naruto. When you're not being a brat—so, rarely._ I wave a hand, "Never mind. Let's get out of this creepy place, go grab some ice cream. Or I can make some cookies, I have some of that new pre-made chocolate chip dough in the fridge."

Naruto spends the rest of the evening regaling me with his team's hijinks and misadventures during training and D-ranks over the past week. He ends up sleeping on my couch once again. Luckily, he's started keeping spare clothes here after our first month as genin. He spends the night about once a week or so.

 _At this rate... Maybe I should just ask him to move in, after all._

* * *

Hmm... something of a filler chapter, but it serves its purpose. A little later than I planned, too.

That scene with Naruto needed to be written at some point. Nevertheless, I'm still not very happy with it. Writing this chapter was painfully slow. With lots of revising. And re-revising. (Also, I had a series of ridiculously busy days at work, and some editing of a scientific paper to do... that took up a few evenings I'd originally planned to spend on this.) I was going to put Team 7's first C-rank in this chapter, but I decided against it.

Aha~! So many faves and follows for my snarky, intelligent Sasuke! Thanks!

I hope you like the dynamics of the new Team 7. Our snarky protagonist, paired with a quiet Shino, and sassy Ino... They'll have their arguments—on screen and off, but I think they're a good mix of personalities. Kakashi, of course, eludes all definition. Although I suspect he likes this Team 7 more than he did the original. As always, tell me what you think!

Next time on Transposed: Oh? Our first C-Rank! Also, possibly the start of the mission to Wave. You know, once I decide if I want Team 7 to run it or a mixed team. (Alternate Title: Stop Antagonizing the Bridge Builder, Dammit!)

Edited— December 28, 2016. Revised the wording, fixed typos. No major content changes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Transposed**

 _Everything you dream of but never can possess._

 _Nothing's what it seems..._

* * *

Last time, on Transposed... In which we summarized the daily grind for Team Seven now that they're genin. Kakashi tried to understand a little more about our protagonist, and Sasuke enjoyed confusing him. And finally, a short heart-to-heart between our favorite ball of sunshine and cloud of doom and gloom— wherein Sasuke 'learns' of Naruto's status as Jinchuuriki.

 _Hn. Now I have a legitimate excuse for studying the Bijuu in depth._

So, our protagonist and his team have to get better missions eventually, right? C-ranks are more exciting, right?

* * *

Our first C-rank? Right now, you're probably expecting hear about the so-called 'Wave Mission' fiasco. Not at all. We earned our promotion to C-rank missions. Diligent training. Good teamwork. We... well, we only had to complain to Kakashi-sensei a tiny little bit. There was no blackmail or threatening of 'Icha Icha' novels involved.

Really!

Trust me.

...Well, maybe a little. In hindsight, that probably influenced what mission we received.

It was a typical early summer morning: cloudless blue skies, a light, pleasant breeze that just slightly ruffled the foliage of nearby trees— _I very much appreciate that after a morning workout._ All three of us had settled on the bridge near Training Ground 7 to work on our own pet projects about two hours ago.

At the beginning of our wait, I had been working on trying to crumple leaves with lightning chakra— with little success, as at least half of the time I set them on fire instead. Frustrated, and knowing my tumultuous emotions would only flare my charka and make control more difficult, I switched to studying medical techniques.

Hunching over a small hardback notebook, I scribble furiously, muttering about the mechanics of blood clot formation and dissolution under my breath. _Ino still gives me strange looks when I descend into medical babble..._

There exist a small handful of standardized techniques for forming and breaking down blood clots, developed by Tsunade of the Sannin. "Scarily brilliant woman— probably keeps her best jutsu in reserve. Still... Optimized for small-scale bleeding or clotting events." Both could be weaponized with only a little effort— a large enough clot directed to an individual's brain, heart, or lungs can kill almost instantly. On the other hand, removing some of the key factors necessary for clot formation, thus changing the composition of an individual's blood, will cause someone to bleed uncontrollably, even from a small wound. Instant hemophiliac— another attractive means to permanently remove a target... Although a concentrated blood thinner delivered as a poison would work just as well.

 _Neither is particularly noticeable once you modify the technique a little, unless an autopsy is done by a very skilled med-nin._

"Need more practice to use those techniques quickly... Will have to volunteer more time at the hospital." _Luckily, they always need more hands, especially during odd hours._

Despite my misgivings about what the actual profession would mean for my ninja career, and therefore my continued survival, I sat— and passed with flying colors— the first certification test needed to become a medical ninja about a week ago. It's nothing to brag about; I have the knowledge from my memories as well as more recent studies— it was a paper test.

The next test, a practical exam, could only be taken by individuals that accrued enough credits by sitting through various practical classes, few of which I can attend due to my schedule, and by volunteering time in the clinic. That's mostly scut work— emptying bedpans and playing fetch-and-carry for the actual physicians and medical ninja.

Despite the limits in my schedule, I am determined to learn the material taught in those courses. Luckily, most of the instructors are amenable to passing copies of notes and syllabi to me... and the fish, rabbits, and pigs needed for practice aren't hard to come by. _Quite a protein-rich diet I've been indulging in recently. Ah well—I need the calories to balance out the increased training._

Obviously, we're waiting for Kakashi-sensei to arrive. As usual. _Perhaps our... enthusiasm will pay off and Sensei will allow us to collect a C-rank mission today._ _Perhaps not._ I snap my book closed and slip it, along with my pen, back into my supply pouch.

 _It might be worth setting up an emergency medical kit soon._

Rising, I lean back, back stretching with a 'pop', and roll my shoulders to remove any lingering discomfort from sitting for so long, "Hn. Kakashi-sensei should arrive soon... It's nearly 10AM."

Ino glances up from her scroll— likely something on psychology. Shino is in the field behind us, practicing surreptitiously loosening packed earth 'for easier subterranean passage for kikaichu' as he put it.

Indeed, Kakashi-sensei arrives about five minutes later. All three of us are standing at attention seconds after his arrival. "Good morning, my cute little genin! Have I got a treat for you..." _That eye-smile— it looks a little sinister._ _Please_ _, let it not be another training session where he ties the three of us together with rope and forces us to run laps around the village perimeter._

"Your first C-rank! Aren't you excited? I made sure to pick an especially entertaining one." He brandishes a scroll, "We'll be delivering new orders to our comrades monitoring the border between the Land of Fire and Rivers. A whole three weeks camping in the woods! We're going to have such fun."

I cannot even find the words to describe the look of horror on Ino's face. I have to fight to keep my expression stoic, and I can hear Shino's allies humming due to his amusement. Seeing that neither Shino nor Ino look likely to respond anytime soon, I answer. "Why yes, Sensei. That sounds simply... fantastic." _Well, we did beg—bargain— ask for a C-rank mission rather insistently. Looks like Kakashi-sensei gets the last laugh. Typical._

"We'll be leaving tomorrow at first light. Meet at the northern gates. Oh, and do pack carefully, since you'll be carrying your own supplies..." Sensei rubs his hands together, looking particularly malicious, and disappears in a poof of dark grey smoke—damn **Kage Bunshin**.

Ino looks on the verge of tears at this point. She turns towards me and starts to yell, "Sasuke-kun! This is all your fault! You're the one that suggested—" I quickly cut her off, before she can enter the 'shrieking banshee' part of her vocal register. "Hn. You wanted a C-rank too, as did Shino. Besides, it will be a good experience. And we can still bring some study materials for training; it's not as if that border is under dispute." I sigh, "But, I agree... we probably pushed a little too hard."

Shino nods, "True, but all three of us agreed this was the best course. Do the both of you know what to pack? The Aburame have a standard kit available to clansmen for month-long C-ranks. Why? Because it is more efficient than supplying the necessities in a disorganized manner."

I smirk slightly, "And standard gear kits keep forever, just about. I have similar ones available to me." _I definitely plan to pack some snacks. I don't look forward to nearly a month of campfire food, MREs, and the usual Hi-Cal meal bars_

Ino sighs despondently, head hanging, "Yeah, we have those too. We may not be as large a clan, but needs must. And I am definitely packing some chocolate."

Shortly afterwards, we part ways to prepare, agreeing to meet up approximately an hour before our departure tomorrow— a café near the center of the village, and thus the Hokage tower, that serves strong coffee and delicious pastries...

* * *

The morning of our first C-rank mission is warm— the sun shines cheerily, and its backdrop is a flawless, forget-me-not blue sky. Shino, Ino, and I assemble at the northern gates out of the village, a little before six in the morning, bright-eyed, and stuffed full of pastries, bantering casually. Ino is flirting again, but this time with both of us. _Girls!_

Sensei arrives exactly at 6AM, surprising all of us— though only Ino reacts by attempting to release a genjutsu. "Well... It seems to be Kakashi-sensei."

I smirk slightly, looking every inch the arrogant Uchiha. "Ino, even if Sensei is probably a Nara at heart, he is a professional."

Kakashi blithely ignores our conversation. "Time to go." He signals for a travel formation, and the four of us pass through the gates, observed only by a pair of particularly bored and sleepy-looking chuunin.

That first step out of the gates was at the same time exhilarating and inspiring unbridled terror. I was, for the first time in my life as Uchiha Sasuke, outside of the village... Some part of my mind half expected some random, ridiculously overpowered missing-nin to jump out and attack us.

 _But, of course, that's unlikely this close to Konoha._

 _And also silly. Very silly._

Sensei sets a relatively fast pace, taking to the trees almost immediately, with the three of us following after in a delta formation.

To be honest, the pace he sets is brutal. I have to focus on my footing more that I would prefer, and find myself working to regulate my breathing within the first two hours— I can hear Ino, a little in front of me and to the right, struggling not to gasp. She still has the worst stamina of the three of us. We're going just slightly too fast for me to feel comfortable chatting, so we've traveled in silence.

We pause for lunch around noon. Sensei leads us to a sizeable clearing that has a small creek cheerily bubbling on one side. By this time, all three of us are gasping for breath.

 _That's going to hurt tomorrow... Everything, that is._

I force myself to stretch to minimize cramping later; Shino does the same.

Ino certainly tries to stretch, and then just collapses into the grass with a groan, pack and all. "Sensei... I just want to say... You're evil." Well, at least she still has the energy to talk.

"Oh? So you're not having fun?" Kakashi looks inordinately pleased— _not sure how I can tell, considering._

Shino and I slump against each other, joining Ino on the ground. I force out a "Loads of fun, sensei," through gritted teeth, while fumbling through a side pocket on my pack for a meal bar and canteen. "I suppose we have a rather stringent time limit?"

Sensei smiles, grey eye twinkling cheerily as it narrows into a curve, "Oh? No, not at all!" _You bastard. We weren't_ _that_ _annoying!_ "We're just delivering updated orders to the ninja responsible for the River-Fire border patrols. Mostly a formality. I just wanted you to experience traveling at a solid chuunin pace."

 _Kami, I hope he's trying to deceive us. Surely we aren't that far behind standard chuunin conditioning?_

Ino groans in response, lifting her head to glare at Kakashi. "Totally. Completely. Evil." Sensei ignores her comment, pulling out his book, and adding, "Take an hour to eat and rest up, then we'll resume."

I scarf down a meal bar— it's gritty, like sand between my teeth, and has a flavor strongly reminiscent of cardboard. I wash it down with water from my canteen as soon as possible. I share a resigned look with my teammates. Commiserating. _Nutritional and 'everything a growing ninja needs' it may be... But what an awful taste._

We spend the rest of our break dazed and half-dozing. At best, we can argue that Shino's allies are on watch for enemies. Thankfully, Sensei is merciful— we rest for two hours instead of just one. Soon enough, we're back to rushing through the trees at a rapid pace. We push ourselves 'till about six in the evening, when Kakashi signals a stop for the night.

Setting up camp, thankfully, is a task that requires little thought— lots of practice during our academy years. We're quiet— too exhausted for the usual banter. I've regressed completely to the standard 'Hn' with slightly different intonation to answer any questions. Shino, normally taciturn, just nods or shakes his head. Even Ino—the most talkative person I know, limits her chatter.

Dinner consists of cold MRE's— better than the meal bars, but not by much. Sensei is buried in his Icha Icha, though I suspect, sometimes, his giggling is more regarding our misery rather than whatever he's reading—he has to have memorized that book a dozen times over by now.

After dinner, I gaze longingly at the tent I'll be sharing with Shino. "Kakashi-sensei. Do you want us to set up watch?" Ino practically fell asleep in her food during dinner. Shino and I had to nudge her awake before she face-planted in her food. Twice. "Maa.. It's fine. I'll handle it." _Oh, thank the Kami._ "Hn."

Ino, Shino, and I scramble into the tents and collapse.

I'm asleep within the first ten minutes.

* * *

Despite my exhaustion— it's a bad night.

I wake before first light, hands aching. Everything aching from yesterday's hard pace. I sigh, and massage each hand to alleviate the soreness from clenching them— a light application of healing chakra and the scratches from my nails are gone.

 _At least I stopped screaming years ago._

A glance to the side reveals that Shino is relatively dead to the world. Still, his kikaichu are always watching— and sensei is definitely awake. All experienced shinobi that work in the field learn to sleep lightly— or they don't survive long enough to become experienced.

I sigh and slide out of my sleeping bag, backing out of the tent carefully, so as not to disturb Shino. _It's going to be an awkward morning._

Kakashi set up a campfire sometime during the night and seems to have started on making breakfast. The fire is crackling cheerfully, a strong contrast to my mood, and there are several rabbits that sensei must have trapped sometime yesterday evening, set up for roasting.

Sensei does not look surprised to see me. "Morning. Breakfast at six. Tea?" _I take back_ _anything_ _rude I ever said or thought about the man. I'll even forgive yesterday's torture._ I accept the standard issue metal mug, quietly murmuring my thanks.

I'll admit, Kakashi-sensei can make an absolutely sinful cup of green tea, considering we're in the middle of nowhere— I make a pleased hum at the taste.

The silence is only a little awkward. Kakashi doesn't ask, and I find myself infinitely thankful for the fact the man is even more emotionally constipated and socially inept than I am. He likely has a good idea of why I woke early, anyway.

Shino is up with the sun. He gives me a quizzical look as he exits the tent, and I nod to the empty cup in my hands. "Tea." He gives a slight nod in acknowledgement, but still raises a questioning brow. _He knows me too well._

I pause, considering my options, and decide to go with the truth—"Nightmares. Occasional." I relax enough for a wry smile, "Occupational hazard, anyway." Another nod, and Shino declines to question me any further. _Thanks, Shino._

He's intelligent enough to deduce exactly why I would have nightmares. And the Aburame are essentially the spymasters of Konoha— internal affairs, at the very least. He can be trusted to keep quiet.

By the time Ino stumbles out of her tent, sensei has me watching over breakfast, ensuring the rabbits don't burn. The mouthwatering smell of roast meat fills the clearing. Ino is bleary-eyed, and clearly stiff and sore from the rapid pace sensei set yesterday. "Morning, Sasuke-kun, Shino..." She pauses, and then grudgingly adds, "Kakashi-sensei."

Breakfast is delicious, if short. Conversation is minimal, for which I'm thankful. We're packed and on our way— at a more manageable pace than the day before.

* * *

The next few days proceed in the same way, although after that first night sensei 'allows' us to participate in keeping watch. _Unpleasant, but necessary practice._

By our third night out of the village, I dread going to sleep as I haven't in years. Being away from the safety of home— be it real or imagined— seems to have intensified my nightmares.

I sleep poorly. Every night.

Of course, this night will bring a special sort of hell; I am to take last watch... right after Ino.

I wake to find her barely a foot from my face, expression worried. It takes everything I have not to roll over and cover my face with a groan. Instead, I follow Ino out of the tent, preparing to face the teenage daughter of one of Konoha's most infamous interrogators. _Fantastic_. As if having Shino learn about my dreams on our first night out the village wasn't mortifying enough. _Wat higher power did I offend in my previous life?_

As soon as we're out of the tent, Ino grabs hold of my right sleeve and drags me over to the campfire— far enough from the tents that Shino should sleep through our conversation.

I don a resigned expression. _Here come the questions._

Instead, Ino throws her arms around me—a tight hug. "M'sorry. I couldn't even imagine what it was like." It makes me a few seconds to process her words. _Couldn't_ — which meant sometime during the past few months she'd given in to temptation and peeked, at least a little. "It's... fine." _Nothing_ _is fine. Sometimes, it feels like 'fine' is just a thin veneer over the ugly unfairness of the world._ "There's nothing I can do about it."

Ino's arms tighten, before she releases me. She nods resolutely. "I don't really feel like sleeping. Mind if I stay up with you, Sasuke-kun?" I glance to the side, and then out into the night surrounding us, shoulders lifting in a careless shrug, "Hn."

Side by side, we sit in a contented silence for an hour before she falls asleep, leaning on my shoulder. She talks in her sleep, by the way. And she's a cuddler. Sensei's expression in the morning is positively evil with glee. At least he didn't have a camera.

 _I'm never going to live this down, am I?_

* * *

It takes Team Seven a little over half a week to make it to that first, furthest outpost on the River-Fire border. When we arrive, tired, damp— because the border is far more humid and prone to rain than the majority of the Land of Fire during this season— we are faced with some level of suspicion and disbelief.

A trio of chuunin guard the entrance to the camp, which is ringed by a solid-looking, six-foot wooden wall. _Maybe that wood release wielding ANBU's work,_ I wonder idly. The chuunin glare at us with suspicion, at least until they notice Kakashi-sensei. All three of them are relatively nondescript-looking, dressed in standard Konoha uniforms.

Their apparent de-facto leader has dark brown, shaggy hair, and fang-like facial tattoos—a main-line Inuzuka, probably— and indeed, I notice an equally scruffy brown dog relaxing behind him. The Inuzuka chuunin barks a laugh, "Hatake-san, finally got saddled with brats, huh? I suppose you're the lot delivering the news." _Thank goodness sensei is so... memorable._

I'm surprised we're not questioned further—or I would be, if I didn't notice the subtle gestures—a silent conversation flowing between all four ninjas of higher rank. "Well. I suppose you should go see Yuzu-taicho." The chuunin nods toward the center of the camp, and gestures us inside. "We'll keep your brats entertained in the meantime." Ino, miserable from the weather—hair frizzing due to the high humidity, glares venomously.

The camp is— underwhelming. There are few permanent structures. A small cabin, near the center of the camp, most likely for official or administrative work. An outdoor kitchen, manned by a surly-looking blond haired Akimichi, placed under a large— _is that a_ _gazebo_ _?_ _What the actual f—?_ A series of green tents that can house three to four people, probably serving as barracks. A mid-sized sparring ring, the edges marked by a circle of small stones, with logs set up nearby as makeshift seating. I resolve immediately to avoid annoying Hokage-sama, lest I end up here for half a year or more, spending my days patrolling in the dank and heat, and sparring my equally miserable comrades during downtime.

And so it goes— at every outpost, we are greeted a mixture of mild hostility and light teasing. The warm beds— even if they are fold-out cots, and eating something that is not MREs or cooked over a campfire is 'so worth the hassle,' as Ino puts it.

A little over two and a half weeks later, we stroll back through Konoha's main gates. Exhausted, but, thankfully, no longer damp. _Thank the Kami!_ _Home at last._ We've gained some much-needed experience, I suppose, and the opportunity to cross-train and spar with a few chuunin, and— _Hokage-sama is the_ _best_ _boss ever_ — earned two days off.

 _Overall?_

 _Mission success._

* * *

C-rank missions seem to be only marginally better than D-ranks. We've run two more over the past several weeks, both shorter than our 'fun' scroll delivery mission. The first was another courier mission, delivering herbs to a village near our border with Rain Country— an outbreak of damp lung disease. The other was a short mission to a nearby village to eliminate a particularly ferocious pack of wolves that had been terrorizing the local farmers and their livestock. At least that one required trapping skills. _Sensei seems to be trying to bore us to death... On the other hand, I don't think I want to bloody my hands this early, and anything more serious would mean killing humans instead of abnormally large, feral animals._

Yes, there is a chance of combat—an encounter with bandits, or even other ninja, on a C-rank... but the likelihood of either occurring is relatively small, or so our experiences so far seem to suggest.

We still have a little over two months before the chuunin exams are hosted by Konoha. I have a sinking feeling that Kakashi-sensei will encourage us to enter. We're a much more balanced team than the 'original' Team Seven; our teamwork has been decent since day one, and has steadily continued to improve. We're all training hard... If nothing else, the lovely thought that Orochimaru is probably coming to steal my body is motivating me to push myself both physically and mentally, and to develop newer, stranger techniques. This, of course, is encouraging my teammates to work harder as well.

So far, nobody has been sent on a mission to Wave Country. At least, I haven't heard anything about it—considering one of my teammates is one of the most enthusiastic and skillful gossips in Konoha and the other belongs to a clan of spies? That mess is something I can still look forward to... Probably. _Hopefully not too soon. Didn't that mission take place just before the exams?_ The promised team rotations are due to start soon, as well.

It takes another two long weeks of mind-numbing D-ranks and training before Ino snaps and begs Kakashi-sensei for a fourth C-rank mission. It's the day-long babysitting missions that do her in, every time. Unfortunately, she doesn't get to reap the rewards— a misstep while under a genjutsu during our morning training results in an ankle with a nasty break. I heal and strengthen the bone easily enough, and we escort her to the hospital to have it double-checked... Where she's told to stay off of her feet for the next day or two, and is restricted from physical training for the following week.

 _Very unlucky,_ I decide, while Shino and I wait for Kakashi-sensei. _I wonder if we'll still get that C-rank... and who will be her temporary replacement if we will._

A few minutes later, when Naruto is bouncing down the hallway towards us, his grin taking up what looks like half of his face, I start to get a sinking feeling in my gut. Naruto practically pounces on me, "Sasuke-nii! Guess who gets to be the first to test team rotations? Guess, guess, guess-ttebayo!" That sinking feeling is intensifying. Shino's brows both arch over the dark sunglasses hiding his eyes— just about the equivalent of jaw-dropping surprise for an Aburame. _I suppose the fact that I'm not_ _just_ _Naruto's reluctant rival and sometimes tutor has yet to make its rounds in the Konoha rumor mill. I hope he won't hold my reticence against me._ The again, this is Shino we're talking about; he is as intensely private as I am.

As much as I enjoy Naruto's company, just about every mission he goes on is supposed to turn into some sort of fiasco. _This does not bode well._ "Hn. Good morning, Naruto. Don't yell— we're indoors." Lips curling into a smirk, I add, "I suppose you're our temporary teammate." _Honestly, Naruto, that's obvious_ , I think with fond exasperation.

"Yep!"

"Well, then. Welcome to Team Kakashi. Should be interesting..." I glance over at Shino, who has composed himself, although he's definitely annoyed. "Good morning to you as well, Naruto. I did not know you shared such a... congenial relationship with Sasuke." _Hn._ _Definitely_ _annoyed._

Luckily, Kakashi arrives just as I struggle to find a way to succinctly explain that Naruto is, essentially, my honorary little brother— and exactly why I've kept this juicy tidbit of information from my best friend.

"Maa, I see you're all excited to get your next mission." He's met with two deadpan expressions— and an irate Naruto, who (enthusiastically) yells, "You're late!"

As Kakashi-sensei starts to cheerily relay one of his patently ridiculous excuses—something about a black cat, a ladder, and broken glass— I turn my attention to Naruto, explaining, "Kakashi-sensei is always late. Except for important missions... Nothing to get excited about."

Naruto pouts, "But I arrived on time... almost. And he's the one that informed Asuma-sensei I was being borrowed!"

"Hn. It was a last minute change— Ino was injured in a spar. Broken ankle." I sigh, "Genjutsu. I should have watched her more carefully."

Naruto beams, "Sasuke-nii, were you testing creepy bug jutsu again?" A wicked smile, "A new one Shino and I designed, yes. I would say we achieved the desired effect." Naruto gives an overdramatic full-body shudder, "So creepy! Genjutsu is like... like ghost bugs!"

Kakashi, by this time, is gazing at Naruto and I with an expression somehow eerily reminiscent of the one Shino gave us not even ten minutes ago. "Maa.. I'm surprised. I didn't know you were such good friends."

Naruto has a confused expression as he glances back at Sensei. "Huh? Why?" I gently elbow him in the side, "Likely because we're so different." _You idiot_ , my tone implies.

Donning a rather arrogant smirk— for shits and giggles, I assure you, "I exist to confuse you, Sensei... About our mission?" I gesture towards the door. "Shall we go retrieve one?" _Before we're stuck with Tora. Again._

I'm surprised to find Hokage-sama at the mission assignment desk— it's rare that he delivers missions personally to anyone besides higher ranked ninja. And then I remember... _That's right. Naruto._ The Hokage is the same as always— a few more wrinkles from the stress of paperwork and perhaps more liver spots on his hands. Naruto waves at him cheerfully, "Good morning, Hokage-jiji! We're here for our mission!" I facepalm in embarrassment— _Naruto... just a_ _little_ _more decorum. Please. I'm begging you._ Shino is sniggering quietly, mouth hidden by the tall collar of his coat.

The Hokage smiles kindly, "Good morning, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Shino-kun. Here for a mission, yes?" He turns to Iruka, who is playing assistant for Hokage-sama today, as the academy is out for the summer holiday. "Iruka-kun, I believe Team Seven is here for a C-rank."

The chuunin sputters in response, "So soon? But—" I sigh, interrupting, "Iruka-sensei. I don't know about Naruto... But it'll be our fourth." Iruka glares at Kakashi-sensei fiercely, muttering something venomously under his breath, but pulls a C-rank scroll from the pile, handing it to the Hokage. "Hmm. Escorting a client home. Go ahead and call him in." He passes the scroll back to Iruka, who notes something in the records—likely a list of who received what mission, and then tosses the scroll to Kakashi.

Iruka exits through a side door and retrieves— _Dammit!—_ a slightly pudgy, scruffy-looking man. As he enters, so does a waft of smells, reminiscent of a brewery. One that makes cheap beer with the consistency of horse piss. All this, despite the fact that it's barely past noon.

I recognize the man immediately, although we've never met. It's Tazuna, the 'super' bridge builder of the Land of Waves. _Shit. We got this mission after all._ Then, he decides to open his mouth. "What's this? A bunch of super-brats?!" He leers at the three of us, adding "The shortest one, with the super-stupid looking face. Are you really a ninja? Hey?"

It takes Naruto a moment to realize he's the shortest one among us three— in that time, I have the opportunity to grip him securely by the collar. Yes, the bridge builder is being an ass, but Naruto needs to work on his self-control. "Well, at least he's not a creepy shut-in, or girly-looking." I twitch at that— to go out of his way to insult all of us? "Actually, are you sure that one's a boy?" _That. That... asshole! I'm just a little_ _androgynous_ _, not girly!_ I may not have always had the mind of a boy, but, dammit, I have some pride!

 _Fuck it._

I let Naruto go, and he rushes towards Tazuna, yelling angrily— Kakashi intercepts him, of course. Still. Such rude comments deserve at least a little retribution, right? "Sensei. After we're done protecting him... Would one teeny-tiny genjutsu matter?" _I just want to make him piss his pants every time he sees a spider. That's all. Is it too much to ask?_ "Aa, but Sasuke, traumatizing your clients is also a bad idea." I sigh, muttering curse words under my breath.

The Hokage, of course, looks vastly amused. "Tazuna-san, Team 7 is one of our finest teams of genin. They will certainly be capable of keeping you safe from any kind of bandits on your way home, and while you finish your bridge. And Kakashi-san is among the best, if not outright the best jounin in the ranks."

 _Riiight. You know, if you weren't a filthy liar, Tazuna-san._ I glower at our 'esteemed' client.

"Regardless, they will meet you at the main gates, tomorrow, at 9AM."

 _This is really happening, isn't it?_

 _A full month in the Land of Waves?_

 _A jounin-rank missing-nin as an opponent?_

Shino and I exchange polite nods as we part. Naruto, following after me, is chattering excitedly about how this will be his first C-rank. _Kami._ _I hope we all live— well, nothing to be done. Just have to wing it. It's not as if I can warn someone the bridge builder is lying._ I drag a hand through my hair, absently noting I should cut it soon, or risk looking like Itachi when I inevitably have to tie it back.

"Alright, Naruto, let's go pack. I'll lend you some useful things from the clan supply. Then we can go get some ramen. Properly celebrate your first C-rank mission."

* * *

The next day starts out stiflingly hot. Naruto, despite the pack of supplies he's carrying, is practically vibrating with energy as we make our way to the main gates— like a demented energizer bunny. Shino, already waiting at our meeting spot, shares a look of commiseration with me when our eyes met. Today was going to be long— and if our experience proved true, very boring. Sharing that with a more energetic than usual Naruto, considering the temperature, was going to be... trying. Of course, he doesn't know the bridge builder is lying through his teeth, and that we are heading into hostile territory. _And for that matter, neither do I. Eyes sharp, Sasuke; you don't want to miss anything important._

Kakashi-sensei arrives with the bridge builder exactly on time. Tazuna is griping about the heat as he wipes sweat from his brow with a grey rag, a suspicious-looking bottle in his other hand. _Drinking this early in the morning? I can understand stress, but come on!_

"Good morning!" Naruto exclaims cheerily. Tazuna, clearly exhausted and already annoyed, turns to Kakashi and asks, "Does he come with an 'off' button?"

"No." I deadpan in response, cutting off whatever glib comments Sensei would make. "And I don't suggest searching for one— it would have consequences. The apocalyptic sort."

Tazuna gives me a confused, slightly disturbed look, and turns back to Kakashi. "That other boy. Are you sure he's—all there?" He twiddles a finger near his temple—a universal sign for loony.

Kakashi shrugs, "Does it matter? He's sane enough to function in the field. That's all we ask of our ninja."

I really have to resist the urge to cackle evilly. _Thanks for playing along, sensei._ Shino, on the other hand, elbows my side and gives me a look that clearly says 'be serious'. _Clearly he's regressing, and Ino and I need to redouble our efforts to enhance his sense of humor._

The walk towards Nami no Kuni is painfully boring: a sun-soaked dirt road surrounded by leafy trees, birds chirping cheerily, calling to each other. Since we haven't played escort before, I didn't consider how painfully slow civilians are compared to shinobi. _Nor_ _how fragile._ The walk is quiet, except for Tazuna's griping about his legs being sore... and about the heat. He adds the occasional snippy comment about three of his four bodyguards being snotty kids not much older than his grandson. When we stop and make camp at the end of the day, he gripes about sleeping on the ground, and the quality of his food— poor, if you're interested.

Two days of non-stop whining and all of us are fed up— even Shino, who is as stoic as a person can be without being one of Danzo's emotionless drones. Kakashi? Well, who can tell with him, right? Well into the third day, I'm beginning to get twitchy. _I think sensei suspects I'm going to try to gut Tazuna, given how closely he's watching me._

"Hn. Tazuna-san. I've been wondering... Why did you choose to go to Konoha to hire a team?" _Kiri is closer, after all._

"Had business in a city nearby. Only the best supplies for my super bridge! And the roads were sketchy on the way here— nearly ran into some bandits." I nod, feigning understanding, and the silence, punctuated by the occasional complaint, resumes. _Though,_ _I suppose the Land of Fire would have better supplies for a bridge; he has a point there._

The attack comes around midday.

Working with genjutsu so extensively seems to have yielded a surprising benefit; I can somehow feel the illusion before the infamous puddle comes into view. Like accessing an extra sense I hadn't been aware of before— a little like seeing with the sharingan for the first time. A flicker in my mind, whispering— _deceit_ , _deceit_ — the flavor and scent of blood.

It is disturbing, and disorienting. _What_ _is_ _that?_ It makes me falter for a moment. Exactly what I don't need immediately before my first true attempt at life-or-death combat. Luckily, we're far enough that the missing-nin hiding under the illusion didn't notice my hesitation. _Hopefully._

We pass the puddle, going at the same painfully slow pace we have been since our departure from Konoha, plodding alongside Tazuna in a loose diamond formation. I notice Kakashi-sensei casually glancing in the puddle's direction as he walks past it.

We're about four feet away when it happens— two sinister-looking ninja emerge from the puddle— very melodramatically, I'm sure. They're definitely overly melodramatic when they tear 'Kakashi-sensei' apart, using the loop of spiked chain that ties the two of them together, attached to identical claw-like gauntlets. "First one." It's a wonder they don't suspect the substitution—though the mild genjutsu simulating falling meat is a nice touch. _Not enough blood._

A rush of adrenalin, straight into the bloodstream.

Muscles tensing in anticipation.

A breath.

As the closest one to Tazuna, Shino moves into position in front of him, preparing to defend our client— though kikaichu start surreptitiously crawling from beneath the bottom hem of his jacket.

A kunai slides into each hand as if by magic, a thought lacing them with a little lightning chakra, enough to deliver a mild shock.

Naruto is frozen— surprised and horrified. "Kakashi-sensei!" The pair circles around the blond, scenting weakness, preparing their next attack.

A loop of our enemies' chain twists in the air and— I manage to pin it to the nearest tree, a burst of lightning zinging up the chain once the kunai make contact, much to the chuunin's surprise. One of them glances at me, making eye contact as he releases the chain from his claw-like gauntlet— a brief flash of the sharingan and he's seeing everyone in the immediate area as two feet to the left of where they actually are. He rushes towards Naruto— or rather where he thinks Naruto is— his brother already moving towards Shino, circling back towards Tazuna.

Sensei, appearing suddenly— _that's_ _a jounin's speed?! —_ catches both, gripping each missing-nin by the neck and knocking their heads together, hard enough to knock them out. "Shino, excellent job protecting the client. Sasuke, good reflexes."

Naruto looks surprised, then relieved at Kakashi's reappearance, and then a little embarrassed, likely at freezing in a combat situation. Tazuna looks completely bewildered. Shino's expression is apathetic— _hopefully mine is the same._

Kakashi hauls his captives a few steps into the woods— presumably either to remove them from existence permanently or tie them up for collection by a patrol. When he returns a few minutes later, he wears a serious expression as he stalks up to the bridge builder. "Tazuna-san. A word..." The adult shinobi looms— sensei is remarkably good at looking intimidating. "Why did you not inform Konoha that you were being hunted? This mission is already beyond the C-rank you petitioned and paid for."

The explanation that Tazuna spews out while breaking out in a nervous sweat is— Well. A disappointed daughter. An emotionally shattered grandson. An evil tyrant, holding their beloved country in his merciless grip, squeezing the life out of the people. Their sole hope— the super awesome bridge being built by the super awesome Tazuna.

Of course, Naruto falls for the sob story and adamantly demands we continue. Shino and I make eye contact. _A higher rank mission is a great opportunity._ I smirk, a sphinxlike expression, tilting my head to the side. I can see the gears turning in his head— or should that be the kikaichu scurrying? _It's bad to drop a mission because of a little—difficulty. No need for us to run t the first sign of trouble, right?_ To be honest—I just want another challenge. The fight with the chuunin, brief and interrupted though it was, woke something in me. _Perhaps I'm an adrenalin junkie. Or a sucker for a sob story..._

Naruto is waiting impatiently, a mulish expression on his face. Kakashi is watching Shino and I as we communicate silently, looking amused. "Hn. Count me in." Shino nods, "I, as well. Why? It would be illogical to quit this easily." Naruto grins and bounces in place, looking excited.

Kakashi adds, "Very well. However— our next opponent will most likely be a jounin. And, Tazuna-san... the contract will be renegotiated at the conclusion of the mission."

The bridge builder gulps, and nervously dabs at the sweat gathering on his temples. "R-right. Of course."

Naruto, mulish expression still in place, turns to me as we continue back down the road. "Sasuke. I definitely won't lose to you next time." _Idiot. It's not a game or a competition. You're such a child._ "Hn... If you say so. Don't do anything too reckless."

Naturally, my day goes downhill from there.

* * *

Done! This was wicked fun to write.. mostly. Less fun to research the original wave mission; it's been a while since I read the manga.

Dear readers, I know you're out there; it's a fantastic feeling! As always, thank you for the reviews. (Particularly Akemi, who read and reviewed on the night I released the previous chapter— you definitely motivated me to start working on this chapter more quickly... and procrastinate on everything else. Oops!)

EverRose808— I quite agree.. And so, Ino breaks her ankle in a ridiculous manner. Any excuse to for more Naruto screen time!

john1057— Thanks for the question! I would prefer to PM you my answer, it's rather long.. If you want to see a 1k words on my view of the sociopolitical influences on the original makeup of Team 7, well.. enable PMs.

Obviously, I'm switching over to answering reviews using PMs. (These notes are getting too long.)

Next time on Transposed: Enter the Demon of the Mist! ...Are all shinobi this melodramatic?!

Finally, a question to those of you that made it all the way to the end of this A/N and are still reading: Do you think Haku should live or die? Why? I'll admit I thought up a rather gruesome death for said adversary weeks ago.. but I'm still considering it. Not because I particularly care about Haku's fate, but— you'll find out or not, depending on what I decide when I finally get to that scene.

Edited— January 08, 2017. Revised the wording, fixed typos. No major content changes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Transposed**

 _Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you,_

 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

* * *

When we last left our plucky young heroes, they had escaped unscathed from their encounter with Gozu and Meizu, the so-called Demon Brothers, formerly of Kirigakure. Well, I expect you know what's coming next. There's no reason to stall, so, onwards...

* * *

The scenery is no less serene than it was several hours ago, before our encounter with the Demon Brothers— sun shining, birds chirping cheerily. We're walking on an unpaved path surrounded by a sea of green forest, having recently entered the Nami no Kuni by boat. Tazuna's bridge is a magnificent concrete structure, confirming the skill of its architect. Surprising, considering how much time he spends drinking massive amounts of rot-gut sake, trying to eradicate his liver. At best, the bridge spans three-quarters of the waterway we had to cross to arrive here. _We're going to be guarding the bridge builder for a while._

Naruto is becoming a little over zealous at this point, moving to the front of the group. I suspect he, too, can feel the eyes watching us. Though, perhaps he's not aware of it consciously— Naruto would be used to ignoring stares from people with ill intentions.

An adversary, waiting to strike. There's no genjutsu this time, so I can't pinpoint from where. _I really need to work out that sensing technique based on bioelectricity... A priority once we get home._

Shino's allies are buzzing softly with discontent. A slight twitch of his brows, a discreet hand gesture. He detects a jounin class missing-nin, perhaps two, stalking us. I make a mental note to convince Naruto to begin learning the standard chuunin sign language, as Shino, Ino, and I have been. Although, considering Zabuza's former position in Kiri, our nonverbal communication should be rather obvious.

Naruto is jumpy— a kunai flying from his hand into the woods. A terrified white rabbit scampers out of the bushes. Tazuna, who'd been the most started by Naruto's actions, starts to laugh. I tense up, eyeing Naruto speculatively— _does he have some latent ability as a sensor, maybe?_ It wouldn't be surprising, Uzumaki Mito-sama as well as his mother were known for it. So was— _would be?_ — that redhead, Karin.

The whistling sound of metal slicing through air— "Everyone down!" Kakashi drags a petrified Tazuna down with him. Shino, Naruto and I dive to the ground. _Too close!_ I may have lost a few strands of hair to Zabuza's spinning zanbatou trick. A **shunshin** , and our opponent is perched in the tree, on top of his blade. Or is that pure speed? Hard to tell. Despite the really weird clothes— he definitely cuts an intimidating figure.

"Well, now... Momochi Zabuza, missing-nin, formerly of Kirigakure." Kakashi certainly looks relaxed— to the untrained eye. I glance over at Naruto— _good. He's staying put._ Naruto has calmed quite a bit since we became friends, and even more since he became a genin. I can trust him to not go rushing in to a fight with an opponent of unknown strength. _Hopefully._

"Hatake Kakashi—Kakashi of the Sharingan. Very interesting... But you'll have to hand over the old man." Both Shino and Naruto glance back at me— to gauge my response to Kakashi's nickname, no doubt. My expression remains carefully blank.

Kakashi gestures to us, "Team. He's out of your league." _No shit._ We arrange in a defensive formation around Tazuna, retreating away from Sensei and the enemy jounin, keeping the bridge builder at the center of our group.

Mist floods into the surrounding area, "Enough talk."

Zabuza moves over to the small lake nearby, standing on the water and unleashing a massive amount of chakra— the mist thickens. Sensei murmurs quietly, "The silent killing technique... Zabuza is a master. Do not lower your guard. He can strike from anywhere, at any time. You probably won't even feel it. Well, if we fail, we only lose our lives." _Oh gee, Sensei. Thanks_ _so much_ _for that encouraging speech._

Already, we can barely see five feet in front of us... then two. My ears strain to hear anything. "Eight points." Zabuza's rough voice comes from everywhere and nowhere at once. "The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, subclavian artery, kidneys, and the heart... Which should I choose?" In the back of my mind, a part of me notes that you have to strike very precise areas in some of those 'eight points' to have a swift kill. The rest of me is fighting not to gibber like a lunatic in fear. The killing intent lacing the air is... overwhelming. I've never felt anything like it; not even on that night.

Kakashi reappears in front of us, channeling chakra, clearing some of the mist in the immediate area. "Don't worry. I'll protect you with my life. I won't allow my comrades to die. Trust me." _Not the healthiest approach, really... but thanks, Sensei._

"I wouldn't be so certain." Our adversary's voice comes from behind us, between us genin and the bridge builder. I can't help but feel impressed at the maneuver— terrified and impressed. Kakashi-sensei launches himself at Zabuza, and the rest of us rapidly scatter in different directions, Shino— admittedly the most level-headed among the three of us, drags the bridge builder with him.

Sensei lands a strike to Zabuza's gut, only to reveal he is a clone. The two jounin proceed in a game of cat and mouse across the immediate clearing, occasionally landing a decisive strike only to find their opponent is a **Mizu Bunshin**. A stalemate, until... Zabuza manipulates Kakashi-sensei into the water, trapping him in an impenetrable sphere of water with **Suirou no Jutsu**. Needless to say, the litany of curses flying through my thoughts at the moment would cause a harlot to blush. _Damn it! This, of all things is the same? Do_ _any_ _differences between now and the 'could have been' matter at all?_

Zabuza is talking— preaching about what it takes to be a ninja, in his opinion. I partially agree with him. We're kids. Well-trained kids that are capable— and willing, depending on the circumstances, of killing. None of us has had to overcome that hurdle yet. Our opponent summons a **Mizu Bunshin** , who lands a vicious kick to Naruto's side, sneering, "You're just worthless brats," and sends him flying in my direction.

I snag him by the back of his jacket as his body rushes past, and place him back on his feet. Naruto is incensed, shaking in fury. The clone is standing on Naruto's forehead protector, which was dislodged when Naruto was struck.

Kakashi-sensei, still trapped, calls out to us, telling us to flee. To leave him behind and save our own skins. That Zabuza would be stationary until he could release the prison, and the clones had a limited area they could function in.

"Running away would be worse than making a stand here..." Shino frowns, continuing, "Why? Because Zabuza will just come after us when done with you."

I smirk, adding in a dry tone. "Besides, sensei. Those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash. Am I right?" _You can't fault us for learning the lessons you teach._ I pause, considering... Naruto is unlikely to stay still while Shino and I fight, and our styles are at least somewhat complementary. We've trained together extensively, though not as much since graduation. Still, I have some idea of what he's learned from Asuma-sensei. "Tazuna-san, ultimately, we're tasked with your protection, but..."

The older man bows his head, "This situation. The one most at fault is... me. Go ahead and do what you have to, kids!" A resolute nod. "In that case— Shino, can you continue watching our client?" _And will you lend us your allies to weaken our adversary if necessary? Naruto and I will be the direct assault._ "Of course."

Naruto, naturally, is hot-headed— he makes a dash at the clone, a desperate grab for his forehead protector... It earns him another kick to the gut, causing him to cough up blood, though his personal mission is successful. He ties the forehead protector back into its rightful place, proclaiming, "Put this in your personal Bingo Book, you freaky brow-less wonder! I am Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha, and I will never give up!" Well, nobody can say my annoying little brother lacks bravado.

"Alright, then. I think we've said everything that needs to be." I give Naruto a self-satisfied, feline smirk, tilting my head slightly in his direction. He grins mischievously in response, "Sasuke, I have an idea. Let's heat things up-ttebayo." With **Gokakyuu no Jutsu** , I launch a fireball the size of a horse in the direction of the clone. It sneers and moves to the side, yelling some derogatory comment at us— children playing ninja. As the fireball is about to pass its previous position, Naruto follows up with a **Daitoppa** , and it swells to the size of a bus, consuming the **Mizu Bunshin** — only a hiss of steam remains.

Naruto summons up two dozen **Kage Bunshin** , and they swarm the real Zabuza— a distraction, to keep him from summoning another clone immediately. They attack in a massive wave, but are all smoke in the breeze within a few seconds.

In the meantime, I heave Naruto into the air, and he tosses a kunai, replicating it over a dozen times with **Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** until a veritable cloud of kunai is flying towards Zabuza. And, of course, simultaneously, a second fireball is headed towards our adversary, one I launched at the same time as Naruto began his attack. We time the maneuver well— Zabuza is left with the choice of blocking either the kunai or the fireball with his blade, or dodging both by releasing Kakashi-sensei.

Of course, the man is no fool— he dodges, releasing Sensei from his watery prison. He glares in our direction malevolently, arm gripping his zanbatou, "You little brats!" Kakashi-sensei, kunai in hand, interrupts. "Don't forget. Your opponent in this battle is me." The two square off again, resuming their fight. A pair of dragons crafted from water, identical in every way, smash against each other— **Suiryuudan no** **Jutsu** _._

Naruto and I rejoin Shino, standing defensively beside the bridge builder. We all get soaked by the waves that result from this clash of the titans. _Sensei... now you're just showing off._ The resulting confusion as Kakashi hypnotizes Zabuza and launches a **Daibakufu no Jutsu** , smashing his opponent into the trees and pinning him in place with kunai is quite amusing.

Less amusing is the moment when Zabuza's apprentice, masquerading as a hunter-nin, disables him with a pair of senbon to the neck, apologizing politely for stealing our kill, "Ah. I apologize, but... I have been hunting him for some time," and steals away his body—after a quick check from Sensei to confirm that Zabuza has no pulse.

Kakashi-sensei slides his forehead protector back over the sharingan eye implanted in his left socket, and takes a few steps towards us, "Well then. Shall we be on our way..?" Of course, that's the moment he collapses flat on his face.

Naruto startles in surprise, likely thinking about the somewhat anticlimactic end of the battle. "W-what?" I sigh, walking to Kakashi and rolling him over— the man's out like a light. My hands glow green with a diagnostic jutsu… _Just as expected_. "Chakra exhaustion." _Not much I can do about that, unfortunately._ _But maybe..._ "Shino, are kikaichu capable of transferring neutral chakra to others besides their host?" Shino shrugs, "Possibly. However, I doubt Kakashi-sensei would appreciate it. Why? They require direct access to tenketsu from within one's body to transfer charka."

I snort softly, shaking my head, "Right. Forget I asked. Sensei should be awake in a day or two anyway." I'm surprised the sharingan drains him this quickly; it takes little effort for me to maintain. _Then again, he also used some rather chakra-intensive jutsu at the end of the fight._

"Naruto. Have enough energy left to make one or two **Kage Bunshin** to carry him?" Naruto grins widely, nodding. " Loads. No problem-ttebayo." The clone appears with a poof of grey smoke, and I help Naruto's **Kage Bunshin** heave Sensei up on his shoulder in a fireman's carry. It's not comfortable by any means, but at least Kakashi-sensei's legs aren't dragging.

"Tazuna-san." The bridge builder shakes himself out of his shock. Still gawking at the three of us in surprise. "Lead us to your home?" He starts, giving a little jump and reaches for his empty sake bottle, eyeing it unhappily. "Ah! Yes, yes. We're rather close now. I didn't know you were a ninja doctor, Sasuke-san..."

I smirk slightly, "I am not a fully certified medic yet. But I'm trained enough to handle battlefield emergencies." _Damn straight, we're more awesome than we seem at first glance._

 _Everyone should know not to judge a ninja by his crazy._

* * *

The walk to Tazuna's home feels excruciatingly long, even though it is, technically, only two or three hours. Still, we spend all that time as tense as a bow, anticipating another attack. We're hypersensitive to noise and sharp movements, feeling vulnerable with Kakashi-sensei out of commission.

When we make it to the door of a cozy two-story cottage, I just about sigh in relief.

A gentle knock on the door and— a frying pan is flying at my face, wielded by a rather irate, dark-haired woman. Catching the metal pan with one hand, I smile politely. "It is a pleasure to meet you, as well. Thank you for the kind welcome." _And not an ounce of obvious sarcasm— go me!_

Tazuna, standing behind me, gives an awkward cough, "Tsunami-chan, meet my super ninja protectors..."

The twenty-something woman looks abashed, "Father! You're home; I was so worried!" Cheeks turning a faint pink, she takes a moment to look at us— wet, bedraggled, exhausted looking children that are hauling a grown man around, and bows to welcome us in as we step into her home. "My sincerest apologies, ninja-san. I'm sorry for trying to hit you."

Nodding politely, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Uchiha Sasuke, with me are Aburame Shino and Uzumaki Naruto, as well as our sensei, Hatake Kakashi. I hate to impose, but... Is there someplace where Sensei can rest?" I gesture back to the Naruto clone carrying Kakashi.

"O-of course." She looks a little confused I didn't introduce the clone— _I suppose civilians don't have any familiarity with ninja techniques._ _Interesting how well ninja as a whole have managed to limit that information to our villages.—_ "I'll show you around. I have two spare rooms upstairs, so you'll have to share, but..."

"That's fine. Thank you for your hospitality, Tsunami-san."

She leads us upstairs, to two small, sparsely decorated, but cozy rooms. "The restroom and bath are around the corner on the right."

 _The three of us can fit easily enough in the larger one and bunk on the floors in sleeping bags— Shino and I have shared a much smaller hotel room on a previous C-rank, and the addition of Naruto is no problem. Sensei can have the other room to himself; he's tall, so the bed might be a tight fit, but better than nothing. And he needs quality rest._

"Thank you very much. We were prepared to camp in the woods." I give her a polite bow, Shino mimicking me, and dragging Naruto along.

Tsunami smiles hesitantly, "I'll go ahead and start on dinner, then. Thank you again for protecting my father."

I follow Naruto and the clone into the smaller room, taking the fresh sheets provided and making the bed with quick, economical movements, before Naruto and his clone deposit Kakashi-sensei on it. The clone disappears in a poof of smoke, its job done.

"Naruto, can you fetch a glass of water?" I fish a standard meal bar out of my pocket, as well as a small square of dark chocolate, and place them on the bedside table. Just in case he wakes nowhere close to a mealtime— or when we're not in the room. Considering Sensei saved our cute little genin asses from a rather terrifying opponent, I don't mind sharing. _Chocolate makes_ _everything_ _better._

I eye the unconscious man thoughtfully— he's as comfortable as we can make him, given the situation. The bed, surprisingly enough, is long enough for his tall form. I scan him again with the diagnostic jutsu, hands glowing a light green as I pass them over his body. His chakra levels are replenishing steadily... _Recovering quicker than expected. Compensation due to the chakra-leeching implant? Or perhaps an inborn trait of the Hatake Clan..._ Sensei should be awake tomorrow night, at the latest.

Naruto bounds noisily up the stairs, like a herd of buffalo, arriving with the requested glass of water. He places it on the bedside table, beside the energy bar and chocolate.

I follow Naruto out of the room, heading next door to set up my sleeping bag. Shino has had the same idea, his sleeping bag already rolled out next to an open window, furthest from the door. "I have already seeded the immediate area around this house with my kikaichu. Why? We have no guarantee no other enemies will come for us before Sensei wakes."

I give a sharp nod. "Shall we set up watch tonight?" Shino considers, inclining his head in agreement, "Probably for the best. Why? My allies would wake me if we had an intruder, however..." Naruto interrupts, "Better safe than sorry, huh?" Shino glares at the interruption, finishing his speech with a curt "Yes, Naruto-san."

I snort slightly at the interaction between my two closest friends. "Sounds like a plan. In that case, allow me to take second watch." It's the most miserable time slot, but I'm not sure I can trust Naruto to stay awake during that time, and Shino is already taking on the burden of monitoring the perimeter constantly. "I want to keep an eye on Sensei's recovery anyway." A weak excuse, and all three of us know it.

We hash out the details, decide who will shower when, and spend the rest of the afternoon making ourselves relatively comfortable, and therefore secure, in the room we've been provided.

Much later, my thoughts are interrupted by a soft knock on the door. "Dinner is ready, ninja-san." I blink in shock, having expected to eat MREs for the next day or two, until we found the time to trap and cook some real food— all three of us are staring at her when she opens the door.

It's very surprising she's volunteered to feed us, considering the state of the economy of the Land of Waves according to Tazuna. "Ah... Thank you. We'll be right down?"

Dinner is awkward— conversation is stilted. I have to bite back a smile as I explain that no, Naruto doesn't have an identical twin, it was just a ninja technique; weird ninja magic. "And please call me Sasuke. Or at least Uchiha-san." Frankly, being called 'ninja-san' is awkwardly impersonal at this point.

Tsunami-san is a brilliant cook— and both Naruto and I endeavor to inform her of this after every bite, though there is a limit to what one can do with fish, rice, and a handful of wild vegetables. Tazuna-san is in a splendid mood— and halfway through a new bottle of sake. Probably not his first of the evening, given Tsunami-san's foreboding glare. All in all, we finish quickly.

Naruto offers to help with the dishes, much to our hosts' surprise. Shino and I sneak quietly out of the dining room and back upstairs, Shino retreating with a half-finished bowl of rice, so he can feed it to his allies discreetly without traumatizing our client and his family.

The rest of the night proceeds as expected: quiet, dark, and with three exceptionally paranoid genin watching the perimeter from the roof, not knowing if they should expect another attack or not. When not on watch, I sleep the sleep of the dead.

Morning comes quickly, revealing a forest swathed in fog. I eye it with trepidation before heading over to Kakashi-sensei's room to check on him.

A soft knock.

"Come in."

Kakashi-sensei is awake, though barely able to move. I help him sit up. "Breakfast should be soon. I'll bring some up, if you would like. So far Tsunami-san, the bridge builder's daughter, seems amenable to playing cook for us."

Sensei gives a slight nod, and interrogates me on what happened after he passed out. I describe the short and rather tense walk to the house, the general surroundings, and finally our precautions so far. By this time, Shino and Naruto have crept into the room, joining me in standing at attention.

"Good job, all three of you. Naruto, impressive thinking on your feet. Sasuke, you did well organizing your comrades afterwards. Shino, excellent job protecting the client."

I flash an arrogant 'I am an Uchiha, and thus superior' smirk. _Yes, I did practice them in the mirror. Your point?_ Naruto practically vibrates in joy at the compliment. Even Shino seems happy with the praise. Of course, with every positive comes a negative. "However, we have a problem. I've been thinking... it is most likely Momochi Zabuza is still alive."

Naruto looks confused and furious—"What?!"

I nudge his side with my elbow, "Think— what is the purpose of a hunter-nin? How do they work?"

Shino's eyes narrow behind his sunglasses, brows furrowing. "I see it as well. The hunter-nin was Zabuza's ally. First, he used senbon, a relatively rare weapon, requiring excellent precision, one difficult to kill with except with the addition of poison. He will be an interesting opponent."

Naruto scowls, "But Kakashi-sensei checked; creepy no-brows had no pulse!"

I smirk slightly, "Yes... Senbon require a high amount of precision to wield effectively. They're also favored by medics. He probably has some medical training— certainly in acupuncture and pressure points. There are points on the body that can place a patient in a coma, or even a false death. Slow the heartbeat enough that Sensei would miss it..." _Although I haven't studied this phenomenon extensively myself._

Shino interrupts before I can digress further into medical jargon, "Yes. Also, hunter-nin typically destroy a body immediately. He would just require the head, and perhaps that distinctive zanbatou for proof of the kill."

Naruto scowls, "So he was a faker? Maaan, I really hate people like that."

Kakashi's eye curves in a facsimile of a smile. "Well analyzed, team. Zabuza took some solid hits during the battle, so he should be back to fighting form no earlier than a week and a half... Perhaps a week, if his ally is a capable medic." We three genin shuffle awkwardly in the silence that results from this proclamation.

I sigh, massaging the bridge of my nose. "So we'll face both Zabuza and his accomplice next time..? It should take about the same amount of time for Kakashi-sensei to be back to fighting form— unless there's an injury I didn't notice with a superficial scan?"

Kakashi shakes his head, "Just exhaustion."

I incline my head slightly, acknowledging his answer, but continue thinking out loud. "It's also unlikely the accomplice would act against us before Zabuza is healed... Even if we're less skilled, which is uncertain, there are three of us. Besides that, they are hopefully unaware you are incapacitated, Sensei. And the accomplice likely has to watch over Zabuza as well."

We spend some time hashing out the details of our training for the next week— Naruto needs some practice sparring on water, though he has a basic grasp on water walking. Shino and I will alternate days sparring with groups of his **Kage Bunshin** , while the real Naruto works on refining his taijutsu and beginning the wind nature transformation. I remind Naruto I still owe him a jutsu, but he waves me away, saying that he's going to wait until I know something really awesome. Shino wants to practice defensive earth jutsu, as well as learning the **Double Suicide Decapitation Technique** , otherwise known as the **Headhunter Jutsu** which Sensei had used to leave me neck-deep in the ground during our genin exam. I have every intention of working on my speed, for obvious reasons, as well as my lightning nature transformation.

* * *

The week crawls by, inch by painful inch. Kakashi-sensei is slowly regaining his strength. In the meantime, we take turns guarding the bridge builder in pairs. I begin to understand why Tazuna risked so much to make it to Konoha the first time we walk through the village.

The people of the Land of Waves are living in the deepest poverty. Women selling their bodies on street corners for a few coins to feed their families... Children scrounging for scraps in the trash. The stores and food stalls are near empty, and what food is available is either rotten or perilously close to it, and three times the normal price. Boats not owned by Gatou cannot go out on the water, so fishing is difficult. There seem to be few game animals left in the woods, and all of the easily accessible edible herbs and roots have been stripped for the first mile in.

It is an untenable situation.

Hopelessness and despair hang over the village like a persistent, dark miasma.

Tazuna's bridge is the last hope this place has, but one few believe in.

The night we finally meet the bridge builder's grandson is... eventful. Naruto had already gotten curious a few days ago and asked about the ripped photograph on the wall, so we'd heard the tale of Kaiza, Hero of Wave... and his horrible demise on Gatou's orders. Naruto and I are exhausted from training— his clones are becoming decidedly better at fighting me as a group, though with twenty-to-one and ten-to-one odds and the fact the original retains their memories, that's unsurprising.

That last fight, I'd been forced to activate my sharingan to win. Naruto should still be gloating. He would be, if his luck with wind nature release hadn't been particularly awful today. We're eating rice and fish like ravenous beasts. Inari, who has been avoiding us and staying in his room, going even so far as to eat there, has been forced downstairs by his mother.

He glares at us with red-rimmed eyes, "You're all going to die."

Tsunami-san looks horrified at his deadpan proclamation. "Inari!"

Shino calmly places his chopsticks down on the table, picks up his bowl of rice, and departs from the room. Unsurprising— he's always been the least confrontational of our graduating class, and arguing with the client's grandson has no logical purpose.

I ignore the brat, and continue eating at a steady pace. Naruto— well, I'm not sure he heard Inari over the sound of the trash compactor he calls his stomach. He really overdid it today.

"But mom! They're all going to die! All this hard work and training— it's pointless! They should just go home. Gatou has a whole army; he'll just kill them all."

Finishing my rice, I shoot the boy a vicious glare. "If we were the sort to quit a job halfway through, your grandfather would already be dead and buried." _...Maybe that was bit harsh._

Naruto apparently shares my thought, as he elbows my side, "Sasuke-nii, you're being mean... Even if it's the truth." He turns to Inari, adding, "Speak for yourself. I already know that whining and crying never solves anything."

Inari glares right back, suborn. "What would you know?! This isn't your home, why don't you mind your own business?! I hate people like you, always smiling. I bet you all live happily in your village— you don't know what it's like to suffer or be treated like dirt!"

'Snap!'— the chopsticks in my hand shatter, several pieces having an impromptu meeting with the floor. I murmur hoarsely, "Brats with defeatist attitudes like you, playing lead in your own little tragedy... Those are the sort of people I like the least."

Naruto frowns up at me as I stand up, "Nii-san..."

I shake my head, wearing an expression of forced calm. "Don't bother. I'm just going to go up to the roof." A pause, before I exit the small dining room, "I'll reimburse you for the chopsticks, Tsunami-san. Apologies for my poor temper."

I make it up to the roof quickly— slipping out of the closest window and walking up the walls.

Even from up here, I can hear Naruto's and Inari's voices, still arguing passionately. _If I focused, I bet I could make out the words. I can guess the gist of what's being said anyway._ "Damn it." _I really want to punch something. Hell, I really want to punch a bratty, depressed little six year old._ "...Damn it." _I thought I've been getting a better handle on my temper._

The argument reaches its peak, and— I watch from above as Naruto storms angrily out of the house, and into the woods. _Would following him help or hurt?_ _He will probably be meeting Zabuza's accomplice tomorrow morning, right? Haru..? Haku? Something like that._

In the end, I decide that Naruto can handle himself, and settle into a meditative position on the roof, trying to soothe my tumultuous thoughts. A few hours later, I wander back into the room I'm sharing with the other genin, and crawl into my sleeping bag, exhausted. I fall asleep quickly.

* * *

The next morning, I find that Naruto's sleeping bag hadn't been used the previous night— _of course_. Sighing, I snag a meal bar from my pack for a hasty breakfast, forcing it down. Waving to a drowsy Shino, I explain, "Naruto slept in the woods last night. Going to go check on him. Inform Kakashi-sensei if I take too long?" _Better to find him sooner rather than later_ , I think as I hop out the window.

Sensei has recovered enough to take over guard duty, so for the past two days all three of us genin had been training in the woods.

The morning is cool. A thin fog swirls around the tops of the trees, lingering. I eye it thoughtfully for a moment, but ultimately shrug it off; Tazuna has assured us that fog is common in Nami no Kuni, especially in the evenings and early morning. The woods are quiet, but not unnaturally so. I pick the nearest footpath and follow it at a sedate pace.

A few minutes later, my ears perk at the sound of voices from a clearing about a dozen feet away— Naruto and Haku, I suppose. I take to the trees, settling on a sturdy branch; I have no compunctions listening in, and no true need to hide myself... though it sounds like they're nearing the end of their conversation anyway. _Hn. Someone precious, huh. Naruto, don't give too much away._

"I hope we meet again sometime." The unfamiliar voice says, and a figure in a light pink kimono begins to walk in my direction, before pausing. "Oh... and by the way— I'm a boy." _Kami, I wish I could see Naruto's expression right now. It's got to be_ _priceless_ _! Better yet, a photograph. Damn, I'm missing some fantastic blackmail. Ino would be so disappointed._ I hop down from my perch a few seconds before the fake hunter-nin steps out onto the path.

In case you're curious... Forget androgynous— Haku is genuinely feminine in appearance. Enough that I doubt Haku is a 'he', even with the discreet black choker that could be hiding an Adam's apple. The delicate pink kimono and effeminate facial features certainly don't help. But... well. Haku is very, very attractive. Slender form hidden beneath a relatively traditional kimono, delicate features, long black hair. He, or more likely she, is fourteen, fifteen at best... little more than a child, like us. That in mind _— either a late puberty due to a longstanding starvation diet... although that is more associated with girls, or_ _definitely_ _a girl with very meticulous breast-binding_.

Haku and I make eye contact, and proceed to ignore each other as we walk in opposite directions. I smile slightly as an unharmed Naruto with a baffled and mildly horrified expression on his face comes into view. "A cute boy, huh? Should I be defending your honor?" My smile morphs into a teasing smirk, "Although... I can understand the confusion. He was certainly very pretty." _Certainly more attractive than most of my stalkers._

"Niiii-saaan!" Naruto blushes a bright, tomato red.

"Older brother's prerogative." I retort, extending a hand to help him up. "Come on, otouto, we're late for breakfast."

Predictably, we miss breakfast completely, though we catch Tazuna-san and Sensei before they head out to the bridge. Sensei gives us the day off, and instructs us to do nothing more than light training.

I spend most of the day out on the docks, sometimes fishing with cobbled together fishing gear, sometimes meditating— watching the water, or watching nothing at all. The soothing emptiness of meditation is perfect for keeping my mind off of what tomorrow could bring. I'm in a bit of a melancholy mood, regardless.

After lunchtime, I find Inari sitting near the spot I'd been occupying all day. "Hn." Being polite is practically a force of habit by now, so... "Good afternoon, Inari." I sit beside him on the small dock, and focus on the gently lapping water.

The surly boy glances up at me, expression thoughtful. "Um. Sasuke, right?" He fidgets for a few seconds, reminding me strikingly of Naruto. "Do you... do you mind if I ask why you got upset yesterday? Your sensei already said why Naruto did, but..."

"Hn. That's a really personal question, don't you think?" _Especially considering I don't particularly like you._

The boy's cheeks flush red, and he hurriedly turns away, "S'fine, you don't have to tell me." I have to force back a chuckle. _He really is like Naruto._ "Hn." I lean back, gazing at the white tufts of cloud in the endless blue sky, gathering my thoughts, "Naruto is a very important person to me. A little brother, even if we're not actually related by blood. That's part of the reason. Also... I understand what it's like to have someone close to you killed." _I could have become someone like you._ "Watching you waste your life crying, when you still have your mother and grandfather, who support you and love you dearly... I might hate you a little." _I'm jealous._

Inari is staring at me, wide-eyed, looking increasingly more nervous.

I wave away his concern, "Don't worry. I'm not in the habit of picking on kids."

A sigh— _to_ _hell with it,_ "I had a very large family once. Now I'm alone, except for Naruto." _And team seven._ "Anyway, that's it. Forget we had this conversation... in the end, it doesn't mean anything at all."

The boy looks rather confused by the sudden end to our impromptu heart-to-heart. We spend a few minutes sitting side by side in silence. Once or twice I think Inari wants to ask something else, but he chickens out every time. Eventually, he scampers off. To bother Naruto, maybe... or cry some more in his room— _who cares._

It's finally evening. Likely the night before our battle with Zabuza and Haku, since Kakashi-sensei is fully recovered. I'm in my bedroll, staring at the grubby ceiling, trying to fall asleep. Trying to find that calm I'd had in the afternoon.

Naruto is lightly snoring, content and safe, a few feet to my left, sprawled out on top of his sleeping bag instead of in it. Even asleep, he looks exhausted. _That brat,_ I think fondly, _he really overdid it, even after Sensei told us to take the day off._

Shino is curled into a fetal position in his own sleeping bag, closest to the window and behind both of us. Over a dozen kikaichu hover around him, the silent guardians of his dreams.

 _I wonder what will happen tomorrow. I wonder who will live, and who will die..._

 _I... don't want to disappear from this world. I refuse to die._

 _...Shino and Naruto had better stay alive as well, if they know what's good for them, or I will join Orochimaru_ _just_ _to learn_ _ **Edo Tensei**_ _and resurrect them to thrash their sorry hides._

* * *

Tensions are running high in the morning. Kakashi has Shino and I out of our beds and dressed post-haste. We scarf down breakfast in silence. We leave Naruto in bed after I scan him with a brief diagnostic jutsu. He's recovering rapidly from chakra exhaustion, but still has low chakra pools— for Naruto, anyway.

Arriving at the bridge, we find it enveloped in a thick mist. _Well, then._ My thoughts are on Tazuna's home, where Naruto should soon be waking. Hopefully. Still, a wind jutsu would be quite helpful, right about now.

Tazuna looks horrified— what few men remained to work on the bridge have been incapacitated. Their bodies have been tidily piled in single file, near the oldest part of the bridge. I honestly doubt they're dead; from what little I remember, Haku is supposed to have a soft heart. Zabuza's preferred techniques would not have left the bodies that intact.

The mist lightens, revealing our adversaries— Momochi Zabuza, intimidating sword slung casually over his shoulder, and a youth in a hunter-nin uniform. Lips curling into a smirk— _finally, the tension is going to end... One way or the other._

I share a glance with Shino. He nods slightly, and shifts closer to Tazuna, preparing to **shunshin** him away from the site of the battle. Kikaichu are slowly creeping from within his sleeves and beneath the hem of his heavy jacket. Letting the insects gorge on the chakra in the **Hidden Mist** jutsu would slowly whittle away Zabuza's chakra pools— hopefully, without the missing-nin noticing. Even a jounin's reserves are not endless, and that jutsu requires a small, continuous stream of chakra feeding it. Besides that, what weakens our enemy, strengthens our team— and the increase in chakra pool available to Shino would mean he could use the earth jutsu he'd learned during the past two weeks more than just once or twice.

I'm practically vibrating in anticipation. So, of course, Zabuza has to comment. "Oho. Still toting those brats around, Kakashi? That one is trembling… pitiful."

I bare my teeth at him, a mockery of a grin, listening to the pre-battle banter but choosing not to add to it. _Let him think me a scared child._ I look forward to testing myself against the ice user— _what will be my future: victory or loss? I definitely won't allow myself to lose._

Half a dozen **Mizu Bunshin** of Zabuza step out of the mist, surrounding us. Luckily, they're no more durable than **Kage Bunshin** , and always significantly weaker than their creator. Naruto has helped me practice this maneuver in our spars, whether he knew it or not.

A kunai slides into my hand— _time to steal the show_.

Swift, single strikes to the torso. I'm not even breathing heavily once I've returned to my previous position beside Shino and Sensei... Although my grin has become a touch more feral.

"Hm. Seems like you may have a rival in speed, Haku." Zabuza looks patently unconcerned.

"As you say, Zabuza-sama." Is the masked youth's cool reply. _That mask will make this fight more difficult_ ; it's hard to make eye contact when your opponent has eyes hidden behind slits.

Still, as Haku becomes a whirling dervish, I dash sideways, kunai held in a defensive position, hoping to move further away from the puddles— leftovers from the water clones.

Haku moves to intercept.

Somewhere behind us, I can hear Zabuza and Kakashi-sensei begin to square off.

In the back of my mind, I wonder how much experience my opponent has as a med-nin— or fighting against med-nin, as I form the sharp blade of a chakra scalpel in my free hand. Kunai meets senbon with a metallic chink.

"I won't dispute that you are fast. However... you are already at a disadvantage in this fight." The masked youth states coolly.

 _True,_ I agree internally. I'm still far too close to the puddles pooling on the bridge. Besides that, there is enough water in the air that my fire techniques will be weaker than normal. The few lightning techniques I currently know require close contact. Still, there is an upside. I have an idea of what my opponent can do, and forewarned is forearmed.

Pulling my arm back, I let his senbon pass over my shoulder, moving to strike from below with the chakra scalpel as he starts making one-handed seals. I graze his side as he dodges— enough to cause mild internal damage to his abdominal muscles, and then have to swiftly reverse, launching myself into the air to avoid the barrage from Haku's **Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death**.

"My, but what a melodramatic name." I drawl, landing and rapidly advancing towards Haku.

We share a lethal dance, exchanging strikes as we dash across the bridge while our sensei observe in between their own clashes. Haku always retreating, and myself advancing, trying to strike fast enough to do more serious damage with the chakra scalpel.

We're a poor matchup— I work better at short-range and hand-to-hand, where I can disable an opponent rapidly, and Haku seems to specialize in long-range attacks. Normally, I would switch to genjutsu or fire ninjutsu at long range...

"Time to stop playing, Haku." Zabuza chastises his apprentice.

The youth nods, and proceeds in his attack " **Secret Technique: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals** "— a dozen mirrors surround me at ground level, with a further eight above them, angled downwards. _Beautiful ice crystals, but what a terrifying technique._

"I apologize,"—Haku's voice echoes within the dome of ice, his image appearing on each icy screen as he melds into the one closest to him. "But from this trap there is no escape. You cannot match my speed here. Please surrender."

"Hn." The sharingan spins to life in my eyes, three black tomoe rotating slowly on a crimson backdrop. _Time to see if my body can keep up with my eyes at this level..._

The senbon needles fly swiftly, from what feels like every direction. Chink—chink, chink, chink, chink. A handful of senbon are deflected by the kunai in my right hand. I spin and dance out of the way of others.

Even then— a sharp sting across my cheek. A needle embeds itself into the flesh of my right arm. I pull it out, not bothering to heal the wound. _I see. I'll have to move even faster._ It will be difficult to keep up the harsh pace for long. _Time to go on the offensive._

Eyes catch a movement to my left— a ripple from within an icy mirror.

Legs tense, chakra working to augment my muscles. A swift leap and— contact. The mask shatters, and I meet the startled eyes of my opponent. _One more advantage gone._

Immediately, I weave a pair of mild genjutsu— the sound of steps where my opponent would not expect them, the unsettling feeling of being watched, hair rising on the back of your neck; I aim to disorient.

And, of course, then the shit hits the fan.

Naruto is outside the mirrors, at the edge of our field of battle. He's seen my opponent's face. "H-haku? Why?!" _Shit_ _. I took too long._

"I apologize, Naruto-kun."

"Naruto, stay back!" Of course, my willful little brother won't listen to reason. The handful of shuriken Zabuza sends in his direction don't help, though Haku deflects them with senbon. I send the ice user an assessing look. _Interesting._

Naruto, of course, decides to join me in Haku's little dome of frozen hell. _Typical. I am going to drill him on strategy_ _every fucking day_ _on the way home._ We stand back to back, watchful. Fire alone may not work, but... I eye the ice speculatively, "Naruto. The usual combo?"

Naruto shakes his head in denial, "Nii-san, wait. I want an explanation first. Haku. Why… Why would you work for a person like Zabuza? For someone that works for a slimeball like Gatou?!"

Naruto and Haku are—well, talking. Exchanging life stories. _Only you could make friends with our enemy in the middle of a deadly fight!_ I listen in— body tense, waiting for the next attack. It would be silly for Haku to not take advantage while Naruto is so thoroughly distracted.

The strike comes from more than one unexpected angle, Haku must have pulled the moisture from the mist, or from a puddle he'd left intact, and formed several **Mizu Bunshin** — _too fast, I'm not fast enough—_ the gambit works, my blade strikes the wrong one, even as my eyes detect that it's a clone. And as my enemy melts into a puddle of water, Naruto falls to his knees, collapsing— too pale, too still, too quiet. He remains thus, lying on the bridge.

 _W-what?_

 _That's— wrong._

 _It's supposed to be_ _me_ _who falls._

Naruto can never sit still. He is a fount of endless energy. Never still. _Naruto._ _Don't you dare— how dare you give up! You're supposed to become Hokage; to change the world!_ It shouldn't be possible for him to be— to be dead. Haku is supposed to be too gentle a soul for such a move. _Hell, our opponent protected him from Zabuza, even!_ But I can't sense anything from Naruto. Not even a swift and surreptitious diagnostic jutsu reveals signs of life.

A shuddering breath. _Why..? Why didn't the Kyuubi keep him alive?!_ The question rampages through my mind, lightning fast.

Rage.

The sound of blood rushing through my ears, heartbeat pounding a staccato rhythm, mutes whatever words the false hunter-nin is saying. _Why? What has my existence, the differences from that 'other me' changed? Is this... my fault?_ "Oh? Is this the first time someone close to you has died..?" _I... I failed._

 _This is my fault._ Eyes wide, three tomoe sharingan spinning hypnotically within. Something shatters. _Why is everyone I care about stolen away?!_

A harsh breath out, shoulders shaking.

Hatred— of myself, of this situation— coils within me, writhing like a snake.

My blood boils.

 _Otouto... I'm sorry— I've failed. I've failed. I'm a failure. I've failed you. This world... It would have been better if I'd never woken up._ These feelings culminate in a single word as I make eye contact with my opponent, who is sliding out of a mirror to resume their attack. " **Burn.** "

And my world is black flames.

Someone screams— an unearthly, animalistic sound. The same sound my soul made when Naruto fell. The flames have latched on my real opponent, then. The dome of ice surrounding us is engulfed by the unnatural blaze.

The scent of burning hair wafts on the breeze. Acrid. Disgusting.

I palm a kunai.

My heart hurts. My eyes ache, tears sliding down my cheeks, uninhibited. I grit my teeth, a harsh breath escaping me in the form of a hiss. I want to scream at the unfairness of the world. To burn everything from existence, even myself, until all that remains is ash.

 _He was my brother._ _Mine_ _to protect. One of the last people I can call family..._ But there is still a mission to complete.

As I step away from Naruto's still form, something snags the hem of my pants. I glance down and— it's Naruto's hand, unnaturally clawed fingers gripping tightly. My eyes widen, "W-what?"

 _He's alive._ It feels as though color is bleeding back into a hollow world. _He's alive!_ _Thank the Kami. Or should that be—thank the Kyuubi?_ Indeed, crimson chakra coils around Naruto's unnaturally still form, pulsing sinisterly. The very air is heavy with bloodlust. The needles that had been embedded in his flesh slide back out, tinkling quietly as they collect on the concrete ground beside him. He still seems to be out like a light, however.

I reach down to untangle his hand from my clothes. The Bijuu chakra singes me during the brief contact. "Sorry, otouto. Please rest up for a moment. I'll be right back, and—" Naruto, being the least convenient and logical person ever, decides to wake at this moment, eyes fluttering open to reveal crimson irises, bleeding back into blue. "Hmrrg? Y'ok, nii-san?"

"Hn." Of course, in that moment, our opponent decides to make his presence known, staggering back into a standing position with a pained moan. I am a little surprised that Haku is still capable of moving. Considering his current appearance— it's mostly willpower. The flames that had consumed his mirrors are already gone, their work done. The ones that had touched my opponent, however— Haku seems to have avoided a head-on strike, twisting out of the way. The flames are still present, slowly devouring his right side, licking up towards his shoulder. His face is twisted in pain. "Please... Kill me."

Naruto is not entirely himself, the crimson chakra is just starting to dissipate, allowing us mere mortals to breathe more easily. He's staring at Haku as if the world has ceased to make sense. Naruto argues. He badgers. He pleads. And Haku..?

In the meantime, my stomach rebels. I seem to have condemned our opponent— a child our age— to a slow, and exceptionally painful death. _An unkind death._ _How different am I from... from Orochimaru, or any of those other lunatics?_

I struggle to keep my composure. A new nightmare to add to the ones already rolling about in my subconscious. The scent of burning flesh lingers in the air. It takes most of my concentration to not heave immediately. I may have the memories of that bloody night in the Uchiha compound... but the fate I've consigned Haku to— a death by fire is far, far worse. _Damn it, Naruto. Why didn't you stay asleep? I don't want you to see something like this._

Abruptly, Haku dashes away from a distressed looking Naruto. There is a smell of ozone and a jarring sound, like screaming birds. The mist clears. Kakashi stands, his right arm elbow-deep in Haku's chest.

The youth slides off of Sensei's arm, and the dogs that had been restraining Zabuza return home in a poof of smoke. I try very hard not to look at the corpse, still slowly being devoured by black flames.

In the background, I can hear Naruto yelling at Zabuza— for treating Haku like a tool to be discarded. The weapon he'd rescued from a short, harsh life in Kiri... Of course, Zabuza relents, admitting Haku meant more to him than just a weapon. No one can stand up to Naruto, the most bullheaded, stubborn person I know.

Naturally, this is when Gatou and his idiotic underlings choose to arrive.

The scene plays out eerily like the canon I can vaguely recall: Zabuza abandons his massive sword and slices his way through a mass of poorly trained bandits with nothing but a kunai between his teeth, borrowed from a teary-eyed Naruto. He ends a terrified Gatou's life— a final revenge for the betrayal that led to his death. The missing-nin dies content, cradling Haku's cold, still hand in his own.

A little misdirection with genjutsu—giant venomous spiders would make any man hesitate, and Naruto's frightening ability with **Kage Bunshin** , as well as the help of a mob of determined villagers led by Inari, and we capture what bandits are left in the vicinity.

 _A bittersweet ending,_ I think, as a light dusting of snow settles on the unfinished, unnamed bridge.

* * *

I am completely exhausted— having spent the past hour helping revive Tazuna's workers by carefully extracting the senbon incapacitating them and speeding their recovery with a light application of healing chakra. Keeping my mind on work instead of— well, it was the only thing keeping me from heaving up what little food remained in my stomach at this point.

Naturally, I am not ready for the inquisition that faces me when we head back to Tazuna's home to rest. Shino takes point, his allies humming with energy, Tazuna walking behind him. He'll definitely be taking first watch tonight. Sensei will probably take the rest.

Naruto looks worried, "Sasuke-nii, are you okay?"

 _Not even a little._

My answer is even more brusque than usual, due to my fatigue. "Tired. Scrapes and bruises. Fine."

He sways and stumbles to my side— _probably chakra exhaustion. Again._ I'm pushing the limits of my chakra pool as well, at this point. "Are you sure..? Your eyes look like they've been bleeding."

I recoil slightly, hand drifting up to touch the dried blood on my cheek. Tears of blood. _Hell._ _Black flames. What was I_ _thinking_ _?_ _Was_ _I thinking?_ I remember— _Naruto was dead._ A rush of pain causes me to shudder. I blink away tears. "That's... Do you mind if I explain later? I don't... don't want to talk about that right now." _Or ever._

Naruto leans into me, slinging an arm over my shoulders. "M'sorry. Shoulda' been more careful." He's slurring his words.

"Don't—I just.." We're both half-asleep with exhaustion, now that the adrenalin has worn off. "I'll yell at you later, okay?"

"Sasuke." Kakashi-sensei, looming behind us, eyes me with concern. "We will talk tomorrow."

 _Oh, hell._

* * *

Luckily, 'tomorrow' is actually 'three days later'. I manage to avoid any questioning until we begin our journey home, by avoiding being alone with just about everyone, and escaping the house at odd hours.

Nightmares have kept me from sleeping much— dreams of Konoha and the few people I care about burning away in black flames while a clearly unhinged version of me cackles like a madman. Needless to say, I'm starting to look like walking death; chakra can only compensate for so much.

Over the past few days, we've committed Haku and Zabuza's bodies to the flame, mixing their ashes in a single grave, with Zabuza's magnificent zanbatou acting as their headstone. Truthfully, we don't need the political upheaval that would come with taking one of the infamous blades of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist home to Konoha.

We're already several days late returning to the village— although I suspect Sensei sent a summons with an update. Thus, when Kakashi-sensei sets a steady pace through the trees, we're all unimaginably relieved to not have to plod around at a civilians speed.

That first night, after we set up camp in an isolated, mid-sized clearing, I am faced with the stern gaze of my sensei— and the curious gazes of my two closest friends.

I crumble like wet tissue paper.

Slumping against a fallen tree on the edge of camp, knees pulled up to my chest, I murmur quietly. Sulkily. "Fine. Ask." These are the people closest to me, but... I still feel weak. And I hate feeling weak.

Naruto bounces over to me, undeterred by my defensive posture, and slings an arm around my shoulder after taking a seat beside me. I am infinitely thankful he hasn't changed his attitude towards me since that day on the bridge. _If he had,_ _I... well, never mind._

Although, Naruto has been rather tactile since his close call— since Haku's death. I don't really mind it. He's warm. Shino settles a few feet away: quiet, but supportive. Kakashi leans on a tree nearby, observing all three of us, no book in sight.

 _Damn. They're all serious._

"Nii-san. What happened with Haku? What was that fire? Are you okay?"

A chuckle. "Otouto. Always picking the hardest questions first." I glance up at him, with a soft smile. "You're such a bother, but... you're very dear to me, you know?" _What an embarrassing conversation._ "I thought you died. That he'd killed you. So Haku paid the price for it."

A brief moment of concentration, and three tomoe are spinning in my eyes. A tilt my head slightly to Kakashi. "You all know, of course, that the sharingan technically has three steps in its growth. Three tomoe."

Shino inclines his head slightly in a nod. Kakashi gives an eye-smile. And Naruto, surprisingly, nods enthusiastically, tightening his one-armed hug. "Uhuh."

"Hn. Surprised you remember, Naruto."

My favorite blonde nuisance scowls, "Heeeey! You're stalling, nii-san."

A smirk, "Of course. I must ask that the three of you not share this information. Though... it is likely that Kakashi-sensei is already aware. The sharingan has a fourth level." I know what they see next. The tomoe in my eyes spin wildly and morph into a five-spoke spiral, crimson on a black background. Different from the other Sasuke— but I am a different person.

"You unlocked the Mangekyou. The flames of Amaterasu..." Kakashi murmurs. "Naruto is that dear to you?" He seems surprised.

I let my eyes fade back to their natural black. "He's my little brother, in all the ways that matter. I'm supposed to keep him out of trouble." _Protect him._ Shoulders slumping, "I admit I was... not entirely myself." The nightmares that day has inspired are exceptionally vivid. I often wake in a cold sweat, thinking Naruto is dead by my hands.

Kakashi slinks over to us, reaching over and ruffling my hair. "Sasuke. He was an enemy... You did what was necessary to survive."

I nod in agreement, but remain silent.

Sensei pauses, expression serious, "Be very, very careful with those eyes. Do not, under any circumstances, train them without me present."

I nod again, "I know. I won't. They are... a very last resort." I have no interest in going blind. Ever. I'll have to scan my eyes regularly and monitor carefully for deterioration, especially if I ever decide to train the mangekyou. _I don't want to. Supposedly, the more I use those eyes, the faster I lose my sight. Blindness is the greatest fear of someone with a doujutsu._ Mentally, I reiterate that learning to 'see without eyes' is going to be the main focus of my research in the evening. Every evening. _Like hell I'll become a liability._ Kakashi nods and retreats to the campfire, apparently satisfied with my explanation. For now.

Naruto snuggles up to me. Sometimes, he's such a needy kid. _As if you're not, Sasuke. Hypocrite._ "Nii-san. Don't be sad. I'm fine."

I scowl, swinging my arm around to smack the back of Naruto's head lightly. "Never do that again. Don't be so stupid as to enter an area affected by an unknown jutsu. Not for me. Not for anyone." I hug him close, blushing fiercely. "Idiot."

Shino chooses this point to scoot over to us and join in on the hug. "Sasuke, you're allowed to worry about your friends. Why? Because we worry about you, too. You have been sleeping much less than usual."

I stifle a groan, whining exaggeratedly, "Shinooo..." _You're becoming such a mother hen. Thank you for caring._

He's definitely smirking behind his collar. "Yes, Sasuke?"

I wriggle, half-heartedly trying to escape the hug. "Get off— I'm hungry, and Tsunami-san packed us enough food to last a week. Home cooking!" A trio of stomachs growl loudly at this statement, and all three of us scramble over to our packs to retrieve our much-appreciated bento.

We devour them with great gusto.

Kakashi just shakes his head in amusement, having already finished his share.

 _Thank the Kami we'll be home soon. I miss sleeping in my own bed._

* * *

So, I was very close to ending this on a cliffhanger two-thirds of the way through, but I decided to be nice. Say, would you prefer chapters around 5k, shorter, or longer? I'll admit, the only reason this chapter is so long is because I just couldn't help myself— I wanted to finish this mission.

A little of the familiar, including some borrowed bits of dialogue, with an added twist. (Those last few scenes— I'm such a sucker for feels. Then again, the actual show has a lot of mushy moments too.) Thank you everyone for your suggestions on what to do with Haku; I'll keep them in mind for next time. Despite the fact that most of us wanted him to live (myself included) I decided to go with my original idea: turn the plot sideways and squint.

While I really like Haku and think he/she has great potential, I had to put myself in an unstable Sasuke's ninja sandals. (Oo. Maybe after finishing this I'll try something like a Haku SI oneshot. With fem-Haku/Shino or femHaku/Suigetsu or some other off-the-wall pairing... Meh, I don't know.) I don't know what depraved little crevice in my mind that idea came from, but it just wouldn't let me go. (Actually, the original idea I had was even meaner, this is the toned down version.) Seriously. I fought. I begged and pleaded. It insisted. It made counterarguments to every argument I could devise. Eventually, it won. (Translation: I lost to my muse. So much that I wrote the Haku fight scene first, before writing the rest of the chapter.)

As always, I look forward to your comments. Like it? Hate it? Why?

Next time, on Transposed: Enough with the emotional revelations already! Our triumphant return— What?! The Chuunin Exams are that soon?!

Edited— January 19, 2017. Revised the wording, fixed typos. No major content changes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Transposed**

 _...what awaits us beyond that horizon?_

* * *

It's quickly nearing the end of summer. Our favorite Konoha genin have been at that rank for just about four months. It's surprising how much they've grown, as people and as ninja, during that amount of time.

The Chuunin Exams are rapidly approaching, and our protagonist is starting to become increasingly worried— life may be spinning out of his control. _Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow._

 _Hn._

 _I wonder what will happen._

* * *

My thoughts regarding sensei sending a missive to the village are proven correct— Ino meets us at the main gate, once we've bypassed the ever-present chuunin guards. "Shino-kun! Sasuke-kun!" She throws herself in our direction with abandon, an arm grasping each teammate in an impressive bear hug. "Oh, I was so worried when I realized you'd been delayed... Welcome back! You so have to tell me absolutely everything."

She pauses, glancing to the side, looking a little sheepish, "...Oh, and welcome back to you too, Naruto."

Naruto grins widely, eyes narrowing into slits. Along with his whisker marks, this gives him a very vulpine look. It's one of his 'everything is fine, pay no attention to me' grins. "Yeah. Thanks, Ino. It's good to be home."

"Go on, then." Sensei waves us off, after mentioning he'll be the one to present a formal report this time, and that there's no need for us to be present. He'd already grilled us for what details of the fight with Haku we could remember during our journey home.

Ino looks ecstatic at the news. "Ne, Naruto, do you mind if I drag my boys off for dinner?" _A little rude, considering Naruto is here with no one to greet him..._ "Ino. Feeling better, I see." I narrow my eyes at her. An awkward pause, and— "...Well, I guess you can come with too, if you want."

Naruto's grin stretches impossibly wide, and he scratches at the back of his head awkwardly. "Naah! Thanks, but I'm way too tired-dattebayo. Just going to get some Ichiraku's and sleep." He turns and takes to the rooftops, swiftly heading away from the gate. _Damn it, Ino._

"So, so... What do you say to playing catch up at Yakiniku Q?"

Shino shrugs, "Very well, but only for an hour or two. Why? Because I have to inform my family I have returned unscathed. Also, I wish to report on some of the interesting insects I observed and collected during our mission."

I give a hesitant nod, "Hn. You will update us on the local gossip, I suppose?"

Ino beams, finally releasing the hug, and pumping her fist in victory, "Will I ever! Wait 'till you hear about the massive spat Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei had! Apparently they've been dating on and off the past few months, and..."

Letting Ino's chatter fade into the background, I glance back in the direction Naruto fled in with a faint frown. _I wonder where Chouji and Hinata are... out on a mission, maybe?_

The barbecue is delicious, as always. More so than usual, perhaps, since we haven't had such food in what feels like months. We find ourselves inundated with information. Luckily, Ino doesn't try to dig too deep into mission details— she knows better. I'm not certain how much we can share, anyway.

We part ways after dinner, having lingered in the restaurant far longer than initially planned. Exhausted, Shino and I finally insisted that we absolutely had to head home. Shortly afterwards, the late summer storm, which had been foreshadowed by the muggy weather and dark clouds heavy with rain, finally makes good on its promise. _Typical._ I speed up, hurrying home.

I find an unpleasant surprise in my front yard. "Naruto." He's slumped on my doorstep, sheltering from the rain, looking very much like a kicked puppy. The pack he'd toted to and from the Land of Waves is beside him. "...Didn't I give you a key?" He shrugs, staring at his feet. "Yeah. But I didn't want to intrude."

Rolling my eyes, "Idiot. If I didn't want you here, I wouldn't have given you a key." I ruffle his hair, and pull my copy of the key from my pocket, unlocking the door. "Come on in. Did you grab dinner at least?"

Nodding, he gives me a watery smile, "Yeah. And old man Ichiraku even gave me a few bowls on the house."

"Hn." _The owners of Ichiraku are a good sort... perhaps I should try to divert some funds their way? A loan? I've had access to the clan funds since I became genin._ I glance back to Naruto, slipping out of my ninja sandals, "Coming in?" I flick the light on, and sling my pack off as well, placing it near the door.

Naruto follows me inside, toeing off his own sandals, and placing his pack beside mine. "I kinda... got kicked out of my place."

I scowl, arms folding in front of my chest, "How? We were on mission?" Common courtesy has most people that rent rooms or storage spaces to shinobi give them a temporary hold on missed bills while the renters are out on a mission.

Naruto sighs, "Yeah. Bastard that owns the building raised the rent, used my supposed shortfall in rent to kick me out, and then sold my things to cover said shortfall." … _I really want to punch something. Well, more like someone._

"You can crash at my place as long as you need to. I've renovated." _Obviously._ I gesture at the recently repainted walls and rearranged furniture. A photograph of Team Seven hangs on the nearest wall. "Feel free to take one of the three guest bedrooms. My room's at the end of the hall." I've taken over the master bedroom, as well as my father's office.

"You don't mind?"

A slight smile, "Hn. You'd be doing me a favor— this place is too empty." I help him set up in a room, finding clean sheets, and locating the spare clothes he'd left behind last time he crashed at my place.

"Night, Naruto."

He shuffles out of the room to find the bathroom, "G'night, nii-san."

Being back home feels a little strange after nearly a month away. It's not the first long mission we've taken, so I find myself uncertain where this feeling comes from. There's nothing different about my house— a little more dust than usual, perhaps. _The genin team I hired to dust once a week are slackers._ Nor has Konoha changed— the same colorful, winding streets and welcoming people. The giant stone faces of the four Hokage watch over the village, stern and wise. Immutable. But after our experiences in the Land of Waves, it feels like something is irrevocably  different.

Everything has changed, and yet... Nothing has changed, instead my perception of the world has _._

 _I wonder if Shino and Naruto are experiencing this same feeling..._

 _Dissonance._

The rain continues until midnight, pounding on Konoha walls and roofs, as if determination alone was enough to wash everything away.

* * *

Elsewhere, as Shino and Sasuke are being overwhelmed by Ino's cheerful gossip regarding the many various things that they had missed— never mind that most of those things they didn't care about at all, Kakashi is just arriving for his meeting with the Hokage. Only half an hour late.

Having scanned the reports Hatake Kakashi forwarded to him via summon, Hiruzen Sarutobi— The Professor, God of Shinobi, oldest and longest reigning Lord Hokage of Konoha, is not in a pleasant mood. Expression stern, his gaze zeroes in on Kakashi's form as soon as the jounin enters the room. Few are the times the Third Hokage cannot be mistaken for a grandfatherly figure. The mild killing intent occasionally spiking in the room proves this is one of them.

"Jounin Hatake. Please explain to me why the team of genin I entrusted to you participated in an A rank mission." The Hokage pauses, taking a drag from his pipe, and Kakashi opens his mouth to answer, but— "Before trying to justify your actions, do consider that two members of that team are heirs to their respective clans, one of which is the last of his clan in this village, and the third genin is someone I see as a grandson."

At this point, Kakashi is standing ramrod straight and starting to look mildly uncomfortable. A less disciplined shinobi would be outright begging for forgiveness, or at the very least fidgeting. "My team conducted themselves exceptionally well."

The Hokage's hands slap the desk with a jarring 'thunk'— "That is not an answer! Uchiha Sasuke was forced to use a phenomenally dangerous ability! Uzumaki Naruto tapped into his tenant's charka, possibly making contact with it! Why did you permit the genin team to decide to continue on after encountering shinobi opposition, instead of following standard protocol? At the very least, you should have called for backup!" The level of killing intent being released into the room would be enough to drive an average chuunin to his knees.

Kakashi visibly wilts, "Hokage-sama... They requested to continue. I had esteem in their ability to—."

Eyes narrowed, the Hokage grinds out, "Esteem in their abilities? They. Are. Genin. Not chuunin. Not an ANBU team. If anything of this magnitude happens again on your watch, you will be running all of your missions for D rank pay for a year. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The killing intent eases off, and Hiruzen Sarutobi relaxes back into his chair, retrieving and lighting his pipe. "Good. As you're already here, and this discussion is overdue— report on team seven's progress."

Kakashi shifts into a more relaxed stance. "Yamanaka Ino is excelling in chakra control, as expected. Her main focus is her clan jutsu in which she is showing a growing expertise— both according to Yamanaka Inoichi and from what I have observed during training. Her speed has been increasing steadily, although her endurance is low compared to Sasuke and Shino. In taijutsu, she focuses on quick strikes to disable. Stealth and infiltration skills need refining, but she's above average. She has proven to be remarkably self-motivated, and has progressed much faster than even her father expected; she currently functions on a high-genin, low-chuunin level."

A momentary pause—the Hokage nods in satisfaction, and Kakashi continues. "Aburame Shino has chosen to focus on learning earth manipulation and defensive jutsu to complement his clan techniques. His ninjutsu repertoire will most likely always be limited, due to his chakra capacity. He is skilled in genjutsu— Sasuke and he have been developing some rather vivid insect-based illusions. He has a very logical, analytical mind, much like many of his clansmen. He develops the core of the strategies the team uses. He functions on a mid-to-high chuunin level as of now, and will most likely be granted chuunin rank in the exam if he makes it to the third test."

There is an awkward silence, as Kakashi gathers his thoughts. "Uchiha Sasuke... is a very interesting individual. It is unsettling how much he reminds me of his older brother in terms of sheer talent and drive to improve, although he has a vastly different skillset and interests. While he develops genjutsu with Shino, his primary focus is medical jutsu." The Hokage's brows furrow— it's a surprising focus for a boy born to a clan that specialized in large-scale assault and assassination.

"However, Sasuke is uninterested in pursuing a career as a medic. He analyzes medical jutsu and weaponizes them. Even his natural affinity— lightning, surprisingly enough— he's using his knowledge of the human body to design a method to manipulate his own reflexes and speed using lightning chakra. Furthermore, he's entirely obsessed with developing a new sensing technique, likely something along the lines of detecting the minute electrical signals a living body produces. If this is at all possible, I fully expect him to succeed before next spring. Although he first approaches a mission or problem an analytically, it is difficult to predict how he will behave in unexpected high-stress situations. He has the best chakra capacity and control of my three students. As for his role on the team, he's definitely the leader: organizing his comrades, encouraging their growth, polishing the team's strategies... If he directs them at a goal, they go. He is a shoo-in for chuunin promotion, much like Shino. I have no doubt he limited himself in the academy, for all that he graduated top of the class. Hokage-sama, if he'd been born in wartime, he would have advanced at least as quickly as Itachi and Shisui did, if not faster."

Hiruzen Sarutobi frowns, setting his pipe down. Another prodigy. Although instead of Itachi, he thinks of Orochimaru's ambition and innovative techniques combined with Tsunade's obsession with medicine. Interesting. Still, if he ever discovered the truth of the Uchiha massacre— the youth had few enough reasons to remain loyal to the village. A troubling thought. "And what of his ties to Konoha? His mental state?"

"Team Seven have a strong grasp of teamwork. Sasuke is fond of his teammates, even Ino, who still persists on trying to trick him into a date. Though, it's mostly for show at this point. Shino has been his best friend for nearly half a decade. His strongest ties are, surprisingly enough, to Naruto, who he treats as a younger brother. Those feelings are definitely reciprocated. I am uncertain of when or how this bond was formed, but... It was Naruto's near-death experience that led to the incident I described."

His one visible eye serious, Kakashi adds, "He is relatively stable—or so claim the psych evaluations. However, he clings very tightly to the bonds he's formed since the Uchiha massacre. If he were to lose someone he considered a friend, or family? I am uncertain exactly how it would affect his mental state. Considering his response when he believed he'd lost Naruto... Still, I would say he is not as significant a flight risk as initially predicted. He's loyal to his friends; they're loyal to Konoha."

"I see. Will you be entering your team in the upcoming exams?"

Kakashi nods, "Yes, Hokage-sama. It would be a waste not to—all three of them should make a good showing. Even if they don't advance in rank, it will be a good experience for them."

The Hokage nods in response. "Thank you for the thorough evaluation. You're dismissed— have the genin take a few days off, and inform them of the chuunin exam. Oh, and Kakashi-kun? Do remember what I said earlier. No more mistakes of this magnitude."

"Understood, Hokage-sama." Kakashi salutes, and hops out of the window, headed home.

* * *

Morning comes quickly enough. I rise before the sun, as usual. I feel rather fantastic after my morning exercise— stretches to maintain my flexibility, a brisk run throughout the compound, and a half-hour of Tai Chi. Although I'd had problems falling asleep, there had been no nightmares.

After a quick shower, I knock on the guest room door, calling out, "Naruto—it's morning. You have to meet your team in an hour or so."

His response is an unhappy groan from somewhere behind the door. "Huh? M'up, nii-san..."

"Hn. I'm going to grab something to eat and head out." I rush through breakfast and am dashing out the door— I catch a glimpse of Naruto, plus one adorably weird green pajama hat, as he ambles towards the bathroom.

Predictably, I'm early— the first to arrive at the training ground. My teammates won't be here for another thirty minutes or so, and Sensei will arrive in another three or four hours.

 _Plenty of time for training._

I wander out to the center of the large clearing that makes up most of training ground seven, settling into a meditative stance. Shutting my eyes, I slide my forehead protector over them as well— if nothing else, I'll improve on my ability to use my other senses.

The smell of damp earth. The sound and sensation of a late summer breeze. The warmth of the sun on my face... All of these sensations require energy to be detected, processed, and interpreted— _ions, ion channels, electrophysiology_ — I let everything fade into the background. My other senses are less important for now, but still acknowledged. Everything requires energy, especially mammals. With my not-sight, I sense... nothing but massive amounts of static. As usual.

 _Disappointing_.

A thought makes its way sluggishly through my mind— _Try something new._ I direct my not-sight inwards.

The slow, steady beating of my heart.

Lub-Dub.

An endless cycle, ion channels opening and closing.

Lub-Dub.

A spark of energy, coursing through invisible channels.

Lub-Dub.

A quiet, fluttering signal. Distinct.

 _Perhaps I've been focusing my attention too broadly. A heartbeat._ I let that thought dissipate, and turn my awareness outwards. I struggle to ignore the 'grey noise'. There is a flutter, similar to what I sensed from my own heart, at the edge of my perception. _An actual signal or wishful thinking?_ I let the thought fade away and wait.

Soft footsteps. Rustling cloth. The soft hum of insect wings. A quiet cough, and— "Sasuke. May I ask what you are doing?" Shino is standing a short distance from my left shoulder.

A content, feline smile appears on my face. The flutter is there. I am not-seeing/sensing Shino, or rather, his heart. "Hn... seeing without sight." I've overcome the first hurdle—now I need to learn to not-see a farther distance, without a meditative trance to assist me, and with my eyes open. _Oh, joy._

Still, even knowing the immense amount of work it will take to make this into a viable sensory technique, I'm nearly beaming as I pull my forehead protector down to around my neck and turn to look at Shino. "I figured it out."

Shino blinks. "I... see?" My smile morphs into a wide grin, "I mean— the technique I've been working on. Thanks, by the way. You helped."

Shino blinks, pushing his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose, "My congratulations."

My smile flits away, and I rise, pulling off my forehead protector and tying it back into place. "A spar? Or would you prefer to work on genjutsu? Or—"

"Or the lovely Ino-chan has arrived, ready to probe the depths of all your thoughts, both conscious and subconscious." Ino strides up to join us, grinning impishly. "Morning, Sasuke-kun, Shino-kun. Our original schedules are completely ruined, so what would you like to work on?"

Shino and I share a considering glance.

"Hn. Have you been practicing your clan jutsu while limited to light training? We could start there— Shino and I had a long week of individual training while in Nami no Kuni, and it's difficult to practice your jutsu without a target."

Ino rolls her eyes, flipping her blond ponytail back over her shoulder. "I've spent nearly a month reading many, many family technique scrolls and refining the **Mind-Body Switch** and **Mind Derangement** techniques by practicing on my cousins— with permission, of course. I did find something I would like to try, but it's purely theoretical, of course. Dad said it's not likely to work, but... Let me give it a shot?"

Shino shrugs. It's not his turn to play lab rat anyway. Brow arching, expression skeptical, I ask, "Exactly what do you want to try?"

Ino elaborates— "Well, it's a technique the Yamanaka developed, obviously. Almost nobody has succeeded in using it. In fact, it's doubtful anyone has succeeded— just rumors, you know? The **Mind-Shift** is supposed to let you... share minds with a teammate, for lack of a better explanation. Kind of, radio each other without the need for radio— a temporary telepathy, with a memory transfer component. It's useless against enemies, because it can be fought off much easier than the **Mind-Body Switch**."

I can certainly understand the attraction of such a technique; if she can make this work, we could function as a team without the need for speech or sign language on difficult missions. Just one problem— "Memory transfer?"

Ino blushes, "W-well, it's recorded as a possible side-effect. And personalities might be superficially affected, just really temporarily, for a few hours."

An awkward silence.

"Hn. Fine. But only because I owe you one for letting you break your ankle on my watch. Shino can fetch help if anything bizarre happens."

Ino beams, giving a little hop and fist-pumping in victory. "Score! Alright, let's sit down, just in case." Both us relax, sprawling in the grass. "Is there anything in particular I need to focus on?"

She shakes her head, "No, I don't think so. Just relax."

While Ino concentrates on the hand signs, I close my eyes and fall back into a meditative state, sensing her heartbeat, as well as Shino's— he seems to be at the edge of my range, about ten feet away.

And then, there is a different kind of flicker.

 _Ino?_

I open my eyes and— I am not where I was. My first thought— _the sky is bloody._ No. Not bloody. Just a vivid crimson shade. The full moon bathes the clearing in an unearthly reddish glow, but the ground remains a stark black. "Ino?"

She is standing at the edge of the clearing. "Sasuke-kun? You're here? But you're not supposed to be here!"

A quirked brow, "I am assuming, this is all in my head?"

"Mm-hm, your mindscape. It's shaped by the sum of your experiences. This is what I see when I initiate a **Mind-Body Switch**. Briefly, anyway."

"Ah. That... definitely explains the scenery." I answer dryly. _Better to laugh than cry. Especially here- who knows what a fluctuating emotional state would mean while in my own head._ "Ino. This was not supposed to happen, correct?"

She shakes her head, beginning to pace. Five steps to the left, five to the right. "No. It wasn't even on the list of possible side-effects. Luckily— or unluckily, I'm not sure yet. Time passes differently here than in the real world."

I sigh, "So we can't expect any help from Shino for a while? Hn. This is my mind, but you're the... professional mind-reader, so to speak. What do we do now?"

Ino pauses in her pacing, and stretches a hand out towards me. "Here, I'll try to disengage, same way I would if I was using the mind-switch. If you're holding my hand, we should both just wake up. Probably."

I eye her hand hesitantly, but don't have a better suggestion myself. "Alright." I grasp her hand and—

 _Pain/pain/pain/pain/pain_. A rush of foreign thoughts, a similar impression of agony, if the mental scream was anything to go by.

The blinding headache eases to a dull, painful throbbing. I open my eyes, uncertain when I closed them, and find blue sky... and Shino's concerned expression. _Well. I think we've just determined why few people try this technique._

A pained groan comes from somewhere to my right— "Too loud."

 _\- - Sasuke-kun, kindly shut up. - -_

 _Ino... did you just_ _hear_ _me?_

 _\- - Yes._ "Yes. Shush. Headache." - -

 _Ino. I'm not talking... I have a very, very important question: how long is this supposed to last?_

 _\- - It worked? ...It worked! Wahoo! - -_

 _Ino. Awful headache._ _Time limit_ _._

 _\- - Uhm. Not sure? Couple hours, maybe? - -_

 _Great. Just what I needed in my life._

 _\- - Heeey! - -_

 _Hn. The cardiac cycle is—_

Luckily, the effect only lasts a few minutes. A very awkward few minutes. Shino finds the whole situation absolutely hilarious. That is to say— it made him smile, just a little bit.

Massaging my temples, I'm trying to ease the pain using small applications of healing chakra to relax my muscles, with limited success. "Ino... Let's not practice that one again."

Ino smirks, "Aww, but I liked having an insight into your mind, Sasuke-kun."

A deadpan expression, coupled with a scathing glare, with just a touch of focused killing intent. "Ino."

She waves her arms in a conciliatory manner, "Kidding, kidding... The headache isn't worth it."

We spend the rest of the morning studying from scrolls like good little genin, waiting for sensei to arrive.

Needless to say, Kakashi-sensei does not receive a very welcoming reception when he arrives an impressive four hours late.

I level a moderately displeased glare at Sensei, expression otherwise blank. "Sensei." _You're later than usual._

Ino is leaning back against a training post, posture tense, arms crossed, scowling. "Kakashi-sensei. We'll be stuck with the Tora mission for sure."

Shino, naturally, is watching the scene, impassive. Although his kikaichu do sound a little agitated; whether that's from annoyance at Sensei, or at Ino's loud proclamation is anyone's guess.

"Maa, maa... We're not taking a mission today."

Ino is incensed, "WHAT?! I've been out of commission for weeks, enduring days and days of monotonous, limited training— and we aren't even taking one of those sham mockeries of missions?!"

Kakashi is smirking—I can't see it, of course, but he's definitely giving off the aura. "Oh? Does that mean you wouldn't like a chance in the upcoming chuunin exam?"

"SENSEI, YOU-!" I hastily slap my hand over Ino's mouth before she can continue, just as Shino restrains her from pouncing on our sensei.

"What our lovely teammate means to say is— that sounds like a fantastic opportunity, Kakashi-sensei. You believe we're ready for such a challenge? When does the exam begin? Is there any other information you can provide us with beforehand?"

Ino is struggling in our grasp, trying to slip away and give sensei a piece of her mind. Or a piece of a mind-destroying jutsu.

"Hmmm. As long as you three remember what I've taught you, you're ready. If you agree, fill out these forms," He waves a small pile of paperwork he pulled from—somewhere. "And arrive at the Ninja Academy, room 301, a week from today. Nine in the morning— don't be late! Oh, and take the rest of the week off." He waves jovially and disappears in a swirl of leaves.

Ino licks my hand— _gross!—_ and I snatch it away hastily, though I manage to save face, "Careful. You never know where that's been."

Ino gives me a disgusted look. "Bleeeergh. I can guess— you've been dissecting things again."

I smirk in response, "Ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies... Anyway; a chance to rise in the ranks. You guys interested?"

Ino grins, "Hell yeah! We'll totally kick butt."

Shino nods as well, "This is not an opportunity we can afford to miss. Why? First, field promotions are rare. Second, the chuunin exam occurs only twice a year. We will have a home field advantage in this exam... and the next one will be hosted by Kumogakure, with which we have, at best, neutral relations. If we do not advance during this exam but still make a good showing, Sensei would be more likely to recommend we participate in the exam in Kumo."

Lips curling into a smirk, I add, "For all those reasons and one more: we're definitely ready, not just individually, but as a team. I guess this means we all agree." _We're ready._ _Well... except for the bloodthirsty foreign jinchuuriki. And the possibility of an opponent capable of taking on a Kage coming to implant a freaky possibly mind-influencing seal on my neck._

 _Maybe._

 _Hopefully not._

 _...Why am I doing this again?_

 _Probably because I'm crazier than I think. Besides. There's no guarantee anything of the sort will happen, right?_

 _...Right?_

 _Well, there's no real way I can dissuade my teammates and not sound like a complete lunatic anyway. And I'd rather avoid a stint on the wrong side of the bars in T &I._

* * *

A few days later, Konoha is already filling with foreign genin teams— Suna, Kumo, Kusa, Ame, and many others. I spend my days on light training— none of us can afford an injury this close to the exam, so I focus on practicing my new sensing technique. I make sure to surreptitiously practice it around the foreign ninja. A few days pass before I see any foreigner that looks vaguely familiar.

To be honest, I stumble on her by complete accident... It's morning, about 9AM. Craving sweets for breakfast, I'm heading out to a local café.

At first, I notice her because she's a blonde ninja— there are few blondes native to Konoha, just the Yamanaka Clan and Naruto. The Suna forehead protector around her neck and quirky four-ponytailed hairstyle cues me in to her identity. Sabaku no Temari is staring, with a puzzled expression, at street names.

"Lost, Suna-san?"

She turns to glance at me, expression somewhat sheepish, "A little, yes... I was looking for a café. Mori-something, I think?"

I shake my head, lips curling into a smirk, "Morita's? No reason to go there. Their tea is weak, and the desserts are mediocre, at best. Jai's Bakery is much better, and it's just a few blocks away. Need a guide? No strings attached; I was headed there anyway." That last part slips out without any input from my brain. _Why the blazes am I offering to help a foreign ninja play tourist?_

She smiles hesitantly, "Well... okay. Sabaku no Temari, by the way." _Well, I suppose she's cute, in a tomboyish sort of way. And a serious kunoichi._

Grinning roguishly, I give a polite bow, "A pleasure to meet you, Sabaku-san. Call me Sasuke."

A faint pink flush to her cheeks— "Just call me Temari, then."

My smile widens. _Damn. This has to be hormones. Puberty..._ _Damn._ "Temari-san, then. So, is this your first time in Konoha?" We chat amiably as I lead her in the direction of my favorite bakery. I have every intention of ditching her as quickly as possible and resuming my training. But... she's intelligent. Has a sharp tongue. Is interesting to talk to.

We pay for our breakfasts— coffee and a couple of chocolate-filled croissants for me, and a sampler of the bakery's specials and hot tea for her, and settle in a small booth to continue our conversation.

"Mmm... You were right. These pastries are the best I've ever tasted."

Grinning, I retort, after taking a sip of my dark coffee. Black as pitch and caffeinated enough to keep a normal person awake for days. _Perfect._ "Of course. They're probably the best in the Land of Fire, besides maybe the Daimyou's table. Any food I should look up if I'm ever in Suna?"

She smiles, "Oh, definitely the dango. 'Suna dango' are so much better back home than abroad... Just for this, I'll take you to the best dango place in Suna, if we're in town at the same time."

"Deal. So, you're here for the chuunin exams, right? First try at the promotion, or..?"

She arches a brow, giving me a mysterious smile, "Wouldn't you like to know? Scoping out the competition?"

Shrugging, "Hn, and after buttering you up with delicious food. Well, you can't blame me for trying, can you? ...Anyway, how about a tour? Unless you have something else to do? I have the day free, and we seem to get along well enough. Anyplace in particular you'd like to see while you're in town?"

She nibbles on her lower lip, expression thoughtful. "Okay, sure. Just for a few hours, though. I have to meet my sensei in the afternoon."

We spend a pleasant morning ambling around Konoha, enjoying the various sights and sounds. I make her a brief list of the best restaurants in town— predictably, most of them are owned by the Akimichi Clan, or extended families of spouses of Akimichi. Temari's a foodie— _who knew?_ As noon approaches, I lead her up the seemingly endless stairs that end at the top of the Hokage Monument.

"Here we are. Best view in town at sunrise or sunset."

Temari grins, interrupting me— over the past few hours she's relaxed a bit, "And not too shabby at this time of day; I'm impressed. Thanks for playing tour guide for me, but I have to meet my team for lunch."

She darts close, startling me as she presses a chaste kiss to my cheek, before dashing back down the stairs. "Bye, Sasuke! You're a pretty cool guy, so I hope we don't meet in the exam. If we do, I'll definitely grind you into dust!"

I blink— _what the actual hell just happened?_ Releasing the kunai that I'd gripped on instinct as soon as she made a sudden movement towards me, I turn to watch her as she hurries down the stairs.

 _I think... a multitude of fangirls just seethed in jealousy._

Shaking my head, I slip the kunai back in its holster. "Hn. Curious." _Hanging out was fun. Temari's far nicer than I expected, even though she seems a little standoffish at first glance._

Naturally, when we meet again three days later, on the afternoon before the exam, it's a far less pleasant situation.

 _I am being followed._ It isn't difficult to figure out, considering I've been expanding my range with my sensing technique— I've decided to name it **Eyes of the Raijuu**. Melodramatic, but I wanted a lightning-themed name, and that was the first mythical beast I thought of. I still need to close my eyes to use it, but the range has expanded enough that it's worth the hassle. I suppose it's likely my three stalkers are Otogakure genin, or some other three ninja trying to scout out 'The Last Uchiha'.

It's aggravating.

I've taken to sitting in out of the way places, watching people hurry past— eyes open or closed. If nothing else, it will increase my attention to detail, help me learn how to mimic other people's mannerisms better, thus improving my meagre infiltration skills.

This time, I'm perching in a tree close to a less-traveled side street, eyes closed— sensing, instead of seeing.

I scowl when the commotion starts— _So noisy_... Still, I recognize Naruto's voice; that makes me curious enough to reopen my eyes.

 _Hn._

A pair of Suna genin, the creepy-looking makeup-wearing one is holding an academy student by his shirt, threatening to wallop him for his rudeness. In other words, Temari and Kankuro— her creepier, but less sociopathic younger brother. Temari's brother is picking on Naruto's little monkey tag-along, Sarutobi Konohamaru.

I know perfectly well the Hokage's grandson is in no real danger— when he's not being chaperoned by his sensei, he's likely followed by ANBU. No doubt this whole scene will go in a lovely little report on the behavior and personality profiles of foreign up-and-coming genin. Just as I know that their youngest and most lethal sibling is already on the other side of the tree I'm in, lurking. Watching.

I bite back a sigh. Naruto is making a scene. To be honest— he's hamming it up. Kankuro is waving his fist menacingly, posturing.

 _I suppose it's time to interfere._

I hop down from the branch silently and scoop up a small stone, which I promptly send flying at Kankuro's hand. A precise strike forces him to let go of the little monkey's shirt, and Konohamaru scurries to a position behind Naruto.

"Hn. Suna-san. I don't know how things are done in your village... But here we frown on ninja, particularly foreigners, picking on civilian children."

Kankuro bristles in anger, reaching for the bandaged mass on his back. "The little brat started it!"

Konohamaru pipes up from behind his living orange shield—"Did not! I said sorry!"

Giving both boys a skeptical glare, I ignore the argument. _I wonder if learning to make chakra strings would be useful... I can think of some applications._

Instead, I address Temari, giving her a polite nod in greeting. She's starting to look embarrassed by her brother's antics. "Temari-san. We meet again. Tell me, exactly how do you plan to crush me in the chuunin exams if your teammate gets you disqualified and shipped back to Suna? Never mind the folly of picking on children— picking on the Hokage's grandson? I shouldn't really need to explain further... Besides, your third teammate probably has something to say about it as well." I glance back to where Gaara is lurking in the trees and arch a brow in question.

He appears on the street in a swirl of sand. Short. Pale. Fragile-looking, really, like a porcelain doll. And radiating a potent mixture of killing intent and unnatural chakra that makes the hair rise on the back of my neck. Konohamaru takes a step back, and then decided to make a tactical retreat, yelling how he's going to go meet his friends... and that he'll get the 'creepy makeup-wearing cat boy' back later.

Both Temari and Kankuro pale noticeably at Gaara's arrival. The latter begins to stutter out an explanation, "Ga-Gaara! I-I didn't... Sorry!"

The redheaded genin has a blank expression, but his green eyes are... wrong, somehow. Eerie. "Kankuro. Shut up, or I'll kill you." Gaara pauses, turning his unsettling gaze on Naruto and I. "Apologies for my teammate. We'll be on our way."

Inclining my head in acknowledgement, I step out of his way, tugging Naruto back as well. "Hn." Gaara's older siblings fall in line behind him, though Kankuro glares at me as he passes.

Naruto holds his silence until they turn the corner and are out of sight. "Nii-san, who were those guys?"

Pausing to consider my answer, I decide to reveal as much of the truth as I could conceivably know. "The Kazekage's children— Suna genin here for the chuunin exam. I met Temari, the kunoichi, a few days ago."

Naruto blinks, "Oh. That makes sense, I guess. Are you going to participate in the exam? Chouji, Hinata-chan and I are supposed to decide soon... I think I'm going to."

I flash an arrogant smirk, "You have to ask? Of course I will. Ino and Shino, as well." The smirk morphs into a more honest smile, and I reach over, ruffling Naruto's urchin-like blond hair— despite the dirty look I get in response. "I believe you're ready, and if Asuma-sensei told you about the exam, he thinks so too. If you feel you're ready, go for it. If not, there's no shame in waiting six months until the next one. Who knows? You might get a field promotion before then anyway."

Naruto grins sheepishly, "As the future Hokage, I definitely need to seize this chance for a promotion! I'm definitely going to go for it-ttebayo!"

I roll my eyes at him. "Alright, future Hokage-sama. Want to grab some food, or do you have somewhere to be?"

Shaking his head, Naruto sheepishly makes his excuses— he's already late for a team meeting.

And I? I return to my vigil in the tree, left alone with my thoughts.

 _Less than twenty-four hours._ That is all that separates me from a life or death struggle.

 _Some part of me... I can't wait._

* * *

And that's all for now, dear readers. I'm glad most of you liked the previous chapter. I wasn't sure how Sasuke unlocking the Mangekyou would be taken, but (like I mentioned) my muse was stubborn. I'm happy with this chapter, even though Sasuke insisted I have an excuse for Naruto moving in with him. And then Temari suddenly appeared out of the blue. (Troublesome brats!) A note: I changed the timeline a bit, since the official start of the chuunin exams in canon is July 1st. Here, it is near the middle of September.

I blame the telepathy scene on having The Rocky Horror Picture Show on in the background when writing. But! This did give me an absolutely, brilliantly evil idea for a scene when I was running the other day... You'll see.

(Mwahahahaha.)

Edited— January 19, 2017. The usual. No major content changes. Thank you to the anonymous reader that caught two of the typos and motivated me to continue revising this. (Okay, I'll admit, a part of that is motivated by procrastination, too.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Transposed**

 _Nobody can save me now  
It's do or die..._

* * *

Finally. It's time for our protagonists to face the next hurdle in their career as ninja. The day of the chuunin exams has finally arrived!

 _This road of life..._

 _My blood burns in anticipation._

 _So. This is it._

* * *

Smiling, Ino waves as I move to join her and Shino at our agreed-upon rendezvous point in front of the Konoha Ninja Academy. "Morning."

Shino nods curtly in response, and Ino replies cheerily, "Today is the day!" And so it is— the day the chuunin exams are scheduled to begin. We're meeting a few hours before the starting time, taking the opportunity to gain more intelligence on the other competitors.

"Hn. Room 301. Let's go." We turn as one, entering the building. There is no audible conversation among us; we're all on edge.

The hallway is empty and eerily clean; no one lingers about on the first floor. Unsurprising. The academy students are on a short vacation. It's about six thirty in the morning; no doubt, most of the little munchkins are still safely tucked in their beds. We quickly head to the stairs at the end of the hall.

The sound of arguing filters down from the second floor. A short walk up, and we can see a handful of genin from various villages arguing with a duo of Konoha 'genin' guarding room 301.

Of course, this being the second floor... I glance to Shino. He shrugs, shaking his head. Ino sighs. Having reached a consensus, mainly that those people making a racket are idiots, we continue past relatively unnoticed, without making a scene. Why bother, when all three of us noticed the illusion?

We're followed by a rather strange boy in a tight green jumpsuit—Rock Lee, I assume. "Hey! You there! You're Uchiha Sasuke... right?"

I have to suppress a sigh. _The more things change, the more they stay the same, huh?_ _Even this early... Why am I not surprised?_

Turning, I arch a brow, "That's right. But you know, it's polite to introduce yourself first, Green-san."

The boy in the jumpsuit flushes in embarrassment, "Pleased to meet you! I am Rock Lee!"

I give him a nod in acknowledgement. "I see... Rock-san. What can I do for you?"

Grinning widely, Lee issues a challenge. "Fight me!"

I frown slightly. _When did I attract his attention... or his interest based entirely on rumor?_ "Hn. Here and now?"

The boy is brimming with enthusiasm. _Or should that be— youth? I hope it's not catching._ "Yes! A challenge! The Uchiha are famed as a clan of geniuses; I want to test myself against you."

Ino is snickering. Hell, even Shino is amused; I don't have to turn and look, that hum of insect wings is rather distinctive.

"No. Considering where we are, I shouldn't have to explain why."

Lee looks mutinous, arguing, "But—" Scowling, I interrupt, "Listen. Both of us are here for the chuunin exam, for the chance of promotion. Why risk injury before the first test? Chances are we'll face each other at some point during the exam anyway. If not, I'll be happy to oblige you afterwards."

"Yosh! Uchiha-san, truly, you are a canny opponent! I shall await my chance in the exams!" Lee gives me a very melodramatic thumbs up. I fight to keep my expression as neutral as possible. _What an_ _exhaustingly_ _enthusiastic person._

"Hn. Please keep in mind that this is as much a competition between the villages as much as it is between teams and individual genin..." Sometime during our conversation, Lee's teammates— Ten Ten and Hyuuga Neji, join us on the third floor. I give both a polite nod before turning away.

"Attracting weird fanboys now, Sasuke-kun?" Ino questions with a teasing smirk as we walk away from Team Nine, and towards room 301.

Snorting derisively, I level a scathing glare in her direction. "Is that an improvement on psychotic fangirls? No. Don't even joke about it, Ino."

She remains silent, giving me a feline smile.

I suspect my day will continue to go downhill from here...

At the end of the hall, Sensei appears briefly to congratulate us for choosing to attend the exam together, noting it is a team test. Our deadpan expressions say it all, but... I have to add a parting shot, just before we enter the assigned classroom. "Sensei. Why on earth would any of us choose to attend a possibly lethal competition by ourselves?" _Do you think we're that stupid?_

* * *

This early, the classroom is largely unoccupied. A few foreign teams are loitering around the room, teams of three clustered here and there, eyeing each other with suspicion. Temari's team is among them, and I direct a slight smile at her when I notice her glance in my direction. Shino, Ino, and I take a seat in the row closest to the front, near the windows.

We're planning to take this exam by storm, and to sabotage the foreign teams as much as possible— within the boundaries of the rules, of course. Well, unless we have the chance to cheat without being discovered. Naturally, Shino is already bugging, literally, the other teams present in the room. Ino and I will take the opportunities to screw over the competition as they come... within reason.

Over the next few hours, more and more teams filter in. We're sitting a bit out of the way, so most people take little notice of us. All the better, in my opinion. Of course, this is entirely ruined when Team Ten arrives.

Haruno hones in on me within the first five minutes— it seems Kurenai-sensei hasn't quite succeeded in squashing her obsessive tendencies yet. "Sasuke-kun! Ohmygosh, it's been so long! Oh, I see your team is here too... Shino-san. Ino-pig."

 _Kami, why can't the earth swallow me up right now?_

Of course, Ino plays along as always, making a grab for my arm. "Sasuke-kun is my teammate, Forehead-girl! Go sit with dog-boy and lazy-bones!"

I have to practically dive out of my seat to escape her reach; I end up crouching on the table next to an equally aggravated Shino.

"Ino. Stop enabling Haruno's obsession. Please." _She'll never become a proper kunoichi at this rate._ Of course, this is exactly when Naruto's team barges in, drawing even more attention to the corner Ino, Shino, and I have been lurking in.

Naturally, all this noise draws in the vultures.

Or rather, one particular vulture I'd been hoping wouldn't be here at all— a tall, pale haired boy wearing glasses, "Excuse me... You guys are the newly graduated genin, aren't you? Haven't even been in the field six months?" _And thank you very much for pointing that out to the whole room, you creep._

And just like that, the attention of my former classmates is directed towards the newcomer. I slide from my perch on the desk, standing next to the wall closest to my teammates. Looking relaxed, my expression vaguely disinterested.

Naruto, scowling stubbornly, glares at the interloper, "Yeah? And what's it to you-ttebayo? Who are you, anyway?"

The older 'genin' fiddles awkwardly with his glasses, "Aa... I am Yakushi Kabuto. I'm also a genin in these exams. I merely wish to offer some advice, and maybe some information."

Haruno, who'd been in the middle of an argument— screaming match— with Ino before Naruto's team arrived, perks up, looking curious, "Oh? Have you taken this exam before? Is this your second time?"

Yakushi looks abashed. "I have taken this exam before... this is actually my third year, and thus my sixth exam. Chuunin exams are difficult, you know."

"Ha! Or you just suck," Kiba guffaws, Akamaru yipping from his place near the Inuzuka's feet.

"Now that's just rude... And here I was going to show you my Nin Cards." Yakushi smiles benignly. Unsettling. That is Orochimaru's most loyal subordinate making polite conversation with my comrades. _What a terrifying ability to deceive._

"Nin Cards?" Haruno questions. "Yes. I've gathered a lot of information on the people in this exam, as well as some general information about the villages participating." _Like_ _that's_ _not suspicious at all._ I glance to Shino, receiving a barely noticeable nod in response. _Good._ He's already placed one of his allies on Yakushi.

Haruno grills the older genin for information— though thankfully no one is naïve or ambitious enough to ask for information on any specific person or team. Otherwise, this meeting proceeds much like I expect— with Kabuto disparaging a newly established village, and the trio of genin from Otogakure retaliating... right before Morino Ibiki, one of the most infamous interrogators in Konoha, enters the room.

The door slams behind him with an ominous thud. "Enough! Any more ruckus and you will all be thrown out of this exam."

The sound genin retreat rapidly, apologizing insincerely, "Sorry, sorry. It's our first time; we just got a little overexcited."

Haruno helps a queasy-looking Yakushi back to his feet.

"You have exactly sixty seconds to collect your seating assignment from this desk and take your seat." He gestures to the box beside him— it's filled with a collection of small white snippets of paper, each with a number on them, each corresponding to a seat. We all obediently file to the front desk as the assistant examiners begin placing sheets of paper down on the desks.

I end up sitting beside Temari and a relatively nondescript genin from Kiri.

Seeing as we're all seated in a relatively orderly fashion in under a minute, Ibiki continues. "This shall be a written test." I can see Naruto out of the corner of my eye, slumping in despair; he absolutely loathes written examinations. "You will have exactly sixty minutes to complete the nine questions in front of you. The tenth and last question will be provided forty-five minutes into this exam. Each question is worth one point."

Morino-san glowers at us, gaze crossing over the span of the room. "Finally, the rules... If you are caught cheating more than three times, you, as well as your teammates, will be disqualified and shipped home like the disgraceful wretches you are. If you argue with me, your team will be disqualified. If you start a fight in this room, your team will be disqualified." He pauses to glare at a particularly nervous-looking genin. The brunette kunoichi wilts under his gaze.

"If your team has less than ten points total at the end of this exam... You. Will. Fail. I trust I've been clear enough... even imbeciles like you lot should be able to understand. Turn over your papers; you may begin."

I flip my test over and scan the nine questions on it— advanced navigation, mathematics, codebreaking... _Tedious_. I'm almost glad the actual purpose of this test is information gathering.

Luckily, one of the non-genin with full knowledge of the answers is two rows ahead of me and to my right— answers in full view as he scribbles them down. A very mild **Henge** layered over my eyes, to disguise the fact that I've activated my bloodline, and I can use my sharingan to copy his movements and thus the answers. I finish in a little over fifteen minutes, having double-checked the answers to the best of my ability.

I have over half an hour to waste, so to speak... We're forbidden from starting any obvious fights, certainly— but the examiner didn't say anything about using more underhanded methods to dissuade the competition.

I layer my paper with a minor genjutsu— a small trick Shino and I call **Invisible Spider**. Just a little prank to unnerve those that decide to cheat off of me. Although it would be triggered by looking at my test— it is at its core a manipulation of the sensation of touch. Anyone that looked at my test would suddenly feel a spider scurry up his or her bare arm or leg. The sensation of a strand of spider web touching their face, whenever his or her head turns. Nothing particularly harmful— just unsettling.

A few minutes later, when the genin sitting behind me starts to twitch, and then wails uncontrollably about creepy spiders about seven minutes later— subsequently getting himself and his teammates disqualified, I allow myself a satisfied smirk.

Relaxing into my seat, I debate how else I can demoralize and distract the competition. _Well. When in doubt, be annoying._ The Kusa genin a few seats away to my left that keeps trying to get a 'surreptitious' peek at my paper will do. Considering his actions and his bulky physique, he's probably more brawn than brains. Some brief eye contact, and the youth is tapping on the side of his desk with his pencil— not that he  knows it, of course. That's the best part.

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

Oh, it's very annoying. That's exactly the point. Both Shino and Ino have finished their tests by now. Shino is observing the foreign ninja in the room, sending insects to gauge their chakra levels and elemental alignment. Ino is watching for an opportunity to screw someone over with the **Mind-Body Switch** or **Mind Derangement** , no doubt.

Ten minutes later, someone's patience finally snaps. "Aaaaargh! Would you stop it with that blasted noise, you Kusa bastard!"

The Kusa genin is caught entirely off-guard when an older Leaf genin practically pounces on him. The situation quickly devolves into a brawl, with nearly a dozen people dragged into the fight. I'm almost certain Ino added to the turmoil.

Of course, the fight doesn't last long. Morino-san can allow only so much chaos. Thirty seconds in, he starts listing the teams that have been disqualified for fighting... Of the initial one hundred and twenty participants, quite a few had been already kicked out for their poor attempts at information gathering.

Only sixty remain after the dust has settled: twenty teams.

This time, my expression is blank, barring the slight scowl I don when I glance towards the door. I look vaguely irritated, as if the fight has annoyed me— getting implicated for this little fiasco would have my team under more scrutiny than I would like. It could also get us kicked out of the exam... But I doubt it. It's a ninja exam, after all.

Regardless, I'm laughing like a maniac on the inside.

The last few minutes before the final question pass in relative peace— although most of the genin in the room are obviously on edge. Then, Morino-san presents the final gambit.

The tenth question.

"All right maggots, pencils down." The intimidating jounin glowers at us from behind the teacher's desk. "It's time for the tenth question. This question has a special rule... If you answer it incorrectly, you will fail, and be banned from the chuunin exams from this day on, as will the rest of your team. However, I'll be nice and give you an out. You can choose to not take the question and leave."

A feeling of unease fills the classroom. Kiba, ever the hothead, protests loudly. "What?! That's completely unfair! There are plenty of people here that have taken this exam before!"

The examiner gives him a toothy grin; it makes the scars on his face twist his appearance into something vaguely inhuman. _What a creepy guy._ "Then it is just your poor luck I am the examiner this time, isn't it? You all have ten minutes left to make your decision."

The atmosphere in the room is stifling. I glance to Shino, who pushes his sunglasses up his nose in a smooth motion, and then to Ino, who rolls her eyes and nods. I relax in my seat. _Hn. Glad to see their resolve has stayed strong._

Thump!

Naruto slams his hands on the desk in front of him, and loudly proclaims that he will achieve his goal of becoming Hokage even if he stays a genin forever. I suppress a sigh at his melodramatics— I suppose Hinata or Haruno had been close to quitting? I didn't pay either girl that much attention.

In the end, all of the teams that remained in the classroom after the impromptu brawl chose to stay and answer the tenth question and thus 'answer' the final question correctly. Morino Ibiki spends a few minutes explaining the meaning behind the first test.

He's interrupted by the sound of shattering glass as the second examiner—Mitarashi Anko, crashes into the room. "Don't get your hopes up too high, brats! You don't get much or a break; the second test starts tomorrow! Your sensei will have the details regarding when and where. I'm looking forward to seeing you all at my most favorite playground. Well? What are you waiting for? Scram!"

Several of the genin scramble from their seats and out the door. The rest of us start to leave at a much more leisurely pace. I listen in on Anko and Ibiki's conversation as while filing from the room.

Ibiki scowls at Anko, muttering, "Early as usual, Mitarashi... That window is coming out of your pay."

She whirls around, beige coat flaring open as she turns and giving those of us still in the room a glimpse of supple flesh. _D_ - _damn. Why are the hot ones completely batshit?_ I flush in embarrassment.

Kiba lets out a wolf whistle, trying to stem the blood pouring from his nose. He's promptly smacked by Ino, who is standing behind him.

"Iii~biii~kiii. Senpai, are you sure you didn't overdo it? You didn't leave me many genin to play with."

The scarred man smirks, "Oh, that wasn't entirely because of my efforts. Unfortunate, but true. I may consider recruiting the perpetrator, however. Even through most of the illusions used were relatively benign... Well, they have quite a creative flair with genjutsu."

 _Hn. So I was noticed after all. Unsurprising. He_ _is_ _a jounin._

* * *

The following day, around noon, all twenty teams assemble in front of the main gate of training ground number forty-four. The infamous Forest of Death. From what I can see from outside the gates— tall trees that would rival the oldest redwoods in height, limbs twisting together in a wild embrace— it's a very interesting region. Considering the occasional growls and howls coming from beyond the fence...

Well, the wildlife should add to the challenge more than I thought.

 _Then again_ — _giant insects._ Those would make our genjutsu more believable, and thus more effective. And Shino might be able to lead any pursuers into a nasty trap... He could be familiar with the area; his father often took him on outings in and around Konoha to search for rarer specimens.

 _Enough musing._ I shoot a cocky smirk at Naruto as we arrive at the main gate of training ground forty-four. He grins back and waves as we part ways, heading over to meet our respective teams. From this point on, we are rivals in this exam. Competition.

I join Shino and Ino, who are standing near the edge of the fenced-off training ground, not too far from the rest of the Konoha rookies. Conversation is limited, in part due to our nervousness. "Hn?" _Ready?_

Ino shrugs, just a hint of nervousness at the edge of her smile, "Should be starting soon." A challenge; she's nervous and excited.

Shino pushes up his sunglasses, releasing a soft sigh. "Yes." Some of the allies tagging our adversaries have been removed. Plans may have to be adjusted accordingly.

"Good morning, contestants!" Anko appears in a swirl of leaves. "Are you excited to be here?" She chuckles in an overly exaggerated, sinister manner, "He~he~he... Well, I'm sure you'll be less excited after a night or two spent in the Forest of Death. Did you all sign the required forms? Remember, we're no longer responsible for your lives from this point on... But don't worry! I'm sure the giant, man-eating tigers and blood-sucking insects won't actively seek you out. Unlike the other teams competing in this little game!"

She smirks and makes a peculiar gesture, a scroll appearing in each hand. "So! Here are the treasures you're seeking out. This," she waves the dark brown scroll in her left hand, "...is the Earth scroll. In my other hand," she gestures with her right hand, which contains a white scroll, "...is the Heaven scroll. You need both to proceed to the next exam. Each team will receive one scroll, either Heaven or Earth."

Another peculiar gesture, and the pair of scrolls disappear.

"However! There is a third treasure." She pulls a third scroll, this one half brown and half white, sealed with a yin-yang symbol, from somewhere within her trench coat _._

 _I don't even want to know where she hid that... On second thought, probably a seal?_

"This is the Balance scroll. These are hidden within the Forest of Death. You know, for those of you too cowardly to face another team." She shrugs, and the scroll disappears back into her coat. "Bring a pair of scrolls, Heaven and Earth, or either of those and a Balance, to the tower at the center of the forest."

She grins toothily, a serpent easing out of the collar of her coat and curling loosely around her neck. "Of course, your entire team also has to be alive as well. That goes without saying. You have a time limit, too: exactly five days from the time the gates open. We'll retrieve what survivors are left in the forest at that time... Well, that's it. Remember: killing is allowed in this exam. Don't die too quickly, hmm? That would be boring."

Anko gestures to the dark green tent behind her. The door flap is carefully secured in a closed position. "Line up! Teams enter the tent one-by-one. You'll be required to turn in your permission forms before being assigned a gate or given a scroll."

We head over to where the other teams are gathering; Shino, Ino and I end up somewhere in the middle of the line. We pass through the tent without comment, handing in our forms in silence, and receiving an Earth scroll from the pair of nondescript chuunin stationed there. Shino secretes our scroll in his coat before we exit the tent.

Gate thirty-seven is our next destination. It's a relatively short walk; training ground forty-four has exactly that number of gates, and the main gate is number 'one'.

I glance to Shino once we arrive, "Shino. Any familiarity with the area?"

A slight frown, "No. However, I can ask for directions." He ventures closer to the gate and closes his eyes. Both Ino and I step back to give him room, chatting quietly about nothing important while we wait for the gate to open, signaling the beginning of the test. Shino rejoins us in about five minutes, nodding to indicate his success.

"There is a colony of ants with a rather voracious appetite located about twelve miles from this gate. Supposedly, they can strip an adult tiger of flesh entirely in about an hour. In the opposite direction, a rather swampy area houses giant leeches... I am uncertain of the exact distance, however. Those are the only things of note that I've learned. I suggest the ants."

"That's cruel, Shino." Lips curling into a smirk, I nod my agreement. "I like it. Let's see who we can trap."

Ino snorts, "You two... Eh. Whoever decides to attack us deserves it. I guess."

A siren sounds—once, twice, three times— and gate thirty-seven opens with an ominous creak. We enter without further comment, the gate slamming shut behind us.

Shino takes point, leading us through the trees in the direction of the aforementioned ant colony.

I try to activate my not-sight, but find the vast quantity of wildlife surrounding us creates much more 'background noise' than I'm used to... At my level of skill, the **Eyes of the Raijuu** is essentially useless here; the range at which I can distinguish 'human' from 'other' is limited because of the interference. _No point in wasting my chakra and splitting my attention._ I quietly inform my teammates of this.

Shino shrugs— _nothing we can do about it—_ and points out, "I will be able to detect any opponents that venture close, presuming they haven't removed the kikaichu placed on them."

 _Even so, we'll have to be vigilant._

It's slow going through the forest, even taking the high road through the trees. The foliage is dense and filled with hidden dangers— slippery branches, grasping vines, poisonous snakes. Several hours of travel, during which we encounter little beyond unnaturally large insects and the occasional rambunctious pack of monkeys, we arrive close to the promised ant colony.

Under Shino's direction, we make camp in a small clearing a few feet away from the anthill, careful to avoid disturbing the insects. More precisely, we make a fake camp to attract and ensnare any opponents. A happily crackling fire with two carefully arranged bedrolls laying nearby— each stuffed with leaves to create the appearance of being occupied. One of Shino's **Insect Bunshin** , under **Henge** as Ino, is sitting, back to the fire. To finish the scene, we set a slew of minor traps around the immediate area— mostly bells, wire, kunai, and very mild explosive notes. The majority of the simple traps are set in such a way as to trigger a far more insidious trap— one that would release a puff of iridescent powder that will attract any nearby insects, ants included. Once the camp is prepared, we retreat into the trees, hiding in strategic positions surrounding the clearing.

It's well into evening by the time we hook a fish— an apt enough analogy, considering our camp is being scouted by a Kiri genin. Unfortunately, he leaves our little trap undisturbed. I muse silently, watching him retreat. _Should we follow? No._

It's likely he is going to meet with his teammates. They will likely return and spring our trap. _Better a fifty percent chance of finding the correct scroll than a sixty-six percent chance we gain no scroll at all... Although they could deduce it's a trap and leave us alone altogether. But it's far more likely they attack— thanks to that Yakushi bastard we're known to be rookie genin. A very tempting target._

And indeed, the foreign genin does return, teammates in tow, to spring our little trap. By now the **Insect Bunshin** masquerading as Ino is pretending to be half-asleep, yawning occasionally. I think it's a little overdone, but... well, as long as we succeed in catching our quarry.

We listen in as the three Kiri genin quietly squabble over what to do— one of them is intelligent enough to suspect a trap. "No, seriously, guys. It's too easy. Do you really think they would make it this far into the exams being this stupid?"

His comrade, a burly boy carrying a pair of swords, sneers, "Come on, Jun. There's no way that those tree-hugging bastards didn't know the content of the first test ahead of time. How else did so many of them pass? Besides that, I'm the strongest and sensei put me in charge... I say we hit them hard and fast. Take them out quickly. Kenji agrees— right, Kenji?"

The third genin, a tall, willowy boy with bandages covering the lower part of his face in a style similar to Momochi Zabuza's, nods mutely.

The fact that they go for a lethal assault soothes my conscience— what little I have left, I suppose. _If the enemy aims to kill, then we do the same._ The 'brilliant leader' swiftly moves behind a dozing 'Ino', mercilessly slitting her throat.

The girl dissolves into a mass of kikaichu which swarm over the Kiri-nin, gobbling up his chakra with great enthusiasm, no doubt. "W-what the hell? Damn it!" He practically howls in confusion.

At the same time, the other two Kiri genin send a dozen kunai that rip into the sleeping bags. A large puff of iridescent smoke erupts from the confines of the bedrolls and envelops everything in the clearing. From this point on, its Shino's game.

In the background, silently and swiftly, Ino and I unravel a large spool of wire, winding the strong metal filaments through and around the trees at the edges of the clearing in several loops, limiting our enemies' ability to escape.

Shino—or perhaps another **Insect Bunshin** — drops down from his perch in the trees as the ants begin to swarm from their nest, attracted by the scent of the powder and by the noise the Kiri genin are making. "Kiri-san. I would suggest surrender. Why? Because there is nowhere to run, and being devoured alive is an unpleasant fate. I offer an alternative: give us your scroll, and we will allow you to live to fight another day."

"Allow? You're outnumbered three to one!" bellows the genin covered with kikaichu.

A small, wicked smile is barely evident over Shino's collar. "I must disagree... You are the ones outnumbered, a hundred thousand to one." The ants swarm over everything in the clearing— Shino is the only one left untouched. The Kiri genin are screaming in terror. Then, they are screaming in pain.

"Ah... It seems you were too slow in deciding. You shall be food after all." 'Shino' also dissolves into a pile of kikaichu, which quickly flee the area.

The Kiri genin try to drown the ants, to little avail. Trying to concentrate on hand signs and channeling chakra while being eaten alive is apparently rather difficult.

The real Shino joins us in the branches of the large oak from which we're watching the proceedings. "We should leave and return in an hour or two. Death by a million bites is... unpleasant to watch." There is a gurgling scream from one of the Kiri genin, now completely covered in ants—a million tiny bodies. Biting. "...Or listen to. If the scroll is with them it will remain intact, along with all of the matter the ants find inedible."

Ino looks decidedly nauseous. "Y-yeah. Let's go."

As for me— well, this scene will inspire a new genjutsu or five. "Hn." _That is_ _definitely_ _worse than death by fire. Thanks, Shino._

We scout the surrounding area for a potential campsite, finding nothing really worthwhile. A little over two hours later, we return to the site of our trap— having decided to give the ants a little extra time, just to be certain.

Those rumors about the ants being able to strip someone of flesh in an hour? Definitely substantiated. There's nothing but bones and cloth left. I glance to Shino, deferring to his expertise. "Is it safe to go down there?"

A solemn nod; even Shino is not unaffected by our decision to leave those three to their deaths. "Yes. The ants would clear the area of the drug before retreating. It is safe so long as we do not disturb the colony."

The three of us descend into the clearing, each heading towards a skeleton. We pick through their clothes, backpacks, and pouches for anything useful. I find an Earth scroll in the belongings of the nameless Kiri genin—the intrepid 'leader' that underestimated us. "Found it. Unfortunately, it's an Earth scroll... Still, we could barter with it." I tuck the scroll into my hip ouch. "It's getting late. We should scram. Make it as far as we can before its pitch black and then sleep in the trees?"

Ino sighs, brushing some leaves off of her knees as she stands, "Sounds good. We switching to Plan B then?" _Head towards the tower and set a trap there?_

I shrug, "It's only the first day, but... that's certainly an option. Shino?"

Our most quiet teammate nods in agreement. "It might be best. There is no guarantee we will encounter anyone else on this side of the forest. It should take most of tomorrow to get to the tower anyway."

We make it as far towards the center of training ground forty-four as we can before the sun sets completely. We end up sharing a hollow located halfway up a large tree— I'm uncertain of the species. One of us takes watch, perching in the branches. The other two curl up in the hollow, hidden from view beneath a genjutsu. Watch is in shifts, as usual. Ino takes first shift and Shino the last. I volunteer for the worst one: the middle of the night. None of us sleep particularly well anyway; the forest is alive with unfamiliar scents and sounds— we're all high-strung as a result.

* * *

The next morning, we continue on towards the tower at the center of the training ground, moving silently through the trees. We stop near a river for lunch, scarfing down an MRE each, and sharing a small bar of dark chocolate. We decide to follow a half-overgrown forest path that seems to be heading towards the tower.

About half an hour after we resume walking is when it happens...

A buildup of chakra somewhere in front of us, followed by a fierce breeze— **Fuuton: Daitoppa**. All three of us cling to the ground with chakra, although the wind still sends us sliding back several feet. Shino is frowning; he didn't sense our opponent coming. Evidence that someone has killed his allies.

"Kukukuku..." A tall, slender Kusa kunoichi stands on the path before us. Dark hair... A sinister smile. A really, really ugly purple belt in the style of a rope.

 _I wish I could say that is actually a Kusa ninja, but— I have a sinking feeling._

A soothing, contralto voice comments, "A quick reaction time. I'm almost a little impressed." Our opponent pulls a Balance scroll from her pocket, smiling coyly. "Even though you're headed towards the tower... I suppose you'd really like this scroll, wouldn't you?" She wraps her tongue around the scroll and swallows it in an uncomfortably serpentine manner.

 _I hate it when I'm right. We should probably start running now._

 _Better yet, five minutes ago._

"Well, I suppose when this is all over, one of us will have plenty of scrolls." An unsettlingly long longue licks her lips. "And the rest will be dead. Try not to die too quickly, hmm?"

She makes eye contact— _slit eyes —_ with all three of us, releasing an immense amount of killing intent. **Shikumi no Jutsu** , a technique that's one part illusion, and one part lust for your opponents' death.

I tense up, shivering uncontrollably, fighting not to gasp for breath under the immense pressure. I don't know what Ino and Shino see; as soon as she makes eye contact, my instinct is to let the sharingan spin to life, three tomoe circling, circling... Not the best response when faced with someone actively hunting the sharingan, but it lets me retaliate with a genjutsu— the same one Shino and I tested first on Sensei.

It buys us perhaps three, four seconds— enough time for me to send a kunai to slice Shino's cheek, and harshly elbow a tearful-looking Ino in the side. "Wake up! Move!"

I shudder involuntarily, biting into my lip, drawing blood. The covetous expression on the kunoichi's— no, on Orochimaru's face at the sight of my eyes... _That killing intent, such a craving for bloodshed. Even unaffected by the genjutsu I'm completely terrified. What would be the best way to stall? Run or fight? He doesn't want_ _me_ _dead, but my friends..._

Orochimaru takes a few small, leisurely steps towards us, chuckling softly, "Kukukuku... You really are an interesting individual, Sasuke-kun. When faced with an overwhelming feeling of fear, your instinct isn't to freeze, is it? How surprising."

 _Fear is a just another challenge to overcome._

I narrow my eyes, "Why are you here? Attacking us like this— what is your purpose?" Because we can all tell it sure as hell isn't the Earth scroll I'm carrying. Shino and Ino fall into position behind me, but— _dammit, I don't know what to do!_

"Purpose? Didn't I already say? It's the scrolls you're carrying, of course."

Ino gathers her wits enough to snort derisively in response. _Oh, w_ _hat I wouldn't give for that headache-inducing telepathy jutsu of hers right now._

Our serpentine opponent smirks, licking their lips with that unnatural tongue, "Oh? My prey doesn't believe me? Well, no matter. Your lives are forfeit anyway."

I glance to Shino, arching a brow, hoping he's thinking along the same lines. _Run interference, then flee?_

Shino nods solemnly and states, "Scatter." Shino and Ino immediately make for the trees. Ino tosses half a dozen of the fuuinjutsu equivalent of a flash-bang attached to kunai behind her.

I remain in place, intentionally dulling my hearing with chakra and briefly shutting my eyes when the flash-bangs go off.

I meet Orochimaru's eyes immediately afterwards and let loose another specially crafted genjutsu— **Giant Spiders** , an unsettling vision even if he detects and cancels the illusion almost immediately. I've already layered an illusion over myself, to better blend into the surroundings.

A **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** , and I release the illusion covering me, hastily retreating into the trees. I push my legs to the limit; catching up with my teammates takes about two minutes.

"Being followed," I gasp out. They likely already realize it. Thirty seconds later an enormous serpent curls around the tree I'm about to land on, forcing me to retreat to the ground. The snake slowly, tauntingly, eases itself down the tree towards me.

 _You want to play?_

 _Fine!_

A careful application of chakra sends me vaulting onto the snake's head, a rough **Chakra Scalpel** materializing on my right hand as I land. There's no need for finesse here— the scalpel slices through durable scales and into the snake's head, moving as easily as a kunai through air. I dash up the snakes writhing form, back into the dense foliage.

By this time, Shino and Ino have backtracked to join me. I narrow my eyes at them— _damn it, now I know how Kakashi-sensei felt in that stupid ball of water_. "Go!"

Ino scowls, brandishing a kunai, "Don't be stupid. It's obvious she's after you, not a scroll. And she's way out of our league. Sasuke-kun... We're not leaving you to face her alone."

I stop on the branch beside them, turning to face the corpse of the snake. Its neck bulges outward—something —someone is emerging from within.

I flex my hands, cracking my knuckles, "Ino. Shino. Thanks, but... Don't you understand the gravity of the situation?" _Shino, have you figured it out yet?_ "There's only one person that can summon snakes in Konoha: the former apprentice of Orochimaru of the Sannin. She's a proctor for this stage of the exam, and has no reason to hunt us down."

Ino blanches. "Y-you mean—?"

Shino frowns, continuing the explanation in my place, "That's right. Our opponent is either very closely allied with one of the most infamous traitors to the village, or..." _Or is Orochimaru himself._

Orochimaru emerges from the body of the snake I struck down, chuckling with perverse amusement, "Kukukukuku... So you figured it out already?" A blast of killing intent; it feels far worse than his initial assault. It feels as if the very air is weighing me down— this time, the intense pressure freezes me in place _. I-I can't move?!_

Our opponent reaches up, peeling a flap of skin away, revealing a fraction of his true face and an Oto headband. "Very good, Sasuke-kun. Kukukuku— I've already decided. Although you favor genjutsu over ninjutsu... To have those eyes at such an age; you're certainly a genius of the Uchiha bloodline. You are definitely his brother."

My face shifts to a blank expression at the mention of Itachi. _Bastard, trying to play off my emotions._

"Hmm. As you have deduced, my name is Orochimaru. As for what I want? Well, that can wait next time... Have no doubt that we will meet again, Sasuke-kun."

My body still refuses to move. _Why... why haven't I adjusted to this killing intent yet? Even with all of the preparation and training,_ _this_ _is my limit?_

Orochimaru blurs into motion, and— there is a flash of sharp pain as serpentine fangs find purchase in my shoulder. The force of this blow combined with the pain itself drives me to my knees; I have to grit my teeth to keep from screaming. This sharp pain is quickly followed by a slow, spreading burn. Like acid in my veins.

 _Poison._

More accurately, whatever enzymes and other substances that are in Orochimaru's venom, for lack of a better word, that help form the **Juinjutsu** and the abilities gifted by the curse seal.

Ino is yelling something, but I pay her no attention— my right hand is already at the site of the bite, channeling medical chakra. This technique requires far more focus than any of the other medical jutsu I've used previously; I can't afford to be more distracted than I already am by the pain. Black spots dance at the edge of my vision. I'm gasping for breath.

A pang of regret. _I should have used it, risk of blindness be damned._

 _Too late._

I know that it is unlikely I will be able to extract all of the venom before I collapse. The injection was straight into the bloodstream, and far too close to my heart. Coupled with the fact that my heart is beating a rather quick tempo as I've just participated in a life-or-death struggle with one of the Sannin— I doubt even Senju Tsunade could work under these conditions.

But maybe I can stop from developing a full seal. Not that it will help me with the shard of creepiest Sannin's soul-thing included in the package.

 _Damn,_ I think, _damn,_ as darkness overtakes my vision, and drags me down, down, down...

 _Let this be enough._

* * *

My eyes open to find a vaguely familiar, if disconcerting, view.

That is—twisted, black trees bathed in reddish light. A large, full moon that hangs low in a cloudless, crimson sky.

 _Well._ _This_ _is a pleasant fever dream._ _Not_ _._

My throat is sore— did I scream without realizing it? I sit up with a pained groan, reaching over to massage my shoulder. A dull throb, in sync with my heart, but there are no marks evident— yet. Nothing seems different about my surroundings from last time, either.

 _I wonder if this is a normal side effect of trying to implant that seal... or a side effect caused by Ino's little experiment._

I'm reasonably certain a normal person does not enter their mindscape. Ever. "Damn it." Saying it out loud makes me feel a little better. I stagger to my feet and wonder— _what the hell am I supposed to do now?_

Shrugging casually, I choose to start walking.

A quick glance around, and I notice a path weaving through the eerie woods; I choose to follow. After all, this is my mind.

 _What's the worst_ — never mind. Thinking that could only lead to problems.

After what feels like about fifteen minutes of stumbling through the woods, I emerge, suddenly, on a Konoha street. _Progress, maybe?_ Of course, once I recognize the street, I revise that opinion. It's a street that hasn't existed for years— that little café on the corner moved two blocks away. The book-binder's place closed down entirely... My feet take me, unwillingly, to the gates of the Uchiha compound as they once were. Proud. Impenetrable. Isolated.

I place a hand on the arch, gazing thoughtfully at the clan crest emblazed at the top of it. "Nothing I do can make me leave this place and time behind, huh?" It's a bitter feeling— despite what I've done to grow and change as a person, this piece of my past refuses to release me _._

 _I should have known._

I have to step inside— it's not a matter of wanting to. It's the last thing I want to do, but... I have to. Luckily, all that's inside is bloodstains. Eerie, but not as bad as seeing the scene live and in Technicolor, courtesy of his **Tsukuyomi**.

That's when the whispers start. Nothing I can understand, just wordless hisses. Flashes of moving shadows at the corners of my vision. _Hearing voices in your head is never a good sign._ Lips curling into a sardonic smile, " Great."

"Sasuke-kun!"

 _That wasn't a whisper_.

"Sasuke, you idiot, wait!"

I blink, turning back towards the entrance of the compound, expression incredulous, "Ino? What are you doing here? ...Didn't you say using your techniques on someone unconscious was extraordinarily dangerous?"

She hurries to my side, wringing her hands nervously. "You... You've been out for hours, so— Shino-kun and I were worried, so I..." She scowls, "Besides! Since we tested the **Mind Shift** , this is easier to do. I thought I might be able to help you wake up."

I blink again. It's difficult to wrap my mind around the time difference. "Hours? It hasn't felt that way here. Even so, doing this is a risk... You should have just waited for me to recover."

Ino looks both angry and upset at the suggestion, "Don't say that! You'd take a risk if it was Shino or me. We care about you too, you know."

Glancing off to the side, I gnaw on my lower lip. A nervous habit I thought I'd trained out— it shows how off balance I am here. "I... that's true. Thanks. Listen, Ino. I have to keep walking." Brows furrowing, I mutter under my breath, "Why do I have to keep walking?"

But I definitely need to. I turn back around and continue on into the compound— I already know where my feet will lead me. That house. My house.

Ino nods resolutely, falling into step with me, "Okay. But I'm coming with you. And when you're done, we have to try to wake you up."

I nod absently, thoughts swimming aimlessly, "Hn." A pause. "Ino, I was wondering... Do you see and hear the same things I do while you're here?"

Ino nods, "Yes. So the creepy shadows? I noticed them too."

I have to restrain myself to keep from sighing in relief. Even so, my shoulders slump slightly, "Oh. Good. I think whatever Orochimaru did is influencing my mind. Any suggestions on how to get rid of something foreign?" By this time, we are at the edge of the centermost area of the compound, where the Clan Head and his closest relatives reside... In other words: my house.

The door is open, an ominous black maw. I hesitate in the doorway, glancing back to Ino.

She shrugs, "No clue. I haven't learned anything like that yet... Only that someone with very strong willpower can push out a Yamanaka probe. Although the chances of that happening decrease as we gain experience."

I gesture at the doorway, "I don't think it's a good idea, but... I have to go inside."

Ino frowns, "You mean we have to."

A slight smile, "Right. Thanks, Ino."

We step through the doorway together.

The sibilant whispers disappear entirely, and Ino and I find ourselves in a shadowed room, faced with a smaller, younger me. He's curled in a corner of the room, crying quietly into his hands. Ino takes a step forward, towards the boy— _something about him is wrong..._ On instinct, I grab her wrist and yank her away at the last moment.

The boy glances up, and it becomes instantly obvious he isn't crying. He's laughing at us, lips curled into a sinister all-too-wide smile. And those eyes— they're amber, with a slit pupil. The span of a breath, and boy is a copy of the current me— amber eyes, looking out from my face. _What a chilling thought._

Ino looks horrified, "I think that thing is a representation of the mark that formed on your shoulder. Out there, it looked a little like a seal." We quickly backtrack, and I slam the door shut.

I give a relieved sigh when nothing decides to follow us. "Well, then... That was a new level of disturbing I wish I didn't know existed. Since you're not sure how to get rid of it— I think I'll take the traditional Uchiha approach."

Ino looks curious, "What's that?"

A sinister grin, more teeth than emotion. _As this is my mind, it should be safe enough to use..._ "Kill it with fire, of course. Everything burns." A touch of chakra and the sharingan spins to life in my eyes, before merging into a five-spoke spiral, the details of our surroundings shifting into an intense, sharp clarity.

Ino gasps; I suppose because this is her first time seeing as I do— as only an Uchiha can. "A word of warning. Whatever happens, don't allow the flames touch you, even if you have to leave my mind to escape them."

" **Amaterasu**." A spiral of black flames are breathed into existence. They quickly envelop the front of the house, coiling around the perimeter. I find that they're much easier to control here, compared to that desperate moment in Nami no Kuni. _Well. This_ _is_ _all in my head._

The flames envelop the entire structure and— a high, keening wail sends us both running, until we're out of the front gates of the Uchiha clan compound.

 _Come to think of it..._

I scale the gates, standing at the peak of the arch. _I think this is what I need... To see this place burn._ The fire is rapidly spreading throughout the entire compound, although it seems unable to consume the walls surrounding it. Something tells me that's a good thing.

"I think I want some marshmallows..." I murmur quietly, catching Ino's attention. Having also climbed up the wall, she turns and gives me a quizzical look, "Black flames? And what did you do to your sharingan?"

I withdraw the excess chakra from my eyes, letting them fade to their normal black. "Black flames, yes. And I'll explain once we're out of here?"

She gives a huff of disappointment, and offers her hand. "Right, come on. It sounds like that thing wearing your face— whatever it was, is gone. I hope. And this place looks like it'll be burning for a while... Frustrated much, Sasuke-kun? Anyway, let's see if we can get out of here."

I give her a slight nod, and we link hands. There is a feeling of vertigo, followed by darkness.

* * *

I apologize for nothing!

These are exactly the sort of ideas that crawl out of the recesses of my noggin when I run.

Well, okay. I apologize for one thing: this is being posted much later than I planned, and the next chapter will likely be late, as well. Real life kind of exploded, and this chapter just kept growing and growing in length.. I suspect the next one will, as well. (If you find typos, tell me, I actually went over this with a fine-toothed typo comb fewer times than usual. I hate missing deadlines, self-imposed or otherwise.)

As always, thanks to all of you readers out there, with an extra shiny thanks to all of you that reviewed! (Eeek! I can't believe this is chapter ten already!)

Edited— January 21, 2017. Formatting and some of the wording.


	11. Chapter 11

**Transposed**

 _Open my eyes,_

 _It was only just a dream..._

* * *

We last left our protagonists in dire straits, having just encountered one of the most infamous traitors of Konohagakure in the Forest of Death. What will be the result of Sasuke's efforts against Orochimaru's **Juinjutsu**? What about Ino's meddling?

 _...Tell me. What is the nature of a dream, anyway?_

* * *

The killing intent eases off once Orochimaru has successfully applied a **juinjutsu** to Sasuke's shoulder.

Shino's kikaichu trickle out from his sleeves, surrounding him in an angry, cacophonously buzzing cloud— he immediately moves to stand between Orochimaru and his two teammates, though he hesitates to attack the Sannin.

Ino, on the other hand, moves support Sasuke as he collapses to his knees. "Sasuke!" The youth is obviously in pain, and the hand gripping his shoulder is letting off the familiar green glow of healing chakra. Seeing nothing she could do to help, Ino rounds on the gloating Sannin, too irate to hold her tongue, "What did you do to him, you— you bastard?!"

"Kukukuku... I've merely given Sasuke-kun a gift. Something to make certain he seeks me out later. After all, he craves power— needs it, to avenge the deaths of his family." One last eerie smirk, and the Sannin melts into the ground, leaving Shino and Ino alone with their unconscious teammate.

One minute passes. Sasuke collapses with a muffled groan, a puppet with its strings cut— completely unconscious.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

Shino breathes a sigh of relief, most of his allies begin to slowly retreat back into his coat. A handful flit away, out of the clearing. "Ino. We must relocate to a more defensible position."

Ino, who has rolled Sasuke over on his back and is supporting his head in her lap, studies the weird seal on Sasuke's shoulder. "I know. He's probably not coming back. And Sasuke looks... He'll probably be out of it for a while."

She helps Shino lift in a fireman's carry. Shino shifts his shoulders carefully, trying to get a bit more comfortable, "We'll rest in the trees, same as last night... Foreign genin are less likely to search for us there. I've sent my allies to find a similar area."

Ino nods, looking rather shell-shocked. "Okay... Okay. Once we make camp I'll dig through Sasuke's medical supplies and see if I can find some antivenin and anything else that could help. Let's get going?"

They run up the nearest tree trunk and into the relative safety of the foliage. After a few minutes, Shino pauses, and leads Ino in a more easterly direction. Fifteen minutes later Sasuke is safely ensconced in a relatively large hollow— large enough to fit all three of them, if necessary.

Quite a few hours later— dusk approaches.

Ino has spent all afternoon hovering over Sasuke, wiping the sweat from his brow periodically. She's administered antivenin, as well as some fever-reducing medication, though neither made any difference to his condition.

Ino sighs, glancing out of the hollow, where Shino is standing watch, a silent, immutable guardian. "Shino. I want to try to contact Sasuke."

The boy who is a living hive, keeping watch outside the hollow, frowns, murmuring quietly "... You have previously mentioned that the physical state of the host influences you."

Ino scowls, "Well, yes, but... He's been out for almost half a day! And the fever— his body temperature's been spiking at strangely regular intervals. I might not be interested in medicine like Sasuke, but even I can tell that's not normal. And that evil-hickey-seal-tattoo thing definitely isn't normal."

Shino sighs, shifting his balance from foot to foot. "The **Mind Shift** again? What if it has even worse side effects this time? You whined about how awful the headache was for days, and swore you'd never use that jutsu again." Awkward— there's no dissuading Ino when she gets like this. _Stubborn girl._ Shino sighs again, pushing his glasses back into position, "...You get to explain your decision to Sasuke when he wakes up." _If he ever wakes up—_ the unsaid words hang between them.

Ino grins at her victory, "Deal!" She flies through the series of hand signs for her technique and collapses into an insensible heap beside Sasuke.

Shino shakes his head and returns his gaze outward, watching for enemies. A few minutes later, there is a flare of heat and a piercing scream emitted from behind him. Shino startles, whirling back to stare at his teammates. Ino is still insensible. Sasuke on the other hand, has curled into a fetal position, eyes squeezed shut, a single bloody tear slipping from his left eye and down his cheek. One arm is wrapped around his knees, the other gripping the area where the mark is on his shoulder.

Ino is awake fifteen minutes later, groaning about an awful headache— though she does pause in her self-pity to add that she successfully made contact with Sasuke, and that he should be awake. Soon. Maybe.

Afternoon slowly melts into evening, and Sasuke remains blissfully out like a light; though now asleep instead of unconscious. Still, his fever has broken and there, on his shoulder, where the **Juinjutsu** seal had been located, is a livid burn.

* * *

I return to consciousness slowly. First, the sensation of pain returns. _Aargh... Well. I'm definitely not dead. Hurrah for being in the 10% when there's a 90% mortality._ Everything aches. My shoulder throbs in agony, protesting even the smallest twitch. I take a sharp breath.

My hearing and sense of smell return next. The heady aroma of greenery, tinged with the scent of human sweat. _The first thing I'm going to do once I get home is a hot shower... or maybe sleep. Or eat._ We're in the woods, so the exam is still in progress. I can hear Shino and Ino having a whispered conversation. _Good. They're both alive. And I probably didn't dream Ino appearing in my mindscape._

I focus inward— my chakra pool is about half-full and recovering steadily. I should be at full strength, chakra-wise, in half a day or so. I start converting a small amount to healing chakra, slowly circulating it through my body in an attempt to alleviate the pain.

My breathing assumes the slow, steady cadence of someone sleeping peacefully— or meditating. Eventually, I feel well enough to try opening my eyes. Peeling open first one eyelid, then the other, I wince at the daylight; even the watered-down light that makes it through the foliage is painful. I reach up and gently rub at my eyes, forcing myself into a sitting position with a groan. By this time, both Shino and Ino are watching me. I cough, and rasp out, "How long?"

Ino steps into the hollow, fumbling for a canteen in her pack, which she hands to me. "A little under twenty-four hours."

I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts, wincing when I inadvertently move my shoulder. "Damn." Taking a few careful sips of the water, I add, "So we have about three days left?"

Shino nods. "We should continue on as soon as you're able. Why? We're still short a scroll." I give a resolute nod, peeling open and scarfing down a pair of meal bars and then drinking my fill from the canteen before setting it aside. Shifting to a more comfortable position against the back wall of the hollow, I focus on channeling healing chakra into my hands.

Surprisingly enough, the dark, throbbing burn on my shoulder heals up relatively easily, leaving a rather nasty-looking scar—still livid and a little tender, but no longer in danger of infection. _Hopefully, this will be the worst mark left from our encounter with the snake Sannin._ I cover the scar with a sterile bandage, using adhesive tape to hold it in place. _Good enough for a quick fix._

It's well past noon by the time I feel relatively human. Ino and Shino have finished their own lunches, and have switched positions. Shino is watching me in silence, while Ino is outside our little haven, keeping watch.

"I should be able to hold my own."

Ino glances back, expression dubious, "You sure? You were pretty badly off all night..."

I put on my most over-the-top arrogant Uchiha smirk. "Of course, Ino. We Uchiha recover more quickly than you mere mortals." Smiling more honestly, I add, "I'm a little stiff and sore, but otherwise fine. My chakra's recovering steadily. I should be able to hold my own in a fight, with any normal opponent, anyway."

She stifles a laugh. "Hah—okay. I choose to believe you." I find myself pulled into an impromptu three-way hug, initiated by Ino. "Thank the Kami. I was so, so worried... Never do that again."

 _I was worried too, Ino. I'm glad we're all alive._ I resolve to avoid telling Ino there's a ninety percent mortality rate with the seal Orochimaru attempted to brand me with. Assuming I ever learn this information from a reliable source.

We pack up and head out within the hour, resuming our trek towards the tower at the center of the Forest of Death, though this time at a slightly more sedate pace. It's not long before we're sidetracked—again.

This time we're distracted by a piercing, feminine scream. I pause. "Should we investigate?"

Shino shrugs, glancing to Ino, who nods, "If nothing else, information on our opponents. We may not be at our best, but... we're capable of stealth. Layer us with a genjutsu?" I do exactly that— we head in the direction the scream came from.

It's a girl our age. Eye-catchingly bright, crimson hair— true Uzumaki red, a member of the older generation might say. Red eyes, hidden behind bulky glasses. She's been cornered by a pair of giant tigers; they're circling around the tree she's pressed up against— why she hasn't thought to run up, I'm not sure. Regardless, she looks scared out of her mind.

I glance to Shino, arching a brow, "I don't sense any genjutsu, but... a trap?"

He shakes his head—"She's alone."

I flash my teammates a cocky smirk, "Hn. I could do with some exercise after all that sleep... Let me handle it?"

I can practically hear Ino rolling her eyes. "Geez. Be careful, okay? There's no way you're fully recovered." She pauses, grinning mischievously, "Playing hero already, Sasuke-kun? And you wonder why you have fangirls."

I blush, cheeks turning a faint pink. "Whatever. It's impolite to let a girl die. She's competition, but as a genin from Kusagakure, she's also an ally." _I just... want to get my mind off of things._ "By the way, I'll get you back for that one, Ino."

We're a dozen feet from the panicking redhead. Still cloaked in a genjutsu, I noisily slide down the tree trunk— surfing down its bark and attracting the tigers' attention. Both sniff at the air— one of them heads in my direction.

Channeling chakra into my legs, I dash silently to the girl's side, swerving around the giant tiger that's headed towards my previous position. Dropping the genjutsu a scarce foot away from the girl, I scoop her up smoothly, quickly pacing over a dozen feet up the tree she'd been cowering against, and depositing her safely in the branches. "Move. Tigers are capable of climbing trees." She stares at me in stark surprise, but I've already turned away, attention back on my feline opponents. _Alright, kittens. Let's dance._

A harsh breath— the tiger that had remained closest to the girl, having leapt up and latched onto the tree trunk to begin its ascent after us, meets a large, but ultimately weak **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** , face first. The scent of burning fur is no less acrid than the smell of burning hair, allow me to assure you.

I frown— I'm still too low on chakra to really let loose via ninjutsu. The second tiger, hearing its rather irate comrade's yowls, decides that discretion is the better part of valor, and departs for parts unknown with a dramatic swish of its tail. Its thoroughly singed partner in crime, having lost its grip on the tree, roars at me from below.

My answer is a flurry of shuriken— which it manages to dodge in a relatively smooth motion.

 _Well, now. Not a dumb brute entirely, are you?_

I pause, considering the tiger— _I wonder_... I meet the great cat's eyes, casting a relatively mild sleep-inducing genjutsu. The tiger shakes its head once, twice, and collapses into a furry heap, snoring contentedly.

 _Hn. Would be a shame to kill it._

I thread ninja wire through a handful of kunai, crafting a makeshift net to pin the tiger in place; the genjutsu would wear off eventually. The wire would hold the magnificent, and no doubt very irate, animal a bit longer, if we were still nearby when it awoke.

I retreat back to the relative safety of the trees, intending to rejoin Ino and Shino, and continue on towards the tower, when an unfamiliar voice interrupts me.

"Uh-um... Excuse me." The redhead is gnawing on her lower lip, holding out a Balance scroll. "Please take this in exchange for your help."

I blink, arching a brow in surprise, "And your teammates, Kusa-san?"

She shrugs, glancing down in shame, "They ditched me— told me to wait here while they fetched a scroll. I found this one on my own merits."

I snort slightly, "I don't really have a reason to believe you. This could still be a trap."

The redhead looks incensed, "It's not! You saved my life, you— you complete ass. Rewarding you is only fair!"

I'm vaguely entertained; being insulted for saving her life? _She really is as energetic as Naruto. I wonder if that's an Uzumaki trait._ "If you say so, Kusa-san."

She's outright scowling now, cheeks flushing in anger, "I do say so! So shut up and take this scroll!"

 _Kusa-san looks adorable when she's angry._

Shrugging my shoulders casually, I narrow my eyes, surreptitiously activating the sharingan to scan the scroll she has clutched in her hand more carefully. No genjutsu, though I would sense that— nothing overtly suspicious. "Hn. Fine."

She tosses the scroll at my face, crossing her arms and giving me a venomous glare. "Fine!"

I catch it nimbly, and tuck it away after one last careful glance-over. I give a slight bow, murmuring a polite, "You have quite an admirable sense of fair play, Kusa-san. Thank you, and good luck," before reapplying the genjutsu and disappearing from her view.

She looks absolutely flabbergasted. "J-jerk! My name is Karin, so don't forget it!" She confirms my suspicions. _Definitely Uzumaki Karin._

I follow my senses to where the genjutsu covering Shino and Ino is until they come into view. Ino looks vastly amused, "You're awful. You didn't believe it was a trap at all, did you?"

I smirk in response, holding up the Balance scroll, "Hn... Worth waiting a few minutes, right?"

Shino pauses, a trio of kikaichu slowly circling the scroll I'm holding, landing on it, scurrying about, and then returning to his hand. "This scroll is tagged with the Examiner's chakra, as is the scroll we received from the tent, and the one we collected earlier. It is unlikely to be a trap. Also, it is likely Karin-san is a sensor."

I toss the Balance scroll to Ino, who tucks it into her hip pouch— leaving each of us responsible for safekeeping one scroll. "Hn. Let's hurry to the tower."

 _Before something else happens to sidetrack us._

* * *

Of course, I jinxed us entirely with that last thought. In the evening, barely a mile from our final destination, we're intercepted by the genin from Oto. In the center of the path we've been following stands an odd trio: a hunching boy wrapped in bandages, flanked by a scruffy-haired taller boy and a kunoichi with long black hair. Luckily, it looks as though they tracked us for some time, and then ran full tilt to get ahead of us— the kunoichi in particular looks quite out of breath from the rapid pace. The boy in the middle yells to me. "Oi! You! Uchiha Sasuke. We're here to fight you."

I arch a brow, snorting derisively, "Then wait."

Ino smirks, posing with hands on her hips— it's carefully calculated to make her appear ditzy while moving hands into a position to more easily grab a kunai or shuriken from a hip-pouch. "I'm sure we'll have plenty of fighting in the final phase of the exam."

Shino begins surreptitiously seeding the ground with his allies.

I smirk slightly, planning my opening moves as well, while adding to the banter, "After all, everyone knows that the third exam is always a one-on-one tournament." _Orochimaru's minions are making it too obvious._ _Still, they should be interesting opponents._

Bandages shrugs, "Sorry, that's not an option. Kin, handle the blonde airhead. Zaku, you're on the guy with sunglasses." _So that would leave their 'glorious leader' to face me. Divide and conquer, huh._ _Good thing they're underestimating us._

We disperse, separating enough that our fights will only intersect if we want them to. Likely, considering Ino's techniques focus on manipulating her enemies to attack their own.

I backtrack away from— _I think his name was Dosu_? I  do recall all of the Oto genin focus on sound-based jutsu. Changing a small fraction of my charka pool to healing chakra, I use it to form a buffer within my ears. There is a brief lull, as the both of us wait for our opponent to make a move, watching… scrutinizing.

 _I should have remembered about these idiots earlier_. I was too focused on trying to find a way to avoid, or at the very least survive, the fight with Orochimaru to think about his lackeys.

We make eye contact, and I smirk, "Tell me. What exactly in your purpose in seeking me out?" It's far easier with the sharingan, but I've learned to cast low rank genjutsu through eye contact alone.

When the hunchbacked boy replies, the sneer is readily evident in his tone. "To kill you, of course. Otokage-sama ordered your death. Although I don't know why, since you leaf genin are such pitiful brats. Enough talking— stalling won't save you!"

My response is a flurry of shuriken, thrown in a calculated pattern— Dosu dodges, of course, but one nicks his arm, a thin line of blood appearing on his sleeve. That's all I need. I allow my smirk to widen, crafting a chakra scalpel in my off hand. "Bit of an arrogant man, your leader? After all, the title of Kage is reserved for the leaders of the villages in the five great shinobi countries..."

Dosu advances rapidly, aiming a punch at my head, "Shut up and die already!"

 _Well. That seemed to hit a nerve._

I block the hit; it's a very straightforward, well-telegraphed strike, after all. Painful, however, as the boy has a lot of strength. As for the accompanying blast of noise that reveals the instrument grafted onto his arm— I find myself very thankful for the buffer of healing chakra I'd formed in my ears. There is a small trickle of blood from the ear closest to the instrument, but no disorientation or nausea. The damage is healed rapidly.

With my free hand, I aim a strike at his stomach. Gut wounds as a whole are difficult to heal—and I'm aiming for one of the most important blood vessels present in the area: the abdominal aorta.

I miss the aorta; while Dosu is quite surprised by my lack of reaction to his attack on my inner ear, he makes a concerted effort to twist out of the way. And it's my weaker arm— the recently healed burn is on my left shoulder. I manage to cause internal damage regardless.

I retreat again, donning my most smarmy smile, "Hn.. Oto-san. Tell me, how do you feel— any dizziness? Nausea? Malaise? I just want to be completely certain of the symptoms. You're an important test subject, you know."

It's difficult to gage, with the bandages covering three-fourths of his face, but as his eye widens at my words... _Got you._ By now, his vision should be doubling. He might even have an increased heart rate and start to sweat profusely; that will be the panic, of course. He'll probably suspect poison, delivered by the shuriken.

It's a genjutsu.

The boy visibly shudders— _good_. I've managed to get him completely off balance. "Y-you creepy bastard. You're as bad as Kabuto!"

As my opponent readies another attack, I make eye contact again, this time with the sharingan active in my eyes, intoning in a quiet, commanding voice, "Sleep." The boy drops like a rock, falling unconscious almost instantly. "As bad as Kabuto, eh?"

 _It's a shame that jutsu only works when the target is either rapidly approaching a state of chakra exhaustion or very emotionally unstable..._ _or is a tiger, apparently._ _I love genjutsu, but manipulating people like this still makes me uncomfortable. I suppose that's a good sign._

I use ninja wire to secure the Oto-nin to a tree, using chakra scalpels to remove his ability to use his arms and legs by cutting a select few muscles, for good measure. The damage to his abdomen will probably kill him if he goes untreated until the end of the second exam. I nicked both his intestines and some abdominal blood vessels, an open invitation for a truly nasty infection. Besides, he still might bleed out. Then again, maybe Yakushi Kabuto will heal him— probably not, considering how much he seems to fear the med-nin.

I head towards the sound of battle— either Ino or Shino is still fighting, the other is either out of commission or has defeated their opponent. I find that both Ino and her counterpart on the Oto team are unconscious, lying a few feet away from each other. Shino, on the other hand, has just managed to disarm the third Oto genin. Literally. I grimace slightly as he lands a solid blow on the screaming boy's head, knocking him unconscious.

Kneeling beside Ino, I check her over for injuries, healing the few scrapes I find. A diagnostic jutsu reveals nothing else wrong with her; it's looking far more likely her jutsu was disrupted, whether by the Oto kunoichi being attacked by her teammate, or something else— it's uncertain.

Shino secures the remaining two Oto genin to a tree, then eyes them speculatively. The boy will be dead within a few minutes from blood loss. "Killing them, it's not worth it," he murmurs.

"Hn. Live or die, whatever lady luck wills. I don't think they're that lucky, though."

Shino nods in agreement, then gestures to Ino. "Will Ino be alright?"

I shrug, standing, "No clue. Did a **Mind-Body Switch** get disrupted? Usually she's up in five, ten minutes."

Right on cue, Ino is stirring— "Ugh. Stupid Oto ninja." She blinks, a little dazed, "Sasuke-kun, you won already?" I stretch a hand out, helping her to her feet.

"Hn. If you're feeling better, we should frisk these morons for scrolls and get out of here."

We appropriate both a Heaven and Earth scroll from our opponents, and book it as fast as possible to the tower. Shino figures out the 'riddle' in half a minute, and soon enough we're backing away from a pair of hissing scrolls as the transport seal activates, hands on our weapons.

Iruka-sensei appears with a 'poof'. "Congratulations on finishing the second exam!" The three of us sigh in relief, though we don't relax just yet. If nothing else, the Forest of Death has taught us to stay alert. Honed our paranoia.

"Iruka-sensei, is it possible for us to speak with our jounin sensei? It's... important."

He blinks, apparently a little surprised at the question, "Well, yes, all of the jounin sensei are present in the tower, but—" Ino interrupts, "Forget important, Sasuke's grossly understating things! We encountered Orochimaru of the Sannin in that bloody forest!"

I massage the bridge of my nose. _Well, there goes the idea of being discreet about this mess..._

The blood drains out of our former instructor's face. "R-right. You're sure? No, of course you're sure." He taps on the wall of the room in a peculiar pattern, and a door slides open. He gestures for us to follow him inside. "I'll bring you to the Hokage for a report. Hatake-san will meet you there."

The child in me thinks— _I'm hungry, I'm tired,_ _can't we rest first_? But I know this is important. It's an opportunity to disrupt Orochimaru's plans for the invasion, and to remove Yakushi Kabuto from the game entirely. Maybe. If anyone believes three possibly traumatized genin.

* * *

We're quickly ushered upstairs, into a circular room very similar to the Hokage's central office in decoration. The Hokage is seated behind a large, sturdy desk filled with even more paperwork than usual. Kakashi-sensei stands beside the desk, scrutinizing us.

 _I wonder when he was notified... or do they have the entire tower under observation?_

The Hokage nods slightly, "Thank you Iruka-kun. You're dismissed." Iruka-sensei slips back out of the room shutting the door behind him, and the Hokage turns his attention to us, expression grave. He speaks brusquely, "Team Seven. Your experiences in the Forest of Death. Report."

I take the lead in explaining, until we reach the point in the story at which Orochimaru marked me with his **juinjutsu** and I lost consciousness. Then, Ino steps in and explains what happened, including a brief summary of our creepy encounter with possessed-Sasuke-clone in my mindscape, with occasional interruptions by Shino and myself to elaborate. I slip in a mention regarding the Oto headband I'd seen Orochimaru wearing, and the fact that we'd been cornered by the three Oto genin the next day. Genin that mentioned a 'Kabuto' as well as the relatively suspicious behavior of 'I've taken this exam six times' Yakushi Kabuto, who we encountered in the first exam.

At the end of our report, the Hokage frowns, gesturing at my bandaged shoulder, "Your shoulder?" I obligingly tug my collar to the side and peel the bandage out of the way, revealing the unpleasant scar that remained from my encounter with the serpent Sannin. A pair of puncture marks, surrounded by a livid red scar— the sort of scarring received after a deep tissue burn.

The Hokage arches a brow, "So. You discovered a way to remove it."

I grimace slightly, eyeing the tender scar with trepidation, "So I hope. It hasn't reformed since I woke up... And I didn't detect any foreign substances during my scan— but I'm not a fully accredited medic yet." I pause, taping the bandage back in place and rolling my shoulder a few times to check mobility, "Unfortunately, it's unlikely anyone else could use the method we did. There are too many variables— the fact that I tried to remove whatever substance was injected immediately, the experimental Yamanaka technique Ino used on me while the seal was still forming..."

The Hokage nods, "Very true. However, this may be worth investigating further... Team Seven. Excellent job. You have down time before the second exam ends; go to your assigned room and get some rest. Kakashi will lead you there and explain the rules." He dismisses us with a proud smile.

Sensei, who'd remained silent and relatively stoic during our explanation, leads us out of the room, his uncovered eye curving in the facsimile of a smile. "Ino, Shino, Sasuke. I'm proud of you three."

Sensei leads us to a Spartan room on the third floor of the tower. It contains three beds and a small dining area— three chairs and a serviceable wood table. A side door leads to a private shower— Ino calls 'dibs' immediately, disappearing through that door. Shino and I share a commiserating glance, and I walk over to the door that leads to the bathroom, tapping gently, "Ino. We're going to go find some food. We'll grab you something."

We head out to the mess hall, a cavernous room set up as an all you can eat style cafeteria. It's empty of other contestants— considering the lateness of the hour, this is unsurprising. I suppose that neither Naruto nor Chouji have arrived yet; there's a large stock of food, ramen included.

I snag some quality sushi and sashimi for Ino, grabbing a large bowl of yakisoba and a tomato salad for myself, and top this off with a large platter of dango to share. Shino and I hightail it back to our room with our bounty. If you're curious: the food was delicious— hunger being the best spice— the hot shower absolute bliss, and the beds, despite their austere appearance, were comfortable after a couple nights spent camping in the woods.

 _If only I could trust my sleep to be restful_ _and_ _dreamless._

* * *

 _Well, isn't this just fantastic?_ I know I'm dreaming; but for the life of me, I have no clue why I'm dreaming of  this.

I enter a well-lit, sterile room. White walls, pale green tiled floor. _Where am I?_ A few metal gurneys— one is occupied. I head towards the occupied gurney... "Kabuto-kun, please pass me the scalpel; we want to be sure to minimize any sort of chakra contamination with this subject."

Splayed out in front of me is a young woman— gagged and restrained— tied to a metal gurney. It's quite clear she has no way to escape. And no anesthetic. It's also quite clear she's wide awake and completely terrified. "Do be still, Yue-chan. You wouldn't want the blade to slip and do any permanent damage... Kukukuku."

 _Why the blazes am I dreaming something from that creepy snake's point of view?!_

The vivisection— well, the less said of the rest of this particular dream, the better. I'm starting to suspect this may be an 'unexpected side effect' of what I did in my mindscape.

After Orochimaru and Kabuto's game of experimental surgery is done, the scene fades from view, replaced by another— a younger Orochimaru completely focused on a scroll, researching poisons— and then another— the initial design of the seal that would become Orochimaru's **Juinjutsu**. By this point I'm starting to worry I may  never wake up. Or that whoever wakes up may be more Orochimaru than Sasuke... _Hn. What a terrifying thought— that interfering with the seal led to that bastard taking over my body_ _faster_ _instead of not at all._

I wake in a cold sweat, gasping for breath.

It's either very, very late or very early morning, depending on how one defines it. The room is cool, and only the slightest amount of pre-dawn light enters through the sole window in the room. Shino and Ino are still asleep, and with any luck dreaming better dreams than I did.

Those dreams— _I hope that's what they are_. Those maybe-memories of being Orochimaru... _Well._ I'm not entirely certain it was worth finding a way to remove that damn seal to be cursed with those instead. Hopefully, bits of personality won't bleed through— _didn't Ino say that was a possibility with her jutsu?_ I have enough of a 'mad scientist' persona already without embracing that fully and becoming a power-hungry psychopath.

I cheerily suppress that thought in order to avoid hyperventilating. Next, I sneak quietly from the room and into the bathroom. _Good. No creepy snakeskin, no slit pupils._ I breathe a sigh of relief. _Life just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it? I should have run off and become a monk._

Needless to say, even if this happens again, I don't plan on telling anyone about this particular repercussion unless there's a dire need. Or I remember something actually useful, as opposed to Orochimaru's reading interests at age ten. I treat myself to an early-morning shower with extra hot water, and meander out of the room to explore the rest of the tower. I'm considerate enough to leave a note, pinned to the table with a senbon, telling my teammates that I haven't been kidnapped, and instead woke early and have gone to explore the premises.

* * *

Sooo... I tried not to leave you guys waiting too long because of the cliffhanger. Of course, various characters insisted they meet/attack Sasuke, and, as a result, my plan to put the preliminaries in this chapter... Yeah, that didn't happen.

If you're curious— I've already decided on the setup for those preliminary fights, and am elbow-deep in writing them. Pairs were chosen using a random team generator. (In the interest of disclosure, I did randomize more than once so as to minimize any combat within genin teams.) I will probably summarize most of the fights, because I don't want to spend another two chapters writing them. Look forward to it!

As always, thank you very much for the reviews! (And wow! Transposed has now had over 10k views!)

Edited— January 22, 2017. The usual.


	12. Chapter 12

**Transposed**

 _I hear voices in the air,  
I hear it loud and clear...  
They're telling me to listen.  
Whispers in my ear,  
Nothing can compare,  
I just want to listen.  
Telling me—  
I'm invincible!_

* * *

The end of the second exam is finally here. The preliminary fights— setting the stage for the third and final exam. Who will our protagonist face in battle? Who will continue on to the finals?

 _Soon, we will be free of this accursed forest._

 _And then… and then?_

 _Time will tell._

* * *

Around noon on the fifth day of the second exam, all of the contestants that have made it to the tower are called to the arena on the ground floor. Shino, Ino, and I drift towards the other Konoha genin— unsurprisingly, the majority of the genin here are from our village. Team Eight, Nine, and Ten, as well as Yakushi Kabuto's team are all in attendance. Home field advantage, some would claim. Of the many, many foreigners that entered the forest, the Sabaku siblings from Suna are the only ones that remain.

 _Although, I suppose, Kabuto's team could probably be considered foreigners, too..._

I'm not tired, per se, but have certainly been sleeping more poorly than usual. 'Usual' being the past two years or so, when nightmares occurred only periodically. Physically, I'm fine, but— the dreams set in Orochimaru's point of view have continued. At this point, I can reasonably claim they're memories. I suppose I can try to find one of the labs I've observed and verify or disprove that idea once and for all, but... Well, it's terrifying, considering the last time I started dreaming memories they were a window to my life as Sasuke and changed my outlook on everything. On my life and what I should do with it, at least.

Ino gently elbows me in the side, whispering, "Pay attention! They're about to start." The Hokage enters, moving to the center of the arena, closely shadowed by a sickly-looking man with dark circles under his eyes, and what sounds like a rather bad chronic cough—Gekkou Hayate, I suppose. _I wonder if that cough is real, or a bluff to fool opponents? Hn; idle thoughts._

I listen half-heartedly to the Hokage's explanation of the politics behind the creation of the Chuunin Exams. _Essentially, it's blood sport._ I muse, expression blank— my thoughts are unexpectedly bitter. _Blood sport to test the capabilities of the villages' youngest soldiers, and to entertain possible clients..._ As expected, Yakushi Kabuto withdraws from the exams, and we are left with a total of seventeen contestants.

The electronic board that determines our matchups flickers rapidly with names, selecting the first pair. I blink, shrugging. _Well. I suppose_ _that_ _answers the question whether the matchups are random or somehow pre-selected._

The examiner coughs, and having read the two names from the electronic board, proclaims, "The first match shall be: Hyuuga Hinata versus Uchiha Sasuke! Will those two contestants, please remain in the arena. As for the rest of you— proceed to the balcony area set aside for the contestants, up the stairs and to the right."

Shino claps a hand on my shoulder before filing up the stairs. Ino linger a moment longer, giving me a tight hug, "Don't overexert yourself."

I roll my eyes, "Ino, it's been days. I'm fine."

She scowls and lightly slaps the back of my head, "Shut up, I'm allowed to worry!"

I retreat to the opposite end of the field from Hinata, eyeing her speculatively. We'd had spars in the academy before, certainly, but she had always hesitated when using the gentle fist. Depending on several factors, she could be a very difficult opponent for me... or not.

Although I'll be able to predict her movements with the sharingan, there is no guarantee I will be faster than her. If she activates her byakugan, she'll see when I gather chakra for a jutsu... Finally, she is immune to most of my genjutsu— and I'm not about to use **Tsukuyomi** for the sake of winning what amounts to a high-stakes sparring match. This could be, as the Nara say,  troublesome.

Then again, I could always resort to cheap tricks— both of us should know them. A flash-bang, or jutsu equivalents thereof; her eyes would be more sensitive to those than mine, most likely. Eye irritants... _Hn._ I may have to depend almost entirely on trickery. _This will be annoying._ Lips curling into a wicked grin, one which shows unsettlingly too many teeth, I'm certain— I wholeheartedly anticipate the challenge. _No,_ _this will be_ _fun_ _._

"Hinata-san. Are you ready?" Even after several months' worth of exposure to Naruto, she seems to remain a rather shy thing. With that bulky coat on, gazing downwards— she looks like a turtle about to retreat back into its shell. _I'll wait on making a final call regarding her current temperament and abilities; she could be bluffing._

"Y-y-yes! Let's have a g-good match, Sasuke-san."

Both of us can hear Naruto shouting raucously from the balcony, "Nii-san! Hinata-chan! Do your best! Kick ass!" Hinata blushes furiously— _oho? I can still exploit that weakness as a last resort, then._

"Hn. Examiner-san. Are we going to start any time soon?"

Gekkou-san looks bemused at the question. "Sure. You may begin." The problem now, of course, is who will make the first move? I have a more aggressive personality... and am more prone to mind games, riling up my opponents. Unfortunately, doing so to Hinata will probably make me feel horribly guilty afterwards; the girl is just seems so— sweet and painfully naïve. As always, the question is: can I live with the fallout? Probably. _Let's see if I can make the girl find her spine._ Hinata's temperament is not really suited to combat.

I eye the girl thoughtfully. She stares back, expression mildly nervous.

Shifting into a relaxed-seeming form, though one from which I can dodge more easily, I tilt my head slightly to the side, smirking. "Say, Hinata-san. Why are you here?"

She blinks at me in confusion, "W-what do you mean?"

A casual shrug. My hands are busy; the rest of me focused on distracting my opponent. "You don't really have a personality suited to front-line combat. Support, maybe. Or a medic... but not a combat specialist. Personality, natural inclinations— you can't really change things of that sort. So, why are you here?"

She pales, gazing at me in shock. "W-w-what?" Her surprise is not unexpected. I have always presented myself as a quiet, distant, and polite individual. Only close friends have any insight into the less savory parts of my personality.

My smirk widens— _just a little more_. "I'm sorry, did I stutter?" I pause, as if considering, "Hn... No, I'm certain that was you. I thought my question was rather straightforward. Do you need for me to repeat it?" My tone is that of someone speaking to a child. Or someone simpleminded.

I can hear Naruto shouting again in the background—less supportive of me this time, no doubt— as well as an answering yell from Ino. I tune both out. Hinata seems to be gathering strength, her expression stubborn. "I-I-I.." _Come on, girl. Take the bait. Your dear Naruto-kun is watching_. "I believe th-that people can change! I-I've already changed! A-and... You have too, Sasuke-san. You've never been  mean before."

 _Hook._

 _Line._

She activates her byakugan, falling into a formal taijutsu stance— the gentle fist.

 _Sinker._

"Hn." Ah, the joys of being an Uchiha; it gives me the right to be irritatingly taciturn. I clap my hands together, intoning quietly, " **Raiton: Sonic Flash**." I squeeze my eyes shut immediately before my hands meet, as a bright flash of light emanates along with a loud boom, both lasting about five seconds. Long enough for me to toss half a dozen objects around the center of the arena, one of them at my feet.

The result is six pillars of billowing black smoke— charka flares emit not only smoke, much like a smoke bomb, but also have a strong, persistent chakra signal. They're typically used by shinobi acting well within their home territory to signal an emergency. If I'm lucky. If my suppositions about the byakugan are correct, they could be a way for me to temporarily hide from Hinata's eyes.

I step over the chakra flare at my feet, placing myself a few paces from Hinata. She's blinking the dark spots out of her eyes, but definitely managed to deactivate the byakugan in time. _Good. I don't really want to injure her eyes. Professional courtesy._

"Hn. You're more perceptive than I gave you credit for, Hinata-san."

She casts a withering glare in my direction; an atypical expression for her pretty face. "Th-that was mean, too." _I'm getting better at pushing her buttons_.

"Hn. In this arena, you're my enemy. If you don't understand that... you should definitely join support staff," she interrupts me by rushing forward, eyes blazing white with the byakugan, hand outstretched. I bend backwards, her hand passing over my shoulder, sharingan eyes meeting her byakugan.

We execute a fluid dance across the arena, her attacks, hands laced with chakra— always missing, and me always dodging, swiveling away. Always a step ahead of her. I wonder how it looks to those watching.

Losing patience, I channel a pulse of chakra to strengthen my legs, and dodge away more swiftly, disappearing into the center of the arena, where the smoke has permeated the area; where all six chakra flares are situated. True, she can see through the smoke and I cannot— not with my eyes anyway. But I can see her heartbeat with the **Eyes of the Raijuu**. And I know where the flares are strongest, and could hide me from her byakugan. Maybe. If I'm lucky. I choose to stand almost directly on a flare situated to her far left.

Hinata approaches each flare slowly, deactivating them one by one. They can be turned off with a direct pulse of chakra, maintained for fifteen seconds or so.

 _Smart girl._

Chakra scalpels bloom to life in both of my hands—more refined and sharper than I typically create for combat. My idea requires finesse, but only because I have no interest in permanently crippling a former classmate. I'm nice like that.

Hinata approaches a third chakra flare, over which I am standing. I find myself thankful; the smoke will start to dissipate soon, and then I would have had to move on to my next idea. It's even meaner than the current one.

She notices me almost immediately, redirecting what would have been a sustained pulse to deactivate the flare into an attack. I allow it to land on my left shoulder, gritting my teeth as she rapidly prods several tenketsu closed, disabling my arm. She even managed to land a strike almost exactly where my scar is. As her attack is landing, I twist down, redirecting the force of the strike, reaching forward and carefully running the chakra scalpel in my right hand over the back of both of her thighs, avoiding severing any major blood vessels. I retreat immediately after, letting the chakra scalpel dissipate, massaging my injured shoulder.

' _Gentle fist'. Riiight._ _Nothing gentle about those attacks._

Her legs giving way, Hinata collapses to the ground, expression pained. "W-what..?" I'm surprised she's not crying; I've read that hamstringing someone is supposed to be unbelievably painful, as well as crippling. Both are why the technique has been used as a form of torture.

My expression is somber, and I have to hold back a grimace as she tries to stand. "My apologies, Hinata-san." _As much as it pains me to admit it,_ _you are a rather difficult opponent for me._ "Please do not try to stand; you might permanently cripple yourself by aggravating those wounds— I've severed your hamstring tendons. Surrender."

She falls back down, sobbing quietly, covering her face. "I-I.. I haven't changed at all, have I?" I take this moment of weakness to approach and land a carefully calculated strike to her neck, sending her to unconsciousness. The examiner proclaims my victory a few seconds later, and Hinata is retrieved by the medics.

 _Time for the least pleasant part— the aftermath._ Taking the steps up to the observation area two at a time, I pass Naruto on the stairwell. He gives me a vaguely dirty look, mumbling an unenthusiastic congrats, as he pushes past me. _As expected... Although he probably would have been disappointed if I lost as well._ Pausing, I glance over my shoulder, and shoot a quiet "Good luck, otouto. Do your best," at his back.

His posture stiffens, like a bristling cat, "...Thanks. We'll talk later."

I scowl, "Hn." _Brat. Don't judge me for wanting to win. It wasn't exactly 'victory at all costs' you know._ He's out of sight, entering the arena. I can hear the examiner announcing the match— Uzumaki Naruto versus Akadou Yoroi. The latter is one of Kabuto's teammates. Is he the chakra absorbing one or the one that can dislocate everything? I can't recall.

 _Dammit, Naruto._ A harsh sigh, and I continue up the stairs. Naruto, Shino, Ino, and Sensei. Those are the people watching whose opinions actually matter to me. Naruto has already conveyed his disapproval. Sensei and Shino aren't likely to say anything... and as for Ino? I guess I'll have to see.

* * *

I don a neutral mask before opening the door that leads to the balcony area set aside for the contestants. Temari and Kankuro are quietly conversing, occasionally glancing at the current bout. Gaara is a few feet away from them, intently watching Naruto and his opponent exchange blows. Maito Gai's students are all watching the fight, although Rock Lee glances back to give me a disapproving glare when I enter to room.

Shikamaru looks like he's sleeping standing up in the corner. Chouji is sitting close to him, munching on some chips. Nervous eating. Haruno is standing between Shikamaru and Kiba, eyeing me nervously. The latter is watching the fight, leaning over the balcony edge, alternating between boisterously cheering on and jeering at Naruto. I briefly make eye contact with Haruno, and she glances away shyly.

 _Maybe something good will come of this and she'll stop stalking me. You know, because apparently manipulating my opponent and using tricks to win a fight makes Sasuke a mean, mean shinobi._

I scoff, and head towards Ino and Shino, standing together, a few feet from our former classmates. Shino gives me a nod, murmuring, "Congratulations."

Ino grins in my direction, "Sasuke-kun! You were so sneaky... I approve! Well, considering the situation anyway. Since Hinata—" I interrupt before she can elaborate on the situation, in detail, in front of our enemies. "Thanks, Ino. Now I just need to survive Naruto's ire." I flash a wry grin, slumping against the wall, angling myself so I can watch the fight.

 _Hn. Lucky Naruto._ Akadou Yoroi's trump card is the ability to draw the chakra out of his opponents. Someone with vast reserves is the absolutely worst opponent for the likely Oto spy. Naruto is steamrolling over the guy, limiting his ability to move using **Kage Bunshin** , and slowly exhausting him by forcing him to continuously dodge wind jutsu.

Better than victory by bodily function, by far.

 _Team Eight and Asuma-sensei have been good for him._ _Not to mention he's not being hindered by an encounter with Orochimaru and all that entails._

Ino nudges me from my thoughts, "Oi. Is Naruto really that upset with you for winning? He's being pretty vicious out there."

I scowl in response, "More so the means I used to win. Speaking of, I should probably go see the medic-nin." I gesture at my left arm, still limp at my side. _Although I'm uncertain a med-nin can actually do anything about closed tenketsu._ "And also apologize to Hinata-san."

Ino grins, "Yeah, might not want to make tensions too high with the Hyuuga Clan."

I roll my eyes, "As if. You know perfectly well Hyuuga and Uchiha have clashed for decades. The only people the Hyuuga dislike more are shinobi from Kumogakure. Anyway, I'll be back."

I make it to the area set aside for the medics and their patients quickly enough, although they're now busy patching up an exhausted Akadou Yoroi. The third match set up is Hyuuga Neji and Haruno Sakura. Needless to say, Haruno is going to be absolutely slaughtered. I have no interest in watching that match anyway.

I am reassured that yes, my arm should recover within the hour without any interference, and pointed in the direction of the room where Hinata is resting. I tap on the door, and then let myself in after a few seconds of silence.

Hinata is tucked in a relatively cozy hospital bed, sitting up with pillows supporting her back, staring at her hands with a sorrowful expression.

I cough quietly to attract her attention. "Excuse me. Hyuuga Hinata, I... wish to apologize." She's gazing at me with red-rimmed eyes, expression skeptical. I feel an unexpected stab of guilt.

I execute a polite, if stiffly formal, bow. "As we both know, words are as much a weapon in the field of combat as any kunai." I pause, choosing my words with care, "And as I said, I wish to apologize for mine. I, too, believe that people can change. If you wish to stay a combat specialist, for whatever reason... With Naruto and Chouji supporting you, I'm sure you will succeed."

Hinata stares at me, eyes wide in surprise.

I give her a slight smile, "Also, you've definitely improved from the academy. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I resorted to trickery because you, Hyuuga Hinata, are a difficult opponent."

Hinata blushes furiously at the compliment. "Tha-thank you for your kind words, Sasuke-san. Please continue to call me Hinata. Y-you're Naruto-kun's best friend, so... W-we should be friends too." I give her a small smile, and turn to leave. "W-wait. Um.. One last thing. Th-thanks. The med-nin said my recovery time would have been months instead of days if.. if the wounds had been made less carefully."

I flash her a cheeky grin over my shoulder, "Hinata, we're both ninja of Konoha. And friends. Why would I want to hurt you?" I'm out of the room before she can reply, making my way back up to the contestants' area.

* * *

Ino's gone from the room— she must be participating in the current bout. I glance to Shino, arching a brow in question as I make my way to the balcony in order to watch the match. He frowns in response, "Haruno got slaughtered. Shikamaru and Ino." _Unpleasantness all around_ — Shikamaru has, no doubt, been griping about fighting girls being 'troublesome', riling Ino up. She's the most hotheaded member of Team Seven. Or so I tell myself.

"Does he actually want to win?" From the incensed expression Ino seems to be wearing as she sends a handful of kunai flying at her opponent... Maybe _._

Shino shrugs, "Probably not, but losing would be even more distasteful."

I pause to consider, watching Shikamaru slowly maneuver Ino into a position where he could use his shadow to capture her. "Think she will manage to trick him?" _The Nara have minds that are traps layered within traps..._ "Never mind, she's too pissed off. Forget I asked. Although if Ino asks, we both cheered her on. Loudly. She just didn't notice."

Shino huffs in amusement. "You know she'll give us hell for the next month otherwise."

We watch Shikamaru corral Ino into a spot close to the wall. "Did you talk to Hinata?"

I massage my shoulder thoughtfully, channeling a fraction of healing chakra in an attempt to reopen the closed tenketsu, or at the very least to decrease the bruising. I seem to be recovering some range of motion already. "Hn. She's fine." _My cuts were very precise._ "She'll be back to training within the week... My crisis of conscience has been averted," I deadpan.

Shino smirks, "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone you have a heart."

Mirroring my teammates smirk, I retort, "Deal. In exchange, I won't reveal that you have a sense of humor."

Ino chooses exactly this moment to be captured by Shikamaru's shadow and knocked unconscious using the arena wall. I grimace, "A poor matchup. I wonder who will be next." The screen flickers through names once again. The examiner coughs— by this point I am again becoming curious about the state of his lungs, and announces, "Next Match! Sabaku no Temari and Akimichi Chouji!"

"Hn. Could be interesting." Naturally, this is the moment Naruto chooses reenter the observation area. _I suppose he, too, went to see Hinata-san._ I pause, wondering if I should call him over— but he preempts the decision by bouncing over to Shino and I and throwing his arms around me in a boisterous hug.

"Sasuke-nii! I misjudged you... M'sorry." My cheeks are, no doubt, pink in embarrassment over this public display.

"It is of no consequence." _Thanks, but... I wish you believed in me just a bit more._ "Don't worry about it, brat," I add with a smirk, ruffling his blonde hair to 'encourage' him to let go of me. He does so with a pout.

I arch a brow, smirk widening. "Shouldn't you be watching the fight, Naruto? It's Chouji versus the Suna kunoichi _." I would rather be watching the fight than... well, alright, that's a lie, but couldn't we have this little heartfelt moment in private?_

Chouji has assumed the form of a giant ball using the **Human Bullet Tank** technique and is careening around the arena like a pinball. Temari is dodging him well, so far; Chouji's movements are easy enough to predict even without a sharingan— it's seems difficult for him to turn in that form. I wonder which of the two has the better stamina. Or will Temari have a moment long enough to retreat and use her fan? Would her wind jutsu even have enough force to move Chouji?

A sideways glance reveals that Naruto is loudly cheering on for his teammate, having been joined in this 'youthful' endeavor by Rock Lee. Neither Neji nor Ten Ten seems particularly surprised by this course of events, but they treat their teammate's behavior with a sort of... resigned acceptance. I feel a small twinge of pity for the two relatively sane members of Team Nine— there's only one Naruto, and he's not on my team, besides.

Shino adjusts his glasses and murmurs quietly. "Would you like to bet on the outcome?" He's leaning against the railing, watching the fight.

I snort softly, shaking my head, "Hn. He's already lost."

Temari has, through either skill or luck, managed to gain enough distance from her opponent to extend her fan to its full size. She releases a fierce gust of wind— using enough chakra that it leaves her panting for a few seconds afterwards— and the human cannonball that is Chouji slowly eases to a stop, and then reverses its direction, striking the wall with a loud, meaty thunk. The boy is left lying in a giant crack in the arena wall, clearly unconscious.

"Victory, Sabaku no Temari!"

Naruto loudly bemoans the outcome, and then rapidly turns, flashing me a grin, "I'm going to go check on Chouji. Keep an eye out on the competition?"

I nod in acquiescence, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. "Hn. You need to ask?" We're rivals... But he's still my annoying little brother. "Can you drop by and look in on Ino, too? She should be up and about soon."

 _It's important one of us stays and observes the fights, and Shino hasn't had his fight yet._

Shino is called to the stadium floor next. I murmur a quiet "Good luck," to him as he departs for the stairs. His opponent is Ten Ten. I consider the matchup carefully— I don't know much about the kunoichi, besides her skill with sealing and obsession with weapons. Shino, on the other hand is a challenging opponent. Intelligent. Versatile. A relative unknown to our classmates. A complete unknown to her, as far as I know. I know him better than most; enough to know he would be a challenging opponent for me... For vastly different reasons than Hinata or Neji.

I ponder his strategy as the examiner announces the start of the match. Ten Ten makes the first move— a volley of kunai. Shino dodges expertly, and responds by producing a dozen bunshin. Most are probably the regular, illusory variety. From my vantage point, I can see a pair of Shino discreetly slip away, positioning themselves so that their opponent would have a difficult time spotting them.

Ten Ten cheerily dispatches the clones, after poking a little fun at Shino for using such a basic technique. Two of the clones collapse into piles of insects at her assault, now creeping quietly towards the twitchy kunoichi; the rest had been simple illusions. It seems not even Ten Ten is entirely unmoved by the sight of a person dissolving into insects.

One Shino uses the time the clones buy him to slip into the earthen floor of the arena via the **Headhunter no Jutsu** , the second steps into view once Ten Ten has finished disrupting the bunshin.

So far, I can infer a handful of possible approaches— Shino will surreptitiously travel beneath the arena floor and ambush Ten Ten from below. Relatively straightforward, but still sneaky— similar to what I would do in his shoes. _I'm sure sensei would be proud of that one._ Or, he could do so with the intention of making a path for his insects...

Or— I can sense a mild genjutsu being used below. It's possible Shino pretended to be one of the bunshin that collapsed into insects, and cast a mild illusion to hide his approach— on the other hand, the illusion could just be distracting her from the approaching kikaichu. Regardless, it's looking like I'll have a chance to face Shino is the finals.

Unless, of course, Ten Ten is the one using the genjutsu... I eye her skeptically. _No._ She's readying a pair of scrolls, about to throw a frankly terrifying amount of weapons at the only Shino visible using the **Twin Rising Dragons**. She gives Shino the opportunity to surrender first, of course.

I smirk slightly, glancing over to a raucously cheering Rock Lee. "Yosh! Ten Ten-chan! Show your opponent the power of your YOUTH!" I shudder slightly at that exclamation. _I wonder if he'll have the bad luck to be paired against Gaara?_

My thoughts are interrupted by Kiba's grumbling, with the occasional bark from Akamaru. The downside of being more strategically inclined and favoring less flashy techniques is that your fights are less exciting for any non-shinobi watching... and even some shinobi.

I cast a dirty look in Kiba's direction; he's whining at the slow pace of the fight. "Kiba, give it a rest. It'll be your turn soon enough." I turn back to watch the match before he can retort. It's not like Shikamaru is going to stop him; he's feigning sleep while watching the matches. Or is actually asleep, who knows? And Haruno, who would stop him— loudly, no doubt, is still with the medics.

The visible Shino has less-than-expertly dodged Ten Ten's barrage of various weapons. That gut wound looks quite nasty— or it would if that Shino hadn't been a bunshin. The kikaichu that had been disguised as my teammate swiftly scurry up the wires attached to the weapons that had been piercing not-Shino's body, ready to join their comrades in feasting on Ten Ten's chakra... The girl is starting to look tired, a little out of breath, and definitely confused. Naturally, this is when Shino decides to pull Ten Ten underground, up to her neck in earth.

 _Checkmate._

The examiner announces Shino's victory shortly afterwards. Shino pulls her out of the ground, and both make their way towards the stairs, while the screen flicks through a few names before displaying the next matchup. Inuzuka Kiba versus Tsurugi Misumi— Yakushi's other teammate.

Interesting. That means Lee will be facing either Gaara or Kankuro in the final fight of the day— either would be interesting to watch, I suppose. Or Kankuro will match up with Gaara and quit. No wonder the older Suna shinobi is starting to look quite nervous.

Shino steps back into the waiting area, shortly followed by Naruto. Both join me at the balcony railing. Kiba and Tsurugi are alternatively taunting each other and trying to land a solid blow on their opponent.

"Good match, Shino." _Hopefully you won't get cheated a chance to show off in the finals._

Naruto flashes Shino and I a wide, vulpine grin before settling in to watch the match. "Chouji's feeling okay—hungry as usual, that is, though a little upset at losing, too. Ino is really pissed. At Shikamaru, I mean." The sleepy-looking lump that is Shikamaru lets off a muffled groan of despair at this announcement; he's not asleep after all. "She also wanted to pass a 'congrats' to Shino. I visited her after the medics dragged in Ten Ten to make her rest..."

We pass the rest of Kiba's match speculating about the likely design of the third and final part of the exam. Kiba wins, and Tsurugi is left a tangled mess after trying to 'strangle hug' Kiba only for the canine boy to use his **Gatsuuga** technique.

By this time, the level of killing intent the redheaded genin from Suna is emitting sporadically is rather intimating... What happens next does not bode well for whatever poor fool meets Sabaku no Gaara in a dark alley in place of that Oto ninja.

The examiner raises his voice one more time, announcing, "The final match of the day will be Sabaku no Kankuro and Rock Lee. As there are an odd number of participants, Sabaku no Gaara will receive a pass to the third phase in the exam." Gaara's lips curl downward, and his older siblings find an immediate need to be as far from him as possible. As do the rest of us, given the spike of pure malice the unstable jinchuuriki giving off. Luckily, their sensei— _Baki, I think?_ — arrives to calm the boy down. Temari is looking almost longingly at our side of the room.

I debate calling her over, but reconsider almost immediately. I simply don't know her well enough, regardless of how much I enjoyed her company earlier. Instead, I focus on watching Lee and Kankuro's match, as a way of intently not watching Gaara. Even the perennially cheerful Naruto seems unsettled by him.

Lee is... rather intimidatingly fast. He's skillfully dodging the weapons that Kankuro— or his puppet— is throwing at the odd genin. Activating the sharingan for a moment, I determine that it's definitely a puppet; I can see the chakra strings. Another half a minute of this and Lee chooses move on the offensive, landing a firm blow on the puppet's torso, which shatters open with a loud, wooden crack.

 _Lee doesn't know how to hold back, does he?_

Kankuro responds by separating the puppet into its individual limbs. It doesn't really help; Lee's intelligent enough to determine Kankuro is hiding in the pile of bandages. He'd have to be a complete moron not to. And Lee is strong enough to shatter each limb, one by one if need be. He proves such, landing a final blow on Kankuro himself and knocking the Suna genin out.

Unfortunately, Lee doesn't have much of a chance to celebrate his victory. He sways once, twice— and collapses into a dead faint. The downside of destroying a wooden puppet rigged with a multitude of traps and filled to the brim with weapons laced with poison? The poison gets absolutely everywhere. Even Lee's impressive constitution couldn't stave off the effects forever. That's the fact Kankuro had been banking on, I suppose.

Gekkou Hayate examines both boys, before pronouncing the match a double knock-out, and thus a tie. The two are carted off by the medics before the rest of us are called down to the arena floor. We're instructed to pick a ball, labeled with a random number, out of a box. I end up fishing out a four. The final matchups are announced as follows:

First Match: (1) Inuzuka Kiba and (2) Aburame Shino. I'm willing to bet on a victory for my teammate. _Unless Kiba is_ _fantastically_ _lucky... and probably not even then._ Shino can think circles around most people that aren't a Nara, and the only reason he didn't give me solid competition for the top spot in the academy ranks is his desire to stay in the background. Kiba, on the other hand, is about as good at classwork as Naruto on sugar, and can't improvise nearly as well.

Second Match: (3) Sabaku no Temari and (4) Uchiha Sasuke. I grin wickedly in response to that announcement... That should be interesting, although I'm technically a bad matchup for her, considering her elemental type. She might back out entirely to conserve her chakra for the invasion. This also means if we both make it past the first round of fights, I'm likely to be fighting Shino.

Third Match: (5) Uzumaki Naruto and (6) Nara Shikamaru. I don't really know what to think about that one. It depends on whether Shikamaru is at all interested in winning, and if Naruto can pull a miraculous victory out of nowhere, which is also possible. Of course, that means that...

Fourth Match: (7) Hyuuga Neji and (8) Sabaku no Gaara. _Poor bastard._ As much respect as I have for the Hyuuga... Well, all I can think is good luck, and try to survive with all of your limbs attached.

We're going to have an interesting finale for the Chuunin Exams, of that I have no doubt whatsoever. A troublesome one, too. Let's hope the month set aside for training will be sufficient enough to prepare us for what's coming.

* * *

I would apologize for the amount of time it took me to get this out, but the wisdom of Leroy Jethro Gibbs tells me that's a sign of weakness. (I'll simply say that the past two weeks have been so overwhelmingly busy at work that I haven't had the time to do much besides work, eat, and sleep. But now I'm on vacation! And updates will probably be erratic until January anyway.)

So, what do you guys think of this chapter? I had a lot of fun speculating who would win the different fights... (Poor Lee, he has such bad luck with matchups.) The finals are also randomly generated pairs, and I'm planning to write those fights in more detail. Wish me luck—the good variety, please— and inspiration.

Hope you guys have a wonderful holiday season, whatever you celebrate!

As always, I eagerly await your comments and questions!

Edited— January 22, 2017. Typos, spacing, etc.


	13. Chapter 13

**Transposed**

 _Out on the front line, don't worry I'll be fine—  
The story is just beginning  
I say goodbye to my weakness,  
So long to the regrets,  
And now I know that I'm alive._

* * *

 _It's good to be home._

Our protagonist appreciates a gradual return to the usual day-to-day. Sort of. A little? Who am I kidding.

All he has to worry about for the next month is training with his Sensei and the opponents he might face, right?

 _This is ridiculous._

 _It's no wonder shinobi live short lives— this level of constant stress would do anyone in._

* * *

For the first time in what feels like months, though in reality it's been less than a week, I wake in my own bed. The ceiling is familiar: white, with a small, thin crack in the upper right corner of the room.

Comforting.

Naruto is sleeping in the guest bedroom— his room, really. _Not sure why I call it the guest bedroom anymore._ If I close my eyes and focus I can sense the slow, steady beat of his heart. I ease out of bed, releasing an undignified yawn, stretching my arms upwards, spine curving as I lean back. "Hn.." I mentally scan through my schedule for the morning while changing out of my pajamas and into something more comfortable for exercise. _Calisthenics. A long run through the winding streets of the compound, to check on the status of the renovations. Yoga. Shower. Breakfast. Meeting with the team at seven... Sensei will probably arrive around nine._

 _I wonder how Kakashi-sensei will handle training for the three of us._ I muse as I begin my run. Long runs are the best for thinking and planning, I've found. I don't really want to plan out my approach for each likely opponent in the finals... or think about what will follow after. Thus, I focus on the training regime for this month.

Shino and I, of course, can't be trained at the same time, for obvious reasons. And Ino has the month off, more or less, since she hasn't made it into the finals. _I'll have to tease her about having so much free time, just to ensure she trains._ On the other hand, Shino and Ino could always turn to their respective clans for support... and, well, I have the Uchiha archives to fall back on, if nothing else. We could, theoretically, rotate training days. Continuous individual instruction would guarantee better results, however. Still, I don't think Sensei will train only one of us and let the other two flounder.

 _He always has a reason for doing something. Underneath the underneath._

I realize I'm actually beginning to respect Hatake Kakashi the person— not just as a sensei and shinobi. Even if I know he's made some abysmal decisions in the past, and could have made more abysmal decisions, if things were different...

 _If I was different._

I wave that thought away, and focus on maintaining my pace as I run, thinking of exactly how I will justify to sensei the fact I should learn something as dangerous as the **Chidori**. _Does he know Gaara is an unstable jinchuuriki?_ I could sense the malicious chakra of a Bijuu emanating from him during the second exam— Kakashi, no doubt, had as well.

I groan, slowing as I reach the end of my run, rubbing at my temples. _A slower walk, then Yoga. Enough fretting over things I can't change._ The rest of my morning follows a typical routine. Yoga— with my mind filled with the cool serenity of meditation. A quick shower, after ensuring Naruto is at least awake. Breakfast with my favorite annoyance— something more hearty and traditional than the usual fruit and cereal. _No instant ramen for every meal in_ _this_ _house,_ I think, gloating about my victory over Naruto's addiction.

Soon enough, I'm meeting Shino and Ino at the usual training ground. "Morning." I join them, perching on the third, and only open, training post.

Shino nods in response and Ino smiles brightly, "Good morning, Sasuke-kun! Shino and I were thinking... I can run some recon on the other competitors for you two during this month."

I consider her idea for a few moments, before nodding in agreement. "Sure. As long as you can promise you do not, under any circumstances, approach the Suna team."

Her expression is quizzical, "How come?"

Shino answers for me. "They're dangerous. That redhead, especially. Why? He oozes killing intent almost constantly. My allies are wary of him, as well— his chakra is abnormal. The ones I sent to observe the team were... terminated almost immediately."

Nodding in agreement, I add, "They're siblings— the Yondaime Kazekage's children. Think of the implications of being caught spying on them. The political fallout would be unpleasant, to say the least. Then consider that they've probably been targeted by assassins since they were little. How much training do you think they've received as a result? Even without considering Sabaku no Gaara; his siblings are a shinobi that aspires to be a member of Suna's infamous Puppet Brigade, and a kuniochi specializing in one of those giant war fans? None of the three should be underestimated."

Ino sighs, and nods in acquiescence, "Right. Okay. I see your point. The difficultly of spying on them, plus the low likelihood of success... The value of the information doesn't outweigh the risk, let alone the possible consequences of being caught. I'll stick to gathering information on them secondhand."

The voice of our sensei disrupts our little pow-wow. "Excellent! I see my cute little students are hard at work, as usual. Good morning." Jumpy, all three of us move into defensive positions.

 _Sensei, you're a bastard._

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei," the three of us murmur together. I ease my grip on the kunai that had appeared into my hand as if by magic, sliding it back into its holster.

Sensei has taken to sneaking up on us— we're usually more prepared, given his chronic tardiness. _He's not late today. Strange._ It's not really excusable for us to be so inattentive, considering the high number of foreigners, both civilian and shinobi, that will be flooding the village in the coming month.

"Although your attention to your surroundings will have to improve." Sensei shrugs casually, body language conveying a very 'what can you do' sort of attitude towards our newly revealed shortcoming. "Maa.. We'll work on it after the exams are over."

An awkward silence. Sensei clears his throat, and dives right in, "Right. Excellent job in the exams so far, you three. Shino and Sasuke, congratulations on progressing to the finals. Our task for this morning is individual critiques and after-action reports. Afterwards, we'll discuss how the rest of this month is going to go. First, Ino. You had a particularly bad matchup in the preliminaries; it happens. Good performance overall, considering your skill level, and the familiarity your opponent had with your clan techniques. I suggest you consider diversifying your skill set in the near future, and work towards keeping your temper on a better leash. Yes, Nara Shikamaru knows you better than most, and thus has an easier time pushing your buttons, however..."

The meeting proceeds as expected from there: a little praise, a lot of constructive criticism. We discuss suggestions for improving our current techniques, possible alternative strategies... Even though he's been our teacher for nearly half a year, I'm still constantly surprised just how good a sensei Hatake Kakashi has proven to be.

 _I suppose I was a bit biased._ It galls me a little, to think that vague foreknowledge from another life has colored my opinions of people I've never met to such an extent.

Once we're done with after-action reports, we chat more casually through lunch; Ino has brought all four of us bento that she'd prepared.

We learn that Shino already arranged for one-on-one training with his clan— he, too, anticipated the problems sensei would have arranging individual instruction for all three of us. Ino, on the other hand, will be balancing time spent training with her clan and some tutoring with Mitarashi Anko, the examiner for the second exam. Her look of horror at this proclamation, and the fact that one Haruno Sakura would most likely be joining her in the latter training sessions, is priceless. And me? I'll be Kakashi-sensei's responsibility— we'll be camping in a relatively remote training ground for the whole month.

Kakashi gives us the rest of the afternoon off, mentioning he'd be by the Uchiha compound to pick me up this evening. Shino, Ino and I spend the rest of the day relaxing together, and part with the promise to be stronger when we're reunited.

* * *

Sensei and I spend half the night weaving around the outskirts of Konoha, arriving in a small clearing near the center of an abandoned-looking training ground around three in the morning. How we managed to spend this much time traveling just to arrive at what should be at most two hour's travel at an exceptionally slow pace, I have no clue. I would have thought the training ground abandoned altogether, had I not felt the barrier we passed though when entering the boundaries of the training ground.

"It'll hide our chakra signatures, even if we practice chakra intensive techniques. The barrier you felt can do so even for someone with a Kage's chakra levels," Kakashi explains as we begin to set up camp. "Few people are aware of this area, and the barrier— although obvious if you pass through it, is invisible to anyone without a byakugan or sharingan. And it was set up by Jiraiya of the Sannin after Orochimaru defected, so he should have limited knowledge of it."

 _So we're isolated here because of the snake, after all._

"Hn. Shall we discuss strategy and build a training regime at least partially around that?" Sensei looks amused, "Why Sasuke, have you been using the infamous precognitive abilities of the sharingan on your poor sensei?"

A derogatory snort, "You know it's capable of nothing of the sort... At least, to my knowledge." _I would be exploring the limits of the mangekyou to seek out any curious abilities beyond those I already know of, if it didn't carry such serious repercussions for my health._ "I merely inferred it using the data you provided in the past, Sensei," I deadpan.

My answer is a rather infuriating facsimile of a smile— a curved eye. "Oh? Well, alright."

 _Remember, Sasuke, despite his careless attitude, Hatake Kakashi is dangerous. And your mentor. You don't want to prank him. There would be unpleasant consequences._

I release my breath in a slow, deliberate sigh, and.. "Hn."

 _Besides, Sasuke. You're not that petty. Really._

Sometimes I have to remind myself I have to act like an adult.

A few minutes of silence, and Sensei glances up, away from the area he's preparing for a campfire. This is to be a more permanent camp, so I'm setting up a pair of relatively sturdy canvas tents. We, or rather, Kakashi-sensei will even be placing a rudimentary fuuinjutsu barrier— an alarm around the periphery of the clearing.

"Sasuke. Tell me what you know about your opponents." I smile wryly, "Sabaku no Temari is the eldest child and the only daughter of the Yondaime Kazekage. She specializes in fuuton jutsu, using her giant war fan as a conduit. It is likely she can wield smaller fans as well, probably tessen, which would allow for better control in exchange for decreased amplifying power. She, like her younger brother Kankuro, is completely terrified of their youngest sibling, Gaara."

I gather my thoughts, pausing for breath, "One-on-one, I would say I'm a challenging opponent for her, due to her elemental type and specialization. Offhand, my strategy would include agility to avoid her attacks and katon jutsu to counter them— though the latter would lead to some impressive explosions. If I choose to make the first move... Genjutsu or katon jutsu as a distraction. The overall intention would be moving in close and attacking with taijutsu mixed with medical techniques— not poison; Suna is infamous for poison users, and her brother is a puppeteer."

 _I think that's really all I can say on the matter..._

"Oh, and Temari-san enjoys sweets and has a rather wicked sense of humor, if you're curious."

Sensei is giving me a look. The sort that says I really should have notified someone I'd spent a day playing tourist with Sabaku no Temari. "I see... Continue."

Glancing over to Kakashi-sensei and giving him a beatific smile in response, "Assuming Temari-san doesn't manage to carry out her promise to 'grind me into dust' during our match, I would most likely face Shino next. No offense to Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, but unless they get phenomenally lucky, Shino will crush them in the first match."

I step away from the tents, having unrolled my sleeping bag and set my supplies in the tent. "If they do get lucky and somehow manage to defeat him— manipulating his emotions, stink and smoke bombs, and genjutsu. Then ninjutsu and weapons; I'd prefer to keep my distance. As for Shino... maybe lightning chakra to disable his kikaichu. If I can manage to channel lightning throughout my body without electrocuting myself. Maybe something I can electrocute from a distance... Genjutsu would be a loss— most of the ones I use we developed together, and his allies aren't affected by illusions anyway."

Sensei is probably still listening, though he's busy setting up the fuuinjutsu barrier. I hope?

I sigh, fingers combing through my bangs as I head towards the area he's set aside for a campfire. I'd have to gather some wood before evening; plenty of time, considering it's not even early morning. "Shikamaru and Naruto? There are too many variables. No clue who would win. If I face Shikamaru, I'd go with genjutsu followed by ninjutsu and taijutsu for a more direct approach. I sincerely doubt I can outthink him. With Naruto? Genjutsu is his weakness. With regards to taijutsu, I have higher agility and speed, he has better strength. The key is avoiding a war of attrition, or a ninjutsu-dominated fight, as he can definitely outlast me."

I turn, heading into the woods, my voice loud enough to be heard back in the clearing. "That said— it's unlikely I will face Shikamaru at all. Either Naruto will defeat him or Sabaku no Gaara will."

Sensei gives a huff-like snort in amusement, "You say that as if Hyuuga Neji's loss is a foregone conclusion."

Expression deadpan; although Sensei certainly can't see that as I'm a few feet into the surrounding woods, gathering small and mid-sized branches and scouting for a good source of dry wood for our campfire. Voice flat and unimpressed, I retort, "Well, Sensei. Hyuuga Neji is a taijutsu specialist facing what is most probably a ninjutsu specialist with a very large chakra pool. By the way... That reminds me. Do you have any suggestions for disabling what appears to be an exceptionally unstable jinchuuriki without killing him and causing a massive political clusterfuck with an allied village?"

Kakashi chokes— _I suppose even Hatake Kakashi can be surprised._ " What?!" _I wonder if he's surprised I know, or surprised by the fact that Gaara is a jinchuuriki?_ I doubt it's the latter.

Locating a dead tree, cracked in half by lightning, or perhaps a raiton jutsu gone awry, I strip several large branches from it using a kunai, idly noting that I'll need to set that one aside for sharpening this evening. "He's the Kazekage's son. A boy whose siblings are completely terrified of him. Unsurprising— he probably threatens to kill them on a regular basis, for relatively minor infractions. One that looks like the last time he slept was years ago and leaks killing intent like it's going out of style. A person with chakra that is decidedly unsettling, to say the least, and much like for my otouto, Shino's allies are hesitant around him as a result." The fact that Naruto is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki hangs, unspoken, between us. "Taken together, I feel that the most likely conclusion is that Sabaku no Gaara is a jinchuuriki. Which brings to mind— exactly why did Suna enter him in the exams if he's unstable?"

 _Hope I'm not laying it on too thick._

I stride back towards the clearing, "I suppose if Neji somehow manages to defeat both Gaara and Naruto, I would go with a direct approach from long distance— ninjutsu, wires, kunai. Repeating the trick I used with Hinata is risky. He's likely more skilled than her as well, being a year older and having graduated at the top of his class."

Entering the clearing, I set aside the pile of wood I've gathered. It would be enough for tonight, certainly. Perhaps even tomorrow night. I'll be adding to this wood pile constantly throughout the next month, most likely. "So. An overall summary of my knowledge of my likely opponents in the finals..."

Kakashi-sensei has finished placing the aforementioned barrier, and set up his own sleeping area. The man is leaning against a tree, almost directly across from me, his usual _Icha Icha_ in hand. The ever-present reading material is a stark contrast to his body language. He's giving me an uncomfortably probing stare, as if trying to peel away my masks. "... An above-average analysis, as expected. I noticed it before; you actually enjoy manipulating people, don't you, Sasuke?"

 _Where did_ _that_ _come from?_ I can feel my cheeks burning. _May as well tell the truth._ Kakashi-sensei is trustworthy— or seems to be, so far. "Well, a little." _More than a little._ "Everyone always has preconceived notions about me. Who I should be because of my family name, or my bloodline, or... well. I don't like being classified, being put into a little box with a label."

 _I'm the last Uchiha, so I must be a genius shinobi._

 _My family was murdered, so I must be focused on revenge._

 _I'm polite and distant, so I must be introverted and socially inept. Or a psychopath, given my family history._

 _That last assumption_ _really_ _pisses me off._

"So, yes. I enjoy manipulating people. I enjoy playing to the public's preconceptions. Let them believe that I am the masks I wear until it's convenient." _For me. Or for them to see someone else._ "The people that matter to me know better anyway." I'm practically yelling at the end of my explanation, due to my frustration.

Realizing, suddenly, that I'm shouting at perhaps one of three adults that I actually trust to have my best interests at heart, I flush again, muttering a quiet apology. "Sorry."

An awkward cough.

Trying to reign in my emotions, I change the topic, "Sensei, what can you tell me about the arena the finals will be set in? Do we have access beforehand?"

Sensei definitely looks amused, "Not too different from the one you fought in for the preliminaries. Earth floor, cement walls layered with fuuin to protect the audience and minimize collateral damage. A larger area to fight in, with a slightly more diverse environment. It typically contains a few trees, maybe a few mid-sized boulders for cover, but nothing more than that. Occasionally they include a pond if Kiri genin are in the finals— to avoid looking too biased. Of course, they include the pond if one of our genin has a known specialization in suiton jutsu."

I roll my eyes. _Typical shinobi politics._

"Oh, and no. Access is limited to the shinobi responsible for setting up the arena and safeguarding the civilians that will be present."

Our conversation turns to training from there. Of course, sometimes getting information from sensei is like pulling blood from a stone.

I adjust to my new routine quickly enough. Endurance and speed drills alternate days with taijutsu training that has a focus on speed, fluid motion, and finesse. The amount of time I spend training with the raiton element skyrockets; Sensei has decided to teach me **Chidori** after all. Of course, day-to-day, my schedule varies drastically. Sometimes I have night evasion training with Kakashi or his summons as my pursuers. Sometimes, I am the one pursuing them, using my **Eyes of the Raijuu**. I get enough sleep and downtime to function— just barely.

Day and night blur together.

* * *

It's evening— and not one with night training planned. _Thank the Kami._ I'm completely exhausted; sensei has been running me into the ground for the past two weeks. I sometimes forget that he is one of the most skilled shinobi in Konoha— and most likely a former ANBU captain. This experience... definitely strengthens that idea.

The results of my training are showing, of course. I might be dead on my feet half the time, but I think I'm nearly fifty percent faster and more agile than I was at the end of the second exam. My skills with lightning chakra have improved substantially. I can use **Eyes of the Raijuu** with my eyes open, at barely a moment's pause— soon enough I'll have that mastered, and we'll move on to expanding my range with the technique.

 _Why would_ _any_ _version of me want to leave Konoha?_ I muse idly, _Kakashi is a fantastic instructor... when motivated._

It probably helps that I'm motivated, too. He pushes me, hard. I push myself even harder, knowing what could be coming.I've never been more thankful for knowing medical techniques. Although I can't use them to heal my sore muscles, I can at least alleviate the worst of the pain.

Tonight I'm lying listlessly, well within our camp's established borders, about three feet from the campfire where Kakashi-sensei is seated.

 _I can sense his heartbeat._

It's honestly more difficult to have the **Eyes of the Raijuu** off than on now.

 _Dangerous, because I suspect that sixth sense can still overwhelm me in a crowd. I'll have to test it once we return to the village proper._

It's sensei's turn to prepare meals this week, and my turn to track them down, so to speak. Rabbit stew with an odd collection of wild vegetables is a veritable delicacy when compared to MREs.

It's late. A moonless night. The sky is unfathomably dark, peppered with pinpricks of light. Beautiful. Terrifying, in its incomprehensible vastness. I sigh, lifting an arm to cover my eyes. Two more weeks of training. So much remains uncertain.. _._

 _Will Naruto still meet Jiraiya and badger training out of the Toad Sannin, even though he's being trained by Asuma-sensei?_

If not, Naruto's life would change from what I could predict, perhaps irrevocably.

So much will be hanging in the balance.

 _If not Naruto and Gamabunta— who will manage to defeat Gaara, and how? Could I use the mangekyou to manipulate the Ichibi? Could Kakashi-sensei?_

I know, of course, that my own talent lies primarily in genjutsu, with ninjutsu as a close second due to my passion for medical techniques and thus strict control over my chakra— would my eyes' abilities reflect that?

 _Hell, could anyone besides Uchiha Madara even hypnotize a Bijuu?_

Thoughts are scrambling through my mind like demented squirrels.

 _If we make it through the invasion intact, what then? How much has my encounter with Orochimaru changed things? And the actions I took afterwards? Will the Sandaime live? Should he, for the good of the village?_

And somewhere, at the back of my mind, I admit... After the invasion, Itachi won't be far behind. That fact terrifies me most of all.

 _Can I face him? That man I both hate and love as a brother. No, that's not right... I hate what he chose to do. Can I face him, knowing what he did was for the survival of the village—for_ _my_ _survival. Without— without reacting rashly. I'm going to have to focus on... on remembering Itachi as the person he_ _is_ _than the person he pretends to be._

 _Damn it._

 _It's too quiet without Ino and Shino. And Ino can't get in contact with me with any intel, either. I wonder if she's seen Shino?_ I have both too much and not enough time to think. _I miss them. My teammates..._ We haven't been apart for over a day since we became a unit. I miss them like I would miss one of my arms— not that I'd ever admit it without being under massive amounts of duress.

 _And Naruto._

Someone to tease. To train with. To teach, and learn from at the same time. To comfort and protect.

 _Ugh. I really have become a sap._ I think that last thought with a small, honest smile, and sit up, glancing to sensei. He's watching me, what seems like amusement glimmering in his one visible eye. "Done with your afternoon nap?"

I snort slightly, my expression smoothing into cool neutrality. "Two things wrong with that statement, sensei. It's not afternoon, and you knew I was awake."

Sensei assumes an innocent expression, "So touchy, Sasuke-kun. It was only a turn of the phrase."

I roll my eyes, rising to join him beside the fire. "So sorry, sensei. Did you say something? My mind was lost on the path of life." It's fun, teasing Kakashi-sensei like this. He's not annoyed, as far as I can tell, and it helps me see him as more than a just an authority figure. A teammate that I can trust. One with a rather annoying and often perverse sense of humor, though neither of those should surprise anyone.

"Maa.. You're such a good student, Sasuke-kun."

I smirk and retort, "Don't get your hopes up, sensei. I'm not about to start wearing a mask and styling my hair look like I had a close encounter with a raiton jutsu. I don't plan on having or need an eternal rival, either." The pair of us shudders in sync. _No hugging._ _Ever_ _._

He offers me a portion of the rabbit stew. The other two rabbits I trapped have been set aside for sensei's canine partners. Fair— considering they not only help keep watch for us but have assisted in my training, as well.

"Thank you." I take the food gratefully and have to resist tearing into it like a wild animal. Even then, I eat my meal far quicker than is strictly polite.

After dinner, I'm sent to bed— allowed the comfort of sleep is probably more accurate given how the past two weeks have gone. I fall asleep almost immediately after climbing into the tent. Too tired even to dream, I hope.

* * *

 _There's a small part of Sasuke that remains a sensitive, kindhearted child. This_ , Hatake Kakashi thinks, _is probably what kept that boy sane, despite Itachi's best efforts_. He stirs the rabbit stew, pausing to add another dash of salt.

He continues musing on this as he prepares dinner. And though he is thinking several things at once— fine tuning training schedules for both himself and Sasuke, contemplating what Obito, Rin, and Minato-sensei would say if they could see him now— the majority of his attention remains on the subject of Sasuke himself.

A large part of that boy is deeply traumatized by what his brother has done. Another, he suspects, worships Uchiha Itachi nevertheless.

 _What will happen if we are confronted with Uchiha Itachi while on a mission? Does the boy himself even know what he would do in such a situation? Is he focused on revenge or... on learning the truth, as he stated during team introductions?_

Kakashi worries that Sasuke's heart is all that keeps the last Uchiha from becoming a psychopath bent on revenge. And yet... and yet, all shinobi eventually learn to lock away their hearts for the sake of the mission. At the very least— temporarily. Uchiha Sasuke is already learning this. _What will happen then, when he succeeds in locking that part of himself away?_

 _He's been working hard._ Kakashi quietly admits to himself. _Harder than I would expect from a chuunin recently inducted into ANBU, let alone a rookie genin. If I hadn't spent so much time observing Team Seven, I would think this promotion means everything to him._

There is no question that Uchiha Sasuke is determined. His relentless drive to improve himself makes it abundantly clear. Driven— _but by what?_

The boy is building a skillset that will have him fast-tracked into the ANBU forces. Even with how badly the experience with Itachi had burned them, there was no way they would let someone like Uchiha Sasuke slip through their fingers. Sasuke will become a frightening assassin. And he could definitely be promoted during this exam— the strategic mindset, leadership ability— the boy would become a fantastic shinobi. Perhaps even someone that could rival the Sannin or even the Hokage.

Eventually.

If his mind doesn't shatter first.

 _Would the stress of ANBU break him?_ _Bathing in blood for the sake of the village? The unspeakable things that Black Ops require?_ But Sasuke still has loyal friends he could depend on. His teammates. Sensei's son. He's not as isolated as Itachi had been.

 _Perhaps not,_ Kakashi decides, eyeing the relaxing boy, watching the different expressions flit over his face as he thinks.

 _An idealist would assume he's driven to become stronger to protect his friends... A pessimist, that he's focused on revenge to the exclusion of all else. The former is more likely, considering what I've observed so far. Pack mentality— I would expect it more from an Inuzuka than an Uchiha._ The latter are almost always loners, making few if any strong connections outside their clan. Obito was a black sheep. Then again, Sasuke no longer has the clan to rely on... Much like Obito had not, due to his atypical personality. Perhaps that is the reason. _It is certainly the reason he clings to those bonds of friendship so tightly, even if the boy denies it._

The food is done. Sasuke is sitting up, as if he can sense this intuitively, looking a little like a sleep-muddled puppy; adorable as heck, in other words.

"Done with your afternoon nap?"

The boy remembers where he is, serene smile replaced by a neutral mask. "Two things wrong with that statement, sensei. It's not afternoon, and you knew I was awake."

 _Cheeky little brat,_ Kakashi thinks fondly, as they banter back and forth. Sasuke makes his way towards the campfire, and he scoops out a portion of the stew for his student, offering the bowl to him.

* * *

The days slip by slowly, and at the same time impossibly fast.

Finally, it's the morning of the finals. My things are packed and sealed away— besides what I believe I'll need for my fights, and the invasion afterwards. Sensei actually asked if I was expecting to be maimed and continue fighting anyway after he saw the amount of medical supplies I have sealed away.

 _Hopefully not._

It took some effort, a devious plan, and some concessions on my part, but I've 'talked' sensei out of being too 'fashionably late' today. I'd love to claim it was by using logic or by sheer force of personality... I bribed his ninken with food— they have quite a gift for using puppy eyes— and still had to agree to carry out a relatively dramatic entrance. Hatake Kakashi would have been a particularly eccentric director of a theatre troupe in another life, I think.

 _Then again, all shinobi are actors out of necessity._

Still, here we are, perched on the arena roof, having arrived three hours early. Sensei is pretending to pout at me, but arriving this early was entirely his decision. ANBU pass near us occasionally on their patrols; I swear I've heard one or two snicker at the sight we make. _Still, better ridiculously early than disqualified entirely for being late, right?_

I glance over at sensei, having decided the at least try to maintain a conversation, if only to keep distracted. "Hn."

Sensei gives an eye-smile, "Oh, you're not having fun? Maybe next time you'll keep your sneaky ideas away from my ninken?"

I've built a relatively friendly rapport with Kakashi's canine allies; it's one of the reasons getting them to help convince Kakashi to see sense was possible. "Hn... I'll think about it." Interacting with them, seeing the bond they have with Kakashi, makes me consider acquiring a summoning contract. Given my interests— I'd be better off with allies that specialize in heavy combat or stealth, preferably both. Unfortunately, acquiring the snake contract would be... unlikely, to say the least.

 _I definitely know of three summon clans suited for heavy combat. Toads— a solid 'no'. Naruto will most likely find himself apprenticed to Jiraiya and inherit that contract. Slugs— another impossibility, considering Tsunade was_ _Senju_ _Tsunade, and unlikely to take me as an apprentice. The only other one I could recall offhand was the salamanders. Is Hanzou even dead yet? Probably. Regardless, that contract would probably be lost or destroyed with his death._

 _Damn._ I sigh, directing my gaze back down at the arena. It was like sensei described: a few sparse trees, but barely any cover besides that.

 _I suppose I could wait until I encountered a shinobi that uses summons on a mission..? Unlikely they would want to form an alliance with me after killing their summoner, however. How did the Sannin acquire their summons, then?_

"Kakashi-sensei, why don't more shinobi have summons? How does one obtain a summoning contract, anyway?"

"I suppose I'll have to answer just to keep you from stealing away my summons? Hm... It varies. There are contracts such as the one I have with my ninken, in which the shinobi forms ties with a small group or individual belonging to a summoning clan. Many of those are due to old family alliances."

I nod— the Uchiha Clan had a pact with the nekomata, although the alliance had frayed to near nothing after Konoha was founded. Some sort of bad blood with Madara, maybe? Itachi, on the other hand, had his own contract with ravens and crows.

"To gain the alliance of a whole family or clan requires the approval of the clan boss or leader... That's only likely to happen if a ninja has an exceptionally strong affinity for the summons clan in question. Finally, most shinobi don't try to gain a contract because gaining a new contract is dangerous. Using the **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** without a contract, a ninja would be reverse-summoned to the realm of the summons he or she has the strongest affinity for. What if it's underwater? Or the air is toxic to humans? Or the locals don't agree to form a contract? Risky."

Lips curling into a wry grin, I reply, "I'd like to try after the finals are over. Think it would be possible to get leave for further training that soon after the exams?"

My response is an eye smile, "Why Sasuke, your poor teammates might think you're trying to cut ties with them entirely!"

I continue grinning unrepentantly, "Nah, Shino and Ino know me better than that."

Sensei inclines his head in agreement, "... If you gain the promotion, certainly. Consider it extra incentive."

"I see. Thank you for the information, sensei... I do believe they're about to start." Both of us direct our gazes downwards to the arena floor, where the other competitors have gathered. Thankfully, the technique that amplifies the proctor's voice is strong enough that we can hear him speak, despite our location. It's the same proctor as during the preliminaries, surprisingly enough. He makes a note of my absence and calls the first match: Inuzuka Kiba versus Aburame Shino.

Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino remain on the arena floor, while the rest of the competitors—barring me, of course, retreat to a balcony area to watch the fight.

* * *

Shino watches his opponent quietly, a small smile hidden behind his high collar. He listens to Kiba boast about his easy victory with only half an ear— something about Kiba being stronger than ever and there being no way the quiet boy could defeat him and Akamaru.

His own allies are already scattering over the ground, larger numbers of hiding in the occasional small pothole and in shadowed areas, spreading his scent throughout the arena. A small proportion have been directed to settle on the fluffy white dog— he'd had the opportunity to start releasing his kikaichu as soon as he'd arrived in the arena, and he'd tagged both of his opponents with a female insect while the contestants had gathered to listen to the proctor.

"You have developed a detrimental habit, Inuzuka Kiba." Shino makes eye contact, first with Kiba, who is blinking— in his opinion rather stupidly, and then with Akamaru. It is unlikely that either opponent is aware of it, since the Aburame is wearing his customary sunglasses.

At the same time, he discreetly runs through a few hand signs, hands hidden in the sleeves of his voluminous coat. Genjutsu— time will tell if it will affect the canine, although tests during his month of training seem to indicate it should. "Which one? You talk too much. Why? I am uncertain at this time."

 _Possibly stalling, possibly stupid._ Shino himself is certainly stalling, egging his opponent on while his allies move to position on the field.

"You don't want me to talk?! You shut up, too!" The brash genin retorts, then turns to his partner, "Akamaru, let's teach him a lesson about making fun of us!" Kiba tosses a small chakra pill to his partner, who turns red upon eating it. Using **Beast Human Clone** , the two assume identical forms— human, if rather feral looking, and both grinning toothily.

"Oh? I am unsurprised by this approach... Although I would not recommend it. Why?" Shino drawls slowly, pulling on all his knowledge and experience of exactly how snarky his best friend would be in such a situation. "Double the idiot. You would be better off mimicking Akamaru, and not the other way around."

He knows, of course, which is which; it's of no matter, as the traps are already in place. _It's a shame Sasuke will not be fooled so easily as these two may._ Shino muses, watching as both Kiba scowl at him with identical faces.

"Grrr— Shut up! I'm not stupid!" The two feral boys throw themselves into a jutsu, a **Gatsuuga** — two vicious-looking cyclones headed rapidly at Shino.

Five feet away.

Half a foot.

Contact!

The boy dissolves into a mass of insects, which coat both Kibas, the one on the left shifts back into a fluffy white and brown puppy with a pained yelp. "Akamaru! Are you okay? Ow!" _Biting kikaichu._ "Ow! What the hell!"

Shino smirks from his cover within the canopy of a nearby tree. Sparse foliage, but enough to keep him out of sight, especially with the mild genjutsu he'd used, before he switched with an insect clone. Especially considering his two opponents would be distracted trying to get the biting kikaichu off; hopefully too distracted to notice the loss of chakra from the rest of his allies.

"Ugh! Fine! Like I wouldn't prepare at all... Take this, then!" The Inuzuka brandishes a can of bug spray, creating a cloud of foul-smelling miasma around both himself and Akamaru. Shino scowls— while kikaichu are bred to be resistant to all common and many uncommon insect repellants, he may still lose some allies to this menace. A series of small pulses of chakra signals a retreat for those kikaichu still on the pair and able to move.

 _Still, the damage has been done._

Shino watches his opponents with satisfaction. The little puppy is panting with exhaustion, front paws covering his nose in distaste at the smell of the insecticide. Kiba, while lower on chakra than before, seems relatively unscathed.

Shino is aggravated, watching Kiba carelessly step on a few of the incapacitated kikaichu littering the ground around him and Akamaru. One does not annoy an Aburame lightly. A pulse of chakra, and half a dozen copies of Shino form, a few hand signs, and the insect clones are interspersed with regular bunshin, all moving together. A rather familiar tactic; he wonders if Kiba will see through it. Kiba, being himself, dives right into the fight, eager to defend his canine partner.

"Brash." One of the Shino comments, dodging out of the way of a clawed swipe.

"Stupid, really." A second Shino agrees. A wild kick passes through the clone beside him, and it dissolves, revealed as a normal bunshin.

"Did you expect anything else?" The Shino clones continue the easygoing banter, most of them dodging, occasionally attacking back— naturally, with over twelve-to-one odds, even with his greater strength and specialization in taijutsu, Kiba is struggling. The insecticide he used hindered his sense of smell, and the scent of Shino is so similar to his insects that he can't identify the real one anyway.

The feral boy howls in frustration, "Keep still, you bastards! And stop talking as if I'm not here!" A ripple of earth causes Kiba to trip, and the nearest insect clone takes advantage of the distraction, conking the incensed boy on the side of the head and knocking him out. A weakened Akamaru is already being held by the scruff by a different clone.

The proctor announces Aburame Shino as the victor; the crowd cheers in approval. Whether it's approval of a fight well-fought or relief the fight is over? Who knows. Shino pauses to release his insect clones— they dissolve into piles of kikaichu that rapidly retreat back into their living hive. Kiba and Akamaru are taken away by the med-nins, and Shino retreats back to the viewing area, just as the proctor calls out the names of the next.

"Second Match: Uchiha Sasuke versus Sabaku no Temari!"

* * *

I appear in the arena via shunshin, hand lifting in a casual wave. Although my expression is deadpan, my voice is cheerful. "Hn. Apologies for my tardiness, proctor-san..." I bow my head politely, explaining, "I got lost on the road of life _._ " _I can't believe I agreed to_ _this_ _._

I can hear Ino yelling that I've been contaminated with sensei's nonsense... _I hope she makes him hurt._ A vicious-looking, toothy grin. _At the very least, she will make his ears bleed._

"Good morning, Temari-san. Are you ready?"

She eyes me cautiously from across the arena, brandishing her war fan. I suppose I have changed a bit over the last month. My hair, having gown to a rather unwieldy length over the past several months, is pulled back into a single braid. I suppose there is probably some degree of family resemblance. I try not to dwell on that thought. It's doubtful anyone I'll fight today has ever encountered that man— no. Itachi, my older brother.

 _I wonder if he's watching this fight?_ _Bothersome thoughts. Focus on the now, Sasuke._

Temari, of course, is the same as before. She grins back, green eyes glinting, fan at the ready. "Good morning, Sasuke-san. Don't worry. My promise to absolutely destroy you in this fight still holds. Buy me mochi ice cream afterwards, if you're still alive."

 _Did— did she just demand a_ _date_ _and threaten my life in the same breath?! Kunoichi._

In a more melodramatic reality, there would no doubt be a handful of leaves traversing the space between us, blown there by a sudden inexplicable breeze, just as our eyes met from across the arena. Here? The proctor announces the start of the match.

 _Time to dance._

* * *

Mwaha! As you see, plenty of plotting, thinking, and talking... I wanted my dear readers to have an idea of the strategies Sasuke was designing. (We'll see soon if any of that planning will pan out.)

What did you think about the shifts in POV?

The conversation on the roof and idea of summons was impromptu. I suppose if anyone guesses the summons clan that Sasuke will eventually ally himself with, I'll give them an enthusiastic congrats? Nah... I'll write oneshot with a prompt of the reader's choice to the first person to correctly identify the summons Sasuke will gain, just for fun. Bonus awesome points if you can guess some of my reasoning.

Right! Expect the other three matches and the start of the invasion in the next installment... Next year!

And yes, that cliffhanger does make me evil, I agree. Happy reading, and thank you all for the reviews!

And, naturally, welcome to all of the new readers that have decided to favorite and follow!

Happy New Year!

Edited— January 22, 2017. Nothing excessive. Thanks to the anonymous reader that pointed out the ration/ration typo. (Stupid autocorrect.)


	14. Chapter 14

**Transposed**

 _We didn't start the fire—  
It was always burning,  
Since the world's been turning.  
We didn't start the fire—  
No we didn't light it,  
But we tried to fight it._

* * *

The moment is here. No more wondering. No more worrying. No more time.

 _Don't you dare forget your steps, Sasuke._

* * *

Half a dozen coughs from our sickly-looking proctor. I imagine the audience perching at the edges of their seats. I certainly am, figuratively speaking. Finally, he utters the word we've been waiting for.

"Begin."

Temari opts to make the first move. Her fan is already open and in position; she releases a blast of wind in my direction. It's difficult to gauge how much chakra she put behind it offhand, so— my answer is a fireball the size of a carriage.

The resulting explosion is decidedly impressive: a blast of heat and light. The damage to the arena, however, is mostly superficial. We cook the earth until it cracks and leave a large circle of singed grass between us. Or, it would be between us, if I hadn't used the explosion to cover my advance towards Temari, both hands sheathed in green, belying the presence of chakra scalpels. The edges of my clothes are lightly singed from maneuvering around the explosion.

Temari uses her fan to shield herself from the explosion; she remains behind it until the flames abate.

 _Let's find out if chakra scalpels can cut the reinforced fabric Suna uses in its fans._

A loud ripping sound as reinforced, canvas-like cloth is sliced. A savage grin— the answer is 'yes'. A few steps back to escape having my hands removed by a swiftly closing war fan. The ribs of the fan, likely constructed from chakra conductive metal, remain intact. _Expensive toy_.

 _Still_ , _I've crippled her favored weapon._ I'm still smiling as I retreat, letting the chakra scalpels fade.

Temari is understandably upset by my actions. "You bastard! You— you complete ass!"

My grin is entirely unrepentant, intended to further enrage her. "I am. I assure you, I enjoy every moment of it."

Temari is grinding her teeth in frustration as she tosses aside her giant fan, a pair of tessen sliding from her sleeves, a small fan gripped tightly in each hand.

"By the way, ice cream sounds good. Are you buying when I win?" I imagine I can hear a million fangirl hearts shattering— _or is that just Haruno wailing in despair?_ Great fun, even if nothing comes of this. Despite not being a redhead like her brothers, Temari seems to have inherited a volatile temper— and I've just primed the explosive tags. Her answer is an attack.

I dodge and weave through a flurry of wind blades, an intricate dance— I advance towards her, kunai in hand, and she backs away, maintaining the distance between us. A lucky strike nicks my bare shoulder, a trickle of blood slithering down my arm.

 _I may have miscalculated._

Temari is at least as good with those tessen as with her giant fan. Perhaps better. Regardless, both are long-distance weapons, and since our deadly tango began, she has consistently been the one retreating. Giving up ground.

 _A weapon with a longer range would_ _really_ _come in handy right now._

I let that thought drift away. My focus is the fight— the fierce joy, the rush of adrenalin. _My life is a battle; in battle I feel alive._ Later, perhaps, I will consider those words. What they mean for my future... Not now. A second close call leaves a paper-thin slice on my cheek— _too close_. I can feel tiny droplets of blood clinging to the edges of the wound. My smile is feral.

Temari reaches the wall, pivoting in order to be able to step away. To continue our dance. In the process, she makes a mistake. Her green eyes meet mine, but it is the swirling tomoe of the sharingan she sees, and not the obsidian from before.

 _Got you!_

It is obnoxiously difficult to avoid making eye contact during a fight. As shinobi, we're taught to watch our opponents carefully, to make eye contact and try to predict their next move. It is this fact that makes a genjutsu user, particularly one gifted with the sharingan, a dangerous opponent.

Temari's perception of the world hasn't been radically changed. Why use something showy that would signal the presence of a genjutsu, when your goal is misdirection, not distraction?

Her aim begins to become slightly off— enough that it's obvious she no longer sees me, just a facsimile, one even better at dodging than I am. Something difficult to detect in the middle of a fight, unless you're exceptionally chakra sensitive. It should buy me enough time to approach. Carefully. To ensure her actions aren't a bluff.

A strike to the gut with the hilt of my kunai leaves Temari breathless, driving her to her knees. It also dispels the genjutsu, its purpose served. Standing behind her, I hold a kunai to her throat, a slight smirk playing over my lips, "Don't die anytime soon, Temari. You owe me ice cream."

A pause, and then I add in a hurried whisper, positioning myself in such a way as to hide from lip-readers. Quiet enough that even the proctor shouldn't be able to hear. "Remember this— Orochimaru can steal someone's face and wear it like a mask... Oh, and I'll pay for the repairs to your war fan." I'm not sure why, but I feel it's the right move. Most likely, nothing will come of my warning, good or bad. And repairing or replacing the weapon I've ruined today is only polite, given I have the funds for it.

The strike to the back of the head I give her should keep her out until the invasion begins. _I hope._ It's too dangerous to completely incapacitate her. Besides, I rather like her. Until she honestly tries to kill me, I'll hold back as well.

"Victory by knockout, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Loud applause—Temari and I did have a showier battle than Shino and Kiba, after all. Twirling my kunai, I tuck it back in the appropriate holster with a flourish. "Thank you, Proctor-san."

I make my way up to the observation area, bandaging the wound on my shoulder. The one on my cheek has already stopped bleeding— it probably won't even scar. _Why waste chakra?_ As I join the other contestants, the proctor calls for a short break between matches, presumably so the members of the audience can purchase refreshments.

The balcony area isn't particularly different from the one in training ground forty-four. Of course, there are fewer people present— Shino and Naruto are chatting, both located on the 'Konoha' side of the room. Or rather, Naruto is chattering at my teammate, with Shino only occasionally adding to the conversation. The latter looks a touch annoyed with whatever they're discussing, and I wonder how long my little brother's been talking Shino's ear off. Shikamaru is, predictably, napping, slumped against the wall, not far away from the pair. Neji, aloof as always, is standing at attention near the balcony edge, occasionally glancing at his future opponent.

Sabaku no Gaara is— I suppose you could call it 'murderously brooding', as he waits for his turn to fight. He's lurking, alone, on the opposite side of the room from the rest of us. I suppress a shiver of fear. I may love a good fight, though I occasionally wonder how much of that has been bred into the Uchiha as opposed to being an individual predisposition, but battle against an insane, not to mention tremendously powerful, opponent..?

 _Terrifying and exhilarating in equal measure._

 _And_ _not_ _something to worry about at right this moment._

I flash a small smile at Naruto and Shino as I move to join them. "Hey guys. It's been a long month." _I missed you._ "Good fight, Shino."

The quiet boy nods in response, "Your match with the Suna kunoichi was enjoyable to observe as well... I look forward to our fight."

I nod in agreement, and then glance to Naruto, gaze assessing. He looks fine—perhaps a bit more fit, and his hair is a touch longer than before. Could the latter be Jiraiya's influence? Hard to tell.

"Your training was alright, otouto? Did you get to crash at home or..?"

Naruto rolls his eyes a bit melodramatically, but gives a bright, honest smile as well. "Training was awesome... but also really weird. I met a strange person and learned tons— I'll tell you later. Yes, I crashed at home. Yes, I've kept it clean-ish. No, Kaa-san, I didn't eat only ramen… Worrywart."

 _Don't call me Kaa-san, you brat._

"Someone has to make sure you don't subsist entirely on instant ramen and have a roof over your head." _And as your self-proclaimed older brother, that's my job._ _Particularly as everyone else seems to have failed at it._ I try not to be too bitter. Really.

"I'll look forward to watching your fight, then, Naruto-chan."

Naruto sticks his tongue out at me, "Meanie."

I smirk in reply. "Brat."

Shino coughs, "Much as I hate to interrupt this truly touching reunion... Naruto. Should you not head downstairs? The break is about over."

Our favorite blonde's eyes widen, "Oops! Yeah, you're right; thanks, Shino. Gotta run!"

I snort in amusement as Naruto rushes towards the stairs, and let my gaze drift sideways and downwards towards the dozing Shikamaru. "Should we wake him up, do you think?"

"I'm awake." The lump that is Shikamaru groans, blinking sleep out of his eyes.

I arch a narrow brow, questioning his actions, "So... You're going to sleep through your fight and get disqualified?"

The shadow user sighs, standing, assuming his usual slouch, his voice as weary as his body language. "I wish." He stifles a yawn, "But, no. Ino-chan threatened me with many unpleasant consequences if I didn't participate in the finals. Troublesome girl... Mitarashi-san's influence did not help." He slumps and shuffles unenthusiastically towards the stairs.

"Complaining about everything is even more troublesome, I would think." I murmur quietly once Shikamaru is out of earshot, moving to lean against the balcony railing to watch the fight. "Shino. Want to bet on the outcome?"

Uzumaki Naruto is a whirlwind.

* * *

Not on the outside— outwardly, he's relatively still, idly bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waits for Shikamaru to finish trudging down the stairs. Waiting for the match to begin. His mind, however, is a flurry of motion, silently panicking.

 _Um, um, um— what do I know about Shikamaru? He's super lazy, but also really smart, and uses shadows as a weapon. He's scared of Ino—who isn't? And his mom, too. Can I use that?_

 _Aaaaaargh!_

 _Why didn't I think about this earlier?_

 _I blame Ero-Sennin. It's definitely his fault._

It takes over two minutes for Shikamaru to stroll down the stairs. "Geez, Shikamaru... Could you move any slower?"

The sleepy boy shrugs in response, "Probably, but the consequences would be... troublesome."

Naruto scowls, sudden anxiety combined with his opponent's nonchalant attitude resulting in a less-than stellar mood. "Oi! Take this at least a little seriously-ttebayo! Proctor-san, can we get started?"

Gekkou Hayate, the aforementioned proctor, coughs quietly into his hands, his whole body shaking theatrically. "...Right. It seems you're both finally here. Third Match: Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto. Begin!"

It's not surprising Naruto chooses to make the first move, considering both his nervousness and his personality. A hand sign to summon backup— five Kage Bunshin to help him harry Shikamaru. All six of them practically dive for their opponent, forcing the other genin on the defensive.

The dark haired genin is pressured by Naruto from every angle— a punch to the face he has to twist away from, a sweeping kick to dodge— Shikamaru manages to avoid most of the incoming attacks, letting a few strikes graze him so as to more easily dispel the five clones that assault him with use of a kunai and careful strikes. Of course, this leaves just the original intact.

Naruto kicks out at the Nara's face— Shikamaru catches his foot and twists, forcing Naruto to move with it to avoid a broken ankle.

Shikamaru, breath coming in harsh pants, takes his opponent's momentary distraction to retreat a few paces away. Naruto has yet to break a sweat... but he hasn't landed a solid blow, either.

Half a dozen kunai thrown by his opponent— Naruto dodges most, and knocks two of them off-course using one of his own kunai. It's a simple distraction; while Naruto is occupied, the Nara's shadow stretches, latching on to his opponents', freezing him in place.

"Ne, Naruto, you remember how the **Kagemane no Jutsu** works from watching our spars in class, right?" Both Naruto and Shikamaru are in the same relaxed slump... Shikamaru rubs at a lightly bruised shoulder, and Naruto is forced to mimic him. Shikamaru may be outnumbered and outgunned, but he's also likely the best strategist in his generation. "You should probably give up."

Naruto considers for a moment, then drawls, "Yeee-p. I remember," he finishes the dragged-out word by popping the 'p', then flashing a foxy grin. "Nii-san would never forgive me if I didn't. One thing though—" _Someone very comfortable with a jutsu can form it without hand seals. Without moving._

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**."

Shikamaru and Naruto find themselves surrounded by over thirty solid clones, each with an identical, fiendish grin. The Nara considers them for a moment, then raises his hand, intoning, "Proctor, I seem to have been rather drastically outnumbered... Also, I'm rather low on chakra. I forfeit." He releases his hold on Naruto, and turns away.

 _Geez! How boring... he could have kept fighting. There's no way he's_ _that_ _low on chakra, even if he used it to enhance his muscles to dodge._ Naruto puffs out his cheeks in frustration, looking incredibly adorable. The shadow clones disperse. "I won, but... this kinda sucks."

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen, swathed in the red and white ceremonial robes of his station, sturdy armor carefully disguised beneath voluminous fabrics, watches the finals of the Biannual Chuunin Exams, expression thoughtful. _This year's crop of genin has been refreshingly resourceful._ _An excellent batch of young shinobi_ , he thinks, pleased with the accomplishments of the youngest and least experienced of his soldiers. Subtle tactics, mind games, genjutsu— all three should be a rarity, considering the children's relative age and level of maturity. Good for the village, though not necessarily the best for making a strong showing at such an event. Truthfully, the flashier the genin's antics, the more clients a village tends to attract... so long as the child wins the bout, of course.

He indulges in a grandfatherly smile, applauding the end of the third match. _The Nara boy might be ready for a promotion soon, despite his loss... He needs to refine his combat skills first, though. Typical Nara, though perhaps a bit more precocious than most._

 _Still, all of the recent graduates have excellent potential. Especially Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun— those two will go far. Perhaps it shall become a partnership to rival that of Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara? Well, so long as the ending is happier._

He prefers to think positive.

 _Hmm. I may have to post those two together once both are chuunin and see what happens._

He watches the beginning of the fourth match with trepidation, though neither his expression nor his body language reveals it. He knows, without a doubt, that Sabaku no Gaara is a jinchuuriki. An unstable one, if one considers the rumors that have been trickling out of Suna for the past decade. There are few reasons an unstable jinchuuriki would be entered into a public exam. Fewer still would mean good things for Konoha. Suna and Konoha are allies, true, but relations have soured over the past three years. He'd hoped to remedy this today, but... The Hokage knows that the man sitting beside him is not the Yondaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Rasa.

Although why his wayward student thinks he's forgotten the chakra signature of one of his pupils, considering he'd practically raised them... No technique can completely hide a chakra signature he's so familiar with— and Sarutobi Hiruzen, The Professor, The God of Shinobi would not have survived three shinobi world wars without mastering sensor techniques.

Jiraiya confirmed his suspicions earlier this month, and the preparations, while secret, have been as thorough as possible given the short timeline. His shinobi would soon be tested in battlefield conditions yet again.

 _War comes to our doorstep today. Will my genin be ready?_

They would have to be.

Still, Sarutobi Hiruzen is cursed with a vague feeling of foreboding... And it has little to do with the fight he is watching.

* * *

 _Hyuuga Neji is not doing well,_ I muse, watching the fight intently. Indeed, the older genin is dodging sandy tendrils which assault him from various angles, though never all at once. Sabaku no Gaara is  playing... and Neji has yet to move on the offensive. _I wonder if the gentle fist could even penetrate Gaara's sand armor?_

"Bad matchup. Again." Shino murmurs.

A sharp nod in agreement, "Hn. Most of the fights have been rather one-sided. The next round should be more exciting." _If we_ _have_ _a next round._

Naruto, standing on my other side, bounces a little. "Hell yeah! You better win, Sasuke— we haven't sparred in ages, and I wanna fight you in the finals."

"Hn. Shino, I think you should be insulted," I tease, adding, "Naruto doesn't want to fight you."

Shino adjusts his sunglasses— I can tell he's amused. "Maybe I should be flattered instead. Why? He could be more intimidated at the prospect of fighting me."

Our banter is light. Neji's situation, however, is becoming increasingly grim—while he is still successfully dodging Gaara's attacks, the gentle fist has proven to be ineffective on his opponent. The few strikes he's managed to land on the redhead have been ignored. _Must be the chakra in the sand._

Naruto protests that no, he wasn't intimidated by Shino at all. And he will totally kick ass, regardless of which of us he faces.

 _Honestly, those two could be as nearly as bad a match as Naruto and Shikamaru. Their styles are completely at odds, and kikaichuu would be useless against Naruto. Then again... Shino could, and would, use genjutsu. Shikamaru really should have gone that route, considering his sensei's specialty—_ a loud voice interrupts my thoughts. "Oi, Sasuke-nii, what do you think?" I blink, turning towards Naruto, "Hn?"

Rolling his eyes, the blond repeats his question, "Do you think Neji should surrender?" Realizing that my hands are beginning to ache, I loosen my grip on the railing. _When did that happen? I don't even like the Hyuuga._ "Absolutely. This isn't life-or-death, just an exam. His stamina isn't limitless, and he is unable to damage his opponent using his clan taijutsu. Considering he's a taijutsu specialist... If it  was a fight for survival, I would advocate retreat." _Unless he was covering someone else's' retreat by stalling._

Naruto pouts at my answer, "So, basically, you agree with Shino."

Shoulders lifting in a casual shrug, I revert to my standard monosyllabic answer, "Hn." In the arena, Neji is beginning to slow down— one or two times, the tendrils of sand have nearly caught him. Gaara's expression is gleeful as he starts hurling sand shuriken at his opponent.

Shino, a little smug, finishes off his explanation— or so I assume. "Hyuuga Neji has already ruined his chances for promotion in this exam. Why? The Suna-nin is obviously dangerous, and Hyuuga-san is drastically outmatched."

In the next thirty seconds three very important events occur, almost simultaneously.

Neji, tired from dodging but too stubborn to quit, has his left ankle snagged by the sand— everything from toes to hips in quickly engulfed. As Gaara begins to crush his opponent's legs, Maito Gai intervenes, rescuing his student and retreating from the arena in order to pass him off to the medics.

And then illusory feathers begin to fall from the sky.

I find myself vaguely surprised that Orochimaru waited this long.

* * *

My first reaction is to activate the sharingan; removing the chance the genjutsu could affect me. My second is to glance at Naruto—he's already looking dazed, falling asleep— a sharp pinch frees him from the genjutsu.

"Hey! What was that for?" I don't bother to dignify that with a response. Shino, naturally, is unaffected. The three of us are alone on the balcony, for the moment.

From our vantage point, we can see members of the audience pulling off disguises, revealing themselves to be armed Suna and Oto ninja. Konoha ninja—some I can recognize, but many I do not, rapidly move to defend any sleeping civilians, matching both wits and blades with our enemies.

"Protocol would have us assist in the evacuation of civilians..." Neither Shino, who voices this comment, or Naruto, seem particularly enthused by this plan.

My expression is grim. "We need to get Sabaku no Gaara out of the village proper." _Explaining this is going to be problematic._

Naruto, naturally, is confused. "Eh?"

Shino, on the other hand, is stoic; I suspect my best friend is aware of Gaara's true nature. Or at the very least has his suspicions; there aren't many reasons a shinobi could have more than one type of chakra. He speaks in his usual monotone, "...I shall rendezvous with Kakashi-sensei and inform him of your intentions." _He will_ _not_ _approve._ "Afterwards, I'll join you—to stall the puppeteer or the wind user, perhaps." He pauses, pinning me with a rather fierce glare. "Do not die."

"Hn. You too." A glance to Naruto, who's starting to look impatient, "Let's go." The two of us vault over the railing, using to chakra to shield our legs— a buffer for the landing. Gaara, who's quietly mumbling to himself, turns his attention to us almost immediately. I'm surprised to see the proctor leave the area as we arrive.

 _I suppose we can take that as permission to engage_.

Our tactic is simple: stall, distract and disorient Gaara, and hopefully avoid letting him land a solid hit on either of us. Naruto creates over fifty **Kage Bunshin** , blending in with the horde. I use a **henge** to assume an identical form and join him in anonymity, casting several relatively minor genjutsu to shroud the movements of various clones.

We're down to a dozen clones within the first minute, having used the 'lives' of the rest to determine the limit at which Gaara's sand acts in an entirely autonomous manner— a circle roughly three feet in diameter, and that while Gaara couldn't detect a solid clone hidden via genjutsu, his automatic defense could.

Taken together, these facts paint a rather grim picture... To incapacitate Gaara, we have to enter the area where his defense was automatic. At least, I would have to do so in order to use the **Chidori**. Thus, we will either have to overwhelm his defense with projectiles, or perhaps even Naruto's solid clones— _no, too fragile_ — or find a way to remove the sand. _Fire? Could I create fire hot enough without resorting to Amaterasu?_ It would take time for Gaara to replenish the sand. Hopefully. Or could we slow it down? _Water?_ My worst element, and not Naruto's forte either, as far as I know. _This would be so much easier if I could just genjutsu him to sleep!_ But that would only worsen the situation, if I recall correctly.

A moment of inattention could easily leave one of us dead or permanently crippled. Luckily, it seems the Suna and Oto ninja have decided against joining the fight. On the other hand, it seems as if Shino has been ordered to assist elsewhere— at least the other two Sabaku siblings have also failed to appear. _I'll take two-to-one odds in our favor over three to two in theirs any day._

A momentary lull— the span of time needed to take a breath. Then Gaara moves on the offensive, gesturing with his right hand and launching a mass of sand shuriken at the gathered clones. We scatter, unfortunately losing a clone to the onslaught. I glance to the nearest clone—Naruto himself is positioned directly across from me— _I think_ — on the other side of Gaara. _Maybe_. "Shadow clones can use jutsu, right? And you  did take the time to learn at least one fire jutsu?" The clone nods. "Well then. Pop yourself, and let's give Gaara a nice, warm welcome from all sides."

The remaining clones, as well as Naruto and I, rapidly pair up, forming a loose circle around Gaara. I launch a sizeable fireball towards Gaara via **Goukakyuu no Jutsu** , joined by one member of each pair of Naruto clones. The second Naruto, like the clone slightly behind and to the right of me, releases a fuuton jutsu, each fireball ballooning to a size comparable to a small house, and propelling it towards Gaara.

The resulting blast of heat and flame is impressive, though we're forced to back off a few feet to avoid getting burned. Once the heat dies down, we're treated to the sight of a large cocoon of sand protecting Gaara. The structure seems relatively unscathed, though a few patches of sand that were directly in the line of fire, pun intended, seem to have been turned to glass.

 _I'm going to either have to ridiculously overpower a_ _ **Ryuuka no Jutsu**_ _or resort to_ _ **Amaterasu**_ _to remove a sizeable amount of the sand permanently. More likely the latter._ There's only one thing I can say to that. "Well, shit."

I find myself infinitely thankful Sensei and I had the foresight to train my stamina along with my speed. Seeing that the stands have been evacuated in the several minutes— it feels like hours— that Naruto and I have been playing cat and mouse with Gaara, I signal to Naruto.

We make a hasty retreat out of the arena— which is, luckily, not situated at the center of the village but instead relatively close to the edge— and towards the nearest large training ground. Hell at our heels, and an unstable jinchuuriki at our backs.

An incensed Gaara, screaming about his mother wanting our blood; there's no question why we rapidly take to the trees, forced to dodge massive sand shuriken as we flee. _Damn it. Running like this feels like suicide by inches._

I scarcely dodge a sand shuriken. The branch I'd been on a second ago is not so lucky, shattering to sawdust from the blow with a loud crack... _At least we'll have him far outside the village proper soon._

And so we do.

We're damn lucky we don't meet any enemy forces on the way.

Once we've reached a suitable place that can act as our new arena—a midsized clearing in a fairly remote training ground, I stop and pivot to face the direction Gaara will likely enter from, releasing the **henge**. As only Naruto and I remain, the disguise is useless. Naruto's clones have been dispelled, distracting Gaara during our... tactical relocation. Naruto lands beside me.

We can hear Gaara crashing through the underbrush; he'll be here within the next minute. "So... Any suggestions?" I don't have a set plan, more of a collection of ideas I've thrown together over the past month.

Naruto shrugs, and offers, "We'll kick his ass... Hit him with everything we've got and hope something works?"

 _Sounds about right._

"Hn. Know any water jutsu?" I question Naruto.

He shakes his head, taking the moment of downtime we have to stretch. "Nope. Gonna try lightning?"

I nod. "Learned that jutsu Kakashi-sensei used on the bridge." _I don't plan on making a kill strike, but... No clue if anything weaker could damage him._

"Alright, I'll cover you."

And then there is no more time for talk, as an enraged Gaara arrives in the clearing, sand swirling around him— it's as if he is the eye of a small localized sandstorm.

I pass on the opportunity to banter, and though I can hear Naruto and Gaara grandstanding and threatening murder, respectively, in the background, I pay only peripheral attention. Instead, I'm flashing through hand seals, activating one of my favorite pet projects, the Raiton Step. The name is deceptive, as the technique increases both speed and reflexes for the entirety of the user's body. Only the fact that I have the sharingan allows my eyes and mind to compensate. A month ago, the technique restricted my use of other jutsu due to the level of concentration necessary to maintain it— channeling a small amount of chakra, converting it entirely to lightning nature, spreading it harmlessly throughout my nervous system and musculature, adding a buffer of healing chakra to minimize the chance damage— but having to practice the **Eyes of the Raijuu** extensively has drastically improved my ability to multitask.

Is it the lightning or the adrenalin that urges me forward? This time, I take the initiative, attacking first; a handful of kunai flung in the direction of the Suna ninja. A thin wall of sand intervenes, blocking the projectiles, then enveloping and crushing them.

Lips curling into a wicked smile— _well, now_ _that_ _looks like a challenge._ Considering Gaara's expression, which is a bloodthirsty, malevolent grin... we little monsters must make for quite a sight.

I vault over said wall shortly after it forms, weaving between pair of earth-toned **Suna Bunshin** that attempt to intercept me. _So very, very tempting to taunt him._ I bite back the mocking comments— can't afford the distraction right now. I hear Naruto moving to attack the sand clones after I bypass the duo. By the sound of it, there's more than one of him on the field, as is usual since he learned the **Kage Bunshin**.

I land a solid strike on the neck of the third and last clone, pulling my hand away before the sand can entrap me and pivoting, moving to a position behind Gaara. I can see the several Naruto on the field harassing the sand clones using wind-augmented kunai, cutting off limbs that inevitably reattach. Unfortunately, now he's in the line of fire for any larger attacks I could use. On the other hand, both Gaara and his automatic defense are occupied by Naruto.

I rush towards Gaara, kicking out at his back. It feels like striking a mountain— _that last layer of sand coating Gaara's skin is practically solid._ **Chidori** it shall have to be, and while I still have the chakra to pull it off once, maybe twice— concurrent use of the **Raiton Step** with the sharingan has a small but noticeable drain on my chakra pool.

The sand clones dissolve as a vengeful wave of sand is directed behind Gaara— towards me. _Somebody's annoyed._ This gives Naruto the opportunity to approach Gaara himself, while I rapidly backtrack out of the sand's reach. **"U-zu-ma-ki Naruto Rendan!"** Each syllable accentuated with a kick, Naruto and his clones proceed to bounce a shocked Gaara around the clearing in a surprising collaborative move... He manages to crack Gaara's **Suna no Yoroi** , the sand armor surrounding his body, although it rapidly reforms. Gaara responds by calling back his sand, allowing a sphere of sand to cocoon around him, hiding him from view. But this also, finally, locks him in one location.

I decrease the amount of chakra I'm channeling for the **Raiton Step** to a slow trickle as I focus on the nine hand seals necessary, a bundle of lightning coating my dominant hand as the **Chidori** screams to life. This forces my approach to be slower than I would prefer, and Naruto has to intervene on my behalf, intercepting the sand as I approach the dome encasing our opponent.

I force my arm through the wall of sand, aiming as centrally as I dare, grimacing as it shears away the outermost layer of skin on my arm. The **Chidori** , and my arm with it, is forced to a stop by the sand, something within the dome cracking ominously. The pressure on my arm is intense. Painful.

I hear the apathetic monotone of my opponent as he whispers, "Is this— blood?" The protective dome around Gaara dissolves as he loses focus, revealing the grisly scene. _Well, it's certainly not a_ _lethal_ _strike._ The sand redirected my attack into Gaara's shoulder— the cracking had likely been his clavicle, along with heaven knows what else snapping under the onslaught. And my arm is starting to feel like I might have cracked something, as well.

The sand swirls around the pair of us erratically. Ominously. A few tendrils try to trip and catch me as I retreat, withdrawing my arm from with a meaty squelch. "My blood? Mother! I'm bleeding! They made me bleed?!" Sabaku no Gaara trembles, whether from anger, fear, or sheer incredulity, I doubt even he knows.

The shock of seeing his own blood for the first time, combined with the rather significant amount of pain the gaping wound in his shoulder must be causing, rapidly drives him into unconsciousness. Eyes rolling backwards, Gaara slumps into a dead faint. _That... is probably not good._

This does not stop the sand. In fact, the tempest around Sabaku no Gaara intensifies, lifting the insensate boy as a giant creature of wind and sand forms beneath him—a stocky, hunchbacked form with giant arms as thick as trees, each ending in intimidatingly sharp claws, and sporting a single club-like tail.

Naruto and I are faced with an overjoyed Ichibi no Shukaku. **"WAHOO! I'm free! As thanks, I'll kill you insects quickly! Dieee!"** I curse loudly and profusely as I'm forced to dodge a volley of sand projectiles sharpened with wind chakra. "Well,  shit!" _This is becoming a rather unfortunate mantra in my life._

"Ideas?" I call out to my otouto. Both of us retreat into the trees, fleeing to the same side of the rapidly expanding clearing. We remain, terrifyingly enough, significantly below the eye level of the behemoth our opponent has become. Summoned? Released.

Almost immediately, we're forced to dodge out of the way of a massive wave of sand. "Maybe he'll bleed to death?" Naruto calls back. The trees we leave behind, and several of their neighbors, are felled under the crushing force.

"And free the demon completely?! How about NO!" The aforementioned bijuu laughs madly, apparently enjoying the game of giant tanuki versus increasingly desperate genin.

"Alright," Naruto nods resolutely, "Let's even the odds. Hold on— **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" Considering I had to dodge to avoid being crushed by a giant toad, it's safe to say my Naruto has a better grip on summoning than I expected. A toad standing at about half the Bijuu's full height, wielding a blade longer than most trees, slices away the tentacle of sand trying to entrap Naruto.

 _Gamabunta-sama, I presume._

I am left feeling very, very much out of my depth. And very frantically dodging, as Shukaku and Gamabunta begin exchanging volleys of Fuuton and Suiton Jutsu. Gamabunta shows off a surprising amount of agility— hopping about the training ground, twisting and flipping to avoid his opponent's strikes.

 _I'm definitely going to have to ally with a summons clan and avoid playing 'dodge the stomping behemoth' again._ I can barely see Naruto, a tiny figure clinging to the top of Gamabunta's head.

BOOM!

This time, they land perilously close to me. Luckily, this lets me overhear their conversation. "Brat, do you know any Katon jutsu? Toad oil is flammable... Could slow the giant sand rat down." The toad bellows, using his blade to slice the sand projectile that Shukaku eagerly tosses in our direction. To be honest, at that size, everything above a whisper can be described as a bellow.

"Yeah.. My alignment is wind, though. So Sasuke-nii's are better." _Oh, that admission had to_ _hurt_ _._

I smirk, addressing the giant summon. Is it possible to yell politely? "Gamabunta-san. I assume your oil is highly flammable?"

The toad grumbles, voice like an earthquake. "Don't make me repeat myself, Uchiha-brat." _So much for being polite._ Then again, when you're larger than most buildings, being polite is probably not required. _I suppose Naruto mentioned me to him earlier?_

"If you don't mind collaborating with both of us, Gamabunta-san, I'll join Naruto on your head." The red behemoth grumbles, "Bah! Fine. Just this once... Hurry up."

I dash up to the top of the tree I'd been using as my most current perch, and vault myself towards Gamabunta's head, landing beside Naruto. _Nice view up here... if you ignore the rampaging Bijuu._ "Ready!"

A deep breath. _Focus_. I'm distantly aware that I'm pulling on the last of my chakra reserves. I'll be running on empty after this.

Gamabunta spews a spherical bullet of oil, larger than most houses.

A rapid breath out—one of the most intense flames I've formed to date ignites the oil. Naruto breathes out a second later, wind strengthening the flames and propelling the projectile more rapidly towards our terrifying opponent.

Shukaku raises his tail to bat away the blazing projectile—or worse, to swipe it back towards us. The flames meet his tail in a glorious explosion.

The smoke takes a few seconds to clear.

We actually manage to fuse Shukaku's entire tail into glass. The Bijuu shrieks his displeasure, calling for our deaths.

 _To hell with this mess. Next time— I'll take being blind over being dead._

"One more time?" Naruto asks. "Can try... Running on empty," is my unenthusiastic reply. _Less 'running on' and more 'empty'—_ I silently admit to myself. I probably have enough chakra for the mangekyou, but calling out **Amaterasu** is likely to leave me next to useless.

"I have a better idea." Gamabunta booms, hopping over a **Fuuton: Renkuudan** that the enraged tanuki shoots at us. "Wake up the container. The boy on the Bijuu's head." And indeed, there Gaara is, sleeping away... or comatose. His wound appears to have been covered entirely by sand. " **Henge** us into something with claws, and I'll hold the sand-rat still."

I resist the urge to groan— Naruto is definitely not going to think this through.

And indeed, I soon find myself on the head of a Kyuubi no Youko. Shukaku looks hilariously confused at the change. Naruto launches himself off Gamabunta's head as soon as the transformation is lifted, as the giant toad grapples with Shukaku.

A painful-looking punch to the face wakes Gaara— I fade in and out of consciousness during the following confrontation. Cognizant enough to cling to Gamabunta using chakra, but not much else.

Soon enough, Shukaku dissolves into mere sand and air, sending both boys plummeting towards the ground. I suppose they're both out of chakra, as am I. Soon enough, I join them in freefall, as Gamabunta decides to disperse as well.

I land in a kneeling position, strengthening my legs enough to avoid broken bones. _Kami,_ _everything_ _is going to hurt tomorrow. After this much effort, there had better_ _be_ _a tomorrow._ Staggering into a standing position, I let the sharingan fade from my eyes. Gaara and Naruto are lying side by side, talking quietly. I could probably guess the topic of conversation. I don't want to intrude. Still— _just in case_ —I palm a kunai.

A familiar voice interrupts. "Uchiha Sasuke— don't come any closer!" Temari brandishes a pair of tessen threateningly. Kankuro, positioned behind her, does not look so certain. "I won't let you hurt him!"

I snort softly in response. "Sabaku no Temari. You retrieve your little brother, and I'll retrieve mine." Gesturing towards the barely conscious pair, I raise a silent prayer to the Kami that she believes my bluff; I'm in no shape to fight what looks like a relatively fresh opponent. Launching a **Goukakyuu no Jutsu** might result in chakra fatigue severe enough to where a medic would flip a coin to determine the likelihood of me living or dying, and I can barely feel my arms and legs from overusing the **Raiton Step**.

Green eyes scrutinizing me, she nods resolutely. "Deal." I have no clue why she agreed. I must be quite the sight— covered with flecks of sand, clothes tattered from the prolonged fight... and that damn cut she gave me during our match earlier— _was that really only a few hours ago_?— is bleeding through the bandages.

Gaara, lifted to his feet by Kankuro and Temari, turns to address them, murmuring in a cool monotone. "Temari. Kankuro... I'm sorry." I turn away from the sight, pushing down a surge of jealousy. It is times like these I miss— _never mind_.

I focus on helping Naruto to his feet; he looks about as dead on his feet as I feel. Glancing about, I spot a likely reason Temari and Kankuro were hesitant to start a fight— backup. Shino and Ino are standing at the edge of what is now a very large, sand-doused area. Though they seem to have encountered opposition on the way here, given the state of Ino's hair— cut into what she would no doubt call a tragically short asymmetric bob, and Shino's disheveled appearance.

I give the pair a halfhearted wave with my free arm. "Yo." I am intensely glad they're both alive... And no less glad to be alive myself. Naruto and I are leaning against each other. Honestly, he's supporting me as much as I am him at this point. We shuffle in their direction.

After I reach my teammates, Shino moving to prop up Naruto in my stead, I turn away, calling out to a distant Temari. "Oi! Temari-chan, don't forget, you still owe me ice cream! I plan on collecting the next time we meet!" Although the Sabaku siblings are now a distance away... Temari definitely heard me, considering the blush and rather furious expression she seems to be sporting. _.._ _Cute_.

As I sling an arm around Ino's shoulder, intent on using her as a crutch, she smirks, an evil glint in her eye. "Temari-chan, huh?"

 _Oh,_ _hell_ _. This is_ _definitely_ _not my day._

"... I admit nothing."

* * *

So... Sasuke and Temari have an interesting conversation. Shikamaru is still a slacker. Neji gets his ass handed to him, mostly off-screen. Gaara and Shukaku are defeated. Naruto uses his Empathy no Jutsu to make Gaara more of a functioning human being. And somehow, Sasuke still can't catch a break.

My muse is willful, and a spiteful bitch. (Pardon my language.) Sasuke and Temari are also very willful. To me, the funniest thing is that pairing wasn't even up for consideration when I started writing this.. I was actually considering someone like Kurama Yakumo. The sharingan's gift for casting genjutsu mixed with a bloodline that allows one to make genjutsu real... Need I say more?

None of you have guessed the summons... yet. So that little contest is also still open. Keep in mind— I'm probably not even half as creative as you think I am. ;)

Anyway! Happy 2016 to all of you out there in the 'verse! I've been sick, and work has been overwhelming (and looks to continue that way for the time being). That said.. I'll update as often as I can— writer's block and life permitting. Unfortunately for you, I definitely get my best ideas during a nice, long morning run. Considering the winter storm that hit last weekend... well, you're all lucky I'm so devoted to training for an upcoming 10k. (Not devoted enough.) And lucky I'm willing to stay up stupidly late despite work tomorrow to finish writing and editing this. That said— anyone that notices any hilarious errors, inconsistencies, or typos... tell me? I'm writing the second half of this in a rather manic state.

To reviewer 'that guy', as you didn't give me a better venue to reply in:

Thanks for your suggestion; I actually wanted to include more of the Hokage's POV than I did here, but it didn't quite fit with what I had in mind for this chapter.. I'll admit I didn't seriously consider the political ramifications of Sasuke and Temari flirting in such a public venue. (Mostly because Temari snuck that bit in herself, the little imp.) I'll admit to shipping Sasuke/Temari a bit myself— I think they're a good match personality-wise, and I've never seen that particular pairing before. For now, they're just kids playing around. As for the encounter with Itachi.. wellll I'll admit I have bits of it drafted already. You'll see soon enough.

Edited— January 23, 2017. The usual; typos, spacing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Transposed**

 _Собирала в огороде мать,  
Красную смородину.  
Снова сын уехал, воевать—  
Умирать за родину._

* * *

Having survived the invasion, our protagonists take some time to recover. The village rebuilds.

 _Whatever you choose to do, there are always consequences, good and bad. The world is always changing..._

 _How you deal with those changes is what matters._

* * *

Hatake Kakashi absolutely despises hospitals, down to the very marrow of his bones.

A part of the man silently contemplates this truth while he lounges in an uncomfortable, utilitarian monstrosity of metal and plastic. His eyes, visible and hidden, focus on his sleeping student. Uchiha Sasuke, nearly a week and a half into his hospitalization due to severe chakra exhaustion, as well as the variety of minor injuries he'd accumulated during the Suna-Oto Invasion, sleeps uneasily. Though the youth remains silent and still as death, his forehead is beaded with sweat, and his face is twisted into a dismayed expression, hands clutching the blanket covering him as if it's a lifeline.

It's only natural Sasuke should be asleep; it is the middle of the night.

...Just about thee in the morning.

 _I might be a little late_ , Kakashi muses, shifting uncomfortably in the seat. Not late to a mission, no. This is the first downtime the jounin's had since the invasion. The days immediately afterward had been busy, filled with skirmishes with the scattered remnants of the army that Orochimaru had gathered to destroy his former home. Hunting and rooting out the invaders through the forests and valleys of Hi no Kuni... And afterwards? A series of covert operations, purging Orochimaru's bases from existence— at least those Konoha is currently aware of. Kakashi is exhausted, but too on edge from back-to-back missions to go home and sleep. Besides, he has obligations to fulfill.

That train of thoughts is derailed as Sasuke releases a sudden, strangled gasp, eyes flying open. Awake, but not aware. Not yet.

"Sasuke."

A piercing glare is directed at the speaker. "Kakashi-sensei?" The Uchiha arches a brow, pulling himself into a sitting position. "I see they've changed visiting hours." The comment is delivered in a predictably deadpan tone, after Sasuke has glanced at the clock.

Kakashi smirks, though the nuances of his expression are hidden from view as usual. "Well, I'm a little late, I suppose." The jounin shrugs, "I'm glad you're keeping up your spirits. Don't worry, I'm not here to scold you." _Well, not exactly._ "Although your decision to taunt an unstable jinchuuriki should  probably be cause for several visits with a therapist..." He trails off dramatically, and then continues. "Not to mention actually fighting the Ichibi with only another genin for backup."

Sasuke's expression is mulish— eyes like flint, mouth squashed into a resolute scowl. Kakashi has to fight back a laugh. "Well, anyway. Uchiha Sasuke, consider this notice of the formal commendation you have earned for your actions during the Suna-Oto Invasion. I wanted to deliver it personally."

His student's shocked expression is very, very amusing. "W-what?" _Hell, what did the boy expect— to be court-martialed for fighting off a bijuu and protecting Konoha?_

His genin looks like he wants to retreat back under the covers and pretend the world doesn't exist. "Ugh... Sensei, exactly how many chakra pills did you take in the past fortnight that you think a serious discussion is a fantastic idea at three in the morning?" An awkward silence.

 _About one a day for the past week. Maybe a bit more. Hmm, do I need to cut back?_

Sasuke huffs in frustration, "Never mind. About all I'm allowed to do right now is eat, read, and sleep. I should consider even this a welcome distraction... Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." The youth is genuinely thankful, considering his smile.

"Hmm. I might not be your sensei for too much longer at this rate... From what Pakkun tells me it was an impressive battle, and both you and Naruto displayed extraordinary teamwork. Though, of course, he didn't watch the entire fight."

"Hn." Cheeks pink in embarrassment _,_ Sasuke scowls, "...I didn't see the whole fight either. I was barely conscious by the end of it— chakra exhaustion."

Kakashi is amused, though his body language doesn't betray it. "Sasuke. You can't expect to match the stamina of a jinchuuriki. Even a Kage would struggle to."

The blush intensifies, and the genin glances to the side, long hair sliding over his shoulder to hide his face. "Hn."

"Oh, there was one other thing. I bumped into Ino before coming here... Temari-chan, hm? As a responsible adult—" Here Sasuke coughs, thinly disguising a laugh. Kakashi blithely continues, "I should ask whether anyone has given you The Talk..." A fierce glare, coupled with a terse 'yes' is his answer. Not surprising, considering Sasuke passed his basic qualifications as a medic.

"...And as your sensei, I should point out that teasing girls and breaking their toys is inappropriate at any age. But! As a fellow man, I have to say— I'm proud of you! Good luck!" Kakashi retrieves a copy of 'Icha Icha Paradise, Volume 1' from a hidden seal in his pocket, and dramatically presents it to his student. The poleaxed expression Sasuke is wearing... Well, it's worth the hell his genin are likely to give him for this later.

"...I'm telling Ino you gave me this." Kakashi cringes theatrically. Though despite protesting, Sasuke's surreptitiously hiding the book on the table beside his bed, among his other books.

* * *

A few hours pass. Konoha is waking. I am alone again, a small pile of presents— mostly books and scrolls, my only companions. It wasn't a joke— that all I've been allowed to do is eat, sleep and read. The med-nin in charge of my care loudly admonished me a few days ago. I'd been stretching in a futile attempt to minimize loss of muscle tone during my convalescence. The only positive thing about the whole embarrassing episode was that he'd brought me some scrolls on healing jutsu, and a pamphlet on standard treatments for chakra exhaustion and chakra fatigue the next day. Some of them are familiar, but a select few are more detailed than I've had access to previously.

I've spent my hours drafting ideas for new jutsu, noshing on whichever sweet or savory treat the nurses have snuck into the room. Today, it's kabayaki—skewers of grilled eel. Yesterday, it was curry. I don't have the heart to tell them I'm not hungry most of the time.

A vague feeling of frustration...

A sigh.

I push away the scroll I'd been scribbling ideas, and later doodling in. I lean forward, and my hair, free from its usual braid, surges forward to cover my face. _It's not working._ Distracting myself through work, that is. Morose thoughts keep intruding.

 _Did I do everything I could? How many people died? Did anyone I know die?_

I missed the funeral service for those killed in action. I slept through it, actually, and the nurses refuse to share any gossip with me—good or bad. If it weren't for the occasional visit from my friends, I'd be in the dark going crazier by the minute, no doubt.

I know that the so-called 'Rookie 12' _— believe me, I've actually_ _heard_ _someone refer to us using that moniker_ — made it through the invasion relatively intact. Naruto and I were the only ones hospitalized for any amount of time. As for injuries accrued before the invasion... According to Ino, who badgered the information out of Hinata, Hyuuga Neji will probably walk again. It is highly unlikely he'll ever return to active service. From what I've heard on the grapevine, Neji has descended into a deep depression. Whether a medic of the highest caliber like Senju Tsunade would make a different diagnosis? I don't know. Even she can't regenerate a lost limb, as far as I know, and Neji is one serious infection away from an amputation. I don't even know if she'll be recalled to Konoha; Hokage-sama survived his battle with Orochimaru. Though I hear he's been hospitalized, too— poison and chakra exhaustion.

A muffled groan; I cover my face with my hands. The scroll I'd been scribbling in until a few minutes ago topples off of my bed and onto the floor. "Still. At least that's something."

"What's something?" There's no mistaking that voice. I smile faintly, sitting up and turning to face the open door. "Ino," _Please have news._ "Tell me you've come to help me escape?"

She slips inside the room, letting to door shut behind her. "Ooo! The scent of desperation." She wrinkles her nose dramatically, and poses. "What, my magnificent bod gracing your room isn't enough distraction?"

I study her, expression thoughtful. I noticed it during her last visit, shortly after I woke up, but— _Anko has been an_ _interesting_ _influence._ Her clothes haven't changed much; the same purple ensemble. The short, asymmetrical bob she's sporting, I've already seen as well—although her hair is much more even compared to during the invasion. She's a bit more toned, too. The more radical changes seem to have been internal; she's much more self-assured. More aggressively outspoken, too. I let the silence stretch on for a few seconds, before replying. "Hn... No."

She pouts. "Aww. I bet it'd be enough if I was Temari-chaaan." _There it is._ I've been waiting for the inevitable inquisition, pondering how to handle it. "Sooo, how did you two meet? Have you kissed yet? Come on star-crossed lover-boy, don't skimp on the details!"

I arch a brow, vaguely amused at the flurry of questions. "Hn." _Should probably indulge her curiosity. She'll spread wild rumors in revenge otherwise._ "I bumped into her before the exams, and no." _She_ _did_ _kiss me, though._ "Do we really need to do this?"

"Of course we do. I need to know if I should be defending your honor from the wily and wicked ways of the Suna kunoichi." _Seriously?!_ She hops onto the foot of my bed, making herself comfortable. "So, you bumped into her before the chuunin exams and..?"

Rolling my eyes, "I recommended a good place for breakfast. I may have shown her around town a little as well— just the tourist traps." _Well, and the view from the Hokage mountain._ "I know better than to show her anything else."

Ino smirks victoriously, "Aha! Well, it seems like you must really like her, to have a breakfast date, and show her around town."

"Ino, don't be ridiculous."

"Well, I know you're not shallow, of you'd have given in to your fangirl horde by now—"

I interrupt, "Might I remind you who was the creator of the 'Official Uchiha Sasuke Fan Club' was? As well as the reigning club president? You know, that pack of girls that stalked me relentlessly during our academy years?"

Ino blushes, but brushes off the comment and continues on, "So this Temari must be smart as well as pretty."

 _True, that._ "Hn."

Ino smiles, hands folding in her lap. "And I know she's a serious kunoichi, considering the match you two had... Alright! I'll give her preliminary approval and help you keep the news of your crush on the down low. Shino won't tattle, and Naruto probably missed it entirely anyway."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up... I'm sure it's all over the village, considering our banter during the match." I grin sheepishly, "Besides, I doubt I'll see her anytime soon, if ever again. And considering we're currently on opposite sides of a potential war—"

Ino scoffs, "You know full well Suna's likely to at the very least negotiate a cease-fire. The Snake Sannin took them for a ride."

Shoulders lifting in a casual shrug, I concede. "True. But Orochimaru is a Konoha missing-nin. The truly paranoid might say we set them up. And Suna has been our enemy within recent memory, as well."

"Come ooon," Ino badgers, "You like her, and she definitely likes you."

I roll my eyes in response, "Ino, what exactly do you expect me to do?" S

he does a very eerie impersonation of a shark with her grin, sensing weakness, "Write to her when the whole Suna-Konoha conflict is resolved, of course!"

"Hn. Planning on doing that anyway. I did damage what was possibly a family heirloom and is definitely a treasured possession. Have to apologize, at least."

Ino pumps her fist in victory, "Woohoo!"

A most evil smile graces my lips in response, "Of course, you understand that I will have to vet all of your boyfriends now. It's only fair."

She sticks out her tongue at me in response. "You'll have to do that after Daddy threatens to flay their minds to pieces and leave them a gibbering mess."

 _A hard act to follow, but not impossible._

Expression serious, I nod imperiously, "That's fine. He can destroy their minds. I'll just set their hands on fire if they take any liberties." We share a conspiratorial grin, and I murmur, "Poor Shino. We'll traumatize any girl or guy he brings to meet the team."

Ino bursts into laughter, "Oh, absolutely. Anyway, I'm glad you're feeling better."

I give her a small smile, "Hn. Thanks, Ino." She nods, before mirroring my smile, "Anytime! ...Unfortunately, unlike some people, I've got to get back to work. They're assigning our daily missions soon; us genin are helping repair the village. The snake bastard released some giant summons in several residential areas. It's boring, but someone has to do it. Later!" She leaves the room as suddenly as she'd arrived, and though my mood is much improved, I am left, once again, alone with my thoughts.

* * *

 _Damn it, Hiruzen. You've made a mess of things._ Sarutobi Hiruzen lies silently in his bed, surrounded by the comforts of home, feeling every one of his sixty-nine years. He relishes the silence, interrupted only by the slow, rhythmic dripping of the IV in his arm.

The paperwork that he couldn't delegate to others is complete, signed, and stamped. The majority of the meetings that couldn't be rescheduled have been held. As a rather irate nurse pointed out when she'd brought his lunch, all he is responsible for, for the rest of today, is his health.

Hiruzen is an old man, a Hokage that has led shinobi into battle for nearly sixty years. Considering the fact that few shinobi live past forty, and fewer still remain in the active forces at that age? He is so very, very tired... He should be retired— was retired. He should be spending his days playing shogi with the few of his contemporaries that still live, doting on his grandson, and pestering his children to give him more grandbabies to spoil.

Instead, he is confined to his bed, recovering from chakra exhaustion— a state that the physicians responsible for his care assure him should have left him comatose— after a harrowing battle with his former student. _Orochimaru..._ No, it's not time to think about his mistakes, his blindness.

Now is the time to think of the future. He does not have a clear successor in mind. _No, that's not true._ There are a lot of potentials, but the two individuals that truly  deserve the seat, would flourish at the challenge, would both decline.

Sakumo's son is a fantastic leader and a superlative shinobi, much like his father had been. One could argue the man is a bit young for the position— but Hiruzen himself had become Hokage in his teens. Then again, the world had been so very different at that time. No, Hatake Kakashi could be a fantastic Godaime... If only he'd not been so broken by the deaths of his genin teammates and sensei.

And then, of course, there is Jiraiya. Well, if the boy remembers to behave, of course. He chuckles softly. Jiraiya would do very well as Hokage; he understands the politics intimately, and is a fierce warrior. But Konoha needs a spymaster, now more than ever. And Jiraiya has his own old wounds and insecurities to cling to.

There are a few other shinobi both strong and cunning enough to be Hokage were he killed or truly incapacitated, but all of them had other faults. Nara Shikaku is more than content with his current workload. Maito Gai— well, the less said the better. Tsunade, the last Senju of note... if she could be persuaded to return to the village, it would truly be a miracle. She wouldn't be ready to take up the mantle of Hokage for a while, if ever. Still, her presence would boost village morale, both civilian and shinobi, if someone could convince her to return. Perhaps start that medic program she'd been advocating in her youth. _Hmm. Worth considering._

Hiruzen's thoughts are interrupted by the sound of an opening window. He can see the ANBU guards tense. _Unnecessary._ He's already identified the intruder. "Hello, Jiraiya-kun."

The white-haired shinobi, a veteran in his own right, grins cheekily. "Sensei."

The older man sighs. _Incorrigible._ "Try not to let the nurses catch you in here. It's best they don't find me working, or doing anything besides eating or sleeping, again. They've threatened me with— well, some things are better left unsaid." A pause. "Report."

"Orochimaru has gone to ground. Unsurprising, considering you and the ANBU forced him to flee, and Konoha routed his invasion handily." The discussion continues on from there, covering the less classified details of Jiraiya's network. Those could be trusted to the ANBU; the Hokage's guards are well-trained and vetted thoroughly.

Nearing the end of his report, Jiraiya makes an odd gesture. Hiruzen nods, and a seal is swiftly applied to the floor by his former student. The ANBU tense perceptibly as a barrier springs to life around the conversing pair, a haze of white noise swallowing their words and flickering light making lip-reading nigh impossible. The pair repositions themselves so as to minimize any opportunity for lip-reading, as well.

At the fizzling sound of a seal activating, Jiraiya is faced with his sensei's other face— the God of Shinobi.

"Continue."

The younger shinobi mirrors his Sensei's serious expression. "It's not good. Akatsuki is on the move. They seem to be gathering funds. However, if they come into contact with one of their targets..? Hard to tell."

Hiruzen frowns, finding the next topic distasteful. There are many things he's found distasteful during his reign as Hokage. Necessary actions, to protect his shinobi and his village as a whole. "And Crow?"

"Unsuspected, as far as he can tell. Contact is rare, but summons make excellent spies and couriers, as you well know." A faint smirk; it was how they kept in contact when Jiraiya was deep undercover.

"...I see. He is positioned where he can best maneuver, yes? Then he will come into contact with Naruto-kun soon." He sincerely hopes not, but.. _Plan for the worst, as usual._

"Yes. Considering the state of the village, it is better the brat is outside of the village and in safe hands if Akatsuki comes calling. Perhaps for a month or so, especially considering the village's response to the boy's antics with Gamabunta have been... mixed. You know I plan to take him as an apprentice— consider this a short trial run."

An arched brow. Hiruzen folds his hands in his lap, expression pensive. "Will you take Sasuke along, as well?"

A shake of his head, spiked white mane bristling. "The likelihood of Orochimaru's agents pursuing the Uchiha after such a defeat is low. Especially considering the boy somehow managed to remove his cursed seal. Besides, contact with his older brother is likely if he stays near Naruto. Too much risk, little reward."

"Naruto has no stauncher ally."

"All the better the Uchiha remains in the village for now."

"I agree." The elderly Hokage pulls a sealed scroll from the large desk placed beside his bed, one virtually identical to the one in his office. "I have a task for you. Take Naruto-kun along; it should be safer for him than your usual work." The scroll is tossed—and handily caught, secreted away in Jiraiya's sleeve. "It is time Tsunade returns home. Ensure the scroll is delivered to her, it contains my terms. Should she refuse to read it, or refuse to return..."

"Understood."

"Oh, and Jiraiya... Apprenticeship or no, avoid flinging my genin down any more cliffs."

* * *

Ino laughs cheerfully, corralling her two stoic teammates towards her favorite café— the place she's arranged a little party at, to celebrate Sasuke's release from the hospital. A rather belated celebration. The two boys do not suffer in silence. "Ino, did you have to invite all of our year mates?"

"Yes! Now stop complaining. How will you two ever learn to have fun properly if you never try?"

The soft, droning hum coming from Shino's general proximity intensifies, and he retorts, "I believe our definitions of fun differ, Ino. Why? Perhaps it has something to do without our differences in gender, level of maturity, and personal experiences."

Sasuke smirks wickedly, "Hn." Body language conveys his agreement with Shino. "Don't be boring! It's just dessert and tea. Sasuke likes tea. Don't you, Sasuke? And everyone likes dessert."

Sasuke continues honing his skills in monosyllabic communication in protest of this venture. "Hn."

Shino translates, though it is largely unnecessary. "I do believe it's the company Sasuke objects to. As do I."

"She's really improved, I swear! We've even resumed our friendship." _It will likely never be as strong as it once was. Not for me._ "And Kiba will stop whining about his defeat and demanding a rematch eventually. Really, you two!"

Sasuke sighs, and adopts a beleaguered expression. "Hn."

Again, Shino elaborates, "Naruto should be back from his mission any day now. It's only supposed to last a couple weeks, a month at most. It'll be his birthday soon. Why not wait until then?"

"No. It's our first afternoon off after weeks of boring D-ranks. Weeks! We need to do something fun. It's practically a requirement. So! We will have this get-together, and then we will go dancing."

Both of her teammates wear resigned expressions. They'll go, if only to keep their gregarious friend out of trouble. Ino smirks victoriously, "I'm glad you two can be made to see sense."

They arrive at the café, greeted by the genin members of Team 8 and 10. All three genin teams settle around a circular table, at the center of which sits a large cake practically bathed in chocolate frosting. Chouji and Kiba stare at the dessert in rapture. Shino and Sasuke quietly slide into a pair of empty seats, side by side, and as far from Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Kiba as they can manage. Ino takes a seat across from them, and begins chatting amiably with their classmates.

The cake is swiftly divvied up, and tea ordered. Sasuke picks at his portion halfheartedly, his mind obviously elsewhere as he gazes out the window. Ino pouts momentarily when she notices this, but shrugs it off. Her boys are here, after all, and not studying, training, or on a mission. _A little relaxation will do all of us some good._

A few minutes into the 'party', just as the tea is brought to the table by a lanky civilian girl, Sasuke stands suddenly. A furrow forms between his brows as he frowns. His words are curt and to the point. "Apologies. I just realized I have something I should be doing. Right now. I'll see you later. Ino, Shino— tomorrow morning at our usual?" He nods his goodbyes and hurries out of the café, leaving his tea untouched.

Ino and Shino share a worried glance. Sasuke's expression had been both familiar and unsettling _._ Both know full well he has nothing else planned for this afternoon. _This bodes nothing good._ A consensus is reached _._ The remaining members of team seven rise to follow after Sasuke. Ino chirps with false cheerfulness on her way out of the door, "You know, on second thought, we'll catch up later. Got lots of important things to do today! How about we get together when Naruto gets back, yeah? Make it a proper party? His birthday's soon, you know! Don't worry about the cake, I've already paid."

Their fellow genin watch the members of Team Seven leave in confusion. "Wha' just 'appened?" Questions Kiba, mouth half-stuffed with chocolate cake, wearing a particularly bewildered expression.

"Troublesome," moans Shikamaru in response.

* * *

Gazing mindlessly out of the café window, letting the prattle of my former classmates pass without comment, I catch a glimpse of red clouds on a black background out of the corner of my eye. It has me making my excuses and rapidly escaping from the 'little get together' Ino had planned and subsequently forced Shino and I to attend—not that we wouldn't have attended anyway at her request, despite our complaints.

I'm acting rashly; I know, I know. _Maybe this has nothing to do with Akatsuki,_ I try to convince myself. _They should have come and gone already, considering Naruto is due back home this week. And Kakashi-sensei is supposed to be out of the village— that's why we have the afternoon free!_

 _Maybe someone just has_ _horrendous_ _taste in clothes. I'm paranoid, or hallucinating._ My heart sinks once I've stepped out into the street, an involuntary shudder snaking up my spine. _Unfortunately, I'm not hallucinating._

A pair of tall figures, gender and identities uncertain, shrouded from view in black cloaks peppered with red clouds, is swiftly disappearing into the midday crowd. One of them carries a large wrapped bundle on his back. Though their features are hidden from view by cloaks and straw hats, I have a sinking feeling.

While I consider my next move— _follow, or retreat?_ — mind screaming at me to do something, Shino and Ino appear. Loyal friends; I sometimes forget I have those. "I am about to do something phenomenally risky." _Most would say insane, stupid, suicidal, or all of the above._ I begin to follow after the 'mysterious' cloaked duo, mind made up.

"You're not doing anything crazy without us as backup." Ino retorts, arms crossing loosely in front of her chest, keeping pace with me. Shino nods in agreement. I feel a flare of joy, of possessiveness— _my friends,_ _mine!_ — at their resolve. It fades quickly in the midst of the storm of emotions I'm drowning in. "Only if you promise not to risk your lives. Don't interfere with what I'm about to do." A pause. A breath. My voice is strained with emotion. " Please."

"Acceptable. So long as we can interfere if lethal consequences are about to occur." Shino's expression is stubborn.

Ino, naturally, adds her two ryo. "Lethal? Geez, Shino... Adopting Sasuke's pessimism much? But fine, alright. Well keep our hands to ourselves. But you better explain later, Uchiha Sasuke."

"I will." _As much as I can._ "Thanks. Tail the pair in black cloaks, the ones with red clouds on them. Keep your distance." Shadowing the two in Akatsuki cloaks is easy enough— the attire is highly distinctive, and one of them is much taller than average. We stay out of sight, but they know we're following them after the first few minutes. There is no question about it.

We make it to the outskirts of the village before one of the cloaked figures decides to speak up. A deep, gravelly voice rumbles, as its owner turns to face us. "You know, brats... you're not very discreet. Better scurry on home back to your mothers before you bite into something that bites back." The figure chuckles malevolently, casting aside the straw hat that had been hiding his face. His distinctly blue, rather shark-like face. A slice through the middle of his forehead protector signifies his status as rogue.

 _Hoshigaki Kisame. And that likely means..._

I choose to approach, leaving my perch in the trees. "Hn." It comes in dual stereo, one from me, the other from the figure still concealed by a cloak and wide-brimmed hat.

Kisame stares at me, then glances back to his partner, his expression one of vague confusion— I've been assured that the family resemblance has become all the more obvious as I age. "Hey, Itachi, the little brat looks a bit like you..." I can practically hear my teammates, positioned in the trees a few feet behind me, stiffening in shock. The shark-like shinobi pauses to consider this fact before continuing, "I thought you killed all of your relatives? Heh." He shrugs, stepping back from his partner. "Well, if it's a family matter, I guess I'll let you handle it. Don't take too long, or we're going to be late."

The shorter figure casts his hat aside.

"Itachi." I breathe his name, half a prayer, half a curse. _Damn it._ Seeing that familiar face, I can barely think straight. Conflicting thoughts scream at me. The cold, logical part of my mind points out that being emotionally compromised is a major hindrance in a combat situation— that my older brother could kill me.  Easily. I'm not strong enough to survive five minutes, let alone defeat him.

 _I really hate being right._

 _Nii-san!_

 _I hate you— no, I love you— I hate everything you stand for. Everything you've done._

 _I miss you. Like a piece of me has been carved out— a gaping hole._

 _Look at me, you bastard!_

This is foolishness. Madness. What I've decided to do approaches suicide, walking a razor's edge, and I've allowed my team to be dragged along as well. I know all these things. And yet... I need to speak with him, to hear the truth of that night, or at the very least see it acknowledged in his eyes. I crave it with the fierce intensity of a drowning man reaching for air. And the only way to do so privately, without garnering suspicion, is via genjutsu. The curses that grace my mind at that thought— a sailor would blush.

 _Sensei is_ _definitely_ _going to kill me. For certain this time. If I live through this, that is._

"Foolish little brother." Delivered in an apathetic monotone, with an expressionless face to match.

Fear and rage claw at my insides, competing for my attention. _Itachi_ _._ I can feel my control slipping. _Is this what losing your mind feels like?_ Were this a movie, a red haze would be settling over my vision.

 _Itachitachitachitachitachi._

I can practically taste the genjutsu as he weaves it to life. He breaks apart into a flock of crows. I respond by tethering my own illusion to his; the crows dissolve into swarms of stinging insects. My eyes change from black to crimson, three tomoe spinning hypnotically. _No. It won't be that easy, Itachi._ I can see past our interwoven illusions, as can he.

 _I won't fall so easily._

My teammates are more than a little panicked at this turn of events, considering their heart rates. Thankfully, they've decided against engaging Kisame or joining in my fight. I wish they'd stayed away entirely, but love them all the more fiercely for standing beside me. My family. _Hold to your promise and don't interfere. Not this time._ _Please_ _._ Shino sending for help is a certainty. And backup is welcome, as long as it arrives neither too quickly nor too late.

The sharpness of chakra scalpels fills my hands, which glow a dim green. _I'm starting to get used to situations like this,_ I think, more than a little hysterically. First Orochimaru, then Gaara and the Ichibi. Still, there are no feral smiles or witty retorts this time. The stoic, coldest parts of my nature urge me to hold my words in reserve for when they can be spoken safely.

 _Itachi_.

The rest of me twists in fear, in madness, in rage, as uncontrollable as the very flames that favor my kinsmen, and my kin revered in return.

Itachi manipulates the genjutsu, turning it against me once again— the mass of insects combusts, and a sizeable flock of tiny fireballs heads in my direction. _What is he playing at?_ I redirect the genjutsu back at him; he shatters it in response.

I consider the distance between Itachi and I, wishing I'd had the time since the invasion to properly study mid- and long-range ninjutsu he'd not be intimately familiar with. _This is becoming an unfortunate trend._

Worse still is the fact that I will probably have to make the first move, yet again.

I decide against using the **Raiton Step** , choosing to depend on my own speed. The technique is still unrefined for now, and I want more versatility in this fight. More unpredictability, considering my opponent also has sharingan eyes, and is the more experienced shinobi. Besides, it is too soon to show all of my cards to Akatsuki... And in the smallest, darkest, most paranoid part of my heart, I fear that Itachi is in truth what he pretends to be. So I'll hold it in reserve, for now.

I feint with a direct lunge, pivoting aside at the last minute. I swipe, but my **chakra scalpel** only manages to nick the edge of his cloak.

 _Too fast._

He catches my hand. A punch with his free arm— I barely manage to twist out of the way, turning in order to force him to release my hand. I can feel the force of his strike when it grazes my shirt.

 _Close combat— very_ _unwise_ _. Noted._

 _Too late._

A solid kick lands on my side, sending me sliding back several feet. It also cracks a rib or three, or so it feels— I grit my teeth to keep from screaming. Multitasking, I change a fraction of my chakra into healing chakra and direct it to reinforce my ribs, and— weave between several small fireballs, a **Housenka no Jutsu** cast without hand seals. _Shit, already? He's—_

 _Too close!_

"Hwa!" A sharp gasp as Itachi's fist impacts my middle, driving the breath from my lungs and sending me flying backwards once again. _Fuck, that hurts!_ My mind chooses this exact moment to point out how much my tactics seem to mirror my brother's.

"So bothersome." That painfully familiar voice, speaking such harsh words... "I don't have time for you right now." I should be used to this, after years of nightmares. "Crawl home, like the insect you are." I want to retort so, so badly. Words cloud my thoughts, clog up my throat, but alas, I need air to speak. I manage to scramble together enough self-control to land on my feet, despite trembling legs.

I fight to remain standing, but in doing so inadvertently meet his eyes— and the world falls away into the realm of **Tsukuyomi**. My last thought is— _Finally! Uchiha_ _Itachi, you may be a genius and a once-in-a-generation prodigy, but in some ways you're predictable._

I let the gruesome vision play through once, from the beginning until the moment I face Itachi. _Who else but me will remember them?_ I try to identify every face, remember every name. _So much blood spilled._ _So many deaths... and for what? So fucking_ _senseless_ _!_ That thought hurts the most. Their deaths  still hurt. Like a raw, throbbing wound in my chest where my heart should be. And seeing this again just makes it worse.

I've tried to move past that nightmare; reorganizing my home and renovating the buildings in the compound helped. But can I let go, really? That night changed me irrevocably. I do a good approximation of 'fine' on most days, with the day-to-day worries of life to distract me. I have Naruto, Shino, Ino and Sensei to remind me that people still care about me, not just my bloodline.

That I have people to care for.

That my existence isn't senseless.

 _Remember, Sasuke. Remember why you're doing this._

I can feel tears sliding down my cheeks, though I fight to keep my expression neutral. I don't know if I'm succeeding— I feel so unstable, so far gone already.

A teenage version of Itachi approaches me, our parent's corpses cooling behind him. The walls of the compound loom oppressively. And I am so very, very vulnerable. So young, so small. Still, while this body and its perceptions are illusory, it is my mind that is here. The mind of a shinobi, and not that of a traumatized child. And now I have room to maneuver without being observed by anyone besides Itachi.

"Going to try for a permanent coma this time? Brain death?"

He falters. Barely a second— the span of time it takes to blink. _Somehow, I don't think he expected_ _that_ _as a response to another vision of the Uchiha Clan massacre. Should have. After all these year of nightmares, I remember the massacre better_ _now_ _than I did when I first woke up; the constant dreams, no matter how traumatic, desensitized me just enough. And quips and sarcasm are my standard response to just about everything and everyone, an ingrained defense mechanism._

Seizing the opportunity given, I push the necessary amount of chakra into my eyes, the three-tomoe pinwheels merging into my own version of mangekyou. But I don't try to shatter the illusion. Instead, I try to strengthen and stabilize it, to freeze the images in place. As a result, I am left in a mishmash world of stark lines, white and black, with a crimson sky. It has little resemblance to the clan compound that surrounded us a moment ago. There is light, but no moon is visible through the swirling black clouds. The ground, at least, seems normal.

Now I face Itachi as he currently is— Akatsuki cloak and all, instead of the Itachi I saw that night. The shocked expression that briefly flits over his face when he sees my eyes is something I will treasure until the day I die. Preferably, that will be many, many years from now. He, I assume, sees a teenage Sasuke and not my chubby, childish former self.

"Itachi." There is a lot I want to say. To scream about how unfair this whole mess is. I pour all of those feelings into that word, his name, in the futile hope that doing so will let me speak the rest with some measure of calm. No time for pleasantries; there's no knowing how long this world will exist.

"How sad that the most loyal Uchiha would be the one labeled a traitor." I speak quietly, but the words echo unnaturally around us— a bitter truth. A mild frown from my opponent. _Two victories in one day already._

"Did you think the ANBU would manage to purge all of the evidence after the fact?" Unplanned and uncontrolled, the words spill from me. "While the Uchiha as a whole were never particularly discreet, you know anything truly secret was either under a blood seal, or invisible to all eyes that don't carry the sharingan. They'd have to incinerate the whole damn compound to remove all evidence of the planned coup."

A ragged breath. My hands are shaking; I clench them into fists. I can't afford to fall apart entirely, not right now. No. I need to finish this. "Did you think me that naïve? That I'd be so blind, so fixated on revenge that I'd never try to search for the truth of that night?! What reason did I have to believe your words?" I don't know if my eyes cry blood or tears as I laugh bitterly. "I see. You utter bastard— you really believed I'd never figure it out."

I could have handled the truth. Oh, it would have hurt. But not like this. Never like this. And I could have had my brother beside me, instead of as an adversary, an obstacle. Instead, I woke from a coma with bizarre memories floating around my head, and found myself utterly alone.

Betrayed.

Left behind.

 _You were my whole_ _world_ _, Itachi! Not the clan—_ _you_ _._

Finally, he speaks. "Otouto..." _That voice. That word. So similar to the one in my memories..._ Even though I begged for answers a moment ago, I interrupt, speaking over him. "Don't." _I don't need false platitudes._ "Don't you dare patronize me."

And suddenly, Itachi is barely a foot from me. "Hush." Fingers prod at my forehead in a familiar gesture. "Foolish little brother." A pause. "Sasuke-kun. You're right; I did not intend for you to discover the truth... I wanted to preserve your belief, Konoha's belief, in the honor of our clan. I should have considered things from your perspective... That is one of my greatest failings."

 _I don't know what to feel, let alone say to that._

 _For once I don't have a witty comment to spit back._

"Death by your hands... That is the price I am prepared to pay for what I had to do." And though I knew/suspected/speculated— it is a fresh wound, to know for certain.

The tears keep flowing, though the hysterical laughter has died down. _I don't want to hear any more._ I feel incredibly childish as I ask, "And what about what I want?"

It is as if the very world holds its breath. The two of us stand in awkward silence, a few handbreadths apart. Hours could be minutes, and seconds, days in this illusion. And, finally— "I don't believe in atonement. Logic tells me that revenge is largely meaningless, and will lead only to more regret. And my heart..? No, that doesn't matter right now."

I breathe a slow, melancholy sigh. The hysteria and the helpless, uncontrollable rage drain out of me. "In the end, the world is unfair. There are some things that once lost, can never be regained... You've chosen your path, Itachi. Konoha's decisions, the Hokage's decisions, our clan's decisions, your decisions— we both have to live with the consequences."

 _Fucking consequences,_ I think, but find myself unable to grasp that anger again.

A wave of exhaustion hits me. "You've chosen your path, Itachi. Now let me choose mine." I close my eyes, tugging— no, metaphorically yanking at the edges of the illusion. Hopefully, it will be enough to make the shared **Tsukuyomi** unravel. If not... well, I tried.

I turn away from my brother, shoulders shaking. The world around us begins to slowly fall to pieces, like breaking glass. _How is_ _this_ _my life? How is this_ _my_ _life? How am I supposed to deal with this?!_ – _I'm trying. I'm trying. I swear it. I'll be fine._ It's all I can do to swallow back the gut-wrenching sobs. "What to do... I don't know if there was a correct path. A better choice. But I refuse to think your decision was the right one. I will never believe that, but I— I've decided to forgive you, even if you don't want forgiveness... Live your life, Itachi-nii. That's all I ask. And try not to lose your sight too quickly. You're blind enough, as it is."

 _Nothing has been resolved, really, but I have my truth. Confirmation. A cold comfort at best._

 _...And the future of the Uchiha?_

 _It will be whatever we choose to make it._

"One last thing." Pivoting back to face Itachi suddenly, I strike out at his nose.

 _For Kaa-san. For Otou-sama. For the Uchiha, flawed people though they were._

 _For the weeks spent in a coma, trapped in my own mind._

 _For the endless nightmares._

 _For leaving me behind._

My fist finds its intended target. A loud crack. Both us look equally surprised at the contact.

"That, at least, you deserved."

* * *

So. That just happened.

This chapter... kind of snuck up and bashed me over the head, repeatedly, with feels— the second half, anyway. (Hmm. My author-senses predict some angry rants in the immediate future, but did you really expect anything else? I have my s'mores supplies ready just in case.)

Thank you for the follows, faves and reviews! Especially the constructive criticism; those kinds of reviews always give me new (and occasionally even good) ideas. And can I just say wow, one hundred reviews! I love you guys!

And now for something completely different.

To the Anonymous Guest Reviewing Chapter 14 that stated "[t]he battle should've been over in the first line." Thank you for the review, Captain Buzzkill. What would be the fun if Sasuke instantly defeated Temari? I'd explain the methods to my madness, but as you didn't leave me the courtesy of a name or email address... I don't see a reason to go into more detail.

Edited— January 23, 2016.


	16. Chapter 16

**Transposed**

 _Blow a kiss, fire a gun,  
We need someone to lean on.  
Blow a kiss, fire a gun,  
All we need is somebody to lean on._

* * *

A wise man once said— "the stupid neither forgive nor forget; the naive forgive and forget; the wise forgive but do not forget."

 _As much as I want to forget, the scars will never fade. But neither will I pick at the wounds and allow them to fester._

Keep moving forward, one day at a time.

* * *

A hazy hospital ceiling.

 _Again?_

A few blinks resolve the blurriness, and my heart rate returns to something resembling normal. My head throbs in sync with the beats of my heart. _Ugh... again._ I spare a moment to thank whatever Kami watches over me that it's not a true migraine— I don't think I could cope with the characteristic nausea and sensitivity to stimuli right now.

 _I've spent too much time in the hospital lately._

My eyes are crusty, and ache from crying; a familiar enough sensation. The soreness of deep-tissue bruises and healing ribs in my side, also reasonably familiar, confirms I haven't been unconscious for long— this time.

 _Bastard-nii hits almost as hard as a bijuu._

And how is my life so screwed up that I've fought both an S-rank ninja and a partially-released bijuu and his living prison in a little under two months?

I reach out, flexing my chakra, scanning the integrity of my chakra coils— _good_. Not terribly surprising, considering I used predominately genjutsu and taijutsu in my encounter with Itachi. Even the cost of the **Tsukuyomi** was split between us.

 _Itachi._ Echoes of rage and fear, but predominantly, what I feel is... that hollowed-out sadness again.

 _...Damn it, Sasuke._

 _What made you think_ _that_ _was a good idea? How could you let your control slip that much?_

I groan, covering my eyes with my right arm. I can hear the other two presences in the room shuffling over to my bed. _Fuck_ _, but that was embarrassingly reckless. Naruto-level, even. Knowing something is basically suicide and doing it anyway? No way are they letting me get out of therapy session with Nanao-sempai now._ I rub at the tear stains. In all honesty, I can't find it in myself to honestly regret my decision, even though I know it was— questionable, to say the least.

I have my truth. My goal is fulfilled. _Now what?_

I told Itachi to live.

I have to figure out how to do the same without an obsession driving me forward.

Do I want to kill Danzou? Systematically tear through every mind in Konoha until I know who said the word that tipped the balance, every whisper that led to the events of that night? Of course— but that's something I cannot allow myself to do. I can't even plot against Danzou... not unless he makes moves against my family and friends. Not until he shows his true colors. _Wait and grow stronger._

"Sasuke. You're awake?" Ino sounds... uncharacteristically hesitant.

"Hn." I let my arm drift back down to my side, shifting into a sitting position with a wince. "Hours or days?" Habit has me running a hand over my side, carefully assessing the damage. Loose hospital scrubs, beneath them tightly wrapped bandages— probing with a diagnostic jutsu reveals mostly-healed ribs. I'll be back to baseline in a day or five.

A glance at my surroundings— a typical, sterile hospital room, bare of any personality. Probably the same one I'd been released from not so long ago. There is, however, one important difference. A very upset Ino is looming over my bed, leaking a modicum of killing intent, hell in her eyes. Shino stands a little behind her, arms crossed in front of his chest, what little of his face is visible remains void of any emotion— though the hum of his aggravated kikaichu betrays him.

"Half a day." Shino's curt reply.

"Know when they'll let me out of here?"

Ino interrupts before I can question them further. "No. Maybe they'll decide to chain you up and examine your head. Sasuke, you jerk! You complete and utter bastard! What you did wasn't just stupid, it was suicide!"

"I know." Calm. Collected. Everything I didn't manage to be during my confrontation with Itachi. I can practically see the cogs turning in her head; she's working up to a proper rant.

"Y-you know?!" Her voice rises to a shriek. "That's even worse! How could you do that, Sasuke? Make us promise to stand back and— and watch you die?"

"Ino."

"Don't you Ino me! I want that explanation!"

"Ino. I'm still alive. Just got my ass handed to me." _Expected that to happen, really._ "The likelihood of him killing me today was pretty low, actually." I try for a rakish grin. "Although I think my hearing might be in imminent danger now..."

Ino is not amused. "Funny." That words drips with sarcasm, though her voice does return to a more normal decibel. "You. Could. Have. Died!" She emphasizes each hissed word with a poke to my chest. "You could be in a coma, like Sensei! And, and for what?!" She falters, the beginning of tears glinting in her eyes. Shino places a hand on her shoulder; a silent support.

"Hn." I let the smile fade from my face. "Right... right. I did promise some explanations." A pause, glancing around, trying to locate my clothes, "Give me a minute to change. We'll get out of here and— wait. Did you just say Kakashi-sensei is comatose?" _Isn't he supposed to be on some mission till tomorrow?_

"Or something like it. Whatever your—" She stumbles, rethinking her word choice, "Whatever Uchiha Itachi did to him, the medic-nin are at a loss. The best of the clan, Dad included, are out of town on missions, and they don't trust anyone else to do a mind-dive. They think he'll wake up eventually. Probably... You did."

"Shit." _**Tsukuyomi**_ _, probably. Not much I can suggest for treating mental trauma that they wouldn't have thought of already. Still, I should probably go see him later._ A tired sigh. "He's my older brother. Not mentioning the blood we share won't change it."

Ino seems to have run out of steam, for now. Shino steps up instead, arching a brow, "Seeing that man made you act... rashly. One would presume mention of his name and blood ties to you would have a detrimental effect on your mental state as well."

"I acted unhinged, you mean. No need to coddle me, Shino, I'm fine."

 _Victory!_ On checking under the bed, I find my usual attire, folded but still dirty, placed in a small hamper. My weapons pouches, as well as the various weapons I carry elsewhere on my person, are stored in a box beside it. "Still. Fishing for details already? I already said I'd explain after we got out of here."

I haul the hamper out from under the bed, releasing a pained grunt when bending down pulls at my injury. Dumping my clothes beside me, I place the empty hamper back on the floor. "Visiting hours are almost over, right? Best time to sneak out is during shift change."

Unperturbed by the company— _hell, they've seen me in less by now_ — I begin to strip. Tossing the scrub-like top I've been wearing in the hamper, I run a hand over the bandages wrapped around my torso, testing the tightness one last time before pulling on my shirt.

Shino turns around when I start to change, elbowing Ino's side when she neglects to do the same immediately. She squeaks on being caught staring— _good, Anko hasn't indoctrinated her completely_ —and rapidly turns away once I start pulling off my pants. Shino unbends enough to release an amused snort at her embarrassment.

I'm up and dressed in short order, strapping various shinobi supplies in place and tying my hair back, slipping a few senbon inside the tight braid for good measure. Heading for the attached bathroom, I slip through the door silently. Taking a moment to observe my face— still streaked with both blood and tears.

Rinsing with cold water helps; I look less like death warmed over now, but... honestly, I still feel like it. Drained. "Alright, then. There's not much reason to keep me in the hospital anyway." _Once more unto the breach._ "Out the window?"

A hum of assent from Ino and resolute nod from Shino. The latter slides the window open, and all three of us exit rapidly— myself a little slower than usual as I adjust to the sore ribs.

* * *

They leave the hospital via window. Shino pauses momentarily, allowing Sasuke to bypass him and take point. It is only logical, as he's choosing their meeting point.

 _Sasuke is a little slower than usual, particularly while turning. His injuries must not be fully healed._ He determines the location Sasuke is heading for relatively quickly— a path that leads directly to the Hokage monument. _Interesting choice. He will likely ask for help ensuring our privacy._

They ascend the stairs quickly and quietly, taking a seat on the stone representation of the Sandaime Hokage's head. It's dusk. The view from the Hokage Monument is fantastic— the village bathed in crimson and orange, matching the autumn colors just beginning to appear on the trees.

Shino feels a brief pang of regret that summer has passed them by so quickly. It's the best season for entomology— even the kikaichu are most content during the stifling heat of Konoha's summer months. They breed best during those months, as well.

"Shino... Can you seed the surroundings with enough of your allies to guarantee freedom from eavesdroppers? I'll use **Eyes of the Raijuu** to monitor the premises, as well." _Deduction verified._

"Give me a minute." A moment of concentration to connect with the queen residing near his heart, one of three that share his body. Mental focus, coupled with a pulse of chakra to communicate his intent to the hive. A veritable swarm of kikaichu crawls from within his sleeves and beneath the hem of his jacket, flitting out into the night. He knows the sight is unsettling for most, and is thankful Sasuke has never shown any overt distaste. Ino has, thankfully, adapted after prolonged exposure.

It always feels a little disconcerting to have the number within the hive so diminished. Regardless. The ones that left the hive are forming a perimeter around the trio of genin, and filling that circle with enough tiny spies to guarantee even a spark of foreign chakra use will be noticed immediately.

One of his allies, a juvenile male, lands on his collar. A series of miniscule pulses of chakra signals his brothers are in position. "...It is done." There is a brief feeling of static on his skin— something he wouldn't have noticed before watching Sasuke practice his technique extensively.

Gazing out over the village, Sasuke murmurs, "I don't really want to talk about this right now." Ino opens her mouth to interrupt— whether to tell him to wait until he's comfortable, or to remind Sasuke of his promise..? No one will ever find out, as Sasuke continues speaking, "But, it's something I never want to talk about, and I promised answers. That said— I trust you two with my life, so I can trust you to keep my secrets."

"It's a fairly long, complicated story, so I'll just focus on the main points." Sasuke sighs, turning his gaze towards the horizon. "How much do you know about the state of village politics after the attack of the Kyuubi no Youko?"

 _The Kyuubi..? That's right, the Uchiha Clan had some sort of connection with the fox— Uchiha Madara was reported to be able to summon and control it._ Shino frowns. "The village suspected the Uchiha had a connection with the attack," he concludes, "Due to their historical ties with the bijuu."

Sasuke nods, "Correct. It was rumored that Uchiha Madara was capable of summoning and controlling the Kyuubi. Considering the last time that Bijuu was sighted was during the confrontation between Madara and Senju Hashirama at the Valley of the End... Wild speculations as to the cause of the Kyuubi's sudden appearance, rumors, suspicions, started circulating throughout Konohagakure after that October 10th. There were a few unpleasant incidents. As a result, the Uchiha were— strongly encouraged to live together. Eventually, the district they lived in was walled off and labeled a clan compound, to further separate them from the general populace."

"It's not something I was really aware of growing up. As a son of the Head of the Clan, I was very sheltered— until the Academy, all of my friends were older cousins." The younger genin sighs, left hand combing through his bangs. "As the years passed, the Uchiha were increasingly cut off from the village. I don't know if it was someone's plan, or if it was merely human nature... Regardless, my clan was very unhappy with this turn of events."

Shino listens to the story with a sinking feeling. The Aburame live in isolation due to their bloodline, but are largely content with it. But the Uchiha? One of the two founding clans of the village? A clan that had already traditionally clashed with the Senju-dominated leadership of Konoha? They would never accept the status of 'outsider.' He glances at Ino— she's listening with a curious expression. It's unlikely she's come to the same conclusions yet.

"By this time, my older brother had proved himself a prodigy of the shinobi arts, quickly graduating from the academy and rising through the ranks. He committed fully to the path he'd been set on, and was as fiercely loyal to Konoha and its ideals as he was to his family. Although, I do not think it would have been his choice of career, if he'd had one... He was a pacifist." Ino's eyes widening in growing horror is understandable. Shino finds himself vaguely thankful for the high collar hiding his own grim expression.

"When Itachi was drafted into the ANBU, he was assigned two long-term missions. The clan elders requested he spy on the village's upper echelons. The Hokage— to report on the goings on in the clan. Things escalated quickly, reaching a point of no return. The Uchiha planned a coup. While there were attempts at diplomacy... I don't know if they were sabotaged or if the clan was simply too frustrated, too stubborn to negotiate with the Hokage. I'm not certain who gave the final order, but Itachi is said to have killed everyone but me. He chose loyalty to Konoha over the clan."

Ino covers her mouth in horror, the tears that had been threatening earlier falling freely.

"I don't know for certain why I was left alive." Sasuke is visibly upset; eyes squeezed shut, voice hoarse with emotion, but he continues speaking. "I don't know if the rest of the children were killed, or if they were spirited away, leaving replacement bodies in their place. Unfortunately— I'm not in a position to investigate it right now."

Ino looks nauseous at the thought. "Kami, Sasuke... How long have you known?"

Shino reflects on what he's learned— the likely motivations for Sasuke's actions in the past, particularly over the past day, fall into place. As one fraction of the world begins to make more sense, the rest loses sense. "Uchiha Itachi is likely still loyal to Konoha. It was unlikely he would have killed you today, regardless of what you did to provoke him. Furthermore, there are likely elements still in the village that contributed to or even deliberately arranged the falling out between the Uchiha and Konoha... You do not know who to trust." _Besides us._

A huff of frustration from Sasuke. "I had suspicions from the beginning. After— hn. Once I was released from the hospital, I returned home and dug through the available records, everything the ANBU didn't confiscate. A lot of innocuous paperwork wasn't what it seemed at first glance. I confirmed that it was the truth once and for all today."

A pained look, "Itachi, he... wants me to kill him. Or wanted, maybe. Didn't think I'd be paranoid enough to scour the clan compound for information. Didn't think the ANBU would leave anything behind, maybe. He planned for the truth to die with him." It goes unsaid, but Sasuke has absolutely no inclination to kill his older brother. Not even under orders. Shino acknowledges that fact with a soft sigh.

 _As Shikamaru would say—_ _troublesome_ _._

Ino sniffs, rubbing her face clean with the back of her hand, "How did you confirm it today? Shino and I would have noticed if you said anything." Shino frowns. _I see. Sasuke has yet to inform her of the fourth stage of the sharingan._

Sasuke looks vaguely embarrassed at the question. "Hn... Right. With the complete mess that the exam became, I forgot to explain. Do you remember asking about the sharingan in my mindscape, after Orochimaru attacked us in the forest?" Shino listens with half an ear to Sasuke's brief explanation of the Mangekyou, its abilities, and the drawbacks—he's heard it before, after all.

At the end, Ino looks at their Uchiha with a bemused expression. "That makes sense, I guess. Sasuke, your life is stupidly complicated." A glare, "If you risk your vision needlessly, I'll gut you like Anko-sensei taught me... But I'll stand with you when you decide what to do about, well, everything. I trust you, and I'm sure Shino does too."

Shino nods resolutely. "Yes. I shall support you as well. Inform us when you decide on your next move?" The unbridled relief on Sasuke's face is... a little humbling.

"Ino. Shino. Thank you. You're right in that I haven't decided what to do next. I think— for now I'll wait and see what happens. Focus on my training."

 _Logical,_ Shino thinks. Ino musters a weak grin, "All three of us should be doing that, right? Oh, did you guys hear? Rumor has it they're finally going to announce the results from the chuunin exams. Sometime next week. Think either of you guys snagged a promotion?"

 _A lot of variables to consider._ Shino shrugs, "We shall have to wait and see."

Sasuke nods in agreement. "Agreed. No telling what the higher-ups are thinking." A pause. "Shino, you may as well call your allies back; I think we're done discussing anything sensitive." Nodding, Shino pulses his chakra in particular pattern, calling back the majority of the swarm from their posts. He notes that Sasuke remains focused on their surroundings. He likely still has **Eyes of the Raijuu** activated, as well.

 _Paranoid... Justifiably so._

The three genin rise, Sasuke grimacing at the movement. Ino gazes at him, concerned. "Ne, Sasuke, are you sure you don't need to return to the hospital?"

"I'm just a little sore. Sitting still for so long didn't help. Besides, Naruto should be home soon enough. I have to make sure his room is habitable, as well as the rest of the house."

Shino pauses, contemplating his next move. Sasuke might need, at the very least, some silent support. And the Uchiha compound is very isolated. _Out of character, but..._ "It is late. The Aburame Hive is across the village from here." _The Uchiha compound is not._ "Let's walk Ino home. May I sleep at your place tonight? I'll pick up the dinner bill in exchange."

Sasuke flashes an amused smirk; Shino has fooled no one. "Sure, I don't mind. We'll grab some takeout on the way."

* * *

A few days later, I've cleaned and restocked the house enough to be habitable, and managed to bring myself back to a decent approximation of fine. Equilibrium. Shino and Ino would allow nothing else.

It is early evening. I'm already home, back from today's D-rank. The past few days have been constant late nights, and thus takeout food, for Team Seven. Luckily, I've had enough time to wash up and start on dinner... I've heard a rumor about Jiraiya of the Sannin being sighted close to the village today. I'm making enough curry to feed a dozen Naruto.

Naruto bursts into the house with a joyous yell, "Nii-san, I'm back! And I brought guests!" _Ah. The purveyor of chaos returns, triumphant._ "And you won't  believe how crazy my mission got!"

"Welcome back, Naruto. I hope you're still in one piece, crazy mission or not," I call back from the kitchen. "How many strays did you drag home? Are they staying for dinner?"

"Umm... Three, I guess." Is the hesitant answer, "And, maybe?"

"Is that a question or an answer?" I tease, stifling a laugh. _It's good to have the little menace home._ Turning the stovetop down to the lowest setting, enough to ensure a slow simmer, I head to the living room.

"Oi! Are you trying to embarrass me?" Naruto whines, though I can hear the amusement in his tone.

A smirk. "What, I need to try?" I lean against the doorway, assessing the scene on the other side of my living room. A white-haired man— Jiraiya of the Sannin, is guffawing at Naruto's childish pout. A relatively young, brown-haired kunoichi, chubby pig snuffling at her feet, is giggling behind her hands. And, of course, a tall, busty blonde— one Senju Tsunade, I assume, is watching the whole scene with an expression of— well, I'm not certain if it's exasperation or amusement.

The quizzical expression she dons when she notices me is definitely amusing. I can understand it. I'm barefoot, wearing civilian attire, with the grey apron I'd had on while in the kitchen slung over one arm. Very domestic, I'm sure.

"An Uchiha with a sense of humor." The blonde comments dryly. "Is the sky falling?"

"A Senju capable of stating the obvious. How... unique." I retort, smirk widening.

I wander into the living room, ambling towards Naruto, who is beaming at me. "Sasuke-nii, this is Ero-sennin, and Tsunade-baa-chan—." The Senju loudly protests this nickname, but Naruto continues on, blithely ignoring her, "And Shizune-nee-chan." He points out the guests he's dragged home with him.

"...A pleasure, I'm sure." I give the three guests a slight bow. "So. Dinner, or are you going to stand around awkwardly for the next few minutes before deciding to flee?"

There is a moment of uncomfortable shuffling from our visitors. Then Naruto turns puppy-dog eyes on his tagalongs. "Please, please, please, please? Nii-san is a great cook, almost as good as Ichiraku Ramen!"

I swat him over the head for that last comment, "Hn. Brat. Go unpack and clean up, I'm sure you've been on the road for days. Better yet, let our guests clean up first." He sticks his tongue out at me, but scurries off towards his bedroom, backpack in hand.

Tsunade scrutinizes me— I feel a little like a frog about to be dissected. "You sure about that, Uchiha? Your ancestors must be rolling in their graves."

"I'm certain they started rolling quite some time ago, probably when I decided to befriend one Uzumaki Naruto, if not when the Uchiha and Senju collaborated to build this village." A momentary silence, "Besides, turning you away at this point would be rude. The bathroom is down the hall; I'm sure you won't have any problems finding it."

The Senju and her apprentice, head down the hallway I indicate. Before she's out of sight, I overhear Tsunade mumbling something about being surrounded by mouthy brats.

Jiraiya stays. "You are not the sort of person I imagined, Uchiha Sasuke."

Lips curling into a wry smile, "You must have a poor imagination then." I can't say I actually believe that. I have to admit, if only in the privacy of my own thoughts, that he's not a half-bad author, which implies a good imagination. The plot of the first 'Icha Icha', at least, is pretty interesting. The smut is hilariously bad, though. _Annoying pervert of a sensei. Knew I would run out of other things to read eventually._

Jiraiya arches a brow, and I elaborate, "I am not my father, or my brother. As I can only be myself, I can't say I'm sorry to disappoint." I shrug, frowning mildly. This conversation is getting uncomfortably close to things I'm actively not thinking about, such as what my brother will do now that I've ruined his plan for suicide by Sasuke.

"Hn. Make yourself at home, Jiraiya-san," I add tersely; this conversation is making me testy. "If you require anything, I shall be in the kitchen. I must go finish the curry."

I escape back to the quiet of the kitchen, donning my apron and swiping a large wooden spoon from the countertop to stir the curry. To my chagrin, Jiraiya follows me in. "Yes, Jiraiya-san?"

An awkward silence. My focus remains on the food. "Don't worry; I've been cooking for myself and Naruto for years. I'm not likely to burn the house down, unlike most twelve year olds."

"...How did you detect me?" I glance back, to find an empty room. I can sense a steady heartbeat as well as a mild illusion, but nothing and no one out of the ordinary is visible. _The infamous_ _ **Meisaigakure no Jutsu**_ _, or a variant thereof, probably coupled with almost complete chakra suppression?_ _Impressive_ _._

A sly smile, "That would be telling." _And, really, what would be the fun in that?_ "If you're really that curious, then I propose a trade. Techniques, or information, your call." I won't tell the entire truth anyway, just explain the basics of the **Eyes of the Raijuu**.

A soft chuckle— the illusion dispels. "Tsunade-hime is right; you're as much of a brat as Naruto."

I arch a brow, "Hn. That's a no, then? You must not want to know after all."

The white-haired Sannin waves me off. "Heh. We'll revisit this topic later, how about that?"

An imperious nod— my victorious smirk somewhat ruins the image. "I'll hold you to that." I turn the stove off, sidestepping Jiraiya in order to wash my hands in the sink. "Food's ready. I'll send Naruto to set the table and gather the rest." I gesture to the kitchen table, large enough to accommodate all of us comfortably.

"Wash your hands." I call back over my shoulder, calmly ignoring the incredulous sputtering I get in response, as I make my way out of the kitchen to fetch Naruto and the rest of our guests.

* * *

Dinner is indeed delicious, although the atmosphere is awkward. I keep my thoughts to myself, occasionally adding detail to a mission Naruto is recounting, or answering one of his questions. Naruto seems largely oblivious to the tension, chatting amiably with all four of us.

The awkwardness finally dissolves when, after Naruto mentions how quickly he heals, Shizune and Tsunade begin a side conversation debating theoretical means to stimulate similar regeneration in an average shinobi. I can't resist adding my two ryo; not only do the memories I inherited have some knowledge of research on that subject, but I have some personal investment in the topic as well.

Jiraiya goggles at me like I've grown a second head, but Tsunade only pauses a moment to blink in surprise before pulling me into the debate. "So you believe that regressing cells to a state similar to that of the cells of a human during early development would allow for increased cellular replication, and thus regeneration?"

I shrug, slender fingers tapping a staccato rhythm on the kitchen table, food entirely forgotten for the moment. "Possibly... Most standard techniques for regeneration tend to shorten the lifespan of the recipient, right? Or if the regeneration is localized, the tissue in question is prematurely aged. Higher likelihood of cancer."

"Correct. I suppose it could be similar to how tissues that are chronically injured tend to age rapidly and develop maladaptive responses, and then develop malignancies." Shizune adds.

I nod enthusiastically. "Exactly. But this doesn't occur, for example, in lizards that lose their tails... Not a bad place to start research. Still, one would have to completely dissect the pathways controlling the cellular division and differentiation, or be able to compensate adequately."

"To be able to limit any unwanted growth." Tsunade finished my sentence.

Smirking, I nod in agreement. "That's what I was thinking. Of course, this is all entirely theoretical; I can't even imagine the massive amount of time and resources necessary for a proper investigation."

Jiraiya and Naruto have long since stopped listening to our conversation, and resumed their attempts to devour all of the remaining curry. Occasionally, one or the other will pause to grab more curry, bread, or rice from one of the bowls set in the center of the table.

Tsunade smiles, eyeing me appraisingly, "You're a medic, Uchiha-san?"

Shaking my head, "You're eating at my table; call me Sasuke." I pause, wondering how to word the following statement correctly, "And no, not exactly. Though I've passed my certification tests to be a combat medic." A shrug, coupled with a self-depreciating smile, "My interests lie more in research and development than medical practice. I adapt medical techniques for use in combat. In my experience, most medic-nin find that sort of thing... distasteful."

 _Many of them also find combat in general distasteful._

Tsunade's expression is curious; all I know of her combat capabilities is her infamous taijutsu style, which depends on her terrifying mastery of chakra control. "Oh? What sort of jutsu?"

"Hn. Well, for example, instead of dosing someone with a poison that thins or clots blood, why not just manipulate the ratio of clotting factors in their blood? Or form a large clot in a blood vessel that will result in a fatal stroke? It's difficult to do in a fight, true, but not impossible. Human anatomy and critical points to attack are drilled into us from a young age anyway; this is just a different application of that knowledge. Besides, I'm aiming for a career in ANBU." That the techniques I've designed so far are better applied as assassination jutsu goes unsaid.

Tsunade snorts, "Somehow, I'm not surprised you managed to create combat techniques out of basic treatments."

I lean back in my seat, smirking theatrically. "Uchiha are bred for war in the field, not the bitter fight against death in healer's tents, Senju-san. Surely you know that."

Tsunade laughs boisterously; not the response I expected. "You're alright, brat. Feel free to come to me if you need any advice, or if you want to talk shop. Oh, and call me Tsunade."

A slight nod in acknowledgement, "Tsunade-san, then. Would you like to stay the night? I don't know if you had a chance to arrange accommodations before Naruto dragged you home with him, and we have a spare bedroom, if you don't mind sharing a bed with your apprentice."

She hesitates, but Naruto, apparently stuffed full and listening to our conversation with at least half an ear now that we've stopped discussing about medical research, turns on the puppy eyes yet again.

"Aww, Baa-chan, please? It'll be like a sleepover! Sleepovers are the best."

 _Naruto... You're definitely overdoing it, you faker._

Still, Tsunade crumples like a wet tissue. I suppose the late hour, and the long swathes of time they've spent on the road contribute as well. I let Naruto drag Tsunade and Shizune off to show them the guest room.

Rising, I begin to clear off the table.

Jiraiya seems unhappy at his lack of inclusion. "Oi! What about me?"

Placing the dishes in the sink, I turn, replying coolly. "You can sleep on the couch."

The white-haired Sannin grins, "Why so cold, Uchiha?"

"It may have something to do with you throwing my otouto off of a cliff." Or the fact we've only one guestroom.

* * *

Morning comes quickly. Since my encounter with Itachi, and the subsequent heart-to-heart with my teammates, the nightmares have begun decreasing in frequency once again. Unfortunately, they now feature my friends dying in various horrible ways by Itachi's or, occasionally, blank-masked ANBU's hands.

I abstain from dragging Naruto out of bed early, mostly out of deference to our guests; Naruto is noisy when he doesn't want to get up. Jiraiya, surprisingly enough, is already up and rifling through the kitchen cabinets. _Shameless mooch_. The linens and blanket I'd lent him last night are folded on the couch, pillow placed on top. "Good morning, Jiraiya-san. Oatmeal and cereal are in the rightmost cabinet. Feel free to make what you like; the fridge was stocked recently."

"Morning, Uchiha-brat. Thanks." _Not the worst nickname he could come up with, but still aggravating._

By the time I'm back from my morning exercise, showered, and changed, everyone else is at the kitchen table. Someone made pancakes; I only pray it wasn't Naruto. Despite my attempts, one out of five dishes he tries to cook is a complete disaster, in one way or another. Still, the food looks edible, and no one is groaning or clutching their stomachs yet.

"Good morning, all." I snag some tangerines from the countertop as well as a plate for the pancakes. Conversation flows more easily than last night; I suppose we're all more relaxed.

I turn to Tsunade, asking, "Forgot to ask yesterday. Did you have a chance to stop by the hospital yet?" Sensei had still been incapacitated when I visited yesterday during lunchtime.

"No, not yet. Although Hokage-sama has placed Tsunade-shishou in charge of overhauling the medic-nin training program." Shizune answers in place of her master. "Why do you ask?"

"Hn... My jounin sensei is out of commission due to an encounter with a rather unpleasant genjutsu. Their best guess is mental trauma." A casual shrug, "As the last time anyone ran afoul of the jutsu the result was a coma."

Tsunade glances up from her breakfast, interest piqued. She eyes me thoughtfully from across the table, "What happened to the other patient? What's their current status?"

"Hn." I focus on peeling an orange, "Woke up after three weeks, plus or minus a few days." An awkward silence. Naruto, realizing what we're discussing, opens his mouth to elaborate— I can see it in his eyes. I slap a hand over his mouth. He licks my hand in revenge. "Ugh, Naruto. Gross."

Tsunade and Shizune watch the exchange, looking bemused. Jiraiya, naturally, decides to clear up the confusion. _Effing spymaster._ "It's a sharingan genjutsu. The last person in Konoha that was put under it was Sasuke."

"Hn." _I would prefer not to discuss it, Jiraiya-san; that should have been obvious, considering my actions._ I fight the urge to glare petulantly at the toad Sannin.

"Hmm. I suppose it sounds like an interesting case. I'll take a look, but you'll have to do something for me, too." Tsunade smirks.

"Hn?" Granted, she'd probably be called to see to Kakashi-sensei anyway, the Hokage can hardly afford to have one of his best jounin down for the count, but...

"You let me look you over as well." Again, that feeling of being about to be dissected— what an intimidating woman.

 _What for?_ I scowl in response, but give a grudging nod. "Fine. You should know I was subjected to that genjutsu again a few days ago. I woke up after a few hours." _The circumstances were different._

* * *

Tsunade spends over an hour examining me before heading to the hospital. Luckily, it's Saturday, and my team has the day off. I spend most of the morning hunting down Jiraiya, who'd bailed before Tsunade released me from her clutches.

I finally make it over to the hospital around noon.

A soft knock on the door announces me. The answering 'come in' reveals that Sensei is finally awake.

I deposit my burden, a box covered in eye-melting orange wrapping paper, beside a vase of flowers brought by Ino a few days ago. Apparently, orange in that shade is the only wrapping paper currently in my house.

Taking a few steps back, I execute a painfully polite bow. "Sensei. Good afternoon." _Good to have you back in the land of the conscious and crazy._ An awkward pause— then I soldier on. "My apologies for bringing about the circumstances that had you out of commission." I would feel guiltier if the man hadn't decided to attack Itachi himself; I didn't really need saving. Probably.

Sensei snorts in response, "Maa... It was no problem, rescuing my trouble-magnet students after an exhausting mission out of the village. Besides. It would have been my duty to intercept those two regardless."

He eyes me skeptically, "You're not in hospital scrubs," he states the obvious.

Crossing arms in front of my chest, I smirk, "Unlike a certain someone, I was up a few hours after the incident." I also snuck out of the hospital, but there's no need to mention that.

Another awkward silence— Kakashi-sensei arches a questioning brow at me. "Anyway. I just stopped by to apologize."

"Sasuke." Sensei interrupts me as I turn away. "Do be more careful next time."

A slight nod, expression carefully blank. "...I have no plans to actively seek him out." _I have answers enough from Itachi, for now. And chances are we'll cross paths again, as Akatsuki hunt down the jinchuuriki._ I make a rapid escape out of the door. As a parting shot, I call out, "Enjoy your gift, Kakashi-sensei."

The loud proclamation from behind the door that I'm Kakashi's favorite student ever causes me to smirk. Bartering away knowledge of the basis of the **Eyes of the Raijuu** to Jiraiya in exchange for an autographed set of the first editions of the 'Icha Icha' novels? Well, I  did owe sensei for trying to pull my rear out of the fire. _Besides_ , I reason, _Ino is definitely going to visit later... and yell at him for reading smut_.

* * *

Read, review, and be loved by the author! (You guys are fantastic, constructive criticism and all.)

So, here is Chapter 16, in which Sasuke has fun spontaneously sassing the Sannin. (Now say that ten times fast.)

So, did anyone else realize all three genin members of Team 7 have their birthday on the 23rd of a different month? That's 1/23 (Shino) 7/23 (Sasuke) and 9/23 (Ino)... Just for extra laughs, Temari's birthday is 8/23. I didn't discover this until trying to figure out their ages.

Also, Love Stories00, your PMs are disabled. So— I'm glad to hear that you liked chapter 15! Thanks for the review. A few of your questions were answered in this chapter.

Edited— January 23, 2017. Changed a little of the dialogue, but nothing significant.


	17. Chapter 17

**Transposed**

 _My mind's a kaleidoscope— it thinks too fast,  
Blurs all the colors 'til I can't see past.  
The last mistake, the choice I made—  
Staring in the mirror with myself to blame._

* * *

Our lives are divided only by the lines we write within our minds. Likewise, our world is divided into categories only in our minds. Genin, chuunin, jounin... words on paper.

 _Where do you suppose, does the previous day end and the next begin? Or rather, where does one story end and the next begin?_

* * *

There are few joys in being a leader, in being a Kage. There are, however, a plethora of responsibilities.

 _Sometimes I wonder how they managed to con me into taking this job._ _Twice_ _._

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighs as he finishes the last sheet of yet another pile of paperwork— mostly minor political squabbles between the village's shinobi and civilian sectors. The clans largely take care of their own business, cleaning up their own messes, so to speak. Smaller shinobi families and civilian-born shinobi, on the other hand, remain entirely under the purview of the Hokage unless they're sponsored by a recognized clan.

Squabbles about rental contracts, inadvertent jutsu damage— petty and boring... but necessary work.

 _At least this next meeting should be interesting._ The elderly Hokage muses, placing the last stack of papers in his outbox, but not calling out to the secretary to collect them quite yet.

His workload is a little lighter than usual today, in deference to the series of meetings scheduled for this afternoon. _Perhaps I'll have a chance to spend some time with Konohamaru-kun this evening._

He has a few more minutes to relax, unless his visitor has picked up Kakashi-kun's bad habits. Hiruzen reaches for his pipe, lighting it with an underpowered Katon jutsu.

According to all reports, including a brief psychological evaluation delivered by Morino Ibiki, Uchiha Sasuke has grown into a remarkably well-adjusted young man, considering the trauma in his past. Although he certainly is unlike a 'stereotypical Uchiha' in many ways— a slightly tipsy Tsunade's gleeful statement that she'd believe the boy to be a foundling if it weren't for the sharingan eyes is proof enough. Regardless of, or perhaps because of, his unique skillset, the boy is one of the most talented genin of the current generation.

A soft knock on his door disrupts the Hokage's musings.

A quick glance at the clock— _right on time._

"Enter."

Uchiha Sasuke slips through the door leading into the Hokage's office, bowing politely and standing at attention in front of the Hokage's desk. "Good afternoon, Hokage-sama."

"At ease." The boy doesn't relax, per se, although his stance becomes less rigid. His expression remains neutral, and there is wariness in the Uchiha's dark eyes.

 _Paranoid—_ Kakashi's reports detailed as much and Jiraiya corroborated it. What little interaction Hiruzen has managed to have with the boy over the years showed that the child is suspicious of  everyone's motives.

He lets the silence drag on for several heartbeats, shuffling papers around his desk, before smiling invitingly, "We have several things to discuss today, Sasuke-kun. Let us begin with business."

Over the next few minutes, the boy brightens, gesturing animatedly as they discuss his conversion of what was once informally known as the 'Uchiha District' into housing for Konoha's shinobi forces. The first tenants, a handful of individuals displaced during the recent invasion, would be moving in within the week.

The area is ideal for several reasons: the buildings are specially built to accommodate shinobi— sturdy rooftops and walls, hidey-holes and hidden exits, and the public areas include a series of versatile training grounds. What was once the clan head's family home and half a dozen surrounding properties, including a sizeable Shinto shrine, have been walled off from the district proper, creating a smaller, private clan compound.

The young Uchiha proves to be a shrewd enough negotiator, if an inexperienced one. He agrees to lower the rent— just for this fiscal year, due to the state of the village. Still, the boy insists the housing remain available for shinobi and their immediate family only.

"Hn. Shinobi are the only ones willing to move in anyway. Less superstitious about ghosts," Sasuke quips with a shrug, corner of his mouth attempting to twitch into a smile. Black eyes remain cool.

Hiruzen arches a brow at Sasuke, his gaze assessing. "Ghosts, hm?" he deadpans. _Or demons._ _Literal or figurative? That night certainly haunts many. However, considering recent reports..._

A gesture has his ANBU guards leave the immediate premises, taking up positions outside the room. The last one out the door, figuratively speaking, activates a silencing barrier.

"Tell me, Uchiha Sasuke, when did you learn the truth of what happened on the night of the massacre? Who told you?" Because the knowledge wasn't gained recently, that much he, Jiraiya and Kakashi have been able to determine, despite the Uchiha stating that a 'search for truth' was among his life's goals. Because it was a heavily classified secret and shit would definitely hit the fan if it became public knowledge, even now, years after the fact.

The Uchiha's mulish expression reminds Hiruzen of the boy's father and grandfather. "The truth?" Despite the emotionless tone, the boy's long-limbed, coltish appearance and stiff posture gives him the air of a cornered animal. A cornered child.

"...Shortly after the event in question, Hokage-sama." Voice steady, eyes cold— distrustful. _Surprising that he doesn't try to bluff his way out of the situation._ "I followed the paper trail; there was enough incriminating information remaining within my father's and grandfathers' files for me to become suspicious. So, I suppose, one could say that ghosts told me."

 _Unexpected... The ANBU went through those papers very, very carefully._

It could be a lie, but the boy wasn't skilled enough to mask all his tells, not from a shinobi of Hiruzen's caliber... No. They had underestimated the Uchiha Clan's ingenuity, as well as Sasuke's intelligence and resolve.

 _This explains the child's paranoia._ _He truly doesn't know who he can afford to trust. However_... An individual prone to cold, calculated fury is far, far more dangerous than someone with a short fuse with anger that rapidly burns away. He'd thought the boy to be the latter— now, Hiruzen was not so certain. Cold anger could fuel a plan for revenge spanning decades, and Konoha has done enough to earn this particular Uchiha's enmity.

A tense silence fills the room.

The Hokage contemplates his subordinate, expression severe, though there is no killing intent reinforcing his glare. His pipe, set aside at the change of topic, releases swirling tendrils of smoke that slowly drift towards the ceiling.

The Uchiha has the temerity to glare back, a hint of red flashing through his eyes, stiff-backed and looking as proud and immovable as any of his ancestors. "Konoha is my home. I have family here." He all but growls the words out. "And... some things are better off buried." The youth believes fervently in the former two facts, but less so in the latter. That much, the Hokage can see.

 _And that,_ Hiruzen supposes, _will have to do._ _Best not push him further right now; it looks like recent events have edged him close to the breaking point._ As long as Konoha holds Naruto's allegiance, they will have Uchiha Sasuke's. Kakashi is already committed to keeping an eye on both boys long-term. Furthermore, both have forged bonds with their fellow shinobi... No additional monitoring should be necessary.

"Very well. I shall consider the matter closed for now. I trust there is no need to tell you that the information is highly classified." _Although I expect you already informed Naruto-kun, and possibly the other members of team seven… As the Nara say—_ _troublesome_ _._

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

The tense air evaporates as if it had never been.

Hiruzen retrieves his pipe, puffing contentedly, "There is, however, one other thing I wished to discuss with you."

The genin blinks owlishly, a hint of caution coloring his tone. "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

There are few joys to being Hokage. Sometimes, they sneak in and surprise you; the best sort of surprises, not the sort that mean a life-or-death battle. Sometimes people surprise you...

And sometimes you have the opportunity to return the favor.

* * *

A **shunshin** followed by a dead sprint carries me as far as training ground seven before I start trembling.

 _I just lied to the Hokage_ — technically, anyway. _As if anyone gives a damn about technicalities!_

I'm coherent enough to briefly activate the **Eyes of the Raijuu** to verify that I'm alone before slumping against the nearest tree, gasping for air. I stare at the half-crumpled scroll in my shaking hands, unsure if I should be laughing or crying.

 _How in the nine hells did I get away with it?_

If the Hokage suspected I lied about how I learned about the details behind the Uchiha massacre, I'd be having a close, personal encounter with the T&I department right now. Possibly with Morino Ibiki, or even one of their Yamanaka mind-walkers.

Or be locked up in an insane asylum for the next century.

 _Does Konoha even have an insane asylum?_

It takes a minute or two for me to regain some semblance of composure.

 _I lied to the Hokage and then_ _received a promotion_ _._

Not because of the lie, obviously. The official notice, still clutched tightly in my hand, stated it is due to 'an exemplary showing of the characteristics we expect in our journeyman ninja' both during the exams and in the battle afterwards.

It's the fact that I've been promoted that's really thrown me into a sea of confusion. Not the fact that I managed to bluff my way past the Hokage, although that's impressive— but the man still sees me as a child. Understandable, considering my physical age. Or not, considering age means little in this world.

 _How surreal._

A shudder makes its way down my spine. I stare at the scroll formally acknowledging my promotion to chuunin rank as if it was about to turn into a viper and bite me.

I've read it three times now.

Once with the sharingan active, just in case.

This scroll is now permanently embedded in my memory—the words written on it, at least. Even the fact that there's a small storage seal, likely containing my new chuunin vest, placed at the bottom, beneath the Hokage's seal and signature.

"I'm... a chuunin?"

I don't think I did that well in the exams. Although, obviously, someone higher-up the chain of command disagrees. I'd wanted to do well, of course, and had planned to earn a promotion as soon as possible.

 _I just— this feels a little rushed. I'm still barely more than a rookie genin! A competent one, of course, but—!_

Mercifully, no one is there to witness my embarrassing loss of control.

I can do without Ino teasing me about my sanity, or rather lack thereof, again.

* * *

I'm not the only one that received a promotion— Shino, Naruto and Shikamaru also make the cut. Considering Naruto managed to outmaneuver Shikamaru during their fight, I'm not certain how the latter merited a promotion... Maybe his efforts during the invasion merited it?

 _Or it's the result of shinobi politics,_ murmurs the most cynical part of me.

Of course, Ino pouts terribly when she finds out— our team is likely to be disbanded entirely since only one of the members remains a genin. She throws the four of us a wild party anyway. Looking back, I think Naruto enjoyed it the most. He's certainly the one most excited about the promotion, not that the rest of us aren't enthusiastic, per se, but the amount of responsibility that could be piled on our shoulders is a little intimidating.

Becoming a chuunin means regular mission assignments outside of team seven, as a rookie member added to more experienced teams. People I have absolutely no familiarity with and little reason to trust. _And I have to trust them to watch my back in life or death situations._

It is both incredibly terrifying, and a little humbling.

All in all, growing up is jarring. Or disconcerting, maybe.

Difficult.

Attaining chuunin rank also means full, uninhibited access to my family funds, and the responsibilities that settle on my shoulders as a result. Unofficially, I am the Clan Head of the Uchiha, with all of the responsibilities and privileges— more of the former exist than the latter, really. Officially, the leadership of the clan remains in limbo until I have heirs of my own.

 _Babies. A terrifying prospect for any teenager._

I try to keep that part of 'Mission: Revive and Redeem the Clan' suppressed, hidden in the darkest, most disused corner of my mind. It lives there with the fervent hope that maybe Itachi will have his name cleared, marry, and have kids. Lots of kids. Then I won't have to worry about the whole 'Clan Head' crap and can focus on my career instead.

Most of my missions are going to be run-of-the-mill C-ranks— protection detail for merchants, deliveries, border patrol, and guard duty at the gates. Everyone hates the last one; it's a popular punishment, as a result.

Rookie chuunin also cycle through the different departments, temporarily filling lower-rank positions. Theoretically, this provides an introduction to the different ninja specialties and the jobs we can pursue as chuunin. A little administrative work, typically assigning D and C-rank missions to teams of genin and chuunin. Time spent playing minion for the archivists in the records room or for the Hokage— it's known within the shinobi ranks but unadvertised to the civilians that his secretaries are always shinobi and never the relatively air-headed women they appear to be. A stint teaching in the academy, especially if we have a rarer specialization...

The latter is exactly how I ended up teaching snot-nosed brats for the next three weeks, barring any village-wide emergencies. It's part of a series of workshops to introduce our genin-to-be to the different types of techniques they will have the opportunity to learn in the future, their first glance at the different specializations.

I have three workshops, to be given to the fourth-year academy students— on a class-by-class basis, thankfully. During the first workshop we'll discuss genjutsu, the second iryou jutsu, and the last covers general information regarding bloodline affinities and traits as well as kekkei genkai.

Today is my third day of what some of the older chuunin refer to as 'a special hell'. I'm feeling rather indifferent towards this particular assignment, myself. _It's still no worse than guard duty, right?_

 _...I probably just jinxed myself._

Today, I'm to be instructing the most troublesome class, at least, according to Shikamaru, who finished his 'sensei' duties last week. It's filled with advanced students, who are most likely to graduate on time and pass the true genin exam, as opposed to being shuffled into the general pool that the subspecialties typically recruit from— the archivists, barrier team, and research core. In other words, these are the children that will most likely become their generation's heavy hitters.

Predictably, this class is predominately clan children.

 _On the plus side, I have the chance to see Iruka-sensei again._

These are the sum of my musings as I make my way through the empty academy halls—empty this time not because the students are on vacation, but due to the early hour.

Tapping softly on the door, I open it, murmuring a quiet, "Good morning, Iruka-sensei," to the older chuunin inside, sitting at the desk, bent over his lesson plans.

"Good morning— Sasuke-kun? You're today's guest lecturer?" His polite smile widens into a more genuine one once he recognizes me, and he sets aside his work, rising from his chair. I step around his desk, and we shake hands.

"That's right. Trying to instruct brats only three or four years younger than me, that's absolutely how I want to spend my days for the next month." The sly smile softens the sarcasm. "To be honest, since I'm only doing half-day sessions and not teaching full-time, lecturing gives me a lot of free time for training... But you probably knew that." This is probably the most Iruka-sensei has ever heard me speak on a topic not related to classwork— I was rather quiet and painfully polite in the academy. Certainly the first time he's seen anything of my true personality.

Iruka chuckles in response, "Oh, you never know, you might decide to make a career of it. Congratulations on the promotion! I watched your fights in the exam—you definitely earned it."

"Thank you. Naruto-kun told you, right? You're going to have him here next week, lecturing about traps and fuuinjutsu theory... If you value your sanity, do not let him teach them any of his prank seals. I'm not sure what the higher-ups were thinking, volunteering either of us to teach."

Iruka chokes at the mention of Naruto teaching his class. I have to suppress a laugh at his expression. "Don't worry Iruka-sensei, I've already asked him to try and avoid overdoing... things."

Shrugging, I take a position beside Iruka's desk, glancing around the empty classroom. Familiar surroundings; I can almost imagine my classmates raising a ruckus. _Nostalgic— although it's not so long since I was a student here and an even shorter span of time since I was last in the building._ Regardless, there's nothing unique about this particular room.

"Anyway, we've gotten off topic." Shaking my head slightly, I gesture at the lesson plans on Iruka's desk. "I am at your disposal, Sensei, is there anything in particularly you'd like for me discuss or demonstrate to your class? Any tips for handling your newest batch of miscreants?"

Flashing a bemused smile, Iruka nods, "Yes, but first, at least call me 'senpai'... We are, after all, the same rank. And I haven't been your teacher for some time."

"Sure, Iruka-senpai."

We chat amiably, outlining the lesson plan, and my respect for Iruka as an instructor grows... He really does try his best for the students, even though much of the material comes off as boring to the half-pints— I remember being on the 'listening' side.

Umino Iruka is truly passionate about teaching.

We ignore the students as they trickle into the room, alone and in small groups. Finally, the final bell chimes, signaling the start of the school day.

Iruka takes the lead, "Good morning, class! We have a visitor covering today's morning lecture, so I expect you to be on your best behavior!" The urchins blink sleepily in my direction. I carefully glance over the students present, noting Konohamaru's presence.

I have to resist the urge to smirk evilly. _This should be interesting._ When it seems everyone is paying attention, Iruka-sensei gestures for me to introduce myself.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. You may address me as Sensei or Sasuke-sensei for the duration of our time together. We'll be discussing genjutsu specialization, and introducing you to few basic genjutsu today. I am also willing to answer questions—"

"Ne, ne, Sasuke-sensei! Is it true that you and Boss fought a ginormous monster during the invasion?" _Konohomaru— I should have known he and Naruto would meet_ _somehow_ _._

"Idiot Monkey! We're supposed to ask questions about genjutsu, not irrelevant things!" Hinata's little sister—Hanabi, I think the name is, wallops the boisterous boy on the back of his head. She has easy access as she's sitting immediately behind him. If Konohomaru is this class' equivalent of Naruto, this girl is his Sakura.

The two immediately begin to squabble.

Loudly.

 _Well. At least they're not questioning my competence. Although, I suppose wearing the standard chuunin vest helps in that regard._

A glance to the side confirms that Iruka-sensei isn't planning to interfere, just as he mentioned earlier. He's calmly sitting behind his desk, hiding a smile behind the papers he's grading.

 _Hn. Senpai, I get it. We were a handful, and this is your quiet revenge. Joke's on you._

Clearing my throat, I speak a little louder. "Settle down—" _you insufferably energetic midgets_.

I find myself ignored as their classmates surround the pair, egging them on.

 _Hn. They don't think genjutsu is interesting enough to sit still for an hour or two?_

The children are distracted by an outpouring of dark miasma from the ceiling tiles immediately above Hanabi and Konohamaru. From the darkness comes a swarm of small, spindly-legged spiders, so numerous that they turn the wall behind me black as they scuttle towards the floor. A few of the civilian girls in the class begin to wail in fear. The rest of the class fall into an apprehensive silence, staring, bug-eyed, at the approaching arachnid menace. _Although_ _the Hyuuga girl, I'm sure, is just wondering what the blazes her classmates are distracted by._

"A-ano… Sensei. There's some bugs behind you." One of the boys offers hesitantly.

A cool glare is my response. "All of you get back to your seats. Immediately."

 _Ah, sweet obedience..._ They scramble to follow directions.

Dispelling the genjutsu, I continue as if nothing had occurred, "As I was saying... I am willing to answer questions regarding genjutsu, as well as iryo jutsu and the requirements for specializing as a med-nin, though we'll be covering the latter in a lecture later this week."

One of my students today is an Aburame; the attire makes it rather obvious. He?— no, it's definitely a girl. She raises her hand.

"Yes, Aburame-san?"

"Aburame Hotaru." She introduces herself, before continuing, "Do you mind if I ask when you trapped us in a genjutsu, Sasuke-sensei? And... can we learn it?"

I smirk slightly as I reply, "Very good, Aburame-san. No, I don't mind— I made certain each of you made eye contact with me during my introduction."

"In other words, I used a visual hook to catch you. This is similar to most standard techniques, which briefly discussed in class previously, where a genjutsu user will use a symbol or item to attract your attention and then trap you. For most people, ensnaring someone with just eye contact in an order of difficulty higher, as it means skipping using hand-seals to form and stabilize the technique."

 _For most people, but not an Uchiha._

"Finally, I didn't use an anchored genjutsu. That is, what you saw depended on my mental strength and ability to visualize. Standard genjutsu you've discussed in your previous lectures like **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu** — if you don't remember, this is a D-Rank technique that pulls visions, typically their so-called 'greatest fear' from the victim's subconscious— are anchored techniques that depend on the victim's mind to fill in the details. They don't require as much focus, and maintain a weak link to the victim's mind."

 _Not to mention, standard genjutsu do not work on a prepared Aburame. And I'm certain I didn't snag the little Hyuuga for long, if at all; they're as sensitive to the presence of genjutsu as I am._

"This means that no, regrettably, I can't teach it to you. However, I can give advice on developing similar techniques or learning to use unanchored genjutsu— ask me during lunch break if you're interested. Now, moving on, we'll begin with a more thorough overview of the different genjutsu styles available..."

 _Hn. I hope I didn't overdo it with detail. It's a little embarrassing to be so obviously passionate about genjutsu... Then again, why be embarrassed by who I am?_

The Aburame girl nods politely at my explanation, and proceeds to stare at me intently during the whole lecture, taking copious notes. In fact, the whole class is remarkably attentive...

I just might have impressed them. Although the girls I noted earlier as likely civilians are more anxious and scared than enthralled. Most of them were among the screamers earlier.

Konohamaru stops by during break to tell me I'm 'just about as awesome as his boss'— I respond by pointing out my otouto has yet to defeat me in a spar. His expression is comical.

And, equally surprisingly, a handful of students come to ask for advice, Aburame Hotaru among them. Considering the slight blush she wears whenever she's asking a question—I suspect I've gained an admirer.

 _At least she seems more sensible than some of my former classmates were; I wonder if Shino knows her?_ The Aburame are a relatively large family, and I'm not sure of the family dynamics—how close-knit they truly are. She could be a distant cousin.

* * *

While the increased responsibilities can be trying, there is an upside to the increase in rank: the opportunity, once our abilities are trusted enough, to run solo missions and to lead C and B-rank missions.

For instance, there is today's task— a C-rank tracking/retrieval mission. Shikamaru and I have been roped into leading, with Kiba and Haruno assigned as our subordinates.

We're several miles from home, our journey temporarily on hold; the five of us are grabbing a quick lunch and going over the mission details one more time.

Our destination is Jukai, an isolated village, the somewhat eccentric name chosen in honor of one of the Shodaime's techniques, rumored to have been used to create the thick forests in the area.

Frankly, I think it's bullshit; half the forests in Hi no Kuni are rumored to have been created by Senju Hashirama.

Sakura starts us off by summarizing the information we've been provided. "Three girls, ranging between the ages of thirteen and sixteen, gone without a trace within the past month... The first went missing on a camping trip with her friends, but the latter two were sighted within the village shortly before disappearing— so it's not as if they're wandering off and getting lost in the woods. No bodies have been found; no trace of any of the girls or the culprit at all. There hasn't been anyone new in the village within that time span, just the usual merchants passing through." Sakura closes the mission scroll with a sigh.

A disgusted snort from Kiba, "Figures they only decide to hire shinobi now that the headsman's niece is missing. It's been, what, three days since she disappeared? It's like they're trying to make it more difficult for us; the scent trails have to be completely muddled by now, with everyone trekking through the woods looking for her."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighs, chewing unenthusiastically on his share of the field rations. "But typical for a self-sufficient place like Jukai; they're mostly hunters and woodsmen, used to handling their own problems."

"What about disappearances in neighboring villages— are there any?" Haruno asks, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. She's nervous, I suppose— probably her first C-rank mission without a jounin sensei present.

I give a casual shrug, "Nothing has been reported. We can do some recon ourselves, and probably should, but according to the map Jukai is relatively isolated."

Taking a sip of water from my canteen, I continue, "They don't expect us for another two days— it'll be nearly a week since the last disappearance." _Never mind that the village is two days away at a low genin speed._ "If we set a relatively fast pace and use the trees to our advantage, we'll arrive a day early and have plenty of time to ask around before we're expected. If you think it's worthwhile, we can arrive ahead of schedule in disguise, and make contact with the village headsman to receive the official information afterwards... That might be making things too complicated, though."

"Asking around the village could be useful." Shikamaru sighs, "But it might warn off whoever we'll be hunting, if they're local and not some pack of bandits or a missing-nin camping in the woods."

Arching a brow, I point out, "Maybe. Nobody new has been spotted in the village, but ninja training would let the abductor stay under the radar— even if they're an academy dropout." I pause, considering— "Hn. Well, you're better at long-term strategy, Shika, you can make the final call."

The Nara startles. I suppose he expected us to clash, for me to try and take the lead... But I know my strengths and the limits thereof. _Even if taking a step back is difficult for me._

Kiba barks a laugh, "Yeah, Akamaru, Sasuke, and I are better at knocking heads together. We'll handle that part, if we ever get to it!"

Arching a brow, I release a derisive snort. "Having more brawn than brains is not something to be proud of, Kiba." _And I have enough sense to know that, thank you very much._

Eventually, Shikamaru, Sakura and I cobble together a rough plan, with the occasional suggestion from Kiba. We'll be splitting off into pairs, with one person playing 'bait' and the second acting as backup. This will let us cover the most ground in the shortest amount of time, and with the least amount of risk... And we could possibly tempt the culprit or culprits out of hiding. The bait would allow herself to be captured, thus leading the rest of us to wherever the abductor was using as home base.

There's only one small problem: our team does not have two kunoichi to play bait.

Typically, the least experienced member on the team, or the one with the lowest rank— in this case, one of the two genin— is more likely to receive the, to put it plainly if crudely, shit jobs.

Haruno is going to be bait regardless. But, luckily for our resident Inuzuka genin, he is very obviously a boy, from his rough mannerisms to his scruffy appearance. Not to mention his tracking expertise makes him a better fit for the support role, just in case one of us is spirited away by the culprit or culprits.

Neither Shikamaru nor I are what one would really call effeminate... But of the two of us I've always scored better in disguise and infiltration in class, mostly because he never gave a damn at all. Besides that, his voice started breaking recently.

I happen to have the aristocratic, fine-boned— _some would say delicate, but only if they want to be trapped in an unspeakably horrible genjutsu and or set on fire_ — facial features typical in mainline Uchiha. Not to mention the long, dark hair, dark eyes, and a reasonably gender-neutral voice— I've yet to encounter that fun part of puberty myself. Adding in my current build, I could easily be described as 'androgynous' if I dress a certain way.

The preceding analysis flashes through my mind in the moment of silence after the four of us agree on the basics of our plan.

Turning towards to Shikamaru, I can see from his vaguely bemused expression he's reached the same conclusion. "You're a shameless bastard, Shikamaru, and I hate you." I deadpan, resigned to the inevitable. "Just wanted to clarify that... At least I'm secure enough in my gender identity and sexuality that I don't want to flambé you for the suggestion."

It really is the easiest way to discover the culprit. A **henge** , while handy, is useless if the perpetrator has even basic ninja training, which the circumstances seem to imply. The girls in question 'vanished without a trace' after all.

"Now, now, Sana-chan, such language. How unbecoming of a young lady," Shikamaru teases.

Kiba dissolves into howling laughter.

"Fuck you too." I mutter, feeling more than a little petulant.

Haruno is hiding a grin behind her hand and blushing furiously. She's been surprisingly quiet during this mission so far. And she's refrained from 'surreptitiously' asking me out on dates—I'm thankful for that. _Maybe she's finally matured a bit?_

 _Better safe than sorry, in this case._

"Haruno, if there are any rumors or, Kami forbid, photographs of this fiasco circulated around the village, I'll set your personal collection of trashy romance novels on fire." That should keep photos out of the hands of any rabid fangirls.

 _...It's just creepy for relative strangers to keep photographs of me, that's all._

Haruno sputters, "I-I don't—"

 _Hn. I was right._

"Don't lie. Do you really think I never did recon on my stalkers in the academy?"

Her answer is an embarrassed moan.

 _Hn. The lack of starry eyes and love-sick looks is refreshing._

 _Perhaps..._

I mentally move her from the 'creepy stalker' and 'acquaintance' into the 'potential friend that I can tease' category, on a probationary basis. _I have few enough classmates I can debate genjutsu theory with,_ I reason, _and she has potential in that field._

Smirking evilly, I reach over and pat her on the shoulder, "Glad we've reached an understanding."

I turn to level a glare at a still-laughing Kiba, flashing the sharingan to catch his attention. That it makes me look more intimidating doesn't hurt, either. "And Kiba, if you tell anyone about this, I'll tell your sister where you keep your porn." _After I find out where you keep your porn, of course._

He gulps, "Y-yeah... I got it. Geez, Sasuke, take it easy. No need to go all 'scary vengeful Uchiha' on me."

I trust that Shikamaru is smart enough, and lazy enough, to keep from doing anything rash, though I glare at him for a few moments before voicing my agreement, just in case. "Fine. I'll do it. I'll need a change of clothes, so we'll have to stop in a town on the way there."

So it is decided. Three of us— Kiba, Sakura, and 'Sana'— will arrive in Jukai together, posing as travelers interested in the village's history. Sakura would be a scholar, the spoiled daughter of a merchant clan pursuing her interests before being married off; I would be her polite and slightly absentminded assistant. Kiba would be posing as a friend of Sakura's family, traveling with us for 'bodyguard' purposes— it wouldn't do for two young girls to travel alone.

 _This would be a little easier if we were older and didn't look like a pack of brats._

 _Ah, well..._

 _We'll make it work._

Shikamaru will arrive separately, and make contact with the headsman of the village.

After regrouping at the inn, Sakura would head to the tiny local library and historical archives to 'do some research,' with Kiba following along to, supposedly, guard her. 'Sana' and Akamaru would head to the market in order to replenish the groups' supplies, being followed by a hidden Shikamaru.

* * *

We stop in a small village on the way to Jukai to purchase civilian clothes. Under **henge** , I choose a boat-necked, light blue summer dress and a jacket in a darker navy color. Considering pigtails are likely in my immediate future, I pick out a trio of white ribbons— two for my hair, and one for my neck.

 _Ugh. Why did I decide it should be a dress or skirt?_ I think with growing discontent, resolving to at the very least wear shorts under the dress. _Just in case— and to salvage a little pride._

Sakura looks over my choices, pronouncing them to be 'very cute, in a girl-next-door sort of way'. She already has some appropriate civilian attire in her pack, set aside for emergencies. I roll my eyes, and make my way to the register, quickly paying for my selections.

We join Kiba and Shikamaru, waiting outside; both are wearing poorly hidden smirks at my thinly veiled discomfort— _the utter bastards._

We're camped in the forest close to Jukai by the next morning. After a short breakfast, I head a few feet into the woods, where I can change in private.

I strip away my usual clothes and shinobi gear and don the mask that will be referred to as 'Sana-chan'. Smoothing wrinkles from my— _her—_ skirt, I— Sana reaches up to braid her hair into two plaits, having brushed it into submission first. Pigtails, each with a white ribbon woven through them, and a few senbon hidden within.

 _I can already tell this is going to do nothing good for my mental health._

She puffs her cheeks out in frustration— because Sana can afford to be childish and emotional.

Sasuke, on the other hand, must exercise control in public, remembering to weigh his decisions and carefully choose what to hide and what to reveal—and who to reveal it to— lest he manage to get himself murdered in his sleep.

 _Breathe, Sasuke._

 _Wear the mask you've designed._

 _Be Sana._

She checks over her skirt for any dirt or leaves and then pulls on her new jacket— the morning is relatively cool. As an afterthought, she ties the third and last white ribbon in an ornate bow around her neck. "Done."

 _I feel a little naked without my equipment pouches and medical supplies... But I suppose minimal weapons will have to do._

Sana checks the sharpness of the solid, five inch long knife she's going to carry for self-defense, slipping it into the holster strapped to her thigh. A focused burst of chakra hides Sasuke's clothes and shinobi supplies away in a sealing scroll.

She meanders back into camp, hands in front of her, clasping a satchel containing the handful of Sasuke's belongings that weren't sealed away as well as a sealing scroll. "A-ano.. Are we ready to go yet?" _I'll admit, Hinata's demeanor is a bit of an inspiration for this mask._

I smirk inwardly, but Sana offers her companions a soft, polite smile.

 _Hn. I should design a voice-modifying jutsu, though, or seek one out in the library. It would make things like this easier. Perhaps by layering chakra over the vocal cords..._

Shikamaru chokes on his breakfast, coughing loudly— Sakura pounds on his back in response, at the same time staring at me in bewilderment. "...Whoa." She seems to lose track of what she's doing, and Shikamaru has to elbow her to make her stop hitting him.

"The hell!" Kiba is no less surprised at my appearance, going so far as to scent the air to make certain I haven't been replaced. "Dude. You are scary good at that." _Well, if I can fool Kiba the pervert, I suppose I'm set._

 _I wonder if my talent has something to do with having been someone else before being Sasuke?_

 _No— I am Uchiha Sasuke, chuunin rank ninja of Konoha, pretending to be Sana, civilian._

 _Just a costume._

 _Just a mask._

 _Playing pretend, like a child._

 _In this mind, in_ _my_ _mind, no one exists besides Sasuke._

"I'm not sure what you mean, Kiba-san. Good at what?" Sana widens her eyes slightly for emphasis— but after a moment I let the innocent mask slide away temporarily, lips curling into a malevolent smirk. "You're right, I am. I'm also very good with a blade, so do try and remember to keep your hands to yourself, Kiba-san."

The emphasis on his name makes Kiba shudder in response, "No problem on that count. I repeat— you are scarily, unnaturally good at that, Sa—Sana-chan."

And just like that, Sana returns, smiling beatifically, "Mm-hm. So, are we ready to pack up and head into the village?"

Shikamaru murmurs something about having lost his appetite. Sakura is beaming, "Sana-chan is adorable! ...Although, are you seriously good at everything? 'Cause I'm starting to suspect you are, Nee-chan."

 _Please stop referring to me with words like 'cute' and 'adorable'... I have some pride, you know._

"Do try to remember my actual gender and identity, if only in the back of your mind, Sakura." I deadpan. "I'd rather this go as painlessly as possible... And no, I'm not good at everything; nobody is." _I'm_ _awful_ _at defensive jutsu, considering my elemental affinities, but compensate for it using speed. I'm not particularly good at fuuinjutsu, either— just don't have the mindset for it, I think._

 _And there are plenty of other things that I_ _plan_ _to learn, but have yet to._

 _But nobody really needs to know any of that._

* * *

Sana meanders slowly through the village market, pausing occasionally to purchase foodstuffs— _Mmm… freshly picked Hi no Kuni tomatoes_ — or chat with a vendor. Akamaru stays close to her heels, careful to not be entirely underfoot and trip her up, sniffling at the ground and yipping occasionally.

 _It's a shame the Inuzuka restrict the knowledge of canine language to their clan— or perhaps the affinity_ _is_ _genetic? A bloodline trait?_

"Such a cutie!" Exclaims a particularly garrulous vendor, a dumpy forty-something woman with salt-and-pepper hair pulled back into a tight bun.

"Mou, ma'am... You'll make the praise go to his head; he's only a puppy!"

"Oh, sweetie, I meant you!" The woman chuckles.

Sana blushes furiously, fidgeting with the strap of the satchel she's carrying—something to hold the groceries. "Th-thank you, ma'am."

.. _.Never mind the humiliation of masquerading as a girl for a mission; if Akamaru tells Kiba about_ _this_ _, he may never let it go._

 _Hn. I'm overthinking things. If anyone gives me shit for this, I'll adapt, as usual. Oh, and orchestrate an appropriate reprisal. That, too._

Sana pauses at the edge of the market, carefully standing where she would be largely out of sight of the crowd. She hums thoughtfully, glancing over the food she's purchased. "Hmm. Did I forget anything, Akamaru-kun?" She may look and sound relatively defenseless, but what Sasuke knows, Sana knows. She watches her surroundings without using her eyes and— someone is approaching her from behind.

 _Well, now. Seems like I hooked a fish._

Akamaru barks in warning. Sana gives him a conspiratory wink in response. "Don't worry; I remembered to buy some beef jerky... your favorite treats."

A hopefully unnoticeable flare of chakra softens the blow to her head, though she crumples to the ground nevertheless— feigning unconsciousness.

She lets the kidnapper spirit her away, leaving her groceries behind, as well as what sounds like a panicked Akamaru. _Sneaky puppy_ ; the nin-dog knows better than to follow her—his orders are to retrieve Kiba and Sakura. Shikamaru is responsible for pursuing my 'abductor' and me immediately, though at a distance.

* * *

 _Dear Kami, why must it always be_ _my head_ _?_

This time, at least the headache is not from a mind-shattering genjutsu, and I had enough warning to cushion— _not exactly the right word, considering chakra was used to reinforce my skull and stabilize the more delicate tissues inside_ — the blow using internal chakra manipulation. Not that a potential concussion is much better.

 _Shikamaru, you'd better be following closely._

Surreptitiously, I begin to channel healing chakra within my body to dull the pain and jumpstart the healing process. And to ensure that I don't, in fact, have a concussion.

As we travel, I keep my use of chakra to a minimum, and continue pretending to be insensate. Although all I really want to do is complain about being carried like a sack of potatoes by some creep.

It takes about half an hour to arrive at my kidnapper's hideout— a cave, the entrance half-covered by the roots of a giant oak. A genjutsu helps keep it hidden from the villagers; I can practically taste the deception as we pass through it.

 _So, he's definitely a shinobi. Or someone with at the very least genin-level training._

Sana is deposited, again like a sack of potatoes, on the cave floor. A bucket of tepid water is emptied over her head in an attempt to bring her to her senses.

Her eyes flutter open.

 _My supposition is proven correct. Oto shinobi, considering the headband. Ratty clothes, and the surroundings indicate he's been camping here for a while. Likely a defector._ _I would feel sorry for him— his former comrades would be far from kind if he's ever discovered— if he wasn't a disgusting beast._

"What's your name, girlie?" The man— her captor, asks with a lascivious grin.

 _What a disgusting excuse for a human being._

"My... my name?" Sana murmurs hesitantly.

"Gotta know what to call you, pretty."

She stares at her kidnapper, dark eyes wide, rimmed with white in her terror. She directs her gaze downward, trembling slightly.

Sana catches a glimpse of Shikamaru out of the corner of her eye, stepping between two shadows along the cave wall behind them. So it is not Sana that finally answers.

Lips curled into a sinister smile, I glance up from beneath shaggy bangs, sharingan spinning hypnotically in both eyes. "Goodbye."

 _I would have gone for the traditional 'your death' but it's probably a little_ _too_ _dramatic. Sue me; I've always wanted to say that. I'm a teenager, and even the most stoic are allowed indulge in dramatics once in a while, right?_

The older shinobi looks shocked for a moment—and those few seconds are all I need. Foregoing the knife still strapped to my leg— _honestly, what sort of incompetent_ _is_ _this guy?_ — I channel my chakra in a familiar pattern, the sharpness of a chakra scalpel enveloping my right hand, and lunge for the man's neck.

Shikamaru and I haven't practiced much in tandem— this is unfortunate, as I can't predict his actions as easily as I can Shino and Ino's. He's already trapped the enemy with his shadow, holding him in place, without my knowledge.

Consequently, a blow that would have been lethal for my opponent, factoring the likelihood he would startle or flinch away, is turned into a near-decapitation. My hand, and indeed much of the front of my dress, is doused in the Oto shinobi's blood.

The litany of curses that exits my mouth is appropriately colorful as a result.

"Shika... We should run some practice maneuvers together, before we're paired on another mission." I wipe the worst of the gore off my hand, using the already soiled skirt of my dress.

"Troublesome. Let's go find the girl."

"Hn. There's another person here; somewhere in the back." _Probably not an enemy. He or she would have moved to confront us or escape with all the noise we've made._

We find a girl, the headsman's niece, locked in a metal cage at the very back of the cave system, barely clinging to life.

 _Some people are really the worst sort of monsters._

* * *

We travel back to the village slowly, ushering along a terrified and traumatized fifteen year old. We'd found her in a rather miserable condition, and I expended what Shikamaru called 'an impressive amount of chakra' healing her injuries enough that she could walk comfortably. Even then, she'll probably need months of care from a civilian doctor to fully recover, or a solid week under the eye of a medic-nin. It goes without saying that this is not taking into account the mental trauma...

Regardless, by the time I was done, Sakura, Kiba, and Akamaru had arrived to assist.

I try very hard not to think of the two dead bodies we'd left behind; they'd been buried by the Oto bastard near the mouth of the cave.

 _Decomposition is not an easy smell to hide._

A part of me thinks— _I should be used to death by now_. Another part protests that if I reach a point in my career that death is no longer something I give a second thought, I won't like the person I've become.

I keep to the back of the group, letting Sakura soothe the girl. They chat about nothing in particular; a way for both to keep their minds occupied. I am perhaps a little jealous at their easy camaraderie, but content enough to be left to my own musings, as usual.

The blood on my dress dries slowly, and I think fondly of my own clothes, sealed away, waiting back in the hotel room. It'll be good to be Sasuke, be myself, again— if only because the dress is torn from my trek through the woods, reinforcing the idea that long skirts of any sort are wholly inappropriate attire for ninja.

We make it back to Jukai at dusk.

The walk to the headsman's home is... difficult. Oh, the villagers are appreciative enough— they didn't expect any of the girls to be alive. Kiba grins at their thanks, and Shikamaru seems pleased as well.

All is good, at least until they notice me.

I can see it, their fear, painted plainly across their faces... Several of them met 'Sana' earlier today— and though it annoys me to continue wearing this getup now that Sana is no longer necessary, it's not as if I can strip off the clothes immediately.

So here I am.

Blue dress, hair bound up in pigtails... But now the dress is spattered in blood. I may as well have a kunai in hand and madness in my eyes, the way they look at me. It is uncomfortable; in some ways more so than the staring and whispers that haunted me immediately after that night.

I feign ignorance.

"A vengeful ghost," they whisper, when they think I'm far enough to not hear. "A demon."

 _Ridiculous._

They are civilians. Worse— they are civilians living in a rural community, where superstitions and tradition still rule. To them, I am 'Sana'— and girls are not meant to be warriors.

Sakura seems to escape their scrutiny; I expect they consider that she has a 'support' or 'healer' position and doesn't engage in combat, despite the fact that she is a kunoichi. Perhaps this is due to her generally innocuous appearance.

 _More the fools they._

I suppose the fact that the attire and demeanor of 'Sana-chan' was tailored to give them the impression of an innocent girl does not help in the least.

They expect Sana, a cheery if quiet child, not Sasuke—shinobi.

I suppose it must be jarring.

 _I am not a girl, and— whatever they believe— I am not a monster._

 _I am not a monster._

 _...I think I understand my otouto a little better now, perhaps._

* * *

Naruto's accepted an apprenticeship.

Jiraiya offered, and Hokage-sama encouraged him to take the opportunity. Color me completely not surprised— considering Naruto's aptitude for ninjutsu, taijutsu and fuuinjutsu, there is no question he's earned this. Not to mention his father's identity...

 _I knew it would happen, but I'm a little jealous anyway._

He told me this as soon as I returned from the-mission-that-should-not-be-discussed.

My otouto refused to leave on a several-year-long training trip without telling me goodbye in person, despite Jiraiya's incessant whining that the pair is going to be late.

 _Late to where? For what?_

The older brother in me wonders how someone with dubious sanity and a vicious temper managed to raise such a good kid.

 _It's probably genetic— not the older brother thing, the 'good kid' thing._

We're not that different in age, and Naruto spent his early childhood years in an orphanage, being largely ignored by the adults, so I can barely claim to have raised him at all.

I did civilize him, though.

So here we are, left alone to say our goodbyes— the rest of the rookies have already done so and gone on their way, although I can sense Hinata lurking nearby, watching.

As far as I can tell, Jiraiya seems genuinely annoyed at the delay—or he's pretending to be, at least. _Who can say? The man has to be a brilliant actor to have survived to his current age, considering his career choice._ He's pacing just outside the village gates, scribbling something or other in a little notebook, casting an occasional glance in our direction.

"Naruto-kun. Don't skip meals, and remember to sleep regularly. Don't let that damn pervert of a Sannin corrupt you too much," I pause to give Jiraiya the stink eye, even though the Sannin seems to be ignoring us. Mostly.

"And don't train yourself into the ground— too often, anyway." _Stay safe, and don't you dare get captured by Akatsuki._ "And remember to write, yeah? Ask your toad summons to carry messages."

"Geez! You're going all mother hen on me again nii-san! Of course I'll keep in contact." Despite his complaining, Naruto grins at me, bright as the sun itself. He practically leaps at me, delivering an exuberant hug, and murmuring quietly into my shoulder. "You take care of yourself, too,"

Stepping away, he adds in a louder voice, "I gotta kick your ass when I get back, after all, and how can I do that if you worry yourself into a heart attack?"

I sputter in response, "As if you could, brat. And that second part doesn't even make sense!" Rolling my eyes, I turn him around and nudge him forward towards the open gates, palms pressing against his back. "Go on, then. The world is waiting."

 _As is your crazy, ridiculously strong sensei_.

"I'll keep Konoha safe for you."

 _I'll be here when you return. Come back soon._

"Yeah, yeah. I better not see so much as a scuff on the Hokage Monument!" Laughing as he jogs towards to join Jiraiya's slowly retreating form, the older shinobi having started on his way at some point during our conversation, Naruto calls back over his shoulder, "See you later, Sasuke-nii!"

I watch Naruto bounce along beside Jiraiya, the pair making their way along the wide dirt road that leads away from Konoha. I turn away once they are finally out of sight.

"Hn. Otouto... Make us proud."

* * *

Yes. I totally made Sasuke cross-dress for a mission. (Cue evil laughter.) As always, I regret nothing.

...Anyway!

My dear readers,

I'm still alive and kicking! Thank you for your patience. (Thankfully, chapter 18 is about 20-30% done as I'm posting this... I probably just jinxed myself.) We're reaching the end of Transposed. Yes, there will absolutely be a sequel. It will take a liberal amount of time and planning on my part, since my intention is to begin radically diverging from canon. (No Rabbit Goddesses. Just.. No.)

In the meantime, expect me to go over Transposed with a fine toothed comb; I know there are mistakes in the text, and I want to smooth the rough edges out a bit. (For example, the formatting in the earliest chapters will be changed to match the rest of the fic.) There will not be any massive plot changes.

What's next as I work on the outline of Transposed's currently unnamed sequel?

A few oneshots and short stories set in the Transposed 'verse, which will cover the timeskip era, before Naruto returns to the village and things begin to kick into high gear again. Currently, I plan on them being from different POVs, but it will depend on how (and when) inspiration strikes.

Edited— January 23, 2017. Typos and spacing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Transposed**

 _I was looking for a breath of life,  
A little touch of heavenly light.  
But all the choirs in my head sang— No!  
To get a dream of life again,  
A little of vision of the start and the end.  
But all the choirs in my head sang— No!_

* * *

 _Let the fates make what they will of my choices— they are mine alone._

 _The future is ours; let us do with it what we will._

* * *

Time slips past quickly after Naruto leaves.

Months pass, and it's already spring. A little more and it will be half a year since his departure. My otouto does write, typically about once or twice a month. Half the time the letters are filled with incomprehensible fuuinjutsu theories, or rambling complaints about his sensei being a gigantic pervert. I can tell he's happy though, training and traveling the elemental countries with his godfather. Yes, Jiraiya finally admitted that little detail... I wonder when Sarutobi-sama and Jiraiya will tell Naruto about his parents.

I find myself a little jealous of their growing relationship, to be honest. Besides the other three members of Team Seven and Naruto-kun, there's not really anyone I trust at my back when the excrement starts flying. And Kakashi-sensei is hardly a father figure. _Maybe a cousin... or a distant older brother. Tch— as if I need more of those._

I can't say I'm exceptionally fond of the young toads that carry Naruto's messages— but they tolerate me and mine well enough, and we've settled into a routine. They deliver the messages; I provide a small 'payment' of candy or baked goods, same as for my own summons.

Konoha is a little lonelier. Or maybe... home feels emptier. I keep busy with training and what feels like an endless stream of C and B-rank missions— occasionally with Team Seven, but typically with older chuunin and jounin. I'm even recruited to do another few sessions teaching academy students; apparently I made a lasting impression.

But today, none of that matters.

Today is my first day off this month. My plans call for light training in the early morning, breakfast, an hour or three of research related to my various pet projects, and then relaxation... _Maybe with a good book. Far,_ _far_ _away from any windows. Maybe in the Naka shrine? Is it blasphemous to read Icha Icha in a Shinto shrine, in a hidden room that was once a secret meeting place where treason against your home village was planned?_

 _...Nah._

I would prefer to spend afternoon socializing with Shino and Ino, but the two are out of the village, on separate missions.

Oh, and dinner with Kakashi-sensei in the evening.

Sensei's due back today from an A-rank, and I've cajoled him into having an actual, home-cooked meal after a week or more of field rations, instead of just take-out... Or into just crashing at my place and noshing on any leftovers in the fridge, if he arrives late at night.

Because really, that man needs someone to mother him.

... _I think I may have a complex._

 _Well—_ _everyone_ _needs a hobby, right?_

My day starts off troublesome, as Shikamaru would say.

 _Typical._ I think to myself, starting today's exercise regimen by taking a casual jog in a torrential downpour. _At least it's not cold._

The rain dulls my senses. Not my vision, of course, nor the sixth sense I've cultivated with the **Eyes of the Raijuu** — but hearing, smell, and even touch are muted in this deluge.

I am aware of the few individuals that brave the weather as I jog through the former 'Uchiha District'—what is now often referred to as the 'Shinobi District' and on occasion 'Orphan District'... Aware enough to sense my visitors before I can see them.

Two individuals wait beside the gates leading to what is now the Uchiha clan compound, shadowed at a distance by two others.

 _Interesting..._

The situation becomes a touch less 'interesting' and more 'aggravating' and perhaps even 'dangerous' once I'm close enough to see said visitors. A scarred older man, one of his arms carefully tucked away in a sling, hidden beneath his traditional clothes, and the second gripping the cane he leans on. He is followed by a single blank-masked ANBU who is holding an umbrella over the elder's head.

 _Shimura Danzou._

A flash of rage that I quickly suppress, tucking it away in a corner of my mind.

 _No. Not until you can prove his treachery beyond doubt._

I slow to a walk, letting the rain wash away the vestiges of my anger... and my fear.

 _Why would_ _he_ _approach me personally? I suppose I'll find out shortly._

 _Don't let that bastard see you squirm, Sasuke._

Taking a measured breath, I muster my strength, and approach the two, smiling politely. "Good morning, Honorable Elder. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Conversation remains relatively light as I lead them into my home.

 _Seems like I'll be offering tea and dango to my enemy,_ I think sardonically. _Fantastic_ _._

 _I feel more like an adult already._

* * *

The Uchiha boy is quiet and polite, just as his watchers had noted.

'Very guarded with those outside his small circle of friends. Trains almost exclusively with them, usually on private grounds' the reports state. The academy records are along similar lines— '...an excellent student. Polite, hardworking, and a team player. A candidate for early gradation.' Even the notes on his abilities as a teacher are generally positive.

 _The boy had an excellent showing in the chuunin exams, and handled himself well in the invasion afterwards. Hiruzen evidently came to the same conclusion, considering the promotion._ _He also seems to have acceptable control of his emotions..._ _at least not bad for someone his age._ Both facts bode well for his plan.

He watches the boy impassively, following him into what once was the Uchiha main house.

 _The Uchiha is as tense as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs,_ Danzou muses. This is both good and bad. Good, in that boy is at least a little off balance, but bad as Uchiha Sasuke knows enough to be on guard.

 _Then again, he's shown himself to be stiffly formal around Hiruzen..._

 _No ties to anyone besides his teammates and the Kyuubi vessel._

And it is because of the latter connection that this idea was born.

He needs control of the vessel.

Konoha needs better control of the Kyuubi.

 _We cannot afford another October 10th_. _We'd barely started recovering from the end of the Third Ninja War when the Kyuubi attacked. Even now, Konoha still hasn't reached the same level of strength as before the Third Ninja War... Orochimaru's attempt to destroy us and remove Hiruzen certainly didn't help._

Konoha needs the vessel to act as a deterrent.

 _And_ _still_ _Hiruzen continues to dismiss my suggestions._

While his implanted sharingan... well, perhaps that could do the job, but he doesn't have the needed access to the vessel. This Uchiha could be the key— no, he would be the key to controlling the vessel, and thus the Kyuubi.

The boy shows them to the living room and, having snatched a towel from a hook when entering the home, makes his excuses, deftly escaping from the room in order to change into dry clothes.

Danzou makes himself comfortable, signaling his agent to take up a less obtrusive position in the corner of the room. The other two would remain outside the home unless they were called for.

He settles down for a short wait, gaze passing over the room— assessing.

As a whole, the room is cozier, less ostentatious than it once was. Still, some parts are... unsettling. In particular, the collection of photographs on the wall— Uchiha family members stare solemnly at any visitors in the room, dark eyes following every move. Judging.

The image of Uchiha Shisui glares balefully from one corner.

He would swear his 'lame' arm itches in this place, and even more so in the Uchiha child's presence. A psychosomatic sign that indicates his guilt, some might argue.

Shimura Danzou knows himself better; he feels no guilt for doing what was necessary.

The Uchiha were traitors. Uchiha Shisui could not be trusted with the abilities he'd developed. Thus, the Uchiha needed to die... at least, those that could no longer be useful.

It remains to be determined whether Uchiha Sasuke could be useful.

 _...This will have to be handled carefully._

* * *

Less than five minutes later, the boy strides back into the room, hair still dripping, soaking his collar, but dressed in a fresh chuunin uniform, with a tray laden with a pot of tea, the requisite cups, and a handful of pastries, balanced on one hand. He places it on the coffee table, bows politely, and takes a seat. "May I offer you some tea, Elder Shimura?"

"Please." Danzou accepts a cup graciously, sampling the tea before setting it aside. "Thank you."

The boy murmurs a quiet 'you're welcome,' and proceeds to nurse his tea silently, expression curious. He waits for the elder shinobi to make the first move.

"You have been recently promoted to chuunin rank, which opens many doors— many opportunities to pursue different fields, whatever your interests."

"True. Though it means less time to spend on said interests, as well." The youth retorts, taking another sip of tea, "I would have requested more time off for my studies, if the village didn't need every certified battlefield medic running missions."

 _A fair point._ And what the Uchiha could already do with jutsu he'd created from medical techniques was  impressive. Not many medics had the backbone to use their art in combat. There are few battlefield medics in Konoha; most preferred to work in the hospital among the civilian doctors. Fewer still had the creativity to design as many jutsu as the boy is alleged to have done...

"Hmm. Yes, but Konoha is always short on medics; most villages are. And somehow, I doubt that you wish to pursue a career in the hospital?" _It would be a grievous waste of talent._

"Hn." A bland smile— the boy tilts his head slightly to the side. "No, I do not."

 _Good._ "As expected. In that case, I would like to add one more offer to the ones you doubtlessly have been receiving."

The Uchiha arches a brow, the question implied. "Hn?" The boy reaches for a croissant, taking a small bite.

A spark of annoyance, ruthlessly suppressed. ' _Hn,' he says._ _Aggravating Uchiha habits._

"As a result of my position in the village, I have not had the opportunity to pass on my own techniques. I have neither immediate family, nor living students... no heir. I wish to remedy that."

Narrowing his sole exposed eye, Danzou continues in an even tone, "Uchiha Sasuke. You have shown... remarkable talent in the shinobi arts. Talent I am interested in cultivating. Thus, I would like to offer you training. An apprenticeship." _Mostly, your talent with the sharingan. Although perhaps you would be an appropriate successor; it would hold a certain amount of irony... Time will tell._

A tense silence. Danzou's single visible eye bores into the Uchiha's, as if trying to pierce his thoughts.

Again, the boy offers up that placid smile. "I shall give your words some consideration, Elder Shimura. Thank you for your kind offer."

 _A refusal, then._ He would see about remedying that. Eventually. Another sip of his tea; the cup is nearly empty now. "Do consider your options over carefully, Sasuke-kun."

A polite nod, "Of course, Elder Shimura." The boy offers more tea, a little stiffly; the elder shinobi declines.

 _Good... He understands the implicit threat._

 _This would be easier and more difficult if he was stupid or more malleable._

Shortly thereafter, Shimura Danzou makes his excuses, leaving the Uchiha to his own thoughts.

For now.

* * *

The rain slows to a light drizzle by the time my next visitor comes calling.

Unsurprisingly, I am decidedly unhappy the second time my routine is interrupted on my day off. Having finally finished my exercise routine and had a proper shower, I'm about halfway through breakfast when there is a knock on my front door.

Consequently, my scowl when I open the door is just short of wrathful and accompanied by a murderous glare.

"Eeep!"

I glance down, where the girlish squeak had come from, to see a started Aburame Hotaru. Or, well, as started as an Aburame gets without unleashing swarms of deadly insects.

 _Okay. This is unexpected._

I blink, and settle on giving her a polite smile. "Good morning, Aburame-san. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Sorry for disturbing your morning, Sasuke-sensei. Yes. What, you may ask? Ah... I was wondering if you could help me with genjutsu some more... Please?"

"Hn." I consider her request, mulling over the possibility in my mind. She's about the same age I was, when Shino and I first began designing our own genjutsu, plotting out ideas and experimenting.

 _Why not? If nothing else, it'll be a decent distraction._

"Well, alright. Come on in; I'm just finishing breakfast. Want anything? Juice? Tea?"

"Thank you for the offer, Sensei, but no. I already ate."

I shrug, leading her into the kitchen after shutting the door behind her. "Your call." Gesturing at the free seats at the kitchen table, I return to my food. "Make yourself at home."

We sit in silence for a minute. I eat my breakfast contentedly, and Hotaru, after choosing a chair across from me, fidgets in her seat, occasionally glancing up to watch me.

"Hn... I have to ask, why not simply request some help from Shino? He has to be more accessible, and he knows most of my genjutsu— we designed them together." It's a little flattering that she came to me, instead of approaching someone in her clan.

The soft hum of insects indicates her discomfort. "Shino-senpai is busy with training and missions..." She offers the explanation hesitantly.

"So am I. We're the same rank, after all; promoted at the same time, even."

"...Un, but you already said we could come to you for advice."

Smirking wryly, "True enough, although that was while I was the acting sensei. Still, I suppose it's no harm. So, what did you want to know?" _It's nice to have a motivated student, however temporary._

We spend half an hour chatting genjutsu theory at the kitchen table before I drag the little firefly out to the nearest training ground for some practice. Technically, I can't teach her any techniques without gaining the permission of a parent or guardian, but I can observe and offer tips.

Rules can be worked around, if need be.

The girl has a strong mind for her age and a good imagination, but needs to practice focusing on details when crafting genjutsu. She does, however, have a knack for visualizing insects. Perfect for the jutsu Shino and I dreamed up during our own academy days.

 _Typical_ _Aburame_ , I think fondly.

In the end, she cajoles me into acting as a tutor for her on my days off, promising to gain permission from her parents. I agree, with the caveat that she keeps up with her schoolwork and remains in the top half of her class.

 _Stubborn brat._

She's definitely driven and talented enough to graduate on time, or even early, if she wishes it.

I feel a little sorry for the poor bastard that will be her jounin sensei; I suspect she'll run them ragged.

* * *

Shino, Ino, and I are relaxing, having recently finished a long three-way spar. It's been some time since we've had a chance to test each other's limits, and fighting on a non-lethal level is becoming challenging for all three of us.

I've learned to maintain a constant flow of lightning-aligned chakra throughout my body— unless chakra depletion is a risk, or I've been given a strictly 'medic-nin' assignment. This amplifies my reflexes to rather frightening degree— truly scary, Shino says, considering the ability of the sharingan to predict an opponent's actions. 'Flowing' lightning chakra also makes it remarkably easy to disable an opponent's arm or leg with just a touch; all I have to do is direct the lightning chakra to my hands. An unfortunate side-effect is the rather wild, spiky appearance my hair takes on if I wear it loose.

Shino has, as he planned, built up his resistance to a variety of poisons— assisted by his allies. Said kikaichu are essentially poisonous at this point, though not so much as the infamous Aburame rinkaichuu. Not all the poisons they can deliver are immediately lethal... or even lethal at all. Frankly, I believe that makes him more versatile than a rinkaichuu host.

And Ino? Well, she's not as blatantly dangerous as Shino and I, but her ability to tear someone apart with her mind— whether with words or literally— is terrifying. Her taijutsu is becoming quite formidable, and she's started training with a variety of bladed weapons... and continued training with Mitarashi Anko. Not just another pretty face, in other words.

"Why do you suppose Kakashi-sensei called us here?" Ino voices the question all three of us have had on our minds for the past two hours, more so now that we're lazing about in the afternoon sun.

Back at our usual training ground for the first time in... maybe five weeks? The three of us are leaning against the training posts near the bridge. We've been continuously drafted onto different missions with other genin and chuunin. Wearying, but not particularly exciting work, in my case— mostly missions that included protection detail and fetch-and-carry, with a handful interrupted by combat with either low-ranked ninja or bandits. The constant stream of missions is understandable, considering the state of Konoha's economy; we're still recovering from the invasion.

"Chances are they're disbanding us as an official team." Shino murmurs soberly. "We've hardly seen each other the past few months, and Ino will likely receive a field promotion soon, if the rumors I've heard are correct..." That our careers will be heading in different directions from this point on goes unsaid.

Ino flushes— pleased at the praise, but also vaguely embarrassed. She's taken several C and one B-rank infiltration missions where she showed exemplary skills at manipulating her targets, and subsequently stealing the information required from their minds. "Not that soon, I would think. And all three of us are specializing in interrelated areas, so we'll still see each other in the field."

As things stand now, the four of us meet once every two weeks at best— usually socially, and rarely for a joint mission. While our team has yet to be officially split up... Shino is right; I have the same feeling about this meeting.

"Hn." A pang of sadness, carefully hidden behind a smirk; I've recently discovered it's an easier way to hide my emotions behind amusement or anger— both of which come more naturally to me than a blank, polite mask. Though that, too, has its uses.

"It has been a busy few months. Never mind that; you know we'll always be a team. Some words on a sheet of paper buried in the records room won't change that." _I'll watch your backs as much as I'm able._

A faint flicker of chakra at the very edge of my senses, and— sensei arrives via **shunshin**. "Maa, maa... So touching! You guys are going to make me cry."

 _Sensei has a way to hide from both Shino and I at the same time? Impressive._ Then again, he could have simply transported himself from just out of our range; a multi-stop **shunshin** isn't impossible, just difficult.

"Good afternoon, Kakashi-sensei," the three of us answer in concert.

"Good afternoon, Team Seven. As you've deduced, I come as the bearer of bad news. Oh, and I suppose good news, too." He gives us what is unmistakably a smile, his right eye curving into a crescent.

"Hmm... I suppose I'll start with the pleasant surprise." Sensei muses out loud, "Ino-chan, congratulations. You're being offered an internship in T&I. Although you'll be under the direct supervision of Mitarashi Anko—"

"Yatta!" Ino practically shrieks with joy and launches herself at Kakashi-sensei. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! How did you know? Sensei, you're the best!"

"Of course I know my cute little students' ambitions... You did the work, Ino. Anko and I just put in a good word; nothing you didn't earn. However, this will limit your ability to take missions out of the village, at the very least for the next six months to a year."

 _Heh. I wouldn't be surprised if sensei didn't have to use_ _that_ _many favors. Ino really is a shoo-in for the position._

Ino, although definitely listening, continues talking excitedly over sensei anyway. You'd think Kakashi would be used to her exuberance by now, but he still looks quite uncomfortable at her enthusiastic hug.

Shino and I exchange an amused glance at his predicament.

"Dinner to celebrate?"

Shino nods in agreement, "Of course. I will determine who else is in town right now— just our former classmates this time, I think. Shikamaru and Chouji, at least, should be available. How do I know? I saw them this morning."

"Hn. Sushi? The new place; I'll make a reservation. Split the cost between the two of us?" It's near the Hokage Tower and supposed to be good, if a little expensive. _It's fine to treat our friends once in a while and I've been saving my missions funds for things like this anyway... Although feeding an Akimichi is expensive. When did_ _Ino's_ _childhood friends become_ _our_ _friends anyway?_

"Aa. I'll get the numbers to you by five."

I direct my attention back to Kakashi-sensei. Ino has finally stopped her octopus imitation and let Sensei go, stepping back into line with Shino and I.

"You two probably already know Shino's plans for the next few years."

"Hn." _Of course we do._ Shino-kun is planning on training primarily with his clan members— working on expanding colony size as well as his kikaichuu's capabilities. Not to mention his ambition to increase the number of colonies that can coexist in a single host. Besides that? Not a clue. We're all allowed secrets.

"Yep!" Ino chirps cheerily.

"...And Sasuke-kun has no doubt informed you of his plans as well."

 _Not in much detail._

I scowl back at Ino's reproachful gaze. "Somewhat. They know I was contacted by several people." _Including an offer to join the guard force of the Daimyo, which could eventually lead me to join the infamous Twelve Guardian Ninja_... I thought that one was rather silly, considering my age and relative experience.

 _I didn't let anyone besides Kakashi-sensei know that Danzou offered me a place in Root. Though, he probably passed the information on to Sandaime-sama._ "And that you, Sensei, offered me an apprenticeship... and that I decided to consider all of my options before agreeing to anything." And I still have time to think on my decision— a few days. Unsurprisingly, once Kakashi-sensei brings up the topic, I start thinking of my options again.

 _Which is the best path forward?_

ANBU has been my goal, the pinnacle of my theoretical career since I was in the academy. Since I decided that I would help Naruto in his goal— who better to be the Hokage's shadow than an ANBU? Kakashi-sensei could give me a solid backing in most of the shinobi arts and set me on the path, so the thought of an apprenticeship with Sensei is very tempting...

But he is weaker than Orochimaru... Then again, maybe not. They're a poor matchup, considering Kakashi is an assassination specialist first and foremost, for all that he can act as a frontline fighter. And all three of the Sannin, particularly Orochimaru and Jiraiya, are frontline heavy hitters. Factoring in that Orochimaru is older, more experienced, and nearly as much a chakra monster as Hoshigaki Kisame, but with better control? Not to mention the esoteric knowledge... _Enough of that; I've_ _definitely_ _burned that bridge, and good riddance._

An internship in the T&I Department might get me enough training to qualify for ANBU in a few years. Perhaps not as quickly as one-on-one training with Sensei... Although, it would mean I could stay close to at least one of my friends.

I have to grudgingly admit that an alliance with Shimura Danzou and entrance into Root would get me into ANBU just as quickly as sensei... and it could give me access to answers for many of my questions regarding the conspiracy that led up to that night. _Risky, though._ _Very_ _risky. And Itachi would probably be very disappointed, considering how much he sacrificed to keep me out that that man's clutches._

 _So. What to do? Think sideways, and then narrow the options down. You want a career in ANBU, Sasuke, and that means dousing yourself in enough blood that the scent_ _never_ _leaves. Could you do that?_

Any man or woman can learn to kill easily enough— that much I've learned since joining the ninja ranks. I believe I know my own mind well enough... I could slaughter people others would consider innocents in the defense of my team, my family— and because they love Konoha, I could do these deeds in the name of the village. I know and have come to accept this fact about myself. ANBU is well within my abilities, from that perspective.

 _Could you specialize in torture?_

There few acts I would not sink to if the people important to me were in danger. Yes, I have a moral code. Yes, parts of it would be considered very skewed by any civilian standard. Torture, though... At best, the answer is a maybe. Maybe I have it in me to torture a suspected enemy outside of the heat of the moment; I am uncertain.

But there are other things to consider. A career in T&I requires large spans of time spent in the village.

And I?

I live for battle.

Perhaps... it would be something to think about once I've settled down, started a family. If I ever settle down.

The apprenticeship with Kakashi-sensei is frankly, the best offer of the lot. _Besides, it's not as if I can't learn anything from Morino-san at the same time._

"I know!" Ino's exclamation jars me from my thoughts.

"Hn?" _Shit; I completely missed the rest of the conversation._ Shino sends me a knowing look and surreptitiously signs a summary. Basically— Team Seven is being officially disbanded, as all three of us suspected.

Ino, of course, continues talking, despite flashing a cheeky smile at my bout of absentmindedness. "Let's take a team photo! We haven't gotten one since we passed the genin exam. And that was ages ago!"

 _A last official team photo, huh?_

Ino snags both Shino and I by the collars of our chuunin vests, yanking us none-too-gently to her side before slinging an arm over each of our shoulders. It looks a bit awkward; Shino's started to shoot up in height, looming over everyone but Sensei— in a year or three he'll be looming over him too, I'd wager.

Awkward, but somehow wonderfully nostalgic all the same. We've been together nearly a year and a half. It feels like forever and the blink of an eye at the same time.

"Alright— Sensei! Have you got a camera on you?"

Shino huffs, a small grin hidden by the collar of his coat, and I flash an indulgent smile at Ino— _Kami, but I'll miss her antics. I'll miss them both._

"Hn. Let's start a tradition." I murmur thoughtfully, stretching an arm around Ino's waist, squeezing her in a one-armed hug. "Pick a date to meet every year— today, even. Spend some time together; grab dinner or lunch, or even just coffee. Enough time to snap another photo."

 _None of us are allowed to miss that day, okay? Not for_ _anything_ _._

 _...None of you are allowed to disappear._

Click.

Flash!

* * *

The end.

No, seriously, that's it. Nothing more to read here. (Uuu... So much writer's block for this chapter!)

... Have I mentioned how much I love you all? Thanks for sticking with me, for the faves, follows, and reviews. I'll see you when I see you!

Edited— January 25, 2017. Thanks to the anonymous guest for catching a few typos. I found and fixed a few more.


	19. Sequel Posted!

Just a brief note for my lovely readers!

The first chapter of Displaced, the sequel to Transposed, has been posted!

* * *

 **Displaced**

 **Synopsis:** In the early days, being Uchiha Sasuke was taking on a role, wearing a mask. That is, until Sasuke chose to embrace who he was instead of clinging to the maybe-before he had vague recollections of. This is life; what choice is there but to live it? But, hell. It would be nice if life were easier to predict. (OC/SI as Sasuke) (Sequel to Transposed)

* * *

Posted as a courtesy for those that have faved/followed and expressed interest in a sequel. This note will be removed next month.


End file.
